Heroes Unite
by thechossen1
Summary: With the reveal of alien life, and Super Powered teens, earth has started becoming a place of constant threat Now these heroes must unite as one to face off the evils of the world Based of a thread from /CO/, Original Pic by Deviant Art's Doodley: /gallery/
1. The Irken War Part 1-REDUX

_**Heroes Unite**  
><em>

_**The Irken War Part 1-REDUX**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a rather unique world<strong>_

_**A world of Heroes**_

_**Some do it for good, others for glory**_

_**All for the fate of the human race**_

_**But for this tale, 5 of the worlds youngest heroes **_

_**will one day save not just the World**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A neon dystopian city<em>**

**_home of Zim the Irken_**

Irkens are a race of alien invaders, well known through the galaxy as one of the most prominent in space.

There unique way of invading a planet, is by espionage, one Irken soldier is sent in disguise to a planet, to learn it's weaknesses and than exploit to his superiors.

One of these Irkens was Zim who was sent to Earth not by coincidence tho.

The whole Irken race despised Zim, he was a pain in there alien butts, so his two surperiors the Almighty Tallest banished him not knowing they banished him to Earth.

There Zim began his preparations, and even began a rivalry with young paranormal investigator.

Dib who has spent most of his time trying to expose Zim for what he truly was.

One day Dib was stalking Zim who was walking down the street to his extremely suspicious home.

"I have you" he said flicking a small device on his book bag.

"Got IT!" he yelled quickly running away to his home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dib's Home<em>**

**_Specifically_****_ his room_**

Zim inserts a device into his PC and watches as Zim opens the door to his home.

"Now to see what Zim's been hiding all these years" he said as the camera showcased the inside of Zim's house.

"Ah excellent" he said as Zim looks at his pet dog Gir.

"Gir make sure no one is around, we need to make sure we were not followed" he said as Gir looked at the camera with a dumb look on his face.

"Dweeba Doo" he said walking away.

"Excellent" he said pressing a button and opening up a tube.

"We must make haste!" he said being sucked to a lower level.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zim's Base<em>**

Zim lands on a chair and presses buttons on his big purple device.

A screen appears showing two tall Irken one red, the other purple.

Funny enough that's also there names.

"Almighty tallest Red, Almighty tallest Purple, Zim here reporting for duty!" said Zim as he salutes the two.

"Yeah that's great Zim" said Red ignoring him.

"alright Zim the armada is heading it's way too EE-Arth"

"you better not be lying about this EE-Arth's resources..." said Purple angrily.

"Irken out" he said as the transmission ends.

"Oh boy at long last, the Earth is DOOMED, HAHAAHHA, DOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEDDDDD!" yelled Zim at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dib's Room<em>**

Dib's mouth had fallen on his desk, shocked to see what he's herd.

"Oh my gosh..." he said turning off his monitor.

"There Invading!" he yelled.

"What too do, what too do?!" Dib grabs a newspaper close by.

_Boy Genius saves Retroville once again!_

_Giant Robot defeats incoming monster threat!_

_Sighting of a giant beast in the ocean, scientist say it is reptilian_

_Sighting of the mysterious Men in Black weaken now that Aliens have become _

"None of this is helpful!" said Dib throwing the paper across the room.

"I need to call THE PRESIDENT!" he said pulling out a phone, and dials.

"Hello?' said a voice from his phone.

"Yes is this the President?" asked Dib.

In a Bill Clinton accent the President answered.

"Yes, whose this?" he demanded.

"SIR MY NAME IS DIB, I'M A PARANORMAL RESEARCHER AND I HAVE BIG NEWS, AN ALIEN RACE KNOW AS THE IRKENS ARE HEADING THIS WAY!" yelled Dib in fear.

"Uh huh?" said the president.

"Look kid, we just had a Invasion a couple of months ago, those frog guys, you remember don't you, whatever alien threat the earth face, we can deal with it, now go back to your bluebooks and your twippers, how you got my number I will never know!" said the president hanging up on poor Dib.

"Oh come on!" yelled Dib in rage.

"Oh my gosh, the whole world is screwed... again!"

Dib slouched downstairs and slugs himself on the couch.

"I guess the world is doomed" he muttered flipping through the channels.

He than stopped at a news report.

_"Kim Possible saved the village of Kanpooku from a massive flood!" _

Dib began paying attention closely.

He flipped the channel to another boradcast.

_"Amity Park is safe from the ghost menace once again to Danny Phantom!"_

Dib changed the channel again.

_"The infamous Vreedle Brothers were once again captured by our own hero Ben 10!"_

Dib got up.

"EUREKA!" he yelled in excitement.

"I need to collect heroes, using there powers we can stop Zim's invasion!"

Dib quickly ran back to his room, while his sister ignored him and played her video games

* * *

><p><em><strong>Middleton<strong>_

Kim Possible, she could do anything

The story of Kim Possible is a wild one, she was your ordinary teenager, ment to go to ordinary High School, but fate made other plans.

She is one of the most well recognized heroes in the community, a force to reckon with, and she has style.

Her boyfriend Ron is the opposite, dumwitted, clumsy, unintelligent.

They both worked as heroes not just for there whole town, but for the whole world.

Kim and Ron both entered Kim's home in middleton, it was early morning as the two just came back from africa saving the people of a major flood.

Kim was exhausted and was heading upstairs to change while Ron simply jumped on the couch.

Kim's parents were in the kitchen enjoying breakfest, both had very important jobs.

Her Dad was a rocket scientist, and her mom was a doctor.

She also has two brothers Jim and Tim who are now in High School.

The phone in the Kim's kitchen rung and her dad answered.

Kim's dad answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said, "Important government mission you say?"

His wife looks at him in interest, "Kim it's for you!" he yelled while Kim slugged her way downstairs.

She sighed and answered the phone.

On the end of the line was Dib doing a adult male impression.

"Miss Possible I am a representative of the government, currently we are about to face a crisis and require your assistance, as soon as possible please see me and my colleagues at these coordinates-"

Back with Kim who was writing down numbers on a piece of paper.

"Alright ill be there" she said hanging up afterwards.

"RON!" she yelled.

"What..." he said tiredly.

"We have work to do" she said while Ron looked at the floor disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bellwood<em>**

**_Mister Smoothies_**

Ben Tenyson was an unusual hero, unlike others his powers weren't just super strength, or super speed, well they are but he has more.

You see he has a device called the Omnitrix, it's considered the most powerful object in the universe.

What it does is tap into your DNA, and let you turn into every species in the universe.

Ben managed to get a hold of it, was it fate... maybe.

He's one of the most well known heroes, saving the world and all since he was 10 years old.

Thing certainly changed, he is now partnered up with Rook Blonco a Plumber agent.

The two save the world and Bellwood more times than he can count.

Right now he and his partner Rook are enjoying some smoothies from Ben's favorite eating establishment.

"What do you make of this Ben?" asked Rook showing Ben a newspaper.

The newspaper read, _Red dragon creature invades Bellwood._

"Psh probably just another weird alien species" said Ben ignoring Rook's paranoia.

"Plus I met some of those alien dragons, he was a map maker I think."

Rook noticed The Rustbuket, and old RV that belonged to Ben's grandfather Max.

The vehicle parked right outside the restaurant.

Max opened up and called to Ben.

"Ben, Rook we have an emergency!" yelled Max while Ben and Rook looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Plumber Base<em>**

Ben, Rook and a couple plumber's were watching Max and other Majisters discussing coming events.

"Our intel on the other planets have informed us that a race of aliens are making there way to Earth" said Max.

"They're called the Irkens, and they're a race of alien invaders, and they are dangerous"

Ben got up from his chair, "Another invasion?!" he yelled.

Max glared at his grandson, "Settle down Ben, if everything follows protocol we could get this done in a jiffy" said Max.

"What are these Irkens anyway?" asked Ben.

Majister Pateliday pressed a button showcasing a typical Irken soldier.

"There a race of Alien Invaders,... well more of a pest really" said Pateliday.

"what do you mean?" asked Rook.

"They try and invade and take over any kinda planet using espionage, sending in a spy to attack and send information from the inside" answered Max.

"They've invaded so many planets, we had to hide certain ones from there radar, earth was one of them."

Rook and Ben looked at each other.

"But not anymore?" said Ben.

"Someone on earth has been spying on us, and we need you two to go and investigate him" said Max while he went up to Ben.

"You've got nothing to fear Gramps, me and Rook will get that bug!" said Ben.

He and Rook got up and left the area.

"Alright we need to start evacuating the area, plumbers to your stations!" said Max while all the Plumber soldiers began scurrying about like rats.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amity Park<strong>_

_**Home of Danny Phantom**_

One of the many mysteries that exists are of ghosts, poltergeist, spirits, ect.

Ghosts are living imbodiment of the mind, and soul that exists as beings of a realm known as The Ghost Zone.

There are two types, those born as ghosts, and those that are left behind when a living thing dies.

There has been humans whom managed to be both ghost and human.

Danny Phantom, aka Danny "Fenton."

One day he messed around with his parent's ghost portal, and accidentally fused his DNA with that of a ghost.

He gained a new appearance, and better yet, Ghost Powers.

He is able to phase through walls, dissapear, and fly.

He's been keeping his home Amity Park safe for years, and one day saved the whole world from a giant meteor.

After that everyone knew who he was, he became a local hero, and one of the most well known heroes out there.

But has out hero been happy with this life.

At the Fenton home, which was covered with civilians, someone was banging on Danny's door.

"Danny can you come out?" said a goth girl, next to her was a yellow shirt wearing nerdy kid.

They were Sam and Tucker, Danny's best friends.

Sam was Danny's Girlfriend, and Tucker was his old pal.

Danny eventually opened the door of his room and let the two in.

"Hey guys..." Danny said mopping.

"Come on dude you've been locked in your room all day" said Tucker as he and Sam entered his quarters.

Danny sighed, "Well it's hard having a social life here when everyone is treating you different" said Danny.

"Really because I like it!" said Tucker.

"You wouldn't understand" said Danny.

"No one cared who I was till I got my powers, and you know I kinda preferred being a nobody."

"Don't worry Danny" said Sam, she then embraces his hands and gives him a kiss.

Tucker looked at them awkwardly, "Get a room you two" he said sarcastically.

"Danny!"

A voice from downstairs roared like thunder.

"We have someone here to see you!" said the voice.

The voice was Jack Fenton, Danny's father.

He was with a short white haired woman who was sitting next to a blue robot girl.

The robot girl was Jenny Wakeman, aka The Teenage Robot.

Jenny was created by the white haired woman named Proffesor Wakemen, she was intended to save the world and city of Tremorton.

Danny went downstairs and saw Dr. Wakemen.

"Ah the ghost boy!" she said getting up and shaking his hand.

"Umm hello... " said Danny awkwardly.

Jack patted Danny on his shoulder.

"Son this is my old college robotics teacher, Nora Wakemen" he said with pride.

"And this is her umm daughter I think Jenny!"

Jenny looked at Jack unpleased and shook Danny's hand.

Tuckers eyes widened at the sight of Jenny.

He sprayed some minty mist into his mouth and hurried over to Jenny.

"E'llo there gorgeous!" he said while Jenny looked at him awkwardly.

He kissed her hand, but Jenny quickly took it away.

"Sorry i'm not interested" she said.

Nora began examining Danny's skin very closely.

"Interesting..." said Nora as Danny pulls his hands away.

"My apologies Mister Fenton, but I just had to meet you, a half boy half ghost, why you are a scientific anomaly!" she said excitingly.

"Thanks I guess" said Danny.

Danny's mom maddie entered the living room holding a platter of cookies.

"I brought cookies for everyone!" she said putting the platter down.

"Danny sweetie you got an important call from some government agent, said it was a heroic duty!" she said handing Danny a piece of paper.

"Here is the address he told me" she said.

She goes and embraces Jack while Danny looked at the piece of paper.

"They're not giving me a choice are they" said Danny. "Well at least it's not too far away"

Danny then went ghost, causing a spectacle to Nora.

"Alright guys let's go!" he said grabbing Tucker and Sam by the shirt and flying through the wall.

Nora recorded the whole thing and put her phone down.

She then whispered in Jenny's ears.

"XJ9, I have an important assignment for you" she said while Jenny listened.

"Go and follow the Ghost Boy, see whats what, and help him out I suppose" said Nora who went back to smiling awkwardly, laughing at every bad joke the Fenton's tell her.

Jenny not wanting to stick around left the house in a hurry and followed Danny's trail.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back at Bellwood<strong>_

A green/black haired young man in a red sweater was walking down the streets with an old man in blue, and a ugly dog.

"Yo gramps how much longer are we going to need to stay here!?" asked the spiky haired boy.

He was Jake Long aka The American Dragon.

He's not public knowledge, he works in secret as the protector of mythical creatures.

That's right Trolls, Ogres, Pixies are all real and they are all around the world.

Each of them protected by a dragon of that part of the world.

America due to it's young history never had a Dragon before.

Jake Long is the first, and he's still learning.

The old man was his master/grandfather Lao Shi, and the dog was a talking animal named Fu Dog.

"Until we discover the recent magical activity going on in this town" said Lao Shi.

"But gramps I already told you yo, they aint mythical creatures, there aliens!" said Jake again.

"Nonsense there are no such things" said Lao, "See over there it's a cyclops!" he said pointing rudely to a one eyed multi armed alien.

Jake put down Lao's arms.

Lao then sighed, "Perhaps your right, it's going so fast, beings from another planet are now walking about on our world."

Lao fainted and fell to the sidewalk.

"Uhh Gramps..." said Jake as he goes to comfort his grandfather.

Fu Dog scratched behind his ears, "Ya know maybe this alien thing is a good thing, we have Aliens now, won't be long till Elvs and Orcs can come up to the surface and stop hiding."

Jake thought for a moment, "Ya know Fu, you got a point there" he said dropping his grandpa's head on the sidewalk again.

"Whoops!" he said picking it up again.

The two eventually noticed people running through the streets, heading north.

Jake was confused, "What's going on yo" he said.

An old busted up RV parked on the road next to them.

Majister Max opened the RV doors and saw Jake needed help.

"Hey kid need some help?" he asked.

"No.. No we're fine" said Jake while Fu looked at him disappointingly,

"What?" said Jake looking at Fu.

Max was confused and went to them.

"Look we're evacuating the city into underground safe zones, and everyone needs to get going, i'll give you a ride and help you get your old man back to health" said Max as he picks up Lao and walks to the RV.

"Fine but only till Gramps get's better" said Jake as he gets into the Rustbucket.

Fu Dog shook his head and followed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Home of Dib<strong>_

**_Hours before the Invasion_**

A knock was herd on the front door.

Dib's sister Gaz opens up and glares at two young adults.

Kim and Ron smiled and Kim bent down on one knee.

"Hi there is there some government looking man around here?" asked Kim.

Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"DIB YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS ARE HERE!"she yelled walking away.

"Cute" said Kim glaring at the little girl.

In a speed of light a small black coat wearing child runs straight to the door panting.

"Miss Possible and Mister Stopable, welcome!" he said shaking her hand.

"You have to be kidding... " said Kim.

The two stepped in just as Danny Phantom landed close by.

"This place is kinda eerie looking" said Tucker looking at the strange futuristic city.

"Yeah well these are where the coordinates took us.." said Danny as he looked at the slip of paper.

"I wonder what exactly the government want's with me?" said Danny.

The three knocked on the door of Dib's home, unaware they were being followed by Jenny.

Kim opened up holding Dib by his feet.

"Great you made it!" yelled Dib in joy.

"Whoa it's Danny Phantom!" yelled Ron.

He was shocked to see the hero before him, and even began poking him.

"Ghost's feel pretty much like skin..." he thought.

"What's going on here?" asked Danny.

A couple minutes later once everyone was settled, Dib explained to them the situation.

"Another alien invasion?... " said Kim.

"Yes and a big one, the Irkens they are not a force to be reckon with!" yelled Dib.

Ron began freaking out but Kim calmed him.

"Look why would we believe you, your not even a government agent as promised?" asked Danny.

"Well my only lead is that my classmate Zim is there secret spy?" he said nervously while everyone glares at him.

Soon there attention was at the T.V.

"_This just in, Plumbers have informed us that another alien invasion is on it's way and that evacuation is required!" _said the reporter.

_"The aliens sent a spy to earth to gain intel, and we are currently in the home of said alien, Ben Tenyson and his partner Rook Blonco are at the scene!" _

The heroes all looked at Dib who was in shock.

"THAT'S DIB'S HOUSE!" he yelled running to the exit.

"Well looks like we have a job to do... " said Kim as she and Danny left the house.

The sidekicks followed muttering amongst themselves.

Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat spoke some gibberish.

"I know little buddy those evacuation areas are really cramped" said Ron.

"Does anyone have the feeling we're being followed?" said Tucker not knowing that Jenny has been observing them on Dib's house, she then flew into the sky watching them.

**_End of Part 1..._**


	2. The Irken War Part 2

_**Heroes Unite**_

_**The Irken War Part 2**_

_**Night of the 1st Day Til Invasion**_

* * *

><p>The Irkens a race of alien invaders, have figured out that Zim was actually sent to a planet, what made this planet special to them was the fact that it's inhabited by Super Powered Beings.<p>

Having the knowledge, the Irkens came up with the plan to weaponize these heroes, and use them to help take over the galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Front of Zim's House<em>**

Ben 10, and Rook get to the front door of Zim's house.

"Remember Ben we must be cautious, we don't know what this Irken has ready" said Rook to Ben.

"Oh come on whats this guy gona do, that i can't do 10 times better" Said Ben as he transforms into Kickin Hawk. "Now let's see whats up"

Ben Knocks on the door. Gir opens up and looks at the two.

"What an odd-looking dog?" said Ben. Rook scans the animal. "My scanners indicate this is Irken tech" Said Rook, as the 2 see a a green blur speed straight through them.

"HAHA VICTORY IS MINE, BEN FOOOL!" yelled Zim as he jetpacks away from them with Gir.

Ben looks at Rook, "Rook call my grandpa tell him we found him, I'll go ahead and chase after him."

Ben as Kickin Hawk begins chase after the stream of smoke, as the news media and citizens watch. "Man i wish i had picked someone a lot faster" He exclaimed running.

Rook begins heading towards his Truck, as he see's Dib, Kim, Ron, Danny, and Danny's friends run up to the house.

Rook than recognizes them as Kim Possible, and Danny Phantom and runs up to them.

"AHH AN ALIEN!" screams Dib as he hides behind Kim.

"Wow Kim Possible, and Danny Phantom truly an honor" he said as he shakes both there hands.

"I have been following your examples for a while now, you guys are true heroes" he said continuing to shaking.

"are you here to assist with the Irken problem as well?"

"Thanks Rook is it? I'v seen what you've done with Ben 10 your partner" said Kim.

"And yeah I would like to help."

"So Rook, you mind telling me whats going on?" asked Kim, as Rook turns around to see Ben still chasing Zim at a far distance.

"There is another Alien invasion coming" Said Rook, as he begins typing things on his scanner.

"HA I KNEW IT, AND NO ONE BELIEVED ME!" Said Dib as he begins dancing around.

"So what happens now?" asked Sam, as Rook looks at Danny and his friends.

"The plumbers are going to evacuate cities, and stay here and fight, unlike the incursions, we know of the invasion ahead of time, where using it for our advantage" said Rook.

"Almost forgot Ben wanted me to call his Majister Tennyson." Rook opens up the Proto-Truck and makes a call.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at Bellwood in the Rustbucket.<em>**

"Hello Rook is that you?" asked Max, as Rook appears on screen.

"Yes Majister Tennyson it's me we found the Irken, Ben is in hot pursuit" said Rook as Jake comes to see whats up.

"Whose that?" asked Rook.

Max replied, "Some kid I found I was helping him get to a safe location so we can start the evacuation."

"Whoa hold up, I don't need any saving i'm just here till my grandpa wakes up" Said Jake annoyed.

"Wait a minute whats that behind you?" Jake see's Kim, and Danny talking to Dib.

"Whoa is that Kim Possible, and Danny Phantom!?" he said in excitement.

"And Sam" said Sam.

"And Tucker" Said Tucker.

"And Ron!" said Ron, Rufus jumps to his shoulder and says, "and Rofus."

"Umm and Dib *cough*" said Dib all nervous.

"They where around the home, these people are heroes as well" said Rook. Max observes them.

"Good than take them along" said Max.

They all look at the screen in surprise.

"We have the right heroes, at the right time, any help would be good right about now" he said looking rather serious.

Kim went up to the monitor, "Of course will help" she says as Max turns off the screen.

"Um Mr. Tennyson, there's something in the road" said Jake, as they both see 3 of Ben's enemies, in the road.

Thunderpig, Zombozo, and TummyHead are all looting the empty streets with only few citizens trying to get to the evacuation centers.

Thunderpig tuns and see's the 2 in the window.

"Thunderpig's brothers will no longer be eaten alive!"

"THUNDER, THUNDER THUNDERPIG!" Thundeprig yells as he runs toward the RV, Max quickly swerves the Rustbucket right, and brakes.

"Stay in here" said Max, as he gets up, pulls a big gun from a cabinet and heads outside.

With Max gone, Fu get's up on 2 legs.

"Alright kid, listen I know accepting help is a problem with you being the American Dragon and all, but if theirs some world wide invasion coming along, well we better fallow him and get out of here" said Fu Dog.

"Yeah but i'm the AMERICAN DRAGON, I know it needs to be secret, but i hate being treated like a baby, how much longer till Grandpa gets up" said Jake as he looks at grandpa Lao.

A loud thud hit the door, and Jake and Fu look in surprise.

Jake looks through the window to see the 3 villains ganging up on Max, as he tries to get up off the ground.

"Ok I know these powers are supposed to be secret, but i'm not gona let this Max dude die, I'm gona have to break some rules" said Jake, as Fu Dog looks at him a bit worried.

Jake slams the door open with his foot, and stands in front of Max.

"Jake get back in the Van" said Max as he holds his side.

"Sorry gramps, not today, DRAGON UP!" yelled Jake as he begins to transform into a Red Dragon.

"Alright you monster scum, prepare to tremble at the site of me Jake Long, **THE AMERICAN DRAGON"**

Zombozo, Thunderpig, and Tummyface look at each other.

"GET HIM!" yells Zombozo as the 3 go after them.

Max looks in awe as Jake headbutts, punches, flies, and breathes fire.

The 3 villains, than ran off as Jake lands on the floor, and turns back into a human.

"YEAH YOU PUNKS BETTER RUN, I DON'T WANA SEE YOUR UGLY FACES NEXT TIME I'M AROUND!" yells Jake as Fu Dog, and Jake's grandfather whose finally awake come out the RV.

"Fu, since this man knows our secret help him out" said Grandpa Lao Shi as Fu Dog gets up and helps Max, much to max's surprise.

"You mind explaining to me whats just happened?" asked Max, as the 3 look at him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at Zim's neighborhood<em>**

Zim's jetpack finally runs out of fuel and he crashes into a tree.

Ben now human had finally caught up to Zim and Gir, Zim was unconscious while Gir is simply standing there singing.

Ben picks up the unconscious alien.

"You're... *huff*... you're difficult" he said panting, Rook's Proto-Truck finally catches up and lands.

The group come out, and they meet up.

"So Rook made some friends while i was running around" said Ben who continued panting.

Danny was extremely excited to see Ben, as he thought he was a big fan.

"OH MAN BEN TEN, I AM SUCH A HUGE FAN PLEASE SIGN MY GIRLFRIEND!" said Danny as he pushes Sam to Ben, holding a pen.

Kim and Ron, look at eachother than at Ben.

"So Whats the Sitch?" she asks, as Ben rises an eyebrow.

"Sitch?" he says confused.

"Who are you?" asks Ben, as everyone looks at him in shock.

"You don't know who Kim Possible is?" asks Danny.

"No?... Should I" Ben says in confusion.

"She was a hero, way before you where Ben?" Rook said in shock as well.

"Oh she was?" Ben than looks at Danny whose taking pictures with his phone.

"And this?" asked Ben.

"That's Danny Phantom, he saved the world like once" said Rook. Danny looks angrily at Rook who simply shrugs.

"And they?" asked Ben as he points to Dib, Sam, Tucker, and Ron.

"I believe they are there partners?" said Rook, as Ben takes a good look at them. While doing so Rook grabs a small containment device and puts Gir, and Zim in it.

Dib goes up to Ben, and sticks out his palm expecting a hand shake.

"Hi there I am Dib, Paranormal Investigator I'm the one who discovered Zim is an alien, and the invasion"

Ben looks at the palm, than looks at Zim's unconscious body in the containment.

"Ok so why are they here?" asked Ben as he shakes Dibs hand but pays no mind to him.

"They are heroes, who happen to have shown up your, grandfather said, to have them help us" he said putting Zim in the Truck.

"Cool almost like a Super-Hero team" said Ben with a smile.

"Don't push it" says Kim.

* * *

><p>Jenny is at Zim's house looking at the scientist in Hazard suits scanning and collecting samples found around the house.<p>

"I can't believe I lost his trail, Mom's gona be really mad" she said, looking at scientist pull out robotic scrap, strange organic materials, and 2 robotic parents.

"But wow, an alien invasion I guess it isn't the 1st" She said crossing her hands, and leaning on a news truck.

"Maybe i should help, but how" she thinks about it, and than gets a lock on Danny's trail. "Ahaha!" she said pointing at the Proto-Truck, which just passed Zims house, turned into a plane, and flew off.

Jenny than turns her hair into rockets and fallows.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Irken WarShip<em>**

The Irken ships are almost close to earth in only a matter of hours.

Red, and Purple are sitting on there chairs looking at the stars as the 2 converse about whats, what.

"I swear if this planet turns out to be better than us I'm blaming you and Zim" said Red to Purple.

"Hey shut up, it was your idea, I told you this plan will not work, and If it does guess whose in trouble...US" said Purple as he see's Earth not too far from the distance.

"Look if nothing works out, will blow up the planet, it's not in our radar, no one will notice" says Red as the ships come close by.

* * *

><p><strong>Night of Day 1, Invasion starts sometime <strong>**tomorrow**

Max Tennyson took Jake, his Dog, and his Grandfather Lao to the plumber base shocked to hear what he has been told.

"So let me get this straight you guys are guardians to the magical creatures of America" said Max as the 3 nodded.

"Like Leprechauns, and Ogres?" the 3 nodded again.

"And you can transform into a dragon at will?"

"What part of yes, wasn't English" said Jake.

"Sorry it's a lot to take in, I knew Magic and such existed, but when there are actually One eyes giants, and Sea dragons walking around and you never noticed it's a big deal" Said Max.

"Why not tell the world, I mean Aliens became public knowledge and people accepted that" Max looked at Lao Shi.

"Yes, and now we're a target to every alien race out there, not only that these aliens are almost like normal citizens, If someone where to capture some random alien, what're they gona do with it, if someone captures a Gnome however...they can unlock it's magic and use to to concur cities!" said Lao Shi, as Max looks at the road, He see's Rook's Proto-Truck fly by, with a robot girl chasing afterwards.

"Looks like Ben's home we're gona have to go and see what's up" said Max as he enters one of the Plumbers secret entrances.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plumber Base<em>**

Inside the base once everyone got out of the truck Jenny showed up and introduced herself, explaining to Danny that she was stalking him.

"Great that's not creepy" Danny says sarcastically, Sam looks at her in a bit of jealousy, Tucker simply looks at her while drooling a bit.

"Ok so this is one big party" Says Ben as he notices there are a lot of teen superheroes in his presence.

He soon see's the Rustbucket park next to the Proto-Truck.

Max comes out with Jake and his grandfather.

"You guys made it" said Max as he walks to Rook, who shows him the small containment cube, holding Zim.

"Yep Irkin, the second most advanced invaders in the galaxy" said Max as he grabs the Cube, and gives it to a plumber soldier.

"Take him to interrogation" he says as he see's the other teens with him.

"What a crowd" says Jake, as he goes up to them.

He than asks for Ben autograph, which Ben gives.

"Grandpa, let me introduce you to Kim Possible, Jenny Wakeman, Danny Phantom and there friends they're the heroes you told Rook to recruit" said Ben as he looks at Max.

"Thats great, here i wan't you guys to meet Jake Long, and his Grandfather" said Max

"Excuse me Mr. Tennsyon" Says Kim as she walks up to Max.

"I can't believe earth is being invaded again, but um what exactly are we supposed to do" she says, as Max looks at her than the rest of the kids.

"You've helped the best you've can, but i think it's time for you guys to go, we'll handle the Irkens the best we can, you guys should escape with your family"

Grandpa than gets on one knee, as he holds his rib still in damage from the fight with the supervillains. "Grandpa are you ok" said Ben going to him.

"Some Pig man and his goons attacked us i tried to save him the best I can" Said Jake as he and Ben help Max up, and seats him in a bench not to far off from the parking spot.

"Oh No grandpa, I'm not leaving, when earths in danger i'm here that's my job" said Ben, as the others look at Max.

"Well I can't I have to get home, before my parents worry," says Danny as he prepares to fly off.

"And i need to go see my mom before she freaks out" says Jenny.

Sam and Tucker, Look at each other and decide to stay, despite Tuckers cowering a bit.

Sam crosses her hand and looks at Danny Angrily.

"What?" says Danny.

Kim goes up to Max, "Listen i'm here and i'm gona help right Ron" She says looking at Ron whose reluctant to smile.

"Rr-rright" says Ron.

Kim than looks at both Danny and Jenny. "I expected better from you heroes" said Kim in a disappointed tone.

"A hero is supposed to be willing to fight the dangers heading to civilians no matter what the threat" she says looking at Jenny.

"Did you quit when the Mad-Hammer bro's tried to flood your town, NO" she says as Jenny looks down disappointed.

"And you Danny, when Amity Park got sucked in the Ghost Zone did, you give up in stopping Priarah Dark, NO!" she says as Danny looks at her somewhat surprised.

"You're right" Jenny goes to grandpa Max, and helps him up.

"My parents are gona kill me" says Danny who also Lands, Sam and Tucker smile at Danny.

The Long family get in huddle.

"Jake I think you should help" says Grandpa Lao Shi.

"What why, those are aliens not garden gnomes not my jurisdiction" replied Jake.

"Your job is to protect the mystical creatures of the planet, and if aliens do come and destroy it, guess who also get's destroyed" said Grandpa Lao.

"The mystical creatures" Said Jake, sarcastically.

They turn around, and Fu dog get's on 2 legs.

Jake than transforms into the American Dragon.

"I'm here to help" he says as he goes up to Max, who along with him where Kim, Jenny, Ben, Danny and now him.

The 4 looked at him in awe.

"So you where the one making headlines on the paper" said Rook.

"What can i say I love the attention" said Jake.

Max get's up, "Alright guys we better come up with a plan, i'm gona go speak with the guest Meet me at the interrogation room" said Max as he walks to an elevator.

The 5 heroes look at each other than at there friends.

"Alright you guys this is a serious mission, We need you stay here and help the plumbers the best you can" said Kim, as they all nodded, except for Grandpa Lao, and Fu Dog.

"Sorry but i'm heading home, my family need me"

Lao than transforms into a dragon, grabs Fu Dog and flies off, leaving everyone awed.

Sam, Tucker, Ron, and Rufus follow some plumbers who showed up to escort them to an area to assist

Dib fallows the 5.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the first day few hours till invasion<strong>

In the interrogation room, Zim is sitting with a chair Gir, on the floor biting on the table.

The plumber guards look at him with there guns ready.

The door opens up with Max, Dib, and Magister Patelliday.

"Alright Mr. Zim we can do this the hard way, or the easy way" says Patelliday.

"Than go as hard as you wan't i'm not spilling" says Zim as he makes no eye contact.

Dib gets on the table ready to yell.

"HA IT ONLY TOOK ME FOREVER BUT I FINALLY HAVE YOU!

YOU THOUGHT YOU WON, WELL GUESS WHAT I DID, I FINALLY SHOWED THE WORLD THE TRUTH, I AM FINALLY THE WINNER HERE!" yelled Dib in happiness, as Max and Patelliday look at him in annoyance.

Dib gets kicked out of the room and is slammed towards a wall.

The five heroes simply sit, in there chairs in the room with the windows making it unable for Zim to see whose watching.

"So anyone here like any good movies?" asked Jenny as she tries to break the Ice.

"Ugh this is dumb, we should go ahead and attack now, before they invade, you plumber guys deal with aliens all the time, we can get to there ships destroy it and get home before supper" says Jake, as Kim begins to think.

"Actually Jake you may be onto something" Kim get's up and points to a map of the solar system around earth. "When the Irkens get near by, perhaps we can use that time they take getting here to our advantage, we get a ship big enough to hold us, send it into the armada, and than take it out from the inside"

Everyone but Ben payed attention.

"And than we use the mother ship to send the smaller ships packing" says Kim, as everyone looks at her impressed,all but Ben who simply lays on his hand.

"Great than we have a plan" says Danny, as he gets up.

"From this point on where **Heroes United **a rag tag team of young heroes ready to make a difference in this cruel world" said Danny posing, as Kim, and Jenny giggle, Ben still not impressed.

"That names so lame, how about Teen titans" said Jake as everyone laughs at him.

_"Who does this Kim Possible think she is, if anyone should lead this team it's me, alien invasions are up my alley" _thought Ben, as Max, and Patelliday walk in.

"It only took us a few seconds of tickling his foot, to get him to spill everything" said Max, "Do we have a plan or what?" he asked.

"Actually we do " said Jenny, as she presents Kim, and than everyone looks as Kim explains her plan again.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning of the second day<strong>

**INVASION DAY**

The Irkens have reaches the orbit of the Earth's Moon.

"Welp we made it, and look nothing has attacked us so far" says Red to Purple.

"Yeah nothing yet, let's just call Zim and get this over with."

The 2 make a video call, but as the video opens up they see men In yellow hazard suits going through Zim's lab.

They all notice the 2 on screen and gasp.

One of them calls someone on there watch, "Plumber HQ, we believe there here" he says as the 2 tall Irkens quickly turn off the screen.

"ZIMMMMMMMMMMMM!" they both yelled.

The Irken ships have reached Earth Atmosphere, invasion time is only hours away.

_**To be continued...**_

_alright Part 2, is done _

_Now I'm gona start Part 3 tomorrow, and end the Irken Arc,_

_Fromt thatt point on this series will continued until i reached the end, and I hopefully don't give up on it._

_As a side note, i decided Rex, will appear in the last arc_

_To be continued..._


	3. The Irken War Part 3

_**Heroes United**_

_**The Irken War Part 3**_

_**INVASION DAY**_

* * *

><p>With the invasion only hours away, our 5 heroes by a chance of fate, had all crossed paths.<p>

All had met up in the plumber HQ, in an attempt to discuss a plan to stop the Irken's from taking over or worse annihilating planet Earth.

Zim now a plumber criminal is taken into the plumbers prison cell and is put in a cell with Gir.

The prison areas where empty as the plumbers had evacuated all the villains, all that where left where Gir and Zim.

Dib feeling victorious swagged his way to Zim's cell getting ready to brag.

"Hello Zim" said Dib with a smug look on his face.

"Hello Dib" said Zim in a small voice of rage, Gir simply waved.

"How does it feel Zim, to know that all these years i finally showed the world who you truly are, an Alien out to get us" bragged Dib, with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and a big proud smile.

"HAHAHA" laughed Zim, as Dib looks confused.

"I't does not matter, the Irken invaders are already here, and we're ready to attack earth" said Zim as he continued laughing. "YAY DOOOOOM" said Gir as he jumps up and down.

Dib soon had a realization that Zim was right, even though he had finally revealed Zim to the public, i't didn't matter when everything on the planet was going to be destroyed.

"Oh dang it, you're right!" he said as he get's on his knees.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" yelled Dib, as everyone in the area looks at him. "What a weirdo" said 2 plumber guards as they push a flamingo from zim's house in a cart.

In the main area of the Plumber lair, the 5 heroes converse with one another waiting for orders from Max.

Kim was wearing her white and blue powersuit, sent to her in one of Wade's crazy ways,

Jenny was talking to her mother Nora through a video call from her hand, Danny talked to his parents through the same call.

Ben and Jake found each other to be really cool, and they both bragged about one another.

Sam, and Tucker where helping Blukic and Driba, repairing the computers, Ron was simply watching them as he had no idea what to do.

Driba jumps out from the broken PC.

"Thanks for the help Tucker, that PDA of your's sure figured out our problem right quick" he said, Blukic also pops out.

"Funny how a simple human, turned a device like a PDA into practically a supercomputer" he said impressed.

"Why thank you, I't was nothing more but simple wiring" said Tucker as Sam rolled her eyes.

Ron looks to see Rook doing work on his Proto-tool on a workbench and decided to do small talk.

"So um Rook cool tool you have there" said Ron, as Rook smiles. "Yes my Proto-Tool was always a force to be recon with" he said as he picks it up.

"It can grapple, shoot, and electrocute basically anything," he said as he connects it to his shoulder.

"Wow, Me and Kim, we don't have anything like that. I mean she has some neat gadgets but I usually walk around with nothing" said Ron.

"Not even a grapple hook?" asks Rook as Ron shakes his head and speaks sheepishly, "Nah, I usually…..lose my pants because if it."

"We all have that moment, don't fret" said Rook as Ron smiles with some enthusiasm. "Whose your rat friend?" asked Rook.

"Oh this, this is Rufus, my best bud" said Ron as he hi-fives Rufus with his thumb.

"I had no idea rodents could be best buds with anyone." said Rook surprised.

"You'd be surprise who the Ron-man can be friends with" said Ron, as he pats Rook's back.

* * *

><p>Max enters the room in crutches, as other Plumber soldiers also come in.<p>

"Alright guys it's almost go time" he says as he points to a computer screen showcasing the atmosphere right out of earth.

"The Irkens are attacking in 3 hours, so we need to get this done pronto," he said as everyone was paying attention. "Kim gave an excellent plan, we strike before they Invade."

"According to the interrogation with the Irken, their weak spot is the mother ship, If we can get control of that we can tell the other Irken ships to retreat" said Magister Patelliday.

"I know it may seem strange that we're using these five teenagers as weapons gentlemen, but right now there our best hope" said Max as everyone looks at the five young heroes.

Each of them stood up.

"From this moment on, you five are a team, and like a team i expect you guys to work together, trust each other, and work as friends, so it'd be wise to get to know one another."

The five looked at each other.

"Furthermore I'm putting you in charge of this operation" said Max as he goes to Kim and giver a plumber badge. "Use it to contact me if anything goes awry" said Max, as Ben looks at Max disappointed.

Ben goes to Max annoyed. "Grandpa, why is she in charge? I'm your flesh and blood, vouch for me" said Ben, as Max grabs his shoulder.

"Ben don't let pride get against you. Kim served a better leader, she knows how to lead a team, and she's prepared for anything." Said Max as he smiled at Ben.

"Alright Plumbers let's do this" said Max as he struck a pose.

Back downstairs in the Holding Cell, Dib was still rolling around screaming. Zim, behind the glass, only watches with no facial expression, the rest of the plumbers don't pay much mind either.

Everyone looks at the elevator, and claps as they see the five heroes walking through, with Rook, and the Plumber soldiers behind them.

Dib than looks at Zim who is shocked.

"On second thought Zim, I think we have this" said Dib as he smirks again, "GO TEAM!" he yells, as Zim looks on in anger.

the five reach the lot, where Rook's Proto-Truck is at.

"Good luck you five. You're gonna need it" said Max, as the 5 heroes entered the Truck with Rook driving.

The truck then flies off into space, with a few other plumber ships following.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Irken Warship<em>**

Red and Purple are walking through the areas of their Mothership holding there Irken Armies.

"See I told you Purple everything is gonna work out fine" said Red as he waves to his minions.

"I guess i overreacted, huh? It looks like we have this planet in the bag" said Purple as he too waves.

"We have only about 2- and a half hours until invasion" said Purple, as the 2 look at videos they found from the planet.

"Wow this Earth is disgusting, they should be thrilled that we wana get rid of this pig's sty" said Red.

Red then notices the plumber ships in the atmosphere, and also notices the Proto-Truck headed in there direction.

"Well, well looks like we have company…" says Red as he then turns to the army." Alright I want every soldier, guard, invader, assassin, taxidermist...I don't care who doing perimeters around the ship, I WANT THOSE HUMANS HERE ALIVE!" yelled Red, as half the army scattered to the exits.

"Hey Red, we better skedaddle up to the main computer room, and start prepping for the invasion" said Purple.

"Right" said Red, as they both leave.

The Proto-Truck had managed to fly close enough into the Mothership, the other plumber ships stayed close to the atmosphere, ready to attack any Irken ship headed their way.

"So that's what an Irken ships looks like, these guys are way into purple" said Jenny, as everyone looked on a bit worried.

"Oh come on guys, we've dealt with situations just as bad. It can't be that hard," said Jenny as everyone looks at her.

"I think the only one here qualified to be an Alien Invasion expert is Ben," said Danny, as Ben smiled.

"Well, duh, of course I should be the leader" said Ben, as Kim looks at him disappointed.

"Sorry Ben, your grandfather specifically put me in charge of everything" said Kim, as Rook looks at Ben on his mirror, and nods yes.

Ben crosses his arms in anger. "Oh come on! Aliens are my element, and I can deal with it better than any of you guys can" said Ben as everyone looks at Ben, then at Kim.

"Well, sorry that your grandfather, who by the way, is a smart man, chose to have the oldest, and most responsible of this group deal with this problem" said Kim, as everyone looks at Kim, then Ben.

Ben simply grinds his teeth in frustration.

The Proto-Truck lands inside the ships docking bay, the 6 of them notice the entire ship is surrounded by Irken soldiers with laser guns.

"Alright, it's hero time!" yells Ben as he slams the Omnitrix jumps out of the truck and transforms into Humongusaur.

The others jumped out and followed.

"Rook we need you to go back to the others help them in case something goes wrong" said Kim, as Rook nods and leaves.

Ben was charging through the piles of Irken soldiers kicking, and slamming with his fist.

"Alright, it's time dragon up!" said Jake, as he transforms into a dragon, and then flies wihile breathing fire onto the Irken Soldiers.

Kim was kicking, and punching the soldiers, and was catching blasts with her supersuit.

Danny was using his ghost blasts on the enemies, as well as phasing through their attacks.

Jenny was hammering, and kicking, and blasting her way through the crowds of Irkens, who all started to run way.

After awhile they had become exhausted, and the five come close together in a circle, as more and more Irkens enter the area, surrounding them. The Irkens are armed and ready to shoot and then suddenly, a huge screen comes on.

"Hello is this thing on, hi it's me Almighty Tallest Purple" said Purple as the five look in anger.

"Heh, how funny is it that you fools actually believed you can stop The Irkens" said Purple as he and Red both started laughing.

"Guy's stand back" said Danny, "I have a plan, and I recommend covering your ears."

the 4 of them all got behind Danny, who deeply inhales.

The Irkens and the Tallest look at him in confusion.

_**"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Danny uses his ghostly howl on the hordes of Irkens, literally knocking each and every single one out.

The 2 tallest look in shock, as the howl broke the screen, and shut off the transmission.

Red and Purple look at each other somewhat frightened,

"I told you this was a bad IDEA!" yelled Purple at Red.

"I knew this planet had something sketchy, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" he continued complaining.

Red was getting paranoid and worried.

"Ok Red, it's nothing" he said to himself, still freaking out.

"Not a problem Purple, we just need to get rid of these kids" said Red as he presses a button on his computer.

"For whoever destroys those 5 teenagers going through our hall, will get a life time supply of donuts!" said Red in the microphone, Purple simply facepalmed.

* * *

><p>The 5 Heroes dash through the Irken hallways, trying to find the Irken Control Room.<p>

Jenny turned her hands into a seat of some sort for Kim, as she couldn't go as fast as them.

Ben as XLR8, was going ahead of them by accident,

"Yo Ben! Slow down will yah" said Jake.

"Sorry, going fast is what XLR8 is all about" said Ben, as he charges ahead.

Ben's watch immediately timed out, and Ben tripped and rolls into a group of Irken soldiers, whom he than wiped out like a bowling ball.

Ben was rubbing his head in pain. "Ow..." he said as the rest of the team come by.

Kim jumps off Jenny's seat, and hits Ben on his head. "Ow Hey what was that for?!" demanded Ben.

"For not sticking with us, your grandpa said we have to work as a team, and you aren't really being a team player" said Kim.

"Excuse me Miss Bossy Britches!" yells Ben. But before an argument could start, a laser passes Ben's head, and almost hits the team.

"Uh oh" said Danny as they get closer.

"Alright I'm gona fix it" Said Ben as he hit's his watch.

Ben's Body becomes really sleek, his eyes turn bug big, and his skin green, and he grows antennas.

Ben had become an Irken, specifically an almighty tallest.

"Whoa new alien" said Ben, as his voice sounds almost alien insect like. "An Irken too, i wonder what I can do" said Ben as he soon notices, the smaller Irken soldiers bowing to him.

Everyone was awed to see that Ben's new alien is making their job a lot more simpler. Kim watched in amazement.

"It looks like the small Irkens, worship tall Irkens" said Kim, as Ben looks at her feeling bad he had not fallowed orders.

"Alright, you puny simpletons, take me to your leader.' said Ben.

* * *

><p>"Seems awfully quiet now" Said Purple as he and Red hid behind their Computers.<p>

"See what did i tell you?" said Red a he got up.

*BOOM*

The almighty tallest's door was blown off.

Red and Purple look in surprise as the 5 heroes show up, ready to fight.

"It's the Humans!" yells Red, the 5 of them get ready to fight.

Ben's watched had timed out.

"Drat, I hate this darn thing" Ben said as he slams the watch a couple of times.

"Did you try twisting it a bit" said Danny.

Ben slams it again, and he was able to turn into Upgrade.

"Ah much better" said Ben, as he get's back to pose.

"So those stories of the Omnitrix are true" said Purple as he presses a button on his computer.

"It would make a great trophy" Said Red as he also presses a button on his computer.

The computer than opens up revealing robotic tentacles, said tentacles grab both Red and Purple and takes them away.

Than a Giant robots crashes from under the floor.

Purple and Red are sitting inside a big Purple robot, with fours robotic tentacle arms.

"We call it the 'Irken doom-Bot 6000'" said Red as he presses a series of buttons.

"Don't care, yo, it's going down" said Jake as he flies to the robot, only to get knocked back by a force field.

"Heheh, you're dumb" said Purple as the robot begins shooting lazers from there tentacles.

"Alright team split up" yelled Kim, as the 5 of them run off into separate directions.

Danny and Jake fly around in circles attempting to confused the Machine.

Danny shoots his blasts at it, but with the force field surrounding It they don't have much luck.

"Unless we can figure out how to get through that shield, we're not gonna get anywhere" said Danny.

Kim scans the area, and notices that when Jake breathes Fire, and Danny blasts energy that they dent it by a bit.

Jenny, using her blasters, are also only doing small dent's to the shield.

Ben as Upgrade went to Kim.

"Kim listen, I'm sorry for acting like a big jerk, and grandpa was right, you do make a better leader" said Ben, as Kim looks at him. "Now's not the time BEN!" she says as she catches the robots energy blasts using her suit and throwing them back.

"But Ben, do you notice that the shield gets weaker the stronger the projectile hitting it" she says to Ben.

Ben looks and does notice.

"Hey you're right, good eye, whats the plan "leader" says Ben as Kim looks at Ben,than Jenny, than Danny, than Jake, than her supersuit energy catching hand.

Kim looks at Ben,"I got it!"

"Guy's if we all focus one big attack on it, the shield will disappear, I want you all to send a energy like blast at my hand. Ben I want you to upgrade Jenny, that way her attacks can be stronger, than once the shield is gone, Ben can go ahead and take control of the robot" said Kim, as Ben nods, and Jenny worries a bit.

_"WHAT!?"_ thought Jenny.

Ben as upgrade begins upgrading Jenny who is freaking out, much to Ben's confusion.

"EWWWWWWWW IT'S GROSS" she yelled as Ben finally has full control of her.

He turns her hand into a blaster, and fires at Kim's supersuit hand,

Danny blasts his ghost energy blasts at it.

Jake throws some Fireballs at it.

The 2 tallest still sitting on the machine look at them and wonder what's going.

"What in Glorfin's name are they doing?" said Red, "How should i know? Let's sit around instead of killing them now, and see what happens" said Purple and they did just that.

Kim now having a full ball of energy in her supersuit scoop hand is ready to shoot said ball at the machine.

"Time to push you guys back" she says as she throws the Ball of Energy into the forcefield breaking it.

"Now Ben!" yells Danny, as Ben jumps from Jenny and onto the robot, and begins upgrades it. Jenny pants feeling relieved that Ben stopped controlling her.

Ben malfunctions the machine, and ejects both Red and Purple out of the robot.

He then stops taking control, and turns back into Ben, he then apologizes to Jenny who's still somewhat traumatized.

The five then surround the two leaders, and stare at them angrily.

"Heheh...hey guys, how about that weather?" asks Purple.

Jake grabs Purple by the sleeve.

"Alright and listen Green, I want you to tell your little pals to go home, and never come back" says Jake, as Purple nodded terrorized.

Purple presses an intercom, and speaks to the rest of the Irkens.

"Attention, hello, um *cough* Listen up, my army, I want you all to draw back, uhh, yeah, this planet is useless and we don't need it"

Outside of the mothership all the Irken warships had flown away from earth, all but the mothership, but the ships in said mothership were also leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>A few Hours later...<strong>

The Mothership that belong to Purple and Red had safely landed, in a vacant field, not to far from Bellwood.

The Plumbers were going through the spaceship, taking pictures and researching.

Almighty Tallest Red and Purple are being cuffed by the Plumbers.

"I heard you two, have history, with Zim, which is good; he needs company in his cell" said Max, as Red raises an eyebrow.

"Really?..." he said as they're both taken away.

Danny is with his family, hugging and then goes and gives Sam a kiss, as tucker watches awkwardly.

Jenny is talking with her mother, Brad and Tucker are there.

Jake is hugging his grandfather, family, and his two friends

Kim hugs her family and also kisses Ron,

Max goes up to his grandson. "good job out there Ben, I hope you guys got along well?" he said smiling.

Kim went up to Ben and stuck out her hand.

"We did good" she says, Ben then shakes.

"Yeah, we kind of did" he says, Max looks knowing something happened, but decided not to ask.

At the Plumber base, The 5 of them were asked to stay in the meeting room for a bit, as someone wanted to meet them.

"Whose this unknown stranger?" asked Kim.

"I don't know he's pretty big it seems" said Max as the door opens.

It was the President of the united states.

"Hey there friends" he said in a Bill Clinton accent.

He entered the room, but was wearing a bag over his head

Everyone looked kind of shocked.

"Before we began business" He said as he whispers in the ears of one of his agents.

"Find this Dib Kid, and give him whatever he wants, and tell him i'm sorry"

The president than sit's down on the master chair.

"Listen children. While I was being evacuated during the Irkan invasion, I heard that five teen superheroes had somehow saved the day."

The president looked at the five heroes, who had a hard problem adjusting to the presidents face, not being shown.

"And then, when I heard you won, man was I ecstatic" The President then drops a folder entitled The Hero Unite Project.

"Ben, Jenny, Kim, Danny, you've been public knowledge for awhile now"

"And Jake, people high up in the government, higher than the Plumbers, have known about magical creatures for years" said the President

Jake looks surprised.

"I'm part troll in my Father's side" he said.

"I brought you all here, because after watching an episode of Young Justice on the tellie during evacuation i realized: we need a team of young heroes out there saving our skins."

The 5 of them look at each other in confusion.

"I want you 5 to form a government backed, yet independent super-hero team" the president said as the 5 of them huddled up.

"So whats going to happen now?" asks Jenny.

"We can sure help a lot of people working together" said Danny.

" Yeah, but what about the time? How will it work? We all live hours apart" said Ben.

"We can find a way, I know some magic shortcuts" said Jake.

Everyone looks at Kim, expecting an answer.

"Gimme a second to think" said Kim as she begins closing her eyes for a split second.

She thought about how she enjoyed hanging out with these guys, and how much easier it would be for her and the world, If she had more people working with her. She stood up from her chair with enthusiasm, "Let's do it."

"We have come to the conclusion, that we will form this hero team, under the condition you find a way for us to get around fast enough."

Kim sticks out her hand, and the President happily shakes it.

"You got a deal" he said filling out a check.

"What would you like to be called?" he asked as they all look at each other, reminded of a name Danny came up wit

_**"Heroes United"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of the Irken War Arc...<strong>_

_Wow /CO/ this was fun, it really was i enjoyed writing this_

_Anyway i'm gona relax from it now, and think up of a new arc_

_I will do a One-Shot story next however_

_Thanks for Reading!_


	4. Skulker

_**Heroes United**_

_**Skulker**_

* * *

><p>The Ghost Zone, you may know it as the home where the ghosts are.<p>

In reality it's another dimension, a home where spectral like creatures live out there days.

Some of these Spectrals actually are ghosts however.

One of these ghosts was Skulker, he was an A-Grade Hunter, who loved the sport nothing more.

However hunting had sort of dumbed down after he had helped Danny save the world from a meteor.

He was sitting on a floating asteroid waiting for a big hunt to come.

"I haven't had a challenge for weeks" he said Skulking on said meteor.

"What happened to me, I used to go and hunt some of the most powerful beasts in existence" he said as he looks around.

Skulker see's 2 ghosts talking to each other on an asteroid, and over heard there chatter.

"So Danny Phantom, you know the halfa, had apparently joined some group of heroes" says one ghost to another.

"Heroes huh?" Skulker continues overhearing.

"Yeah and one of them is Ben 10!" the other says, as Skulker's face changed from boredom to interest.

_"Ben 10, I've herd of him"_ Skullker thought as he jumps to the meteor where the 2 ghosts where conversing, and grabs one of them by the neck.

"Tell me what you know!" he demanded.

The ghost out of fear told him.

Skulker drops the ghost and grins.

"Excellent, he says in joy" as he begins typing on the PDA stuck on his arm.

He looks up Ben 10, and see's that he may be a difficult catch. "This can't be too problematic" he says as he turns on his Jetpack and flies off the meteor.

"I just need an extra weapon"

* * *

><p>It's been a week after the Irkens failed attempt to concur earth.<p>

People had return to there homes and such.

The 5 heroes whom had saved the world, where all still at the plumbers base, as at the moment they weren't allowed to leave.

The President whose name no one knows, and whose face has never been seen had been figuring out ways to get the team to meet together when they where needed, with little luck.

The 5 of them had there heads laying on the table, sleeping with there arms crossed on the chair, waiting for something to happen.

"Ugh Grandpa, when we all agreed to create a superhero team, I only said yes cause i thought it would be cool, but I'm bored when do we do some real super-heroing" asked Ben, as Max looks at him still in crutches. "Hey I never agreed to any superhero team up you did" said Max smiling.

"If I knew finding a way for us to get around would be this long, I would have never said yes" said Kim, as she presses buttons on her Kimmunicator.

The President walks up to the five.

"Sorry kids, finding a way to get you guys around is a lot more difficult than we thought" he said.

"Looks like where gona have to cancel..."

"WAITTTT!" yells one of the Plumbers.

Everyone looks at said Plumber.

"Through our research we discovered the Irken warship has Teleportation technology, literally able to take you guy wherever you wan't" he said as the Present crosses his hand.

"Yo how are even gona know what to do" said Jake as everyone looks back at the Plumber.

"We have three Irkens in captivity" he said as Max and The President nods.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Down in the prison cells<em>**

"My Tallest, My Tallest, Hey My Tallest" said Zim to the 2 Tallest.

"Zim will you shut up!" said Red in a rage, "Why couldn't they just kill me."

"Hey look guys company" said Purple as the 3 see Max, and The President heading there way.

"Why does that man have a bag on his head?" asked Red, as the three shrugged.

"Alright listen up, we wan't one of you 3 to come help us out on your ship" said Max, as the 3 paused and laughed.

"Why would we want to help you" said Red.

"Because if you do not cooperate, I assure you I will use all my power to make sure you 3 are in a cell with Stinky the Blob" said The President, as he points to a cell that has a grotesque green slime oozing around.

Purple gulped, "alright you win Zim, go help them out" said Red as he rests on his bed with a magazine, and Purple simply throws a ball at the wall and catches it, than repeats.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Xiaolin Temple<strong>_

The Xiaolin Monks are an ancient clan of warriors whose sole purpose is to capture, contain, and protect the Shen Gong Wu, ancient artifacts that can cause world ending disasters.

Each Shen Gong Wu is protected within a temple, where they are safe.

Of course the Monks never expected a translucent and tangible ghost to come by either.

Skulker phases through the floor to the area where the Shen Gong Wu are all stored, He opens a drawer and finds The Sword of the Storms.

"HAHA I have it" Skulker than looks behind to see Jack Spicer enemy of the monks going through the drawers as well.

Both noticed each other, Jake than does a surprised screech.

He than get's back into character, "We never saw each other" he said as he uses his Helicopter bookbag to fly out.

Skulkers simply phased through the wall again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Irken Warship Now Base of Operations<strong>_

The Irken ship was a big purple, roundish ship, with the Irken logo in it's center

Using Zim the Plumbers where able to get the Mothership running, as well as taught them how to use the teleportation technology.

"So you see you press the button here, step into the teleporter and and than well you teleport" said Zim, as he than shows them the Teleportation button devices.

"With these devices you can be able to teleport into the ship at any time, just press the button and presto" said Zim, as the plumbers put him in cuffs again, and take him away.

The heroes look in awe, as the ship which almost destroyed there planet, was now there new base.

"Well it could use some redecorating" said Danny, as he looks at the technology.

"Simply call away, I'll have my boys fix things up for you" said The President as he was leaving.

Rook had entered the ship to speak to Ben.

"Oh hey there Rook" said Ben as he goes up to speak with him.

"Ben, I't may seem your new team is more fit to be your partner than I" said Rook kind of disappointed.

"Truth be told, I was speaking to the friends of these heroes, they all feel the same way" said Rook, as Ben bro bumps his chest.

"Oh come on Rook, you and me will always be partner, this is something to do to make the big threats easier" said Ben as he looks at the rest of the team as they all look through the Irken tech to see what could be used.

"Very well, I hope to speak with you soon" said Rook as he left, through the entrance.

* * *

><p>Outside of the ship Jake Long's 2 best friends Spud, and Trixie where talking with Jake about the whole ordeal.<p>

"Whoa dude you're in a superhero team that is wicked" said Spud as he fistbumps Jake. "It's kind of weird, seeing as you're the only member that has to be secret" said Trixie as Jake scratches his head.

"Well sure, I have to be in like Dragon form almost most of the time, and i have to tell the media i'm an alien" said Jake as he continued scratching.

"But it's so worth it, I get to work with BEN 10, and KIM POSSIBLE, and JENNY, and DANNY PHANTOM" said Jake as he continues fistpumping the air.

"Can I get a holla" said Jake as he gets a high five from Spud.

"Dude do you think you can get me Kim Strabapples phone number" said Spud.

"It's Possible, and No i think she's taken" said Jake, as Spud looks rather disappointed, "Oh."

"Well consider us in to yo little club, because we gona help the best we can" said Trixie as Rook comes out of the ships entrance.

"AHHH AN ALIEN" said Spud as he runs away from the three.

"Yes, I would as well like to be an Allie" said Rook talking to Jake.

"And don't forget the Ron Man" said Ron as he was running through the field to them.

Sam and Tucker also came walking bye to check the place out.

"Oh no, whatever's going on we wan't in, We've helped Danny in every situation, he needs us" said Tucker as Sam nods.

"Whoa, Whoa guys chill" said Jake.

"I'll bring something up with Kim she's sort of leading this thing, it's up to her" said Jake.

The President comes back up a golf cart.

"Hey kids, did you figure out how you wanted it to look?" he asked as Kim comes out of the ship.

"As a matter of fact we did" she said.

"Hey I didn't" said Jake waving his hands.

* * *

><p>After only a few hours the inside of the ship had changed from evil looking purple, to mechanical silver, and white.<p>

The place had a room for communicating, with a giant monitor screen modeled after the kimmunicator.

A Ghost lab and Portal was built, just in case.

a living room, and kitchen was built.

A training hall

A lab was created for science based purposes, as was a room for magic related creations.

Each member was given there own personal rooms, just in case they had to stay the night.

Extra rooms where made just in case.

Everyone awed at how good the Presidents men did.

The President climbed down a ladder wearing work clothes, with a utility built.

He still had the Bag.

"Im glad you guys liked it, oh and here" The President gave Jenny a Box that had the Presidents seal on them.

"There the Portal devices, I had the boys in the lab cook some up, there are over 14 in there so try not to break them they where a fortune" said The President as he walked out with the other workers fallowing him in a straight line.

Kim had entered the Communication Room.

Wade had appeared on the screen, "Hey there surprised to see me" he says as Kim jumps a bit.

"Wow wade, you're in on this too?" she asks as Wade smiles.

"Yep, I designed this room, It should allow you to get alerts for any big threats, Here i have something for you" said Wade as he presses buttons on his keyboard.

The printer not to far from the screen began printing out paper.

Kim picks it up and see's there a list of villains, the other heroes have encountered.

"Technus, Himcules, Hex, Medusa?" said Kim in confusion.

"I took the liberty to look up every villain these guys have encountered, even Jakes" he says impressed by himself.

"How?" she asks.

"I know my way around things hehe" he replied.

* * *

><p>Danny and Jake where looking at the living room and were thrilled.<p>

The room had the biggest T.V on earth, with video game systems, and huge stereo.

They pressed on the button on a remote, and loud rap was being blasted as both there faces where almost blown off.

Jenny and Ben where looking around at the rooms, and saw each one was fit for each hero.

"Wow these government guys sure know a lot about us hehe" said Ben as he laughs somewhat disturbed.

Jenny's room was spot-on perfect for her, she screeched like a schoolgirl as it was her perfect dream room.

However evil was a foot.

The Ghost Lab, with it's own ghost portal had opened up, as the team where too distracted to pay much attention, Skulker came out with The Sword of the Storms in his hand.

"Using this magnificent weapon, I will be able to take down this Ben 10, and even Danny too, and heck all these heroes HAHAHAHA" he laughed.

* * *

><p>Spud and Trixie where hanging out with Rook who was taking a look at there new lair.<p>

"So what's gona happen to us?" asked Trixie.

"I assume will have our answer, however if she says yes i claim this room" said Rook as he points to an empty room.

"Hey cat dude is Ben 10 cool?" asked Spud as Trixie nods in disappointment.

"I suppose he is frozen as you humans say" said Rook as he opened the door.

BLAST!

Rook gets caught by a trap and is stuck in the wall by a pink gooey substance.

Spud and Trixie look in fear as Skulker exits from the room.

"Sorry I called it first..." he smirked as Spud and Trixie began running away.

"Nu-uh-uh" Said Skulker as he grabs the Sword from his tool belt.

"SWORD OF THE STORM!" he yelled a he begins twirling the sword in a circular motion allowing him to create a tornado that makes both Spud and Trixie float than fall unconscious.

Using the Proto-Tool, Rook burns off the gooey substance and pulls some off his fur.

"You are not welcomed here, leave" he says as he grabs his proto-tool, and turns it into a blade.

"Oh a challenge" said Skulker as he grabs the sword again, as well as fires missiles from his hands.

"SWORD OF THE STORMS!" he yelled as he also fired the missiles, using the wind made from the sword he is able to make the missiles go much faster.

Hearing explosions in the communications room, Kim stops reading the Villains info and hits the alarm button.

Everyone else hears the explosions and the alarm, and decides to fallow the noise.

"Hehe clearly they didn't teach you senseless killing in your pack little kitty" said Skulker.

Skulker looks behind to see the other heroes appear.

"What the Skulker?!" said Danny, "In the flesh, I guess" said Skulker as he drops the unconscious Rook to the floor, and starts walking to there direction.

"Friend of yours?" said Ben.

"Not exactly" said Danny as Skulker goes with a couple of feat from the team.

"I herd you formed a team of some sort, how much fun it will be with all your heads plagued on my wall" said Skulker as he points his sword at Ben.

"Especially you, I got a huge interest in you" he said as he swirls the sword in circular motion.

"SWORD OF THE STORM!" he yells as he blows gusts of winds towards everyone.

Jenny flies toward Skulker with her arm's turned into hammers and slams his stomach, only leaving a dent.

"That tickles" he says as he smacks her out of his way.

Kim quickly reads Skulker's file.

"Wow skulker is nothing more than a green slime" said Kim, as skulker looks at her in rage.

"How did you know that" he said, as he fires Darts from his hand.

Kim dodges every one of them.

Ron, Sam, and tucker go running and reach the hallway with the rooms.

They see the team fighting Skulker, both seem to have an advantage.

Sam and Ron quickly go and drag Spud, Trixie, and Rook's bodies to a safe area.

"Is that Skulker, what's he doing here!?" said Tucker, "Oh Man ROBOT GHOST MAN WE ARE ALL DOOMED!" yelled Ron.

"You 5 are a worthy prey, but I'm the hunter here" said Skulker as he grips on the sword.

"SWORD OF THE *MMPHMHPH*"

Before he could say anything, Jenny had fired a gooey substance at Skulkers mouth.

With the Opportunity, Kim trips skulker on his back.

Skulker on the ground rips the substance from his mouth.

He than rockets up, punching Kim in the process.

"ENOUGH!" he yells.

"Give me the Ben 10, turn into one of you're creatures and FACE ME!."

"Alright tough guy" said Ben as he searched through his Omnitrix.

"you're a machine aren't ya, well let's see how Upgrade deals with you!" yells Ben as he slams the watch.

Ben turned into Diamondhead.

"hmm not who i wanted but whose complaining" said Ben.

"I'm gona enjoy shedding that diamond skin boy" said Skulker as he charges Ben with the sword.

"SWORD OF THE STORM!" he yells as he gusts winds at Ben, who trips because of it.

Ben's phone falls out and starts ringing.

"Hey Ben you're getting a call" said Jenny.

"Kind of busy right now Jen" said Ben as he punches one on Skulker.

"I got it!" said Spud as he ran to the phone and answered.

"Hello this is Spud Spudzinski, whose this?" he asks.

"Um Hi this is Max, is Ben there?" asks Max, as Spud looks at Ben.

"Ben It's your grandpa, do you wana speak to him?" asked Spud,

"I'm kind of fighting someone right now!" said Ben as Skulker as he slams Ben's diamond head to a wall.

"Yeah he's kind of busy right now, can you uh leave a message?" said Spud.

"Oh see we plumbers where curious as to what lies in that ghost portal, so we where gona send a drone in, we need someone to open the door to the ship?" said Max, as Spud continued seeing Ben and Skulker dukeing out.

"Uh huh, i'll past it on" said Spud as he hangs up.

* * *

><p>Both Skulker and Diamondhead reached an exaustion point.<p>

Both where too weak to fight each other.

"Yo are you guys done so we can catch this bad guy, i mean he trashed the hallway!" yelled Trixie.

"huff...puff...you are..you are gona go down" said Ben as he lightly touches Skulker, faints, and than changes back to Ben.

"Victory..*uhh*...*uff* I's mine" said Skulker as all his armor had broken off leaving his true green slimey self.

The rest of the team had gotten bored of seeing the two fight, and figured waiting it out would work better.

* * *

><p>The plumber guards had put a collar on Skulker preventing him from being intangible, and had sen't him to the Plumber prison.<p>

Plumbers are all working together at cleaning the mess he made in the hall.

"Sir what about this, ore scanners indicate Shen Gong Wu?" said a guard presenting the sword of storms to max.

"That's Xiaolin Monk business send it to them" said Max, as he goes to the Ghost Lab where the team is.

"Ok so now the only way anyone can enter the Ghost Zone is if you open the portal" said Drubic, as he presses a button on the keyboard.

"any reason as to why you're sending a droid into the ghost zone?" asked Jenny.

"It's a whole other dimension that's why" said Max.

"We wana see what's in there, and what will find."

"Droid ready to go" said one of the Plumbers whose putting the finishing touches on the droid.

"Send away" said Max, as the droid enters the portal safely.

* * *

><p>"Welp I'm gona head home, mom's making tacos" said Jake, as the 5 team members left.<p>

Rook who was waiting for the 5 to leave the lab had wen't up to Kim.

"Mrs. Possible a word" he said,"Sure Rook anything" she replied.

Rook explained as to what will happen to him, and the rest of there friends, as he worries he may not be Ben's partner anymore.

"Rook, I assure you, you guys will not be forgotten, I've always needed Ron and I'm sure Ben needs you, and everyone else has everyone else" said Kim, as Rook smiles a bit.

"From now on the partners are the allies of the team, and we will need you" said as she waves goodbye and heads for the portal room.

"Ok great" said Rook with enthusiasm, as he walks the other direction.

* * *

><p>Inside the Lab the scientist are all observing whats being shown on screen.<p>

"Magister Tennyson please come look" said one of the plumbers monitoring the cameras.

" What in Galvan Prime...?" said Max as they look on the screen.

They see a glowing golden ball, attached to the ball where millions among millions of glowing strings and all where going inside a black hole.

"I think we found something we shouldn't have" said the plumber.

Max looks at the screen somewhat frightened.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em>Alright CO/ the 1st oneshot is done_

_I hope you guys still enjoy this fic, as much as i enjoy reading it_

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. The Big Apple

_**Heroes United**_

_**The Big Apple**_

* * *

><p>Doctor Animo was an enemy of Ben 10.<p>

He was once a researcher in veterinary science. But than one day, he didn't win the award he worked so hard to achieve.

And he snapped.

Doctor Animo had caused lot's of trouble to Ben, and his family/friends.

Nowadays however Animo had been making a home for himself in Undertown, Using an abandoned room in the sewers to do his experiments.

He had spent his days in Undertown researching the alien pets.

After The Irkens Attempt at world domination failed horribly at the hands of Heroes-United, thus making them known throughout the world.

People around the world where shocked to see a Dragon was with them.

When asked what he was, they responded Alien.

But Animo, thought different

"Impossible" he said, as he when't through countless files to see if any slinky, dragon creatures roamed space.

"This _American Dragon _shares biological traits similar to animals living here?" he said, as he looks at tiny test tubes.

"Yessss there Is something else here?" he said as keeps looking at pictures of Jake's Dragon form,

"Yes something indeed" he said intrigued.

* * *

><p>Ben had always enjoyed being a hero, the attention got the best of him.<p>

So for him being In a Super-Hero team will give his adventures be bigger, and he can get more attention from all over.

Ben had spent last night sleeping at the HQ, as the team decided to take shifts each night staying there.

In pajamas, Ben opens the door of his room, and see's the Hallways are empty.

"Man, It's lonely here" he said as he walks to the bathroom.

Jake, and Danny had teleported into the HQ using there teleportation devices.

"I don't think I can get used to this whole teleporation thing" said Jake to Danny.

Danny looked around, "Looks like Ben didn't have any problems last night" he said, as the 2 head to the kitchen.

"So whats this surprise hang out you had planned?" asked to Danny.

"Yo today we all gona hang out at my hometown of New York Cityyyyy" said Jake as he grabs a carton of milk from the fridge.

Both soon noticed Ben entered the kitchen. "Hey guys" he said as he sits on a chair by the counter.

"Ok so when we get there, I wana show you guys to all my favorite food places" said Jake as finishes up the milk.

"What about Kim, and Jenny?" asked Danny.

"I'm sure they have other thing to take care of" said Ben.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere over the ocean<strong>_

Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable where both ready to jump off a burning plane.

Kim happened to be on the phone as she straps on her parachute.

"No Dad I don't even think there cute" said Kim as she finishes up buckling up.

"Plus I'm like the oldest one there, I have Ron, and I'm leading the Team" she said as she Jumps off.

Ron and Rufus both stuttered and eventually jumped,

"Dad I'm like 19 now, I can handle it" said Kim as she falls down to Duff Killigan's castle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tremorton<em>**

Jenny got grounded for not telling Dr. Wakeman earlier of her new team-up.

"Oh come on Mom, the world was ending" she said, as Dr. Wakeman looks at her with a stern face.

"Listen here young lady, You don't go ahead and join a superhero team without my consent you understand" she sad as Kim roll's her eyes.

"You may stay with them, but you are not leaving this room for a week, unless it's an urgent emergency."

"UGHHH" said Jenny digging her head in her pillow.

"Don't ugggg me" She said with her usual stern face.

"Good night Sweety" she smiled as she flicks the switch and closes the door.

"To think i labored her... Wait no I didn't" said Dr. Wakeman.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile at Dr. Animo's lab<em>**

Doctor Animo had been spending all day researching mythical creatures, specifically dragons.

"I hope I'm not going crazy, but I have theorized that this American Dragon hero Is not an alien, but an actual living, breathing, fanged dragon" he said petting a rat that scurried by.

"Which could mean, there are others" Animo soon looked at biological drawings of mythical creatures he drew in his notebook.

"I must find this American Dragon, but where can he be?" he said as he looks at the local paper, that was on his desk.

_New Super-Hero team formed: Heroes United_

"Ah yes, If I can find Tennyson, I can find the Dragon" he said Grinning.

"And If I know Tennyson his location will be in the local media soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong><em>New York City<em>**

To the naked eye New York is a city of dreams.

To someone who knows how the magic world works, I'ts a city of Elves, Faries, Ogres.

And even some "scientific" anomalies.

* * *

><p>"EXTRA, EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT GREEN SALAMANDER MAN SEEN LAST NIGHT!" yelled a newspaper man as he passes out Newspaper with that very headline. "For you Mr. Tennyson a free copy" he said as he tips his hat.<p>

The 3 walk down the street, only to see Ben, and Danny (Mostly Ben) get squeels from girls, and High-fives from men.

Seeing his teammates get this treatment, made Jake envious.

"Green salamander men?" said Jake reading the newspaper.

"Yeah there are some sighting going around that I'm investigating, my grandpa think there Kappas, these japanese demon" said Jake as they reached his Grandfathers shop.

"Whatup G" said Jake as the 3 entered.

"Jake!, you where late for training this morning, HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO BE THE AMERICAN DRAGON IF YOU DON'T COME TO TRAINING ON TIME!" he yelled.

"Whoa G, Didn't Fu tell you, I was gona show my new friends around the city" said Jake as Lao looks at both Ben, and Danny who are browsing.

"Eh sorry kid slipped my mind" said Fu Dog who was reading the paper.

"I will never get over these talking dogs" said Danny as he when't to go see Fu.

"Yeah yeah, trust me kid there are like billions of me, you should meet my pal Monroe, man does that guy have a mouth on him" said Fu, as Danny kept poking his face, Fu eventually slapped his hand away.

"Hey hands off the merchandise" he said taking his paper to the back of the store.

"That is so freaky" said Danny.

"Jake, what about the Kappa creatures we where talking about" said Lao, as Jake scratches the back of his head.

"Can't it wait Gramps, I sort of made plans."

"Yeah come on Mr. Long, people know me here, I can get ya some fresh new customers" said Ben as Lao think a bit.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he said yes" said Jake as the 3 of them where outside of the store.<p>

"What can I say, I'm a people person" said Ben.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York City Night Time<strong>_

The three heroes had spent all day eating at Jake's favorite restaurants.

Now the three of them where in the subway station getting ready to take It back to Lao's shop.

"So Jake, what can you tell me about how this Magic stuff work, What's I't like being the American Dragon?" asked Danny.

"Dragon part easy, saving the world, not so much" said Jake as he turns his hand into his claw.

"I know it's my duty to protect these creatures, but it was hard when I had to keep it all a secret."

"Sure my best friends know now, But when they didn't I hated myself for all the things I've missed out on and such, But now the whole world want's to know, Whose that Alien Dragon, and sometimes I have the urge to tell them".

Danny and Ben look at each other, seeing as that was an emotional question for Jake.

Just as Danny was gona say something the three had herd explosions and the Subway station had begun to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!?" yelled Danny, as the civilians in the station had all ran off to the exit.

Soon a giant frog with horns had crashed into the station from above.

Ben looked in shock. It was Dr. Animo riding his Mutant Frog.

"Animo!?" he said.

"I knew I would find you hear Tennyson!" yelled Animo as he jumps off his pet Frog.

"I wan't the Dragon, where is he?!" he demanded.

"Sorry Animo but I think you finally lost it" said Ben as he hit's his watch, and becomes Shocksquatch, and than runs towards the Mutant Frog.

"Danny take care of Animo, and take Jake out of here!" he yelled.

"On it" yelled Danny as he when't ghost.

"Ha HA foolish Ghost Boy, Doctor Animo always comes prepared!" he said as he sticks out a small Gun from his belt.

He fired the gun just as Danny when't Intangible.

However the substance the gun shot was a strange gooey material, that paralyzed Danny, and made him unable to phase through.

"This substance that I crafted myself was made to detain any Ectonurites or as you call them "Ghostfreak" he said smirking.

"I simply figured it'd work on you too."

Animo than looks at Jake, and notices his hand, which Jake quickly hides.

"I have you!" said Animo as he reached for a tranquilizer he was also carrying.

"Oh no you're not!" yelled Jake as he wen't Dragon.

"HA HA I KNEW YOU WEREN'T ALIEN!" he said as he attempted to fire them at Jake who dodges them all.

"Ha whose laughing now Old Man!" said Jake as he poses, causing every dart to miss.

Ben uppercuts the frog and looks at Jake.

"Jake stop toying with him!" said shocksquatch, as Jake stop paying attention.

"What?" said Jake as a dart finally struck him.

Jake turns into a human again and falls on the floor unconscious.

"NOOOO!" yelled Ben as he jumps to Jake's rescue.

Animo quickly shot a dart into Shocksquatch's hide, causing him to trip and fall on his back.

"Darn it...Animo..ugh" said Shocksquatch as he goes to sleep.

"HAHAHA Excellent" said Animo as the Mutant Frog recovers from being hit with an uppercut.

Animo grabs Jake's body and tosses him onto the frogs back, he than proceeds to climb on it's back as well.

"So long Tennyson, I'll see you when I unleash a new Animal Order!" he said as the frog jumps to the hole I't made and jumps away as pedestrians watch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York Sewer System<strong>_

_**Few Hours Later**_

Ben was beginning to wake up from his unconscious state.

"Try breathing at his noes Raph" herd Ben as he was still trying to open his eyes.

"Shut up Mikey look, he's waking up on his own" said another voice.

Ben finally opened both eyes to see 4 humanoid turtles, and Danny who was eating a pizza.

"What the?" said Ben as he was feeling his head for bumps.

"Oh dude you're awake" said the orange masked one.

"AHH SALAMANDER MAN UHHH KAPPA'S I DON'T KNOW WHATERVER YOU ARE!" yelled Ben as he get's up from a couch, and gets ready to hit the Omnitrix.

"Whoa Ben easy relax" said Danny.

"There not enemies there friends" said Danny as he grabs a slice of Pizza and hands it to Ben's.

"oh... I knew that... " said Ben as he sits back in the couch again.

"So umm are you guy's alien's or are you really Japanese demons?" said Ben as he takes a bite of his pepperoni pizza.

"No we're turtles" said the blue masked one.

"To be more specific" said the Purple Masked turtle "where.."

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**

**Leonardo**

**Raphael**

**Michelangelo**

**Donatello**

Ben looks at them and giggles a bit.

"So you guy's are Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles" said Ben with his mouth full.

"No stupid there Apes, of course there turtles look at there shells.." said Danny as he takes another slice.

"How does something like that uhh happen?" said Ben.

"It's a long funny story dude" said Mikey, the Orange masked one.

"We can go into details later..." said Don, the purple masked one, "My question is why is Ben 10 in our sewers and whose that guy with the giant toad?"

Ralph the Red masked one, and Leo the blue masked one looked at Ben expecting an answer.

"Giant toad... " thought Ben as he swallowed his Pizza.

"Gasp... Animo" he said as his eys widened as he realized what had happened.

"OH MAN, ANIMO HAS JAKE!" said Ben as he slaps his forehead, Danny stops eating his pizza as they both realized that had forgotten Jake.

"Who?" asked Raph.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Subway Train lab located deep in sewers<em>**

Jake Long the American Dragon had been strapped to a table, he had just woken up, he than looks around to see that he was in a makeshift lab built in an abandoned subway train. He also saw a makeshift lazer like device aimed at him.

"What the!?" he yelled trying to break off the straps on his arms, and legs.

"Ah you're awake, excellent" said Dr. Animo as he goes up to Jake.

"Yo Whats going on here, what do you want?!" yelled Jake.

"What I wan't Is to create a new evolutionary timeline" he said as grabs a cart full of sharp objects.

"I'm going to use your Dragon DNA to create amazing and intriguing super animals."

"Than the world can see the true genius of Dr. Animo, and Bow to me" said clinching his fist.

'Looks like the good doctor isn't as smart as he thinks, DRAGON U..."

Before Jake could finish the Lazer had turned on, and quietly turned off when he became silent.

"Don't even try it boy, that lazer was design to lock on to any reptile and obliterates It" he said grabbing Test tubes, and beakers from a box he had lying around. "I'f you value your life I would recommend staying human until I say otherwise" he said as Jake gulped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Turtle Lair<em>**

"A Dragon huh?" said Leo, "Well we've seen strangers..."

"You did?" said Danny as the 4 of them all nodded.

"We'll count us in, we'll help you get you're friend" said Raph as he grabs his Sais.

"Whoa, whoa guys,we can't especially without Master Splinter's permission" said Leo as he get's in Raph's face.

"There some Lunatic out there kidnapping innocent mystical creatures" said Raph as he starts to get mad.

"Enough..." the Six of them look to see an Old Humanoid Looking Rat, enter the area.

"What's going on, who are these two?" he asked.

"Master Splinter" said the 4 turtles who than got on there knees for him.

"We brought these two here from the subway station when we where following that Giant Frog, they where unconscious, we had to help" said Don.

Splinter took a good look at Danny and Ben.

"We are sorry Master Splinter" said Leo as they bowed In shame.

"Why are you sorry, I am so happy to see you had saved a life" said Splinter as the four turtles look at him surprised.

"You boy's must stop assuming I'm going to yell at you all the time" he said laughing.

"Now who are the guests?" asked Splinter as he shakes Danny, and Ben's hand.

"I'm Danny Phantom, and this here is Ben Tennyson."

"Ah yes I have seen you in the news, what an honor I't is to meet such brave young men" he said.

"Sensei they lost a friend In the sewers, we wan't to help them look for him" said Leo as Splinter simply thinks.

"I see, that must be really troubling" he said petting his beard.

"Very well, Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo I wan't you four to assist our friends here" he said as the 4 get up.

"We will do our best" said Leo.

"Awesome, and I know how to track him!" said Ben as he slams his Omnitrix.

The 4 watched in awe, as Ben had transformed from Ben 10, to Wildmutt.

"Alright, i'm going ghost" Said Danny.

The 4 again watch in awe, Danny changes into his Ghost-Form

All four are awed to see whats going on before them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deep in the sewer<em>**

The Ninja Turtles, Wildmutt, and Danny are going through the sewers, using Wildmutt's senses to track Jake's trail.

"This Omnitrix device sure is one magnificent peace of technology" said Don, to Danny who was flying.

"Yeah, It's one of the most unique inventions in the galaxy, literally every villain wan't to have it" said Danny, as he notices Wildmutt has caught something.

"What is it boy?" said Mikey as Wildmutt points his head at the direction of the entrance ahead.

The group notices The Mutant frog coming from said entrance, with him where 5 Mutant rats.

"Well at least we know we're close" said Danny.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Animo's subway train lab<strong>_

Animo was holding a test tube containing Jake's blood.

"See now that didn't hurt did it" said Animo grinning.

Why do you wan't my blood anyway?!" demanded Jake.

"Because Mr. Long I am not an Idiot, I know straight well what you are, and I assure you that I plan on exploiting it!" he said putting the test tube in a containment located in his belt.

"I know you are not an Alien, I know that beside you and you're species there are other Mythical creatures roaming around."

"Imagine what I can do with the DNA of a centaur, mixed with one of Ben's Aliens, I can use them to take over the world, and show them all who is THE TRUE GENIUS."

"You aren't getting away with this Animo, that I'm sure!" said Jake as he began to struggle.

"Silence you, I have a test to run" said Animo as he opens the door of the Subway train lab.

He put's on his signature helmet.

"Don't move hehehhahahha" he laughed as he closes the door.

Jake realized this was an opportunity to escape. He simply had to find a way to destroy the Lazer aimed at him.

"Wait I got it!" Jake said as he remembered he can still breath fire.

Jake began breathing fire at the lazer.

* * *

><p>The Ninja Turtles where holding off the 5 mutant rats, as Wildmutt and Danny where holding off the frog.<p>

The Mutant Frog used his giant tongue to smash Wildmutt at a wall causing Ben to go human, and knocking him unconscious.

"Oh no Ben!' yelled Danny as Danny charges at the frog ready to punch him comically.

BAM!

WAM!

SLAM!

"Alright Mikey, don't let me down" said Raph as both when't on and beat two of the rats into a concussion.

A Mutant Rat had attempted to sneak up on Don, who used his staff to hit it's stomach.

Leo when't to see Ben who was out cold.

"Come on Ben get up" he said lightly slapping him, and poring sewer water on his face.

A mutant rat was headed his direction, so Leo get's his katana's ready.

Before getting a chance to use them, Danny had thrown the frog towards the same Rat.

"Whoops sorry" he said flying to Leo.

"How bad is he?" asked Danny, "He should be fine" said Leo who saw that the Frog was till getting up.

"Man these guy's do not give up" said Raph as he saw the Rats also get up and walk slowly to there direction.

"Hahahahaha"

The six had herd laughter coming from the same entrance the Mutants had come from.

It was Doctor Animo, tuning his helmet, and heading towards there direction.

"Enough my pets" he said as the six heroes where surrounded by Rat's and a giant frog.

"That's right you fools, I Dr. Animo had won this time" he said as he grabs the vile of dragon's blood.

"And with this Dragon Blood, I will soon become ruler of the worlds" he said as he inserts the tube In a Jet Injector.

"Come my Frog, so that you may experience Evolution, a new" said Animo who was about to Inject it into the Frog's body.

*Blast!*

A ball of fire had rocketed at Animo's hand, who than dropped the Injector.

Animo saw in shock as Jake Long had escape.

"What?, But How!?"

"Yo I don't think you realized I don't need to be a dragon to breath fire!" said Jake as he lands.

"Grrrr Get him my pets!" yelled Animo.

The five Mutant Rats ran to Jake, who than used his tail to swat one, jumped over the next one and than proceeded to kick him, punches the next one, than scares of the last 2 with a roar.

"Cowards!" yelled Animo as the five rats ran by him.

The Mutant Frog was also ready to pounce at Jake.

"Jake look out!" yelled Don.

"What, whoa, are they the Kappa?" said Jake as the frog jumped over Animo at Jake's direction.

Jake used his fire breath to scorch the creature.

The frog landed on ground and ran off terrified.

"Alright Animo show's over" said Jake

Danny, The Turtles, and Now Jake where surrounding Animo, who was looking at the floor for the injector.

Animo looked up to see Jake, Danny, And the turtles had surrounded him.

Animo put his hands up in surrender.

"This is not fair, I was almost there, Ultimate POWER was in my grasp" he said.

"Danny, quickly call the plumbers" said Jake as he changes back into his human form.

"This is NOT THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME HEROES-UNITED, I WILL BE BACK AND I WILL BE BACK STRONGER!"

"Shut up" said Jake as he helps Leo lift Ben up to his feet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Turtle Lair<strong>_

After Ben, Danny, and Jake took Animo to the Plumber autorities

The three decided to chill the rest of the day in the turtle lair.

"I have to thank you guys, I'f it wasn't for you Animo would've had enough Dragon blood to fuel a whole army" said Jake as he took a slice of pizza.

"Anytime pal" said Danny as he also ate a pizza.

"And yo Ben, sorry I didn't listen to you earlier, about playing around with Animo"

"Don't worry about it, heck I might have done the same thing" said Ben as he also ate pizza.

"So I guess you guys aren't Kappa's huh?" said Jake to the four Ninja Turtles.

"Bro I don't even know what a kappa is" said Mikey.

"We'll that's a load off my shoulder he said as he grabs 2 more slices.

"You know it feels like i'm missing something" said Jake scratching his head.

"Something important..."

* * *

><p>The Vile labeled Dragon's Blood had floated all the way through the sewers.<p>

It's direction unknown.

But hopefully not in the hands of some evil villain..

Right?

_**The End**_

* * *

><p>Wow this One-Shot was trouble, but i got it done<p>

_**Next Time:**_

_Randy Cunningham's Mask had gone missing._

_It's location Unknown_

_Randy's seeks help from one of the heroes to help him retrieve it back_

_Or it's Game Over for the Ninja_


	6. Game Over for the Ninja

_**Heroes United**_

_**Game Over for the Ninja**_

* * *

><p>The Town of Norrisville has quite a history.<p>

Founded in 1209, this Japanese styled town had for years been terrorized by a being called The Sorcerer, and his love The Sorceress.

It wasn't until the 1st Norrisville Ninja had come in to stop them.

Since than every four-years a New Ninja is selected to defend the town of Norrisville from whatever evil comes to threaten It.

The current Ninja is Randy Cunningham, a high-school freshmen, who is ready to face off with Mc'Fist Industries, and even the Sorcerer himself.

* * *

><p>"Jack you FOOL!" yelled a purple spirit, as she floats around in a dark lab.<p>

"We've been without Shen gong Wu for weeks now."

The spirits name was Wuya she was a Heylin Witch, who 1500 years ago had tried to concur the world.

She was locked away for thousands of years, until she was saved by Jack Spicer boy genius.

The two now hunt for Shen gong Wu, mystical Items that if in the wrong hands can be catastrophic.

Wuya flies to Jack's table as he repairs a damaged robot.

"Jack What are you gona do about this, I'f we don't get any Shen Gong Wu, the Xiaolin Monks will best us again and my plan to rule the world will fail!" she screamed Jack didn't pay much mind.

"Oh put a sock in it, right now is just not our time" said Jack as he turns on his Jack-Bot.

"Ready to serve you master" It exclaimed as Jack but his goggles on his forehead.

"Look i'll just steal another one from those Monk's no biggie." said Jack as he rests on his chair.

"So what i't can be taken again!" said Wuya as Jack payed no mind.

"Fine, be useless" she said as she flew away.

"Finally" said Jack as he picks his nose. He than goes to his computer. "I wonder what's going on in the world today."

"Ninja saves Norrisville High School once again?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"WUYA!" he yelled as Wuya flies in. "What!? What do you want?" she yells in Annoyance.

"I think I found a Shen Gong Wu?" he said as Wuya observes the headline.

"Ninja?" she said while Jack crosses his arms expecting some gratitude.

"Impossible, I don't see any Shen Gong Wu, or even felt anything activate" she said surprised.

"But what if it is, If it never got activated, maybe we can get it before the Monk's go after it" said Jack as he and Wuya both looked at each other in an evil grin.

Jack activated his helicopter book bag. "Jack-Bots fallow me!" he yelled as he flew out from the window in his lab.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Norrisville<em>**

Randy Cunningham the current Ninja, and his best friend Howard Weinerman where both walking to Randy's home after having saved the school again from a Mc'fist robot.

"Man Randy you where awesome today" said Howard.

"What can I say skill just flows through me" said Randy as he grabs the Ninja-Nomicon from his book bag.

"And this book, with all it's knowledge and know-how" said Randy as he notices a smudge on it, and begins to try and wipe it off.

"Hey ummm Randy... " said Howard as Randy payed no mind.

"Gimme a sec, I'm cleaning up the book" said Randy as he continued rubbing it with his sleeve.

"Done" He looks up to see he is surrounded by Jack-Bots.

"Umm" Randy said as he grabs his Mask out, but notices that civilians where looking at them both.

Jack flies down to them with Wuya.

"My Magic Item finder 3000 says these 2 guys have something" said Jack as he holds his invention and hits it a couple of times.

"How does that work?" said Howard.

Jack thought for a bit,"I don't know... " he said shrugging.

"Magic thing what the juice are you talking about, man?" said Randy.

"Don't play dumb with us!" said Wuya, as she floats around Randy.

"We know you have an Unknown Shen Gong Wu, Now hand it over."

Randy and Howard look at each other.

"The Shen-gong what?" said Randy

"Let's do this somewhere more private" said Randy as he made a fake smile to the spectators.

"Ugh fine... Let's just get this over with" said Jack.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Randy's House<em>**

Randy, Howard, Jack, Wuya and some Jack-Bots where in Randy's room.

The Jack-Bots had saw blade hands ready in case Randy tries something.

"Look kid, the machine say's you have this Ninja Shen Gong Wu, the proofs in the pudding... Now hand it over" said Jack.

"Why should I" says Randy almost ready to put it on despite the robots.

"Ugh" said Jack as he snaps his fingers.

A Jack-bot grabs Howard and holds a blade close to his neck.

"Ummmm Randy?!" he said frightened.

"Yada-Yada I hold your friend hostage Yada-Yada tradsies" he said without much expression.

Randy looks at his mask than at Howard.

"Wow Jack, you sure are acting more evil than ever" said Wuya proudly.

"Really! thanks, I've been taking classes" he said in a girly smile.

"Hey!, Jack was it, take the stupid mask!" Said Randy holding the Ninja Mask.

"Great" said Jack as he snatched It.

"Alright glad things worked out, Robots take him to my lair" said Jack grinning.

"Hey, we had a deal!" said Randy as Jack simply looked at him with no interest.

"Hey i'm an Evil Bad Guy" said Jack as he points a big finger directly on Randy's face.

"We don't keep promises, Jack-Bots let's roll!" said Jack as the rest of his lackeys fallowed, Howard simply screamed in fear.

"Oh-no..." said Randy as he watches them leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heroes-United HQ<strong>_

Kim Possible and Ron had spent the day going through different files of the team in the Communication Room.

"Huh I did not know, Ben was scared of clowns" said Kim as she skims through Ben's file.

"So where is the rest of the team Kim?" asked Ron.

"I think Jake's grandfather is using the training room to train Jake, and Ben is on some alien peace mission, and Jenny is saving some remote village" she said as she than opens up Danny's folder.

"Danny's future self was an evil mastermind, who'd a thought" she said as she also skims through the file.

"Wow that must have been one adventure" said Ron as Rufus nods on his shoulder.

"Wow these guys have gone through worse than me Aliens, Alternate-Dimensions, Magical monsters from who knows where, and what have i done stopped Drakken from replacing water with Fish or whatever weird contraption he built" she said putting the folder away.

"I'm surprised i'm leading, I'f anything Ben should lead" she said in a worried tone.

"Oh come on KP You're Kim Possible, You can do anything" said Ron with a smile.

Kim get's up and kisses Ron's forehead.

Soon the 2 hear Kim's Kimmunicator.

"Wade, whats the Sitch?" asked Kim.

"Kim we got a call recently, some kid in norrisville" said Wade as Kim looks with interest.

"The town with the Ninja?" asked Ron.

"Yep looks like there was a robot attack there recently the kid who called said they kidnapped his friend, and stole an important item" said Wade.

"Who is it Drakken, Monkey Fist, Killigan?" asked Ron as Wade shrugs.

"Alright thanks Wade" said Kim as both her and Ron leave the communication room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-United HQ<em>**

**_Training Room_**

"Jake in order for you to master your dragon training, you must learn to focus your mind in any situation" said Lao Shi, who was standing on Jake's feet as Jake stayed upside down.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker where watching the training exercise on the bleachers.

"Wow being a Dragon must stink" said Tucker, "You should be lucky Danny."

"Hey I'm not a destined hero, just a kid with powers" said Danny as he leans on his seat.

"Yo G how much longer is this, I have to go meet Spud and Trixie soon" said Jake as he begins to shake nervously a bit.

Kim had entered the training room to speak with Jake.

"Umm hey Jake" said Kim as both she and Ron look at him struggle.

"We need you're help on a mission" said Kim.

"NOOOO!" yelled Lao Shi at Ron and Kim.

"YOU CANNOT TAKE JAKE ON EVERY MISSION YOU SEE FIT, NEXT TO THIS TEAM ARE HIS RESPONSIBILITY AS THE AMERICAN DRAGON!"

Kim and Ron wipe some of the Saliva off there faces.

"Oh come on Gramps" said Jake, as he almost tips over Lao.

"I am sorry Jake, but responsibility first" said Lao as he begins sipping tea.

Fu Dog comes into the room with a long chair, and a soda.

"Alright just in time" said Fu as he sets up to watch Jake fall.

"How about you Danny?" asked Kim.

"Sorry, I have to get home soon some relatives are coming over" said Danny as he and his two friends get ready to leave.

"I guess it's just you and me Ron" said Kim as Ron jumps in joy.

"It's been awhile KP!" said Ron as he hugs her.

*BAM!*

The 2 look to see Jake had finally fallen over.

Fu Dog was laughing with joy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Norrisville <strong>_

_**Randy's House**_

Kim and Ron where at the Cunningham residence and knocked.

The door had opened revealing Randy.

"Great, thanks for coming, Mini Hot Dogs" said Randy as he shows them both a plate of Mini-Winnies on tiny sticks.

"Oh I'll have one" said Ron as he grabs the plate and eats it with Rufus.

"So whats the Sitch?" Asked Kim. "It's best explained inside" replied Randy.

While in Randy's room Kim and Ron watched as Randy grabbed a Book from his bag.

"This here is the Ninja-Nomicon... book on everything there is in being Ninja" said Randy as he gives it to Kim.

"So that makes you...?" said Ron with Mini-Weenies in his mouth.

"Yep, I'm the Norrisville Ninja" said Randy posing with light in the background, and wind blowing at his hair.

Both looked at him unimpressed.

"We sort of expected a transformation" said Ron.

"That's the problem My Ninja Mask was stolen, along with my best friend" said Randy.

"Any Idea who?" asked Kim.

"I think his name was Jack, White Skin, Red hair, kind of a dork" said Randy.

"Ok will start looking for this Jack and get the mask back" said Kim.

"Wait first thing Do juice things up and tell anybody about me" Randy said in a serious tone, "And 2 take me with you" he than said in a calm tone.

"Alright extra muscle" said Ron as he fist bumps Randy.

"Why, without your masks?" said Kim as Randy looks at her confused.

"Just get me the Mask and i'll help ya fight whatever ya need" said Randy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hero HQ<em>**

**_Teleporation Room_**

The 3 had entered the room to gather any info on there mysterious villain.

"Wow so this is your crib" said Randy impressed.

Ben had return from his peace mission and is in the kitchen with Rook, and Kevin Levin one of Ben's friends.

"And that's when i realized, Zombozo's name is a combination of Zombie and Bozo the clown from that old T.V show" said Ben as both Rook and Kevin look at him unmoved by the discovery.

Kim, Ron, and Randy entered the kitchen.

"Oh Kim glad you're here I wana introduce you to my friend Kevin, he used to be my arch enemy and tried to kill me, but now we just hang" Said Ben.

"Hey how's it going" said Kevin.

Kim and Ron looked at each other confused, and Randy simply looked in awe.

"Ben 10 amazing!" said Randy as he quickly get his phone, goes up to him and takes a picture.

"This is so Awesome, wait till Howard hears about this" said Randy as he begins hugging and kissing his phone.

"Uh-huh So whats going" said Ben as Kim explained they need to find a villain named Jack.

"Jack?.. Jack Spicer? White skin, red hair?" asked Kevin as the 3 nodded.

"I knew a kid like that back in my traveling days" said Kevin, "He was some evil genius kid who tried to take over the world or whatever, If anything he should be in the Plumber villains files" said Kevin.

"Really?" said Kim as Kevin shrugs.

"Ok will take your word for it"

"Anyway you guys wana help find some Magic Ninja Mask?"

Ben gets up excited,"Awesome we'll do It!" said Ben.

Gwen Tennyson, Ben's cousin had entered the kitchen as well.

"Hey Ben, Argit just opened a Indestructible Portal to Hell, and Hellspawn are coming out we need you" she said as Ben than begins skulking.

"But I wana help Kim find Ninja stuff" said Ben as he begins dragging his way to Gwen.

Kevin and Rook looked at each other and left waving good bye at Kim, Ron, and Randy.

"Nice guy" said Ron.

"Alright guys let's go see if Max, can help us out" said Kim.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plumber HQ<em>**

**_File Room_**

The Plumber had always kept tabs on anybody who has been a threat to the Plumbers and there allies.

One of there allies where the Monks known as the Xiaolin Monks.

Ben's Grandfather Max Tennyson, and The Xiaolin Monk's master Fung are friends, And both had helped each other on occasion.

Kim, Ron, and Randy had been searching through the Plumber files looking for anything with Jack Spicer on it.

"Here he Is!" Said Randy as he pulls out a file with Jack Spicer's name on it.

"Look his address is on here too."

"Wow this guys seem's like a big wimp, why did you have trouble with him?" asked Kim.

"Umm my identity was at stake heh" said Randy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plane Ride to Jack's lair<em>**

Randy, Kim, and Ron where all on a plane ride to the lab.

They had all hooked up on ropes ready to jump.

"Alright Randy, you've done this before right?" asked Kim.

"Something like that" said Randy as he looks down to see a house.

"KP, where here" said Ron as he holds his nose and jumps.

Randy jumps afterwards.

"Thanks again Rick" said Kim

"Ey no problem since you stooped that bomber from blowing up my brother's chili restaurant" said Rick who was happy to help.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jack Spicer's Lab<em>**

Jack Spicer had the Ninja Mask in a glass display, scanning it, testing it, even putting it on.

"This thing is no Shen Gong Wu!?" yelled Wuya in rage.

"Aw man, and I actually won that fight, or did he surrender, nah fight sounds better" said Jack.

"Than what was that Mystic Item he had?" asked Jack. Wuya and Jack than look at each other.

"THE BOOK!" they yelled as Jack facepalms his forehead.

Wuya yells out Profanity too Profain for this Fic.

Howard who was in a cell looked at the two arguing.

"Wow you two should work on your people skills" he said sitting on a bucket.

Jack in the speed of light had waddled his way to Howard.

"SHUT UP MY PEOPLE SKILLS ARE GREAT" he said panting as Wuya rolls her spectral eyes.

*Crash*

The 2 look up to see Kim, Ron, and Randy come down in Ropes.

"Randy!" yelled Howard in joy.

"Ninja!, and I see you brought friends" said Wuya.

Jack's eyes grew big with heart shapes on them, as he was admiring Kim.

"Ohh lah lah, Sweet Tamales" said Jack as began panting like a dog.

Kim had a disgusted look on her face,

"Hey clown-face eyes off, she's my girlfriend not yours" said Ron as he goes into a ready to fight amateur Karate pose.

Jack still remained panting.

"Please Jack you're embarrassing yourself" said Wuya as Jack puts his head down.

"Randy they're after the book!" yelled Howard.

"Shut up, Jack-Bots attack!" yelled Jack as his robots had entered the lab.

"This could go super easy Ninja dude, just gimme the book Shen Gong Wu, and we'll let all of you go... " said Jack.

"Ain't happening" said Randy, as he charges at there direction, but than is knocked back by a Jack-Bot.

"Alright leave it to me" said Kim as she hopped over each and every robot.

Snatches the Mask from it's display.

And jumps back, Kicks 2 robots heads off, and lands back to the two safely.

"How did she do that!" yelled Jack in shock.

"It doesn't matter finish her!" yelled Wuya.

Jack points his fingers at the 3 and the robots began to circle around them.

"Kim gimme my mask" said Randy as Kim hands it to him.

Randy put's it on and is engulfed with red stripes, and odd markings.

He than transforms into The Ninja.

"Wait so the Mask was the Shen Gong Wu!" said Jack.

"Why are you calling it that, It's not a Shen Dong Doodoo, I don't even know what that is" said Randy as Wuya begins to tremble in rage.

Randy and Kim go Back to back of each other.

"Ever fight surrounded by robots?" asked Kim.

"All the time" said Randy getting his sword ready.

The 2 charge at the robots using attacks that can blind the human eye.

Randy using his sword had cut each robot in half, throwing his stars at robots that where ready to attack Kim from behind.

Kim kicks and Punches robots heads off, as well as jumps on a robot's back pull out the wiring, and than kick it to more incoming robots.

"Oh no!" said Jack as he begins to go tear eyes, Jack is than tapped in the shoulder from behind, he looks and get's punched by both Ron, and Howard.

"Ow that hurt" said Ron, shaking his hand.

"But wow it worked" he said impressed by himself.

"Wow this guys is a loser" said Howard, as they both began laughing giving Jack horrible flashbacks and memories of being harassed by the local bully.

"Jack you are hopeless" said Wuya as she looks at the two heroes who had completed there duties, destroyed all the robots and saved Randy's friend.

"Welp i'm out of here" said Wuya as she phased through a wall.

Jack had awoken from his knock-out.

"Huh what's going on..." said Jack as he looks at the 2 heroes and there partners and than at all the destroyed robots.

"Oh... Great" he said fainting again.

* * *

><p>The Plumbers had come and handcuffed Jack, they had also sent out a search party for any spectrals named Wuya.<p>

Randy was shaking Kim's hand thanking her for saving his skin.

"No problem it's what i'm here to do" said Kim,"And don't worry your secrets safe with us and the Plumbers."

Howard had a notebook with hi,"If you can can you sign my notebook" said Howard who had given it to Kim, and Ron.

"Listen Randy, we have space at our HQ for you, if you're ever interested in joining us" said Kim.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm the hero of Norrisville high, right now My duty is to keep the school, and town safe" said Randy as he shakes her hand once again.

"Til next time" said Randy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Light Years in Space<em>**

**_In an Alien Bar_**

A man wearing a torn black suit, with a long silver beard and hair had been sitting at the bar resting his head.

The Bar was filled with aliens, Pyronites, Encursions, and Warlordians where all in the bar socializing and drinking.

The man resting his head got up and was revealed to be Vlad Masters.

"Bartender gimme another round" he said as the bartender shook his head.

"Oh come on, I almost ruled a planet once" he said slamming his head on the table and crying.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next episode: Jake Long and Jenny go on a hunt for a lost mythical creature<em>**

**_but than they both encounter one of Jake's old enemies._**


	7. Rise of an old Foe

_**Heroes United**_

_**Rise of an old foe**_

* * *

><p>Magic one of the worlds many mysteries. Few people know about it, but it's everywhere.<p>

Because of how unstable magic is, there is a necessity for guardians whose job it is to defend it.

One of the most well know where the Dragons.

Dragon's are magic reptiles who for thousands of years protected the Magical world. Each country was given a Dragon, and that dragons job was to help the Magical Community there.

Jake Long was the official 1st dragon of America, and while he still has a lot to learn, and struggles to juggle his life and his dragon life. He is willing to go the distance to keep the world safe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lao-Shi's Tech Shop<em>**

Jake had recently been researching the mythical Cockatrice, a Chicken-snake creature who had been recently spotted in New York.

"Ugh come on G, can't we just go after this thing now it's a chicken" said Jake as his Grandpa Master Lao Shi had been reading his scrolls.

"Jake, Research is essential for the American Dragon, you must know whats out there, and what it can do" said Lao as he puts his scrolls down and sips some tea.

"Yeah but it's an overgrown chicken" said Jake in disappointment. 'Never judge a book by it's cover Young Dragon" said Lao who continued drinking.

"Ughh" said Jake as he slams his head on the table.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tremorton<em>**

"Face it XJ9, you cannot destroy me" said Vexus ruler of the Cluster, and Arch-Nemesis of Jenny Wakeman aka XJ9.

Vexus like Jenny was a robot. The differences vary greatly, Vexus was 5000 years old, and an evil alien ruler. And Jenny was only about 7, and was a hero on Earth.

"Why don't you get it through your thick metal skull, I'm not joining anything" said Jenny as she turns her hands into saws.

"What a pity" said Vexus as she grabs a car and throws it at Jenny, who had used her saw hands to slice the car in 2.

"NOW BEN!" Jenny yelled as Ben who turned into Diamondhead had grabbed Vexus from behind.

"Surprise!" said Ben as Vexus struggled under Diamondheads grip.

"Now if you calm down, we can settle this like adults... Or not" said Diamondhead as he throws Vexus into the sky.

"And don't come back" mocked Ben as he hi-fives Jenny.

"She's gona be back you know" said Jenny as Diamondhead nods, and changes back into Ben.

"Yeah but that made me sound cool and serious" said Ben. "Now come on let's head to the HQ, I'm craving pancakes."

* * *

><p>Vexus was floating in space for about 4 minutes until she finally opens up a Cluster Portal.<p>

She enters the portal and looks to see her Cluster minions who had been working and typing in computers all day in hopes of finding ways to destroy or better yet recruit Jenny into there grips.

Vexus went to sit on her throne and skulk. "What is it about Earth?" she asks herself as the cluster's all typed on the computers.

"There must be something on earth, that can take her down!" she yelled as she slams her fists on her throne handles.

"Wait, I got something" she said rubbing her head.

"Magic."

The cluster-Soldiers looked at her in confusion.

"Earth Is full of Magic things, things that can maybe make a Robot do as I say."

She points at one of the Cluster soldiers. "You!, give me a list of Earth Criminals who are well known in Magic, If I'm going to use it I'm going to need help."

"Yes My Queen" said The Cluster who than presented a list of Earth villains on the big screen.

"Let's see here, Charmcaster, Monkey Fist... " said Vexus as she scrolls through the many villains on screen. she than finds one that suits her interest.

"Oh this Huntsman character looks like he knows what he's doing."

The cluster solider began reading the Info that was on his Profile.

"Name: Unknown, Origin: Unknown, Favorite Color: Unknown, Status: DEAD."

"Dead?" said Vexus as she continues reading through The Huntsman's profile.

"He's just who I need, How can he be dead?"

"According to our hacked Plumber files, he had been wished away?' said The Cluster.

"hmm so Magic was his destruction" said Vexus as she begins thinking again.

"Than we will bring him back with Magic!" she said as she stands up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heroes-Unite HQ<strong>_

Jenny and Ben both teleported to the HQ using the devices the president gave them.

"Thanks again for the help Ben" said Jenny as they both enter the living room of the base.

"Any time Jen just give me a call" said Ben as they saw Kim, and Danny slouching on the couch watching T.V.

"How long have you two been watching T.V?" asked Ben.

"All day, trust us we have had no evil villains come and destroy the city or whatever" said Danny.

They both hear the Emergency Alarm go off. Kim and Danny looked at each other ready to race.

"Ghost powers beat Gadgets!" yelled Danny as he went ghost and flew off to the Danger.

"Cheerleaders beat ghosts, I think?" said Kim as she began jogging to the exit.

Ben than jumps on the couch and grabs the remote.

"Wonder what's on" he said flicking through the channels.

Jenny hears someone enter the kitchen and goes to investigate.

She discovers It was Jake who had been going through the fridge to find food to take on his Cockatrice hunt tonight.

"Hey Jake" said Jenny as she sits on a stool.

"Yo Jenny" said Jake as he grabs a sandwich with a sticky note saying** Jake's Lunch Do Not touch**.

"Herd you and Ben stopped Vexu's today."

"Yeah that Vexus never learns, Arch-Nemesis's what can you do" said Jenny.

"I don't know If I even have a Arch-Nemesis anymore yo, There was the Huntsman who died, and the Dark Dragon whose gone forever" said Jake as he puts a soda in his little bag.

"Whats with the packing?" asked Jenny. "Oh I'm spending my Friday night looking for lizard chickens, and I didn't wana go hungry."

"Yo I could use the help, You wan't to help me out tonight" said Jake as he changes into his Dragon form.

"The more the merrier right" said Jenny as they both head to the teleportation room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cluster Ship<em>**

Vexus had done research on Magic spells in order to find something that can bring The Huntsman to life.

"Hmm let's see here, One Frog's eyes, one Beetle brain, a cup of Himalayan Mountain water, dog spit" she said pouring the said items into a bowl.

She picked up the book _Spell's for Beginners _and begun reading.

"This has to be it, now dip a genuine ruby into potion and wish for one person to be brought to life, If done correctly said person should come back in his full body state" she read as she dips the Ruby into the concoction.

"Ok give me The Huntsman" said Vexus as she holds the Ruby in her hands.

After a tense Fog surrounds the areas, sounds of lightning and thunder could be herd.

"Yes, It must be working!" yelled Vixen as the ruby opens a portal.

Exiting the portal was a man wearing a Dragon skull on his head, as well as had a red suit with an H on it's belt.

"Whoa I'm surprised It worked" said Vexus closing her book.

The Huntsman looks around confused, as if he had just poofed into existence.

"Where am I?" he asked, as Vexus Grins.

"Welcome back to the world of the living!" yells Vexus.

* * *

><p>Jenny and Jake had both been flying through New York tracking down any Cockatrice locations.<p>

"So being the American Dragon and keeping it a secret must be hard huh?" asked Jenny as Jake shrugs.

"It's alright I mean I get these cool dragon powers" he said eating his sandwich.

"Sure the responsibility of Magical Creatures in America are mine, but at the same time I'm also in a super-hero team!" said Jake excitedly.

Jenny get's a lock on a speedy target.

"I found something" said Jenny pointing at a big chicken with a lizard tail running through the allies.

"Way to go Jenny!" said Jake as he fallowed in hot pursuit, Jenny fallowed as well.

* * *

><p>On a rooftop not too far from there location Vexus and The Huntsman where spying on the 2 with binoculars.<p>

"The American Dragon will pay for what he did to me" said The Huntsman sharpening his blue spear.

Huntsman looks down the roof and see's alien civilians walking through the streets.

"Things sure have changed while I was gone."

The Cockatrice was being pursued by both Jake and Jenny and they where almost at It's trail.

"Yo this Chicken is fast" said Jake who tried to grab it's tail.

"Don't worry I got this" said Jenny as she changes her hands into a net launcher.

"Yeah Go Jenny" said Jake who had slowed down a bit.

Jake than notices three of four Cluster soldiers fly past him and where headed for Jenny's direction.

"What the?" said Jake who is almost hit with a blue light arrow.

"Jake looks up the rooftop to see both The Huntsman and Vexus.

"Greeting American Dragon, we have unfinished business" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Just as Jenny was in good position to shoot the net at the cockatrice, 2 cluster soldiers fly side by side with her.<p>

"What the, Cluster soldiers?!" said Jenny as she make a stop.

She looks behind to see Jake had gone missing, and 2 other cluster soldiers.

"Alright you Mother clusters" said Jenny as she changes her hands to giant hammers. "Do you really wan't to mess with me."

* * *

><p>Jake had landed on the rooftop and eyes The Huntsman whom Vexus was holding onto.<p>

"This is impossible, you should be dead?!" said Jake confused and angry.

"I was young one, I was, but fate had other plans" The Huntsman charges towards Jake with his staff in hand.

"Wait what about XJ9!?" asked Vexus, The Huntsman ignores her and tries to stab Jake.

Jenny had thrown the clusters soldiers at the direction of Vexus, and lands on the rooftop.

"Vexus huh, didn't get enough beatings for today" she said angry.

The Huntsman has Jake pinned on the floor ready to impale him.

"I have waited so long to destroy you!" he yelled as he got ready to stab Jake.

"Oh no you ain't" said Jake as he grabs the Huntsman using his tail and trips him.

"I took you down once, I'll do it again."

"No Dragon, you got lucky once, and this time luck won't be on your side" yelled The Huntsman who charges at Jake with his spear.

"Well XJ9, everything didn't go as I had hoped" said Vexus as she clinches her fists getting ready to take on Jenny.

"But any opportunity to get rid of you is good enough for me!" she said as she charges headfirst at Jenny.

The two than lock on into combat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-Unite HQ<em>**

Kim and Jenny both entered the living room and see Ben sleeping and drooling.

"You know I used to be his biggest fan.. " said Danny tiredly.

"I'm more mad at the fact that enemy was nothing more than your villain The Box Ghost" said Kim as she pushed Ben off the couch and sits.

Ben still doesn't get up.

"Where is Jenny and Jake?" asked Danny.

Ben got up rubbing his head, "I think they both left to look for some magical creature" he said getting up from the ground.

"Should we help?" said Danny. "I think they can handle it, Magic is Jake's thing isn't it?" said Kim as the three where watching the latest episode of Total Drama Island.

* * *

><p>Vexus was shooting Jenny using her staff, Jenny dodged each blast and turns her hands into mirror shields.<p>

Using those shields she sends the next few waves of energy at Vexus's direction.

"Oh dear" she exclaimed as the blasts push her to the direction of The Huntsman.

The Huntsman had Jake pinned a second time, and was ready to impale him using his signature blue staff.

"It's over Dragon, say-" before he could finish Vexus knocks into him throwing the 2 off the roof.

"Jake are you okay" said Jenny as she goes to Jake's aid.

"I'm fine, but I should be more concerned about why The Huntsmans alive, and working with Vexus!" said Jake as Vexus flies back on to the roof.

"Clearly Magic didn't work to the best of my ability" said Vexus as she opens a Cluster portal.

"This Isn't over XJ9!, You will join me!" she yelled entering the portal.

As the Portal closes The Huntsman flies back up to the roof also, using his Spear as a floating board.

"I almost had you, If it wasn't for that idiotic Insect" he yelled as he lands back on the roof.

Jake had gotten ready to fight. "How are you alive."

"That Vexus used some forbidden magic to revive me" he said also getting ready to fight.

"She believed my knowledge of Magic can assist her in taking down that Jenny machine."

Jenny also get's ready to fight.

"However I only had one goal in mind, take you down, Take all Dragons down!"

"Well looks like I'm gona have to rain on your-" before Jake could finish he saw the Cockatrice jump from one roof to the next.

"Huh there it is!" he said as he focuses on the cockatrices direction.

"Um Jenny, can you take down Huntsy" exclaimed Jake as he chases after the creature.

"NO!" yelled Huntsman who was about to fallow but is stopped by Jenny who had turned one of her hands into a mace.

"Out of my way you infernal contraption!" he yelled dodging Jenny's first swipe.

* * *

><p>Ben, Kim, and Danny where walking around New York trying to find Jake and Jenny.<p>

"Told you something had happened to them, they're missing" yelled Danny who was flying into every store to find his team mates.

"Look Danny, Jake's job is top secret I don't think he'd be out in public to find this things" said Ben.

"I agree with Ben, I'm sure Jake's not in any trouble" said Kim.

The 3 than herd yelling, and saw Jenny crash on the street.

"Jenny!?" said Kim as she helps Jenny up.

"Jenny's battery is dying, she needs a recharge"

Ben quickly changes into Shocksquatch, grabs Jenny and shocks her charging her battery up.

"Uhh thanks Ben" said Jenny as Ben puts her down.

"I told you something was up!" said Danny smiling.

"Wheres Jake?" asked Kim as Jenny's face turns from relived to shocked.

"He's in danger!" she yells.

* * *

><p>Jake had finally caught up to the Cockatrice at a warehouse. The cockatrice who had been running around all day wen't to rest on a pile of boxes inside the warehouse.<p>

Jake had a net ready and was about to pounce on it.

"That's It almost there" he said walking quietly to the sleeping beast.

As he was about to pounce The Huntsman who who had been behind Jake fired a Net at the Cockatrice, trapping it before Jake could have a chance.

Jake turns around, "We are not finished... " said The Huntsman as he changes his Staff back into a spear.

"No, we're not, but after I kick your sorry butt I'll be sure to thank you for trapping the Cockatrice" said Jake as he shoots fireballs.

Huntsman spun his staff and protected himself from each shot.

Huntsman that proceed to run at Jake's direction ready to attack.

Jake dodges every swipe that Huntsman does and kicks him to a wall.

"You should'v just stayed dead" said Jake.

"I had unfinished business" exclaimed the Huntsman who was almost ready to strike, until the Warehouse doors open up revealing the rest of the team.

"Guys!" said Jake smiling.

Shocksquatch, Danny, Jenny, and Kim ran to Jake's aid.

The Huntsman begins to grow angry.

"It's over Huntsman" said Jake preparing to fight.

The Huntsman grabs some pellets and throws them on the ground creating smoke.

"Oh no, It only just begun" said Huntsman who was walking backwards to the smoke.

"It only just begun" he continued walking backwards until he could not be seen.

After the smoke had faded The Huntsman was gone.

"I hate it when they do that" said Shocksquatch who than turns back into Ben.

"Well looks like you have a nemesis again" said Jenny awkwardly as Jake turns back into a human.

"Well at least I have the Cockatrice" said Jake as he raps a towel around it's eyes.

"Don't look at it's eyes, you'll turn to stone" said Jake picking up the net.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-United HQ<em>**

The team was sitting on the Kitchen discussing today's encounter.

"Vexus, and The Huntsman?" said Kim as she eats cereal.

"Is this foreshadowing something" said Ben who was eating chili fries. "Because If it is it's pretty cool" he said as everyone but Danny looks at him.

"What" he said gulping his food.

"Lets just hope something like this doesn't happen again" said Danny as he nabs one of Ben's fries.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eons in Space<em>**

2 Vilgax Drones are seen taking a cuffed torn up, and big bearded Vlad Masters down a hall.

A door opens up a computer room, revealing Vilgax (In his Omniverse attire) sitting on a throne with other Drones typing in computers and such.

"We have found a stowaway Lord Vilgax" said the Drone as he shoves Vlad to Vilgax's direction.

"You dare trespass on my ship!" yelled Vilgax as Vlad begins shaking in fear.

"Oh sorry, I just jumped on any random ship!' yelled Vlad in fear.

"Speak your name so I may remember it throwing you out into the void of space!" yelled Vilgax in Anger.

"It's Vlad, Vlad Masters!" he yelled.

"Take this Vlad Masters to the Prison cells" said Vilgax as he sits back down.

Vlad was pushed by the Droids back down to the same hall.

After the door closes, Vilgax begins typing on the handles of his throne opening up a Galactic Newspaper on the Big Monitor showcasing the Heroes-United team in a group photo.

"If my new plan Is to unfold Itself, I must first rid myself of these five."

Vilgax points to the direction of Earth.

"We must reach Earth as soon as possible!" he yelled as his Droids began pulling switches, and pushing buttons.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vilgax's Prison Cell<em>**

Vlad was sitting in the prison cell putting on his Breathing Device.

"Oh, why was I so Stupid" he yelled in anger.

"Why didn't I double check to see if that stinking Meteor, was touchable or not!"

Vlad than changes into his Ghost Form, which unlike his Human form looked the same.

Before he jumps out of the Cell he looks at the computer screen that where all built in the cells.

The screens all showed The Heroes-United photo.

"Heroes-United... I's that Daniel" he said in shock.

"Danny joined a super-hero team!?."

Vlad looks to see the other heroes who where in the photo.

The screen than changes showing a map of Vilgax's ship heading to Earth's direction.

"Hmmm perhaps this could work best for my advantage" said Vlad who took off his breathing device, and changed back into his human form.

"I just need to make a small alliance with this Vilgax" he said as he begins laughing hysterically,

**_The End_**


	8. Motor Ed's Jersey Joyride

_**Heroes United**_

_**Motor Ed's Jersey Joyride**_

* * *

><p>Motor Ed was once a brilliant mechanical engineer, probably the best in the whole world, But he didn't fit in well with them.<p>

His extreme on the road lifestyle as well as his hair got him fired. now he spends his life in the shadow of crime often coming toe to toe with Kim Possible.

He's not the only one in his family to follow the path of evil, his cousin Drew AKA Doctor Drakken had tried to rule the world for years.

Drakken was Kim's arch-nemesis, a blue skinned man who has had history with Kim's father.

Drakken's along with his paid super-powered sidekick Shego.

Despite the criminal acts Drakken had helped Kim save the world, when the Aliens known as the Warlordians came to invade earth. However the 2 did not give up there life of crime.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jersey City <em>**

**_Car Show_**

"These rides aren't that rad seriously" said Motor Ed as he browses through the many cars that Jersey City could throw at him. Drakken had tagged along with him bored out of his mind.

"Does this mean we can go, I'm bored" he said to his cousin.

"I guess Cuz" he said still looking around.

"Seriosuly these cars are super bogus" he said as he drags his arms out of disappointment.

"Finally" said Drakken as the 2 began trying to find the exit. "I wish mother can stop sending us out on these Family vacations."

Drakkens mouth than falls to the floor shocked at what he see's.

He than grabs Ed by the shirt and points.

Motor Ed than proceeds to drop his mouth in surprise.

Before them stood a Giant Blue Robot Mech with a car for a head.

"It's... It's beautiful seriously" he said beginning to tear up.

"It looks so powerful" said Drakken as he grabs his camera and takes pictures.

A large round fat man who was wiping the foot of the machine noticed the 2, looking at his robot in awe.

"Sup guys" he said with a smile.

"I'm Coop I see you dig my ride" he said smirking. "Dude this is your ride" said Motor Ed as he fist bumps Coop, "Seriously dude, that is awesome seriously."

"Yep, her names Megas" said Coop still smirking.

Drakken grabs Ed by shoulders. "Um Eddie can I speak with you for a moment" said Drakken dragging Ed to a more private location.

"Yo Cuz whats going on seriously?" asked Ed.

"Whats going on is we have an opportunity here" said Drakken with a grin.

"Imagine how much Mayhem can come about from that machine."

"Whoa Cousin Drew I thought you where a good guy now?" said Ed in shock.

"No, I saved the world once doesn't mean i'm throwing the curtain!" yelled Drakken.

"So does that mean you and Green aren't?" asked Ed while Drakkens face turns to surprised.

"Personal questions another time Eddie, but let me ask you this you like Megas right?" he said as Eddies face nodded.

"And you desperately want to ride it yes!" said Drakken grinning once more as Eddie nods even faster.

"Than we work together, and using my Vehicle controller defibrillator that I bring with me at all times, we will take control of the Megas and rule over Jersey City AHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Awesome seriously, so whats the plan" said Motor Ed. "We need to make a distraction, than I will climb up the Robot and hack into it's wiring giving us full control" he said as both Drakken and Motor Ed grin.

* * *

><p>Kiva, Coops female friend from the future, and Jamie Coops best friend where sitting by the Megas watching Coop constantly polish it.<p>

"Ya know Coop I think I've seen that weird blue guy before?" said Kiva as Coop scratches his head.

"You have, I'v never seen him" said Coop who continued polishing.

"I don't know, something about him strikes me as evil?" said Kiva. "You think about that to everybody" said Jamie as Kiva puts her hands on her hips, "With good reason" she replied.

Soon Motor Ed goes up the reward stage, and begins to speak to the microphone.

"Sup Dudes, and Dudettes It's me Motor Ed, here to show you all some good entertainment seriously" he said as he begins fixing his throat.

He than proceeds to play air guitar and scream Gibberish rock songs.

Everyone including Coop and his friends watched in disgust, not paying any mind to Drakken who tip-toed his way to the giant robot.

After about 15 minutes of climbing Drakken made it up the robot panting.

He soon pick-locks the door, opens It removes his ear-plugs and puts his device on the wheel, he than proceeds to give Ed a thumbs up.

Ed stops singing, bows, than walks off stage.

"That was odd" said Coop who than turns around ready to polish Mega's other foot.

Before he could get close the foot got up much to the surprise of Coop and his friends.

"What the?, Hey whose In my ride!" yelled Coop who looks up to the passenger seat seeing Motor Ed on the wheel.

"HAHA Cousin Drew, you outdid yourself again" said Motor Ed as the Megas jumped out of the Car show roof.

Coop watched as the Megas gets stolen in front of his eyes.

"Umm this is bad isn't it" said Jamie.

"I knew there was something evil about that blue man" said Kiva.

Coop hadn't said a word, and was traumatized.

After about a minute he gets on his knees.

"MEGAASSSS!" he yelled as everyone in the care show watches.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-United HQ<em>**

**_Living Room_**

Jake had been thinking about his fight with the Huntsman, wondering if him being back means the possible return of the Huntsclan, and what of Rose his love. "You need to stop worrying" said Ben patting Jake on the back.

"My enemies come back from the blue all the time, I mean just the other day I bumped into Mike Morningstar, what a jerk" said Ben as Jake smiles again.

"that's true, I mean I've beaten the Huntsman before" said Jake as he grows more Enthusiastic.

"What can he do now, that can hurt me."

Kim had spent her morning stopping her enemy Monkey-Fist from turning the world into Man-Apes, she enters the living room, and takes a seat.

"Yo whats up" asked Jake, before Kim could Answer Jenny, and Danny enter the living room. "Looks like the gangs all here" said Ben as everyone takes a seat.

Ben changes the T.V channel smiling, and the 5 of them watch not saying a word.

all five of them stayed quite for about 4 minutes, other than the occasional cough.

"Soooo, how's it going guys?" asked Jenny as everyone mumbled, and rubbed the back of there heads.

"Ya know we all don't have much in common" said Kim crossing her arms.

"We've been a team for a couple of months, It's a good idea for us to know one another for us to work together."

"Yeah but how?" asked Ben.

The five of them hear a knock on there door.

"Computer whose at the door?" said Kim as the T.V screen shows Coop, Kiva, and Jamie at the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-United HQ<em>**

**_Entrance_**

"Maybe no ones home?" said Jamie, afterwards the door opens up.

Kim and the rest of team appear in the entrance.

"Umm Hi, I'm Coop, this is Kiva, and Jamie" said Coop with a awkward smile.

"Listen I need your help, my rides been stolen."

Kim frowns and raises an eyebrow.

"Hear me out, my ride can destroy whole cities."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jersey City<em>**

**_Downtown_**

The team using there teleporters ended up in the middle of Jersey City, and look around to see the city in ruins.

"What kind of vehicle is this exactly?" asked Jake.

"It's the Megas" said Coop. "Wait the giant robot?" said Ben with a smirk, "I thought that thing was a myth?"

"Nope all real, and she's missing" said Coop with a serious face.

"I never saw Coop this legit before?" said Jamie to Kiva. "Yeah It's kind of scary?"

"Ok team where gona have to split up Jake, Ben, Jenny you go with Coop to the east side, Danny, you're with me" said Kim as Danny nods goes ghost.

"What about us" said Kiva as the 6 abandon them. "Better them than me" said Jamie as he walks down the street.

* * *

><p>Jake as a dragon was the birds eye view of his party, looking around for anything suspicious.<p>

Ben and Jenny walk with Coop trying to find any clue as to Megas's whereabouts.

"Jake do you see anything!" asked Ben as Jake shook his head and lands.

"Ugh we aren't getting anything done, Ben come on you gotta have some Alien that can find my baby!" said Coop.

"Whoa man relax, I might have something" said Ben as he goes through his Omnitrix.

"Alright give me Wildmutt!" yells Ben slamming the Omnitrix.

Ben transforms into his four arms.

"Not who I wanted" said Ben confused.

Ben than see's a thug looking man going into an ally.

"Aha evil villains always hang in ally's" said Fourarms as he cracks his hands and enters said ally.

* * *

><p>Motor Ed, and Drakken where still having a Joyride.<p>

However Ed got hungry and decided to stop at a drive through in a local fast food joint.

"Hi welcome to Fasta Food Fresh, may i take your order?" said the voice on the intercom.

Motor Ed stuck his head out of Mega's car head.

"YEAH BRO I WOULD LIKE A DOUBLE CHEESEBURGER, EXTRA MUSTARD SERIOUSLY!" he yelled.

"How about you Cuz, ya want anything?"

"No, I wana go back to using the robot to fulfill my evil deeds" said Drakken.

"Oh come on, I'm paying" said Ed as Drakken remained emotionless.

"Fine just get me the Nuggets, let's juts hurry it up."

"Whats this dumb Evil plan of yours anyway Drew seriously?" asked Ed.

Drakken pulled out some blueprints and grinned, "We are going to take the Megas robot to a nuclear reactor, and steal the nuclear power core!"

"Whoa dude, seriously" said Ed. "Alright man let's do ITTTTTTT!"

Eddie picks up his bag of food using Mega's giant hands.

"That'll be $12.76" said the Cashier. "Sorry Man, Motor Ed is in his criminal stage."

Motor Ed pulls the lever, and drives away from the Drive-Through window laughing.

"Aww man, I'm so gona get fired" said the cashier

* * *

><p>Kim and Danny where scouting trough the opposite side of the city, unlike everywhere else there was no destruction here. Citizens where still living there daily lives.<p>

"Darn how hard Is it to find a giant robot?" asked Danny in annoyance. Kim got out her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Wade we need help finding a giant robot?"

"A giant robot?" said Wade. "Oh come on Wade, not the strangest thing" said Kim.

"True, okay let me see what I can find" said Wade who began typing on his PC.

"Well did he find anything?" asked Danny as he looks over Kim's shoulder.

"Yep, there's reports of a robot near a Nuclear Power Plant" said Wade, Kim nods and hangs up.

"We need to let the others know" said Danny.

"Right" said Kim calling up Jake using her Kimmunicator.

"Yo the Am-Drag her in the fizow" said Jake. "Jake we found him meet up at the local Nuclear Powerplant" said Kim.

"Eyo Ben Kim found it" said Jake as he looks at Ben holding a thug looking man as Four-Arms, Coop looks confused, and Jenny has her hand on her head in annoyance.

"Tell me what you know!" yelled Ben as the thug man begins to cower. "Yo Ben Kim found it" said Jake as Ben drops the thug.

"Heh I knew that" said Ben.

The 4 begin walking to the Power-Plants direction.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside the Nuclear Power-Plant<em>**

**_Main computer room_**

"General, despite our warnings the Robot is still standing outside the Plants entrance sir!" yelled a soldier

A short big nose man wearing General attire look in anger.

"If I wasn't ordered to not strike till provoked, I would blow that thing to Kingdom Come!" he said in anger. "Do we have any word on who it is?"

"According to our scanners Drew Lipsky" said the soldier.

"Didn't that guy get a medal, I outta choke him with it!" he yelled again.

Inside the Megas, Motor Ed and Drakken where eating the fast food. "Dude this cheeseburger is awesome seriously" said Ed as he took another bite.

Drakken was eating his nuggets carefully observing them before putting it in his mouth. "Ok so when do we strike?"

"After we eat I'm starving, pass the ketchup" said Drakken whose eyes widened looking at the scanner.

He see's 6 people heading there way to Megas.

"Looks like we got some company, seriously" he said starting Megas.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys I have this under control" said Ben as he sets his Omnitrix to Way-Big.<p>

After he slams it, nothing happens. "Why do you never work!" he said as Megas's foot hovers over Ben.

Before he could squash Ben Jenny charges directly into Mega's foot almost putting Mega's off-balance, but also giving Ben enough time to run.

Kim using her grappling hook shoots at the head of Megas, she than pulls herself up to see who the perpetrator is.

She jumps on the hood of the Head-Car and is shocked to see her old foes.

"Drakken?, Motor Ed?' said Kim in surprise.

"Kim Possible!" Yelled Drakken in shock.

"Yo Red, how's it going" said Ed. "You tell me, stop with the machine both of you" said Kim ready to fight. Drakken and Motor Ed look at each other.

"Nah" they both said. Ed than opens the hood catapulting Kim.

Jake catches Kim and starts circling Megas.

"Yo try and catch me now!" said Jake right before being stopped by Mega's hand.

Jake and Kim both fall to the ground.

Danny and Jenny fly to Mega's direction ready to tear it apart. "Hey be careful with my ride!" yelled Coop who goes and hides with Ben.

Ben tries to get the watch to work, shaking it and hitting it with his fist.

"Come on you stupid thing work" said Ben as he slams on the watch. He finally transforms into Jury Rigg.

"What the this isn't Waybig!" said Jury Rigg. "Well can't that do something?" said Coop pointing at Ben.

"Well yeah but?" Said Jury as he looks around and see's 4 cars and a tank not too far from the Nuclear plant.

"On second thought this can work, It might be ridiculous but it can work, FIX FIX!" he yells running to the 5 vehicles as Coop looks in confusion.

"Drakken and Motor Ed are behind this" said a weak Kim as she holds her sides. Jake still strong helps Kim up.

They both see Danny and Jenny weren't winning, The Megas had a ghost shield on, and Jenny isn't leaving a scratch.

"Wow that is one tough robot" said Jenny as she lands with her team.

"Wow this ride is even gnarlier than before" said Motor Ed as he drinks his soda.

"Hey you better not leave any stains on my seats!" yelled Coop from below. "Don't worry bro, I'm keeping her safe seriously" replied Ed.

"where's Ben?" asked Danny as everyone shrugs.

Soon they hear loud footsteps coming from afar, and look to see a Makeshift mech made with 5 cars and a tank.

"HEY GUYS!" yells the robot in Jury Riggs voice.

"It's me Ben guess, what I built!" he yells as he walks to Megas's direction, "HOP ON!" he yells.

* * *

><p>"Whoa... " Said Motor Ed looking at Ben's robot.<p>

"On please we can take him down!" said Drakken frowning.

"Right Come on let's do it seriously!" yelled Ed as he get's ready to fight.

The team all inside the robot also got ready to fight.

Each member controlled a different limb, Kim the body, Ben the left arm, Jake the right arm, Danny and Jenny on the legs.

"Alright Heroes-United Let's Roll!" the Robot charges at Megas's direction and punches it to the ground.

"HEY BE CAREFUL!" yelled Coop.

"Sorry" the all said.

"Motor Ed is never sorry!" yelled Ed as Megas gets up and fires missiles.

The robot had dodged each one and used It's tank arm to fire at Megas sending it into a river nearby.

Coop was pulling his hair in agony.

"Aw man we're done for!" said Drakken as he get's his cell phone.

"Shego... *whisper* sweety... can you pick me up, I'm in a pickle" said Drakken opening the door and grabbing a latter.

"So long Ed, See you at the next family reunion!" yelled Drakken laughing.

"Ugh now that is cold seriously" said Ed as his door opens too.

Coop grabs Ed by the shirt and stares at him angrily.

"You have messed with the wrong man!" he yelled than proceeding to punch him.

* * *

><p>Inside the nuclear base the general was giving a medal to each of the 5 heroes.<p>

"Jersey City, thanks you guys, we would've been goners without you" he said saluting them.

"As for the Megas clearly it is under the wrong hands, and we will confiscate it, and-" before he could finish the heroes laughed as they looked to see Coop missing.

"What the?!" they all went outside to see Megas running away.

"On second thought, let him have it" said the general smiling.

"You know I was gona offer him membership" said Kim as everyone looks at her confused.

"What, I figured giant robots right, well I decided not too, He's a bit too strong" she said watching Megas run back to Jersey City.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile eons in space<em>**

Vlad Masters had shaved his big beard off, as well as sown his shirt back together.

"I must thank you again Vilgax, truly you are an Alien of good taste" he said turning around to Vilgax on his throne.

"Our alliance will be short lived" said Vilgax in annoyance. "Yes, but we both get to win" said Vlad enthusiastically.

"Imagine both our enemies out of the picture" said Vlad as he goes ghost.

"And with the help of Jenny's enemy Vexus, and Kim's enemy Doctor Drakken as well as whoever that Dragon boy hates, we can rule all the galaxies."

"Sir Mrs. Vexus has arrived" said one of Vilgax's droids.

Vexus in all her glory walks into the computer room.

"Why hello boys" she said sadistically.

Vilgax looks at her in disgust, "Silence machine" said Vilgax as Vexus looks at him angry, Vlad tries to cool down the confrontation.

"Please excuse my friend here Vexus, he's never been in the presence of a lady" said Vlad handing out his hand and kissing Vexus hand, "How flattering now move along, I wana know why you summoned me Vilgax, It's not everyday the biggest threat to the universe calls me in" she said with one hand on her hip.

"It has come to our attention, that our enemies are working together" said Vilgax standing up from his throne.

"Vlad had proposed that we work together, and form a team to destroy our enemies once and for all."

Vexus unimpressed looks at Vilgax who is glaring at Vexus, she than looks at Vlad who is attempting an awkward smile.

"Alright I'm in" she said with little emotion. "Great, now we need Drakken" said Vlad gleefully. "This better not backfire at all Vlad, understand" said Vilgax typing coordinates on a device he's carrying, teleporting the 3 off the ship.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drakken's Lab<em>**

Drakken was making coffee in his kitchen as Shego was eating cereal. "So let me get this straight, you still never told your family we're dating" she said in a mad tone.

"In due time shego, we've only been on 4 dates since we saved the world, cut me some slack" said Drakken drinking his coffee, they than hear a doorbell ring.

"Ugh It's those damn girl scouts again" said Drakken going to his door.

He opens It and unwittingly screams, "I'M NOT BUYING ANYMORE COOKIES, SCRAM!" he yells.

He soon opens his eyes and see's 3 supervillains at his door.

"Hi there" said Vlad smiling, Drakken screams and quickly slams the door.

"Is this the one that causes the possible girl so much trouble" said Vilgax confused. "Well yes?" said Vlad knocking again. "Ugh this is useless" Said Vilgax busting the door open and entering.

The three enter and see Drakken hiding behind Shego.

"Shego get them!' said Drakken as Shego looks at the three somewhat intimidated.

"Oh well you relax, we're not here to hurt you" said Vexus with her arms crossed.

"Oh" said Drakken as he stopped hiding, with Shego looking confused as ever.

"We are here to recruit you into our new organization" said Vlad as he turns back into his human form.

"What organization?" asked Drakken as he puts his hands over Drakkens shoulders.

"We are a new league of evil, rising up together against our enemies, the Heroes-United!' said Vlad as he lets go of Drakken.

Drakken begins to think and looks at the three villains, than at Shego who is looking at her nails.

"I'll do it" said Drakken grinning.

"Amazing, now where do we find this Dragons enemy?" asked Vilgax as Vexus grins.

"I know where he is" said Vexus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a forest not too far from New York<br>**_

The Hunstman had spent his new life living off the wilderness, hunting for his food, and chopping down wood.

Shirtless, but with his mask on Huntsman had carried a Bear Caracas to his cabin.

As he placed the bear on the front lawn he herd a woosh sound and turned around to see the 4 villains (Plus Shego) at his presence.

He quickly grabs his spear and aims it at the 5.

"Vexus you again?, what do you want" he said charging his spear.

"Is this how you treat all your guests?" said Drakken sarcastically.

Huntsman glares at Drakken.

"Silence you, now explain your reasons for being here?!" he yelled.

"Foolsih Hunter, you wouldn't dare strike me" said Vilgax walking up to Huntsman.

Huntsman looks up at Vilgax's head. "Try me" he said charging his spear.

"Let's all settle down now" said Vlad phasing from the floor, and popping up between them.

"Mr. Huntsman, I understand that your faction of the Huntsclan had been wiped out" he said as Hunstman glares at him.

"And that is the fault of The American Dragon" said Vilgax as Huntsman breaks his spear in anger using only one hand.

"Join us Huntsman, we will work together, using our powers combined we will destroy our enemies one by one."

After thinking for a bit. Huntsman goes into his cabin leaving the villains for about 4 minutes before coming out again, with his red Huntsman attire on.

"I wan't that Dragons skull planted on my wall" he said in a angry tone.

"Excellent" said Vlad as he puts a camera on a log.

the five villains than group together and look at the Camera.

"Alright my comrades, tonight we rest, and tomorrow begins a new age, the age of Evil!"

"Now smile" he said as the camera takes a picture of the 5 villains.

However despite Vlads request no one smiled but he.

**_To be continued..._**


	9. Villains-Unite Part 1

_**Heroes United**_

_**Villains Unite**_

_Before I began i will answer these reviews, as I cannot message you guys_

_Dr. Fanmail is it?_

_I know I'm one to talk, but it was hard deducing what you said but i think I have it?_

_1. Why make Kim leader? I felt she was the smartest and maturest, also she was like Robin on Teen Titans or Batman on Brave and the Bold_

_2. You mean Albedo, yes I have plans for him, if you mean an evil version of the team, well I do have a love of evil counterparts somewhere in my brain_

_3. Other than the Spectacular Spiderman cartoon which was it's own universe, I don't plan on using character from Marvel or DC_

_The Guest guy_

_1. Danny and Jenny? I don't plan on incorporating shipping, the /co/ thread where the idea came from banned shipping but it did die, so anything goes now i suppose_

_I do have some gag-related episodes which may suit the topic, and yes I do see Danny and Jenny working as a couple_

_2. Sonic in the team? maybe, I was gona keep this based solely around western medias but maybe,_

_ I plan on extending the roster by a little bit, and with some allies_

_El Tigre and Randy Cunningham are definitely gona be members,_

_ I will say that in theory Sonic does exist in this universe, but it's in the early ages of Sonic X, so __at the moment he is an urban legend, like early Hulk, or early X-men_

* * *

><p>Vlad Masters was Danny Phantom's arch-nemesis, a man bent on doing what he can to get to the top, and willing to take down anyone in his way.<p>

He when't the limit to become Mayor of Amity Park, Danny's home just to destroy his social life.

Eventually he began to dream big, he didn't just want Amity Park he wanted the world under his thumb.

He almost succeeded, til he bit off more than he can chew.

Danny had saved the planet, and what has happened to Vlad, he was stuck in space for about 2 years.

Vlad had become a space hobo, living off Space junkies, and drinking alien alcohol, and becoming somewhat insane.

Vlad had grown to despise Danny even more, every day plotting to get back at him.

Eventually while stowaying on Vilgax's (An alien conqueror), he discovered Danny had become one with a superhero team.

After awhile it was agreed, the 2 would form a team of allies consisting of the teams enemies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heroes United HQ<strong>_

_**Living Room**_

_**One year after the last episode**_

"I'll give your props for effort" said Danny putting an Ecto-Collar on his old foe Technus, who was wearing his latest attire.

Plumber soldiers had come to the HQ and put ghost-proof handcuffs on Technus.

"You haven't herd the last of me Heroes-United, for I am Technus, master of anything mechanical!" he yelled being shoved by the plumber guards.

Jake, Kim, Ben, Jenny, and Danny had all been exhausted from there fight.

"Man Danny, you have some pretty difficult bad guys" said Ben as he sloths on the somewhat destroyed couch.

"Get up Ben, we need one of your aliens to help clean up the destruction Technus made" said Kim as she puts her arms on her hips in displeasure.

"Oh come on!" yelled Ben in anger. "That fight took a lot out of me" said Ben as Jake sits beside him, "Yeah yo, can't we just chilax for the rest of the day" he said putting his hands on his hand.

"Get up the both of you, were a super-hero team we have responsibilities" said Kim in annoyance.

"Look lady, your leader of the team not us, and unless there danger that requires the team i am not obliged to bother" said Ben as he gets up and heads to the teleportation room.

Kim than looks at Jake annoyed, Jake simply grins and worries.

Jake than get's up, "Yes sir.. I-I mean mam" he said zipping to the kitchen to get supplies.

Danny and Jenny look at each other and shrugged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plumber Base<strong>_

_**Meeting office**_

Max Tennyson, Magister Patelliday, and three other big wigged shadowy CEO's were in said meeting room discussing the villain cells.

"It looks like another ones been caught" said Patelliday as he looks at the computer screen, the screen was showcasing Technus being taken to one of the cells.

(Next to the screen showcased pictures of known specific teenagers, and there first names, this list had Steven, Max, Lilo, Dib, Dash, Violet, Randy, and Manny)

"Which brings to question" said one of the shadowy CEO's, "What are you going to do about the current super-villain problem your HQ is having."

"Our research has shown the prison is becoming overcrowded" said another shadowy CEO.

"Believe me, it is being discussed" said Max.

"Are you sure about that" a woman CEO said, "Skulker, Doctor Animo, Motor Ed, Kilgore, Zombozo,a now escped Jack Spicer, now Technus, and many more."

"We fear you are beginning to house too many criminals, too much for this base to handle."

"Well what are we supposed to do with them, let them free?" asked Max as he looks through the criminal files.

"We have contacted specific people whom had helped create a brand new super prison, one that may hold all the super criminals in the world"

One of the shadowy CEO's pointed to the computer screen showcasing a company logo containing a V.

"We had requested The Venture industries to design the prison, any questions and concerns should be brought up to the owner, Doctor "Rusty" Venture" he said as Max looks surprised.

"Wait you mean you already agreed to do this" said Max as Patilleday also looks in shock.

"You forget Max, we are in charge of the super criminal laws, not you" he said unemotionally.

"Now please let your prisoners know of whats to come, in the next couple of hours we are moving them there, and any new prisoners are to be sent there" he said as the 3 shadowy CEO's got up from the chairs and left.

Max watches them leave in distraught.

"I never liked them Patelliday, did i ever tell you that" he said as he leaves the office.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Doctor Drakken's lair<em>**

**_New base for Villains-Unite_**

Entering Drakkens castle was Drakken, Vlad, Vilgax, Hunstman, and Vexus.

"I had the henchmen prepare rooms for all of you" said Drakken as he showed them around the lair.

*ring* Drakkens phone was ringing, Drakken ignored it for a minute or so.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" said Vexus.

"No, no i'm pretty sure I know who it is" said Drakken as the voicemail wen't on.

"_Hey Drew, it's me Doctor Doofenshmirtz, remember we bonded at the last Evil genius expo" _said the voicemail.

_"Anyway you must be busy, I'v been leaving you messages, I've been wanting to tell you of my evil schemes, call me when you can" _the call hung up.

"Ugh we talked about lobsters once, and now he's been leaving me like 90 messages per day" complained Drakken.

The villains look at each other, than at Drakken, "Is this a joke" said Huntsman as he goes face to face with a frightened Drakken.

"Out of all of Mr.s Possibles enemies, this is her biggest threat, I should skin you alive" Huntsman remarked grabbing Drakken by the shirt.

Shego budded in and looked Huntsman in the eye.

"You mess with him, you mess with me" she said charging her arm, the two glare at each other.

Vlad interrupted, "Hey if you apes are done fighting, we have more present matters to attend to" he said.

"Even though I would love to tear the Blue man limb from limb, Vlad is right, we have a mission to accomplish" said Vilgax as both Huntsman and Shego drop there guard.

"Geesh, tough crowd" said Drakken getting up and swatting the dust off his clothes.

Vilgax looks at Vlad, "This better work out Vlad, for your benefit" said Vilgax as he leaves for the room Drakken prepared for him.

"Don't worry Vilgax, everything is going according to plan" said Vlad grinning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-United HQ<em>**

The lair had been cleaned up, no thanks to Ben.

It was late and everyone but Kim was heading home.

Kim was gona spend the night in the lair, she wanted to do some research.

Jenny wen't to go speak with Kim, as she felt that Kim was getting frustrated with Ben.

Jenny entered the communication room, and saw Kim searching up the current villains list.

"Hey Kim, what are you up too" she asked as Kim scrolled in the giant Kimmunicator screen.

"Checking out the villains we've captured" she said looking at the screen. "A majority of these guys are Ben's enemies, heck theirs only one from me."

"Listen Kim, I know leading this team with someone like Ben is hard" said Jenny as Kim's face turns stern.

"But we're all happy your leader" said Jenny smiling and leaving the room.

"To tell you the truth Jenny" she said to herself, "I hardly feel like this is a team at all" she said continuing to type.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Downtown Bellwood<strong>_

Ben had spent the day alone, walking down the street drinking a smoothie.

"Who does Kim think she is?" thought Ben as he drinks his Mister Smoothy, "I can transform into like hundreds of aliens, I don't need a team, I outmatch them."

Little did Ben know he was being watched at a nearby restaurant.

* * *

><p>Drakken who was hiding behind a newspaper, Vlad in his human form, and Huntsman without his masks and in casual attire watched him walk to the next corner.<p>

"Is that the Mr. Tennyson?" said Drakken as Vlad nods.

"Yes that's him" said Vlad, "Gentlemen in order for phase 1 of the plan to work we need one of us to get arrested."

"Any volunteers" he said smiling awkwardly, Drakken and Huntsman stare at him "Hey I cant' do it, Danny thinks i'm gone, I prefer to remain down low at the moment."

Huntsman glared at Drakken angrily.

"Why do I have too, I hate prison" yelled Drakken in a fit of annoyance.

"Because you fool, you are the only one of us who doesn't stick out like a sore thumb, Vexus, Vlad, and Vilgax are all too powerful to contain, and I am considered lost" said Huntsman as he sips his tea.

"How do you expect me to realistically and purposely get caught by Ben 10, my only muscle is at the lair, and I left my phone at home, so i can't call her" said Drakken.

"Don't frit Drakken, I have what you need" said Huntsman as he pulls out a medallion.

"This is an Arcane Medallion, specifically designed to capture and control mystical creatures".

"There is a Chimera in there, summon it and make it attack Ben, kill him or not, it will get you locked into the plumber prison."

Drakken grabs the medallion, and grins.

"Excellenttttt..." he remarks.

* * *

><p>Ben continued walking until he saw a trashcan and threw his smoothie bottle in it.<p>

"Score" he said smiling, he than notices a shadow appear over him.

"Oh great" he said as he turns around and see's a beast with Goat, Lion, and Snake head.

"Ummm is this one of animo's creations" he said as he turns on his Omnitrix.

He slams it and turns into Chromostone.

"Doesn't matter, you're going down" said Chromostone.

The Chimera charges at Chromostone, quickly Chromostone managed to dodge and trip the beast.

As the Chimera layed on the floor Ben noticed Dr. Drakken not too far, holding the medallion in his hand.

"You!" he said getting ready to face Drakken, "Your that blue skinned guy from Jersey, the one whose always on Kim's tail."

"Oh so she talks about me, how flattering" said Drakken who than brings up the medallion.

"Chimera!, crush him!" he yelled as the Chimera got up and swung his massive hands sending Chromastone to nearby wall.

"Wow, I should have signed up for the magic shtick years ago" said Drakken as he begins grinning.

The force of the attack had caused Chromostone to turn back into Ben.

"Man I sure wish Jake was here right not" said Ben as he gets out his phone, which had been destroyed by the attack.

"Aw man" he exclaimed as he picks any random alien from his watch.

Ben had transformed into Swampfire, "Alright tough guy, let's go!" said Swampfire taunting the Chimera.

Huntsman and Vlad view from atop a building, to see if Drakken doesn't screw up.

"What happens after Drakken get's arrested?" asked Huntsman to Vlad.

"It's simple my friend, we commence a Supervillain breakout, " said Vlad as he turns into his ghost form.

"It's all part of the plan" he said continuing to look at the battle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hero HQ<em>**

**_Communication Room_**

Kim had been researching for more Teen heroes, out of curiosity she wished to knew who may be eligible for recruitment into the Heroes-United team.

Soon an alarm had wen't on, Kim saw that a mythical beast was attacking Ben.

"Uh oh we have trouble, magic related" she said grabbing her kimmunicator and calling Jake.

* * *

><p><strong><em>World Prison<em>**

**_The new Supervillain prison_**

**_Auditorium_**

"Greetings inmates and ingrates" said a man wearing a suit, he was black, and had glasses.

"My name is Damon Gray(Of Danny Phantom lore), I am your warden, recently I used to create new state of the art security systems for prisons and labs" he continued glaring at each criminal in the seats.

"Don't even try to escape, this prison was hand crafted by me, and Doctor Venture who is with us today."

Damon introduced Doctor Venture who was waving his hands hoping for an applause, his bodyguard Brock and 2 sons Dean and Hank were there with him.

**_A few minutes later..._**

**_Cafeteria_**

Technus wearing an anti-ghost collor which made him unable to be intangible or use any ghost powers, was looking around the cafeteria and saw the separation of each people as a group.

The Magic villains had there own table, as did ghosts, aliens, time travelers, and so on.

"I Technus lord of the LED, am quite shocked to see even us ghosts can be imprisoned by the humans" he said going to sit in the ghosts area.

"Yeah 1st aliens, than wizards, and now ghosts are being caught like animals by humans" said another ghost prisoner with a collar, he was Shckles Jack and old enemy of Jake Long.

Skulker who was also there was trying to enjoy his soup designed for ghosts specifically.

"So Skulker, your here too?" asked Technus who took a bite of his prison burger.

"That retched animal Danny Phantom locked me in here!" exclaimed Skulker who slammed his spoon on the table.

"Don't worry" said Doctor Animo, who was the only human at the ghosts table.

"I'm no phsycic, but my little friend here says that something bigs on his way" he said giggling and petting a cockroach.

The ghosts look at him disturbed and weirded out.

"What it's instinct" said Animo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Downtown Bellwood<em>**

Swampfire was able to trap the Chimera momentarily, the beast was powerful and manage to tear the vines Swampfire created.

"Hahahaha maybe I really can kill you!" yelled Drakken, he soon notices a shadow fly above him.

Falling from the sky was Kim and Jake in his dragon form.

"Perfecttt" whispered Drakken, "Chimera, destroy Kim Possible!"

"Drakken?, I thought I saw the last of you back in New Jersey?" said Kim as she jumped out of the way of the Chimera's attack.

"Jake magic is your thing, how do we you know" said Swampfire who than changes back into Ben.

"Yo check it, he's being controlled by the medallion Drakken has, if we can get it from him, or destroy it, we can rid ourselves of the Chimera" said Jake as he lunges toward the Chimera.

Kim and Ben looked at Drakken who began to look worried.

Vlad and Huntsman still continued watching.

"Should we assist?" asked Huntsman.

"No... they won't kill him, simply subdue he needs to get into that prison?" Vlad replied.

"Whats in the prison that is so important, how will this help our plan?" asked Huntsman in suspicion.

"There is a certain prisoner who i must free" said Vlad as he gets out a cellphone.

"I assure you it will benefit all of us" said Vlad placing the phone on his ear.

"Shego my dear, may you come and get me and Huntsman back?" he asked as Huntsman glared at him.

"Fine... and don't call me dear!?" she yelled.

* * *

><p>"I can take on whatever the blue dude has up his sleeve!" yelled Ben as he slammed his Omnitrix.<p>

he becomes Bloxx and charges at Drakken.

"Wait Ben!" yelled Kim as Jake smashes into him.

The Chimera had jumped to defend his master, Drakken than grinned in delight.

He realized, that he had an opportunity to kill Kim Possible, and that made him forget the plan was to get caught.

"Well, well looks like the boots on the other foot Kim Possible" he said rubbing his medallion.

"Chimera my pet, destroy them!" he yelled as the Chimera leaped at Kim's direction.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plumber Base<em>**

The researchers of the Plumbers where studying the video strange orb that had appeared in the Ghost Zone during there excavation.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" asked Max as he looked closely add it.

"We don't know anything yet Majister" replied one of the scientist.

"It gives off massive amounts of spectral energy, anything non-ghost can get it" he continued.

"Maybe we can get Danny in there?' said Max as he continued observing the strange glowing orb with the strings of light coming out from it.

"For some reason it dissapeared from it's same location" continued the scientist.

* * *

><p>Kim Possible backfliped over the Chimera and landed perfectly behind it, Jake and Ben got up and saw Kim dodge every one of it's attacks.<p>

"Yo Kim you the boss" said Jake cheering Kim on.

"Hmph" said Bloxx, who after turned and saw Drakken looking worried again.

"Well If Kim is occupied" said Ben who than charges towards Drakken again.

The Chimera stopped paying attention to Kim and charged in Drakkens direction, and than swats Bloxx away.

"Fool, you can't lay a finger on me!" yelled Drakken who proceeded to dance a bit funny.

The Chimera blew flames at Ben and Kim, but before it struck Jake flew in and picked them up taking them to high ground.

"Okay guys we need a plan?" said Jake panting.

"I have one, it might just work" said Kim as Ben rolls his eyes.

"Me and Ben will both fight the Chimera, distracting it long enough for Jake to fly and swype the medallion off Drakken."

"Great plan yo, i'll go see things at a birds eye view" said Jake as he flies off into the sky

Bloxx changes back into Ben who is distraught.

Kim also looks at Ben in disappointment.

"If you have something to say Ben say it" said Kim crossing her hands.

Ben glares at Kim, "I don't think you should lead" said Ben crossing his hands.

"I think I should lead" continued Ben as he points at his Omnitrix.

"This baby gives me the powers of every living thing in space, I have saved the world from Aliens, Magic, super villains!"

"Ben that watch doesn't equal leadership, I don't mean to gloat, but your grandfather put me in charge for a reason, I work well with a team" said Kim who glares at Ben.

"Grandpa has made mistakes before" said Ben searching through his Omnitrix.

"And by the way, working in a cheer leading squad is not the same as leading a team of teenage super-heroes!" he said slamming the watch and turning into Snare Oh.

"Now let's get this done, all-mighty leader" he said sarcastically than jumping off the roof.

Kim clutched her fists in frustration, "Grrr, If I knew leading a team would be this hard I would've said no" she said snarling.

"But at the same time... sigh.. I feel he's right."

Kim back flipped off the roof and onto the Chimera's back, while snare Oh was shooting his bandages around the creature hoping to tie it up.

"Try and run around it, we can maybe tie him up!" yelled Kim as Ben glares at her.

"You are not the boss of me" he yelled. "I'm doing fine!" he continued yelling.

"Ben I am the leader!, we can talk about whose leader later, but right now do as I say!"

"... Fine" said Ben as he begins circling the Chimera wrapping it around in bandages.

"Hey where did the dragon go" asked Drakken who than looks behind to see Jake standing there.

"Yo what up blue man, can i get some of that bling bling" exclaimed Jake in his hip-hop term, he than put his hand out expecting the medallion in his hands.

Drakken scared out of his life gives it to him and runs.

The Chimera who is wrapped in bandages and was defeated disappears into dust which than blew right into the medallion Jake was holding.

"Another great days work right guys" said Jake who turns human.

Ben who also turns human turns around and looks at both Jake and Kim.

"You let him escape?" said Ben as he see's Drakken run into an alley.

"Forget him, what I wan't to know whats with your recent attitude Ben!?" said Kim in anger.

"I do not believe you are qualified to lead a team of outworldy heroes" said Snare Oh who than changes back to Ben.

"And frankly, I wan't to nominate myself as leader" said Ben as he looks at Jake.

"Jake in all honesty, who would you prefer?" asked Ben as Jake begins to get nervous.

"Uhhh" he said looking at his watch.

"Boy it sure is late, I need to head home... it's uuh turkey night" said pressing his teleportation button and vanishing.

Realizing the time Kim also get's out her button.

"We are not done talking about this" said Kim in a motherly attitude.

"Oh yes it is" said Ben who threw his button at Kim's hands.

"Consider me out" he said slamming his watch and turning into Astrodactly and flying into the sky.

"Wait Ben!, BEN!" yelled Kim seeing Ben dissapear in the sky.

Drakken came running back to the scene of the crime panting, realizing he almost screwed up the plan.

"I-I s... surrender" he said falling over and fainting.

Kim looks at Drakken, than at Ben's Teleportation button.

"Aw man... " she exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>World Prison entrance<em>**

Drakken along with a villain named Sandman, and a villain named Puma-Loco, and a villain named The Monarch.

"Welcome to the world prison" said Damon Gray to the 3 new inmates.

Drakken looked at the 3 antagonists, and realized he was in the big leagues.

But he had a plan to complete

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Time: Breakout!<em>**

_With the loss of a team member, the team begins to question there relationship as well as Kim's leadership._

_But they must work as a team to stop Himcules from trying to tare Jenny a new one._

_Not only that?, but Drakken is preparing a breakout of the world Prison, who is this mysterious Inmate Vlad requires_

_Find out Next Time_

_To be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Sorry it took awhile, been busy with school<p>

and without the /co/ thread, i don't see any reason to update like every week.

I realized I may have built up tension, and left it alone for awhile, I suppose actual cartoons do that too.

The universe is certainly expanding if you don't mind some spoilers, if you do steer clear

As easter egged in the fic, Steven Universe, Mighty Max, Lilo Pelaki and other non-regular young heroes such as Phineas and Ferb, Peter Parker, and Detxer are being monitored

Will they be members, no, but they will be years in the future, it's a future chapter, your gona have to wait and see

Til nex time


	10. Villains-Unite Part 2: Jailbreak

_**Heroes United**_

_**Villains Unite part 2**_

Question: Is there a B team or other teams?

I plan on expanding to something like Justice League Unlimited, but the main 5 are the main characters

Conzilla: Zim and the other Irkens are gonna escape I NOW!

I have good plans for Zim, Red, and Purple

* * *

><p>Much like Danny Phantom's arch enemy is Vlad Plasmius, Kim's was Doctor Drakken.<p>

Doctor Drakken was a small time villain compared to the likes of villains such as Eli Excelsior Pandarus, or Zombozo the Clown.

Drakken used to go on the side of not so evil, he also used to not be blue.

He had under gone a horrible experimenting blueing him for life, and changing his fate to the likes of Evil.

He was however really bad at his job, but did save the world once.

His assistant Shego was his muscle, a Ex-Super Hero turned evil.

But now he must works with the likes of super threats in his new Villains-Unite team

Vlad, Vilgax, Vexus, and Huntsman are plotting to destroy there enemies The Heroes-United.

* * *

><p><strong><em>World Prison<em>**

**_A day after Drakkens arrest_**

Himcules one of Jenny Wakeman's many foes was in his weak nerdy state, he was recently transferred from the Tremorton Prison.

He get's stronger and stronger, when people are hurt, humiliated, or harasses.

He was being walked with the 2 guards who was taking him to the classification office, a room where super criminals are 1st classified and filed.

The room was small, and a lady on a desk was typing on the computer, she was old, and rather fat.

"A new one, hon" she said fixing her glasses to get a good look of him.

Himcules looks to see her unattractive face and realized this was an opportunity.

he grinned and said, "Your so ugly, you shouldn't play hide and seek, no one would look for you..."

The old lady's face grew distraught she began to frown in disappointment and ran out of the room crying.

"Wow man your a jerk" said one guard, who than jumps in fright as Himcules grew some muscles.

Both looked shock as Himucles grew and his muscles grew along with him.

"HAHA YES" he said smirking, he than proceeded to flex.

"Look how weak you all look hahahahah!" he said as the 2 guards looked at there flabby muscles.

There lack of spirit from his comment had made Himcules much more powerful, he preceded to flex more.

"Yes, now that my almighty godlike strength has returned, It's time I taught that machine a lesson" he said flexing his pecks and walking straight through the wall leaving a hole in his shape.

* * *

><p><strong><em>World Prison <em>**

**_Drakken's Cell room_**

**_at night_**

Doctor Drakken was recently arrested for terrorizing a city using a mystical Chimera.

Little did the heroes who captured him know he wanted to be arrested, it was a part of the plan concocted by the Villains-Unite team, a league of super-evil whose plan was to rid themselves of the Heroes-United once and for all.

Drakken was locked in the world prison, a new state-of-the-art tougher than nails, powerful, and impenetrable Prison designed to house criminals to powerful to contain in typical jail cells. It was designed by The Venture Industries, and Damon Gray a man who designs security for labs and prisons, considered the best in the field.

The main reason for the prisons creation was that too many super criminals were being housed, and some more powerful than others needed special treatment to insure there safety, and lack of escape.

Drakken was locked in his own private cell, small, his 2 neighbors were the recently added Monarch in the right cell, and on the left was Monkey Fist.

Drakken being close friends with Monkey Fist started to converse.

"Monkey Fist is that you?" he said putting his ear through the wall.

"Yes it's me Drakken, I was wondering when you'd show up" he said meditating.

"HEY CAN YOU ASSHOLES KEEP IT DOWN, I'M PLOTTING AN ESCAPE!" yelled The Monarch in the other side of Drakken's cell.

the 3 can hear the guards laughing.

"Way to scream out your plan potty mouth" growled Drakken.

"Oh boohoo blue man" said Monarch who was drawing on paper.

"You're not gona get out of her Mr. uhh?" asked Monkey Fist.

"It's The Monarch!" he yelled across Drakken's cell in annoyance.

"Hey if neither of you shut up, i'll pound, you I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SHUT EYE!" yelled another inmate in another cell.

It was Trumbipulor, who was laying on his bed.

"Oh YEAH TOUGH GUY BRING IT ON!" yelled The Monarch with no answer.

"This is wonderful" said Drakken sarcastically, he than jumps in shock and grabs the light dangling from his ceiling.

He looks to see an intangible Vlad Masters had tapped his shoulder.

Vlad turned tangible as Drakken gets down.

"Hello Drakken" said Vlad as Drakken begins to shush him.

"The eyes have ears Vlad" said Drakken as he looks around the cell.

"So whats the plan" he whispers.

"we need to commence a breakout" said Vlad as he pulls out a map detailing the whole prison.

"Umm why?" he asked as Vlad points at an area in the map.

"There is a special criminal in custody who I need free" he said while pointing at a specific room.

"Who?" asked Drakken in confusion.

"You'll see" he said, soon they both herd the guards coming to Drakkens door.

"I'll be back soon, once I do the plan shall began" he said phasing through the wall.

Drakken rubbed his hands together.

"Excellent" he smirked.

The guard soon came to Drakken's door.

"You have a visitor" he remarked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-United HQ<em>**

**_Communication Room_**

**_after discovering Ben's departure_**

Danny, Jenny, and Jake where in the Communication room, scrolling through the countless files from there previous missions.

"I still can't believe Ben just left" said Danny as he reads through the file of Drakken.

"We'll Ben was the most big headed one of us" said Jenny, as she sits on the table.

"Yes, but Kim didn't really do much yo" said Jake who was leaning on the wall.

"So whose to blame?" said Danny as he sets the file down.

"I don't know" said Jenny as she looks at Jake wondering what he's thinking.

"We'll i am on Ben's side here" remarked Jake as he wen't to open the main computer.

"Look here, did you know Kim has all our weakness's on file" said Jake Danny and Jenny look.

"Oh come on there is nothing wrong with that" said Jenny in defense.

"I mean we need to take precautions" she continued as Jake frowns in disgust.

"Why are you defending her, she has your weakness on file, she doesn't trust us, at least not like Ben" he said as he continues scrolling.

**_*Boom*_**

the three hear and feel an explosion outside the city.

"What the" said Danny as the computer showed a news broadcast.

_"According to our sources the villain attacking is the infamous Himcules, a super villain who had escaped the so called un-escapable prison" _remarked the lady as she runs to Himcules for an interview.

"_Mr. Himcules, why of all the cities on earth did you come to Bellwood?"_

_"Why?" _remarked Himcules, _"I herd Jenny Wakeman was here, and she owes me big time" _he said flexing with every word.

_"Thats right Jenny and her little baby club, I'm calling you out"._

The T.V turned off as the 3 heroes look at each other.

"Huh, I guess we do get some action today" said Jake as the three of them leave the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>World Prison<strong>_

_**Visitor Area**_

"Kim Possible?" said Drakken as he noticed his visitor was his arch nemesis.

"Yes Drakken it's me, I came to ask a few questions" she said sitting down and taking out a pen and paper.

"Whatever you ask I'm not spilling any beans" he said zipping his mouth.

"Where did you get that Chimera?" Kim asked as Drakken remained silent.

"Drakken, I know you didn't just stumble upon it one day" she said as Drakken continued refusing to speak.

"What are you up too?, whats your game" she said Drakken closing his eyes and ignoring Kim.

Kim getting annoyed tries to think up how to speed up the process.

_"Well I cant threaten him, at least not here the guards made that a big no-no"_ she thought as he bites the tip of her pen.

Drakken tapping the desk waiting for something to happen soon realized a guard was heading his way.

One of the guards came and told Kim her time was up.

"Wait what, but I am in the middle of an interrogation" she said annoyed.

"Prison policy, and we were trained to take this place super seriously" he said grabbing Drakken and taking him back.

Drakken laughed at Kim's expense.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bellwood<em>**

**_*SMASH*_**

Himcules threw a car at a bank and watch money rain all over him.

"Weaklings, thou think they can even try to compete with I, Himcules" he said insulting the fellow citizens and making some cry,

"That's right, your despair powers my muscles" he said as he flexed some more.

"Too bad you never earned them" said Jenny as she Jake and Danny surprised Himcules.

"We'll looks like my message worked, thou you still wish-ith to take me on" he said grabbing a crowbar, slamming his head and make a Himcules shaped dent on it.

"I am stronger than before, and this time you won't humiliate me" he said jogging at lightning speeds to Jenny and punching her to a close building.

"Hey Beefhead!" yelled Danny as Himcules looks.

"Bet you can't beat a ghost!" he said taunting him.

"Thou thinkith I care, I still have more muscles than you ever will weakling" he said flexing as Danny looks at his muscles, and then flexed to see nothing but his typical stick of a hand.

"Oh yeah well, shut up!" he said as he grew stronger.

"Oh yeah, he is fueled by others pain" said Danny as he flew towards Himcules.

"We'll If I can't prove him wrong, I'll posses the strength out of him!" yelled Danny as he becomes intangible and tries to posses Himcules.

Once Danny touched Himcules he was knocked back by some force field around him, turning him back into human Danny.

"That's right Ghost boy, I am so powerful even the dead can't touch me" he said grabbing Danny by the collar.

"Yo let em go" said Jake as he flies over Himcules.

"As you wish beast" he said throwing Danny at him in intense speed.

Danny was thrown at Jake and both fell to the ground.

"Now where were we" said Himcules as he picks Jenny from the destroyed building.

"Prepare to feel the mighty strength of Himcules machine" he said throwing Jenny at another building.

Jenny quickly got back up though and turned her hands into giant fists.

"Foolish female machine, I am Himcules the strongest being on earth" he said flexing again.

"You're all talk but no action" said Jake as he flew behind Himcules ready to pounce.

"Just try me" he said putting his chest out, as he prepares for anything Jake brings.

Jake charges head first into Himcules knocking him into a wall.

Jake rubbing his head in pain lands and turns human.

"OH man" he said walking and being dizzy.

Himcules while being knocked to a building comes out of the rubble unscathed.

"HAHAHAAH that tickled" he exclaimed rubbing the dust off his shoulders.

He than grabbed Jake by the collar, "Time to taste the sun lizard man" he said throwing Jake at the direction of the sun.

As Jake yells never to be seen again, Himcules turns around ready to face Danny and Jenny.

"Um Jenny whats the plan?" asked Danny, Jenny scratching her metal head was trying to come up with something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>World Prison<strong>_

_**Drakken's Cell**_

Drakken spent his time in his cell walking back and forth, thinking, waiting for Vlad to come.

"Where is he" he grunted to himself.

"Where's who?" asked Monkey Fist.

"My cohort, I am busting out of here and so is everyone" whispered Drakken.

"How do you intend to do that?" he asked.

Drakken lays his back on the wall and lands on his behind.

"I have no idea" he said worried.

The Monarch who was resting on his bed overhears the conversation.

"An escape plan?" he said in interest.

"Count me in Dr. D" he said yelling.

"SHHHHH!" Drakken and Monkey Fist both shushed Monarch who put his hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry Monarch, once my partner get's here we'll all escape" he said looking at his watch.

Vlad eventually phased through the wall with his arms crossed.

"We'll you took your time didn't you" said Drakken sarcastically.

"Forming a diabolical plan takes it's time" said Vlad.

"Is that him?" said The Monarch through the wall.

Vlad looked confused, Drakken shushed him.

"Vlad these are 2 cohorts of mine, Monkey Fist, and The Monarch" he said as Vlad looked at both walls.

"Charmed i'm sure" said Monkey through the wall,

"Whatever" said Monarch.

"Whatever indeed" said Vlad who entered Drakkens body and takes over.

"Hey what're you..." said Drakken whose pupils glow red.

"Drakken what happened?" asked Monkey Fist through the wall.

"He's fine, but I need a body to hide in" said Vlad in Drakkens body.

"Okay first off, we spread the word, let the inmates know, tonight were pulling a big escape" he said as Monkey Fist nods and begins to meditate, while Monarch simply lays in bed.

"And what about you?" asked Monarch.

The bell wen't on showcasing that it was lunch time.

"I have a person to meet" he said as the cell doors open.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bellwood<em>**

Jenny was thrown into a building, falls, and lands on an unconscious Danny.

"He's too strong" exclaimed Danny in pain, "Boy I wish we could give him a taste of his own medicine.

Jenny's face lit up with an idea, "I got it, we have to make him feel bad" said Jenny getting off of Danny.

"What?" asked Danny as Himcules kisses his muscles.

"If we can make him feel as offended and bad as the people he's hurt, he will transform back into his weakling state" said Jenny as she started flying.

"Cool" said Danny also flying.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile with Jake<em>**

Jake who was thrown out of the city and in his human form lands into a destroying one of the tables.

next to said table was Ben enjoying a nice smoothie.

"Hey Jake" he said as Jake gets up rubbing his head.

"Ben we could use your help, this Himcules guy is well hard yo" he said hopping Ben understands.

"Alright let's go, but this doesn't change anything" said Ben as he uses the omnitrix and begins to grow big.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to the fight with Himcules<em>**

"Okay we need to figure out whats the best way to make him feel bad?" said Danny as he threw energy blasts at him.

"Why do you persist mortals" said Himcules as he pulls a chunk of the street and throws it at Danny who managed to let it phase through him in time.

"I only get stronger" he said flexing more.

"You may be stronger, but are you bigger" yelled a loud voice from a far.

Himcules felt himself weaken about with a shocked face.

He turns around to see **Way-Big **with Jake on his shoulder.

"You may have muscles bigger than mountains, but you'll always be a puny pipsqueak" he continued making Himcules a tad nervous

Jenny and Danny noticed Himcules was getting frustrated.

"Yeah, your right Ben, I mean someone all strong and mighty needs super muscles!" she yells as the citizens around him also join in.

"no, I feel my strength getting weaker" he exclaimed getting on his knees.

* * *

><p><strong><em>World Prison<em>**

**_Lunch Break_**

The cafeteria was packed with evil scum and villainy.

Monkey Fist and Monarch had succeeded in spreading the word throughout the prison.

"Okay Red and Purple listen to me, I'm telling you right now the breakout will be very soon" he said as Almighty Tallest Red and Purple sit across from him.

"We'll isn't that fan flipping tastic human" said Red who was poking his lasagna.

"Here Zim you can have it" he said as Zim who was sitting in between the two started eating there food.

"How will we know when it's break time?" asked Purple.

"You'll know okay gee, he never told me, I guess we'll know when it happens" he continued getting up from the table.

"Oh yeah spread the word" he said before leaving.

"So what are us three chums going to do once were free?" said Zim with enthusiasm.

Purple and Red looked at eachother and than at Zim.

"Zim how many times must we tell yah... WE ARE NOT YOUR CHUMS!" yelled Purple.

"In fact we wouldn't be stuck here if it wasn't for you" he said eating his lunch.

"I don't know why i'm not choking you right now" said Red as Zim looks at him without emotion.

"What?' he asked as Zim continued staring.

"Now your just being weird" he said looking away.

"Thats right Mr. Loco all the freedom you wan't" said Monkey Fist to Puma Loco.

"How excelente" he said rubbing his hands together.

"I need to head home before my Son and Grandson start wondering where I am."

"Right" said Monkey Fist as he walks away.

Loco get's up and heads to a table consisting of 4 other villains.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile with VladDrakken_**

Vlad in Drakkens body was sneaking through the halls, hiding from any passing guards.

Eventually he reaches a room with a hazard symbol on it.

"Ah, here it is" he said opening the door, and looking at a small USB Drive, the USB had red lines around them.

"Now we can began"

Drakken grabbed the USB setting off alarms all throughout the prison.

Guards carrying batons and tazers entered the room ready to face Drakken.

"Alright Drakken, you're coming with us" said one guard as Drakken/Vlad grinned.

"Make me" he yelled as he leaped over the guards, landed, and ran off.

"Get after him" yelled one guard as all the guards in the room chased after him.

Drakken ran into a door with the title control room, and locked himself in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>World Prison Cafeteria<em>**

All the prisoners look surprised when they hear the alarms go off, and they all look at each other, than the guards whose faces were worried.

One guard taped on his ear piece.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

"One of the prisoners stole the USB containing **Malware, **and is trying to escape!" said the voice in the earpiece.

Soon Skulker confused about the situation, realized his collar had just shut off and opened, then proceeded to fall of his neck.

"I'm free" he said looking at the guards as they with tension readied there batons.

"RIOT!" he yelled as all the criminals started to riot like animals.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile with DrakkenVlad**_

Inside the Control room, Vlad used his skills to defeat the two guards inside, then proceeded to hack the computer to release the ghost prisoners.

"Now that my good little deed is done, we can make our escape" explained Vlad as he jumps out of Drakkens body.

"Wow... what just happened" said Drakken as he looks at Vlad in confusion.

"We completed out 1st part of my plan" said Vlad putting the USB in a small box and then putting it in his shirt.

"If we just needed the USB, why bother putting me in jail and releasing all these prisoners" asked Drakken.

"Because Drakken my naive friend, we need a distraction for the heroes to focus on" said Vlad as he turned transparent.

"Wait are you leaving without me" said Drakken, "Sorry Drew, I would recommend escaping with these other convicts" he said phasing through the floor.

Drakken herd the sounds of men screaming and punching, and ran quickly to open the door.

He peeked to see the guards on the ground by a giant frog, on top of the frog was Doctor Animo.

"Animo, is that you?" said Drakken as Animo looks down at him.

"Drew, Drew Drakken!?" replied Animo as he jumps down.

"Last I saw of you was at the Evil Genius Expo" he said giving him a "bro" hug.

"Do you know what happened to the other two?" asked Drakken as animo scratches his brain in a jar head.

"I haven't herd from Doctor Diente since he when't full tooth monster, and Heinz we'll..." he said as Drakken snarls a bit.

The two hear an explosion happening from down the hall.

"If it's any consolation my friend, I would recommend you make an escape" he said getting back up on his frog, and then hopping away.

"Give me a call, we can hang out for some pizza!" yelled Animo.

Drakken looked down to see, Skulker walking down the hall with other ghosts following him from behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the World Prison<strong>_

Jake, Danny, Jenny, and Ben are outisde the prison with a handcuffed, muzzled, and ear plugged Himcules.

"This can't be good" said Danny as they see the waves of evil walk past them, ignoring them.

"There's too many for us to fight" said Jake as the they all nodded in agreement.

Jake grabs the scrawny Himcules and flies up in the sky.

Jenny, Danny, and Ben as Big Chill fallowed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile with Kim<em>**

Kim was in a a diner nearby, while sitting in the bar area she looked at the T.V screen.

_"We would like to report the so far called "In-escapeable prison had been penetrated and the criminals escaped" _said the news reporter.

_"We will keep you posted" _she continued as Kim looks in shock.

She saw her team and surprisingly Ben at the scene.

"Oh man I need to go help them" she yelled slamming money on the counter and running out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile in the Wardens office at the World Prison<em>**

**_a giant picture of the prison rests on the wall over the desk _**

Damon Gray, and the Venture industries were being held captive except Brock Samson who had been knocked unconscious.

The villain holding them hostage was **Daolon Wong**, and Shendu's son **Drago** who appeared much younger.

"What is the meaning of this, why are you here instead of trying to escape?" asked Damon.

"Because my poor Mr. Grey" said Daolon as Drago grinned, three more prisoners appeared behind the two.

**Tubbimura, Puma Loco, **and **The Monacrh **also appeared ready to assist Daolon and Drago.

"We have much bigger goals then the rest of the prisoners, tie them up Tubbimura!" yelled Daolon as Tubbimura bowed and fallowed his orders.

"Yes my master" he exclaimed.

Puma Loco and Monarch both removed the picture of the prison, and replaced it with a giant scroll containing chinese like symbols.

"Soon we will have the world in our clutches, so says the society of Sinl!" yelled Daolon as he sits on the desk.

Daolon begins to laugh manically and the rest of the villains laugh with him.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Next Time:<strong>_

_After the prisoners escape, the team and there prisoned Himcules go inside to find anyone trapped, only to find the prison had become the new base of operations for a new threat_

_the Society of Sin_

_Kim on the other hand tries to run back to the prison only to bump Drakken, and Danny's old foe Vlad Plasmius._

_Read the thrilling tale next time!_


	11. Villains-Unite Part 3: Prisoners of War

_**Heroes United**_

_**Villains Unite Part 3-Prisoners of War**_

_Questions:_

_JP-Rider:_

_I'm getting a Avengers: EMH vibe coming through._

_I wanted to do a prison escape after watching Avengers so yes, I would like to do it again too_

_Guest-Guy: oh this is a mouthful_

_The Team has some good members, but there having hard time working as a team, and inexperienced. So will the like a Mentor/teacher to train the group?_

_Answer: I don't know, this arc is all about teamwork and trust, a human mentor is an interesting idea though_

_You mentioned the Plummer's, but are you planning on adding any other fictional military groups like Sky way Patrol; From My Life as a Teenage Robot, The Guys in White; From Danny Phantom, Section 13; From Jackie Chan Adventures, O.S.I or S.P.H.I.N.X; From The Venture Brothers, or other?_

_Answer: Yes they all exist, even the MIB from both Code Lyoko, the Men in Black cartoon exists there government company rivals with the Plumbers_

_After watching Teen Titans Go episode 41 "little Buddies" made me realized almost every great super hero has a Super Pet/ or Sidekick/Partner. I mean batman has Robin & Bat-Hound,Static Shock has Gear, Superman has Super-Dog & Super Girl. What I trying to say is are you planning on adding any sidekick's or Pets to the Team?_

_Answer: Interesting idea, i had planned to bring the ghost dog from Danny Phantom one day, he seems to be a perfect fit._

**_Sorry working on this has been well lazy, i do have big plans for this tho, and i feel like i rushed the prison escape thing to quickly, but whats done is done, anyway enjoy the story_**

* * *

><p>There has been dozens of ancient legends throughout history, some of them seem to have stemmed from truth?<p>

One legend claims that millions of years ago, a samurai of unknown origin has faced and defeated a powerful entity by the name of Akuma.

Another has been recently discovered, a ancient myth telling the tale of a Japanese warrior who had teleported to a world of men and women whom can control the nature around them, seeing beings who can control water using there hands

These legends have lived off for ages, tales as old as time themselves.

But at what truths did they stem from?

* * *

><p><em><strong>World Prison Entrance<strong>_

_**Status: Emptied and abandoned**_

Danny, Jake, Jenny, and Ben walk into the prison, leaving Himcules in his week state bounded by chains outside.

The entrance to the prison was a huge quadrical empty room of concrete, with steel doors containing numbers on them

As they get inside they see unconscious guards, whose state of living is... Unknown.

"Who caused this?" asked Danny as they walk around noticing the destruction.

"I don't know, but whoever's responsible for breaking out of this most unbreakable prison in the world must have been pretty tough" replied Ben as he helps one of the guards up.

"It was Drakken" said the guard as everyone looks at him in shock.

"That baboon Drakken managed to break out of the most advanced prison ever" said Jake in shock as he helps the surviving guards up off the floor.

"He wasn't himself!" yelled a voice from across the room.

walking out of the rubble was Damon Grey who was holding his left stub, as his arm was cut off.

"I saw the video" he said walking to them all beaten up.

"Mr. Grey!" said Jenny who went to help Damon stay up.

"He was fighting all fast and skilled with green eyes" he continued spitting out blood.

"We need to call an ambulance" said Danny as Jenny seats him on the floor.

"And that's not the only problem" he said as Jenny helps wrap his arm with some cloth she found.

"The prison is under siege."

The moment he said that the prison's entrance slammed close leaving the heroes and guards trapped.

"Under Siege by who?" asked Jake who Dragon'd up.

"_Under Siege by me Dragon boy"_ said a voice in the intercom.

"**_Daolon_**_** Wong!**" _said the voice.

3 of the doors opened Tubbimura, Puma Loco, and Drago walked out of the doors.

"Super Villains!" yelled Danny as he charges up his ghost energy.

"Heroes like you have put us in here, and now it's our turn!" said Tubbimura as he pulls out a katana.

Drago gets ready to breath flames, and Puma Loco goes into his Mech mode.

Jake charges at Drago before he could blast his fireballs, the other 3 villains charged at the other three.

Jenny turns her hands into giant gorilla like hands and bulldozes her way straight into Tubbimura and Puma Loco, giving Danny and Ben time get get Damon Grey to safety and giving the conscious guards time to escape.

"Yo man, what are you doing us dragons gotta stick together" said Jake as he and Drago are in a face off.

"I'm not a dragon weakling, I am a demon!" he yelled as he spit fireballs, Jake managed to dodge them and headbutted on Drago's chest.

Drago managed to withstand the headbutt and grabbed Jake by the neck comically spinning him and throwing him at Danny who helped all the guards escape.

"You dare" he yelled as smoke started spewing out of his mouth.

Tubbimura was thrown at Drago by Jenny.

"Get off of me!" yelled Drago as he lifts Tubbimura off the ground and throws him at the four heroes.

Ben quickly slams his Omnitrix and turns into Bloxx.

Bloxx using his brick powers becomes a wall, and keeps the team safe from Tubbimura's weight.

Tubbimura however got off on the ground and kicked through the building brick wall.

"No one can withstand my power heroes" he said as Bloxx get's back together.

Puma Loco grabs the unconscious Jake, and an unconscious Danny.

Jenny see's her friends getting captured and charges at Puma who pulls out a lazer from his sombrero, that shot a lighting bolt paralyzing Jenny.

Ben being the only one stable was surrounded by the three antagonists.

"Don't worry mi'jo, we will not hurt them, if you surrender" said Puma as he pulls out a third robot arm from his hat and picks up Jenny.

"Oh dang nabbit" said Bloxx as he changes back to Ben.

"Excellent..." said Drago who ties Ben's arms together.

"Lets go!'' he yelled as he shoves Ben who began walking.

* * *

><p>The area around the World Prison was a dessert terrain with only one road. It is heavily implied to be in Nevada (Perhaps I should have shared this earlier huh).<p>

Kim in her car had driven to a dead end, before her stood the World Prison, which had become somewhat empty.

She had herd on the radio that her team Heroes-United had come to investigate the prison.

She looks out her window using her hi-tech goggles and see's Doctor Animo on his frog jumping into the vast desert.

"This can't be good" she said opening her car.

"I worked with this team for about a year, and now look at hows things are" she said as she walks towards the prison.

She soon stops as she realized something amiss and looks behind to see Vlad has appeared in front of her.

Quickly Kim backlfips and goes in a fighting stance.

"Heheheh Kimberly Possible, at last we meet" said Vlad as he changes back into his human form.

"I know you, you're Vlad Plasmius" she said as they both began circling each other.

"Yes I have made quite a name for myself" he said checking his fingernails.

"I also know you almost destroyed the planet and well died?!" said Kim as Vlad chuckles.

"Well I tried to keep a low profile as I scaled the galaxy" he said as Drakken pops up behind Kim with a gun like contraption.

"I've seen, I learned, I herd so many great things as I was nothing but a bum floating in space" he said as he goes ghost.

Kim looks at both Vlad and Drakken and tries to walk backwards from both of them.

She soon bumps into a tall being.

She looks up to see Vilgax standing behind her.

"Foolish earth child, there is no where to run" he said as Kim looks at the other 2 villains.

"The Chimera was all part of a big plan wasn't it" said Kim as Drakken grins in glee.

"Maybe, maybe not" said Vlad as he powers his hands full of ghost energy and Drakken fuels up his gun.

"This big prison escape was only phase one" he said blasting his energy at Kim, Drakken firing his gun.

Kim quickly jumps on Vilgax's head and jumps behind him, proceeding to run to the prison.

Both the blats struck Vilgax who got knocked unconscious.

"Oops..." said Drakken as he and Vlad looked at eachother.

"Vlad I thought the main reason for the breakout was to lure them away from our real plan, why did you show her we were working together?" asked Drakken as he throws his weapon to the ground.

"She doesn't know the plan, all she knows is 3 super villains pulled a breakout, don't worry the pieces will come together soon" said Vlad as Vilgax gets up.

"YOU PESTILENT INSECTS!" he yelled.

"I'M OUT OF HERE" said Vlad, as Drakken proceeds to run away, Vilgax followed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back inside the World Prison<em>**

The 4 heroes along with an amputated Damon Grey were thrown inside a cell, being guarded by Puma Loco and Tubbimura.

Inside the cell was the Venture industries, there bodyguard Brock was frozen completely in ice.

"You have us, what exactly do you want" said Danny who was wearing a ghost collar.

Daolon Wong and a muscled up Himcules walk towards the cell door.

"Oh great" said Jenny as Himcules flexes.

"What we want dear boy is to have revenge on the Super Hero community" said Daolong, in a year you Hero-United have arrested so many of us, this of course stirred up the heroes of the world ten fold" he said grabbing his staff.

"And that men't bad news for us!" yelled The Moanrch whose spit landed on Danny's face.

"The Tick, Mighty Max, Black Dynamite, The Incredibles even these 4 mummies have been putting us Villains through hell!" he yelled some more.

"And so with this surprising breakout we 5 villains have formed a pack and planned to take control of the prison, and plot out a plan to take over the world" exclaimed Daolon.

"And now we have more strength on our side" he said showcasing Himcules who proceeded to flex more.

"And we will expand and grow until every villain is Sin, unti; every villain is a member of the Society of Sin!"

"And our fist order of business, is to kill all of you on camera!" said Daolon who proceeded to laugh, the other villains join in.

"Puma, go start up the broadcasting station."

"Yes senior" said Puma who walked out of the area.

"Enjoy your stay" said Drago as he and Daolon left the area as well.

"We need Kim" whispered Jenny as Ben's face turns to anger.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside the prison fence<em>**

Kim had ran all the way to the prison fence, and looks behind to see the 3 villains have dissapeared.

"Great, now we have a villain team up going on" said Kim who used a lazer lipstick to cut through the fence wiring.

"Now to find the other" she said getting out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, I need a map of the World Prison right now" said Kim as she through a rope into one of the prison windows.

"Gotcha covered" said Wade who showed a map on her device.

Kim enters the prison through a window and lands on her feet.

She looks around to see some unconscious guards.

"This looks messy" she said as she turns on her flashlight.

she had entered into the cafeteria which had become a pig sty.

"_That Wong man is not as macho as he thinks" _herd Kim as she see's light coming from one of the doors, she hides under a table as quickly as she could.

Puma-Loco opens the door, and grumbles to himself.

"Do the broadcasting he says, I'll show him" he continued as he enters another door.

"There are still villains in here?!" she says as she gets up from the table and follows him.

She uses her suction cup hands to climb on the ceiling following Puma Loco into some stairs leading to the prison roof.

Once Puma opens the door and enters, the door closes allowing Kim full safety to land on her feet.

"What does he want to do on the roof" she whispered, she then proceeds to peak through the door.

he see's Puma setting up a camera and some equipment.

"There going to broadcast something" said Kim who thought for a momment.

"GASP, there going to kill the team!" she whispered.

Eventually her Kimmunicator went off.

"She soon see's Puma Loco had noticed her signature ringtone.

"An intruder" said Puma as his tentacle arm smashes through the door, and quickly tries to grab Kim who jumped back.

She looked at her Kimmunicator see's it was Jenny who rang her.

Puma soon bashes through the door.

"Senorita, you made a big mistake" said Puma who proceeds to follow Kim through the stairs.

Kim enters back into the cafeteria which had been lit and see's Drago and Daolon.

"Crabcakes" she exclaimed as Puma Loco enters the room as well.

"Another hero, this will soon be your last heroic duty" said Daolon who took out his staff.

Daolon says some chants that powered up Drago and Puma with some dark energy.

"Three villains surrounding me again, today is not my day" said Kim who using her grapple gun launches herself in the air causing Puma and Drago to collide with each other.

"You Apes better not let her escape!" he yelled as Kim quickly jumps on Daolon and to the one of the doors.

"AFTER HER!" yelled Drago.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at the cell with the other Heroes<em>**

"Kim didn't answer" said Jenny, as Ben galred with his arms crossed.

"Figures" said Ben who goes through his aliens.

"If tho picks an alien creature to transform too, I Himcules will not hesitate to kill one of your friends with my massive muscles, same goes to you Dragon boy" said Himcules as Ben puts his Omnitrix away.

"Gee dark much" said Rusty Venture.

"If you do, make it Venture!" yelled Monarch.

"Again with the hostages, and the killing" said Rusty.

"Shut up Venture!" said Monarch as he looks Rusty in the eye.

"I will say tho, i'm impressed that you made it this far, I honestly believe you will kill me" said Dean Venture who was was trying to thaw out Brock.

"Yeah this is the most terrified of you we've been" said Hank as Monarch looks at them with his eyebrow up.

"HAHAHAH!" he laughed as Rusty sits back down angry.

"I herd about there hero slash villain relationship" whispered Tubbimura to Himcules, "It's pretty funny" he said as Himcules smirks.

"I herd that" said Monarch as they all hear screaming.

"you three stop her!" yelled Daolon who was running towards them.

The three see Kim heading there direction.

"KIM IS HERE!" yelled Jake in glee.

Puma Loco, Daolon, Drago, Tubbimura, The Monarch, and Himcules are in shock to see Kim move around as if gravity was nothing to her.

Once Kim lands in front of the cell, Himcules charges towards her, she quickly dodges causing Himcules to crash into the cell breaking it open, It also gave Himcules great humiliation which took away his strength, and then he went unconscious crying to himself.

Ben turns into Heatblast and throws fireballs at the 6 villains, he then touches Danny's collar and rips it off his neck..

"You dare!" Daolon says some chants and creates rock monsters using pebbles found around the ruble.

Ben and Jenny proceed to fight the stone monsters off.

Hank and Dean hug each other in fear back inside the cell.

Jake head bumps into Tubbimura who crashes into The Monarch was was trying to flee the scene.

Daolon goes face to face with Jake and takes out his staff.

"Foolish dragon boy, i know your origins are not alien" he said pointing his staff at a dragoned up Jake.

"Y-You do?!" said Jake in surprise.

"Fool, I am a chi wizard" said Daolon who began chanting, powering up all the villains and his staff.

"Magic is what I am!" he said blasting energy at Jake.

Drago was firing fireballs at Danny who managed to dodge each one thanks to his ghost powers.

"Stand still you pest!" he yelled as Danny mocks him with facial expressions.

"YOU DARE!" he said spitting more fire all over the place.

The fire burnt Tubbimura's behind.

"OWOWOWOWOOWWO!" he exclaimed rubbing his butt and jumping around.

"Hey Dumbass, will you cool it!" yelled Monarch.

"You'll f*cking fry all of us."

"Looks like his temper gets the most of him" whispered Kim to Heatblast.

"If I turn into Bloxx, I can guard us from another outburst" said Heatblast who had changed back into Ben.

"We need to agitate him more!" yelled Kim at the team.

"On it!" they all said surrounding Drago.

"Why I outta fry all of you!" he yelled.

Ben slams on his Omnitirx but to his dismay he had turned into Swampfire instead.

"What the!" he said as Drago begins blowing more fire than ever.

"Jenny, keep the hostages safe!" yelled Kim as Jenny goes into the cell room and grabs all of them.

"WAIT!" yelled Rusty Venture who wiggled Brock Samsons frozen body on the floor, dropped him, and than kicked him sliding him to the others.

"Trust me on this" he said as Jenny crashes through the ceiling.

"DRAGO YOU FOOL!" yelled Daolon who used a teleportation spell and dissapears.

"Oh Man" said Monarch as he Tubbimura, and Puma Loco go behind the heroes.

"Hang on guys" said Swampfire as he lifts his 2 hands.

"I'm going to try to absorb the flames."

Drago blew a firebreath so massive it overheated the room like an oven.

However the flames were being absorbed into Swampfires hands, he appeared to struggle a bit.

The frozen Brock Samson began to thaw out a bit.

"I should have known this Society of Sin would've backfired" said Puma-Loco as he presses a button on his sombrero, turning it into a UFO like contraption and flies off crashing through the ceiling.

"Yeah these things never work" said Monarch who using his butterfly wings flew out of the same hole.

Eventually Drago's fire passed out, and he began panting.

Ben did the same thing, and changed back into his human form.

"HAHAAHHA" laughed Drago who got back up.

"How pathetic" he said going closer to them, his mouth beginning to smog.

Soon he gets a tap on his shoulder.

"Who dares" he turns around to see Brock Samson twitching and breathing heavily.

"Oh no" said Drago as Brock grabs Drago by the neck and throws him out of the ceiling.

"YOU'RE LUCKY IM OBLIGED NOT TO KILL BY CONTRACT OF THIS PLACE!" he screamed in rage.

after the violence and destruction, the only villains who remained were Tubbimura and a weakened Himcules.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A couple of hours after the arrest of Tubbimura and Himcules<em>**

Damon Grey had locked up the 2 in the only stable cells they could find.

With him where some guards and Kim.

"So you believe this Society of Sin had already began expanding" said Damon to Kim.

"Yes, before I entered the prison i encountered 3 villains" said Kim with Damon Grey somewhat shocked.

"Two of them were Vlad Plasmius, and Vilgax" she said with Damon looking even more shocked.

"This Society of Sin, there planning something, something big" she said as the two looked at a unconscious Tubbimura.

"Who knows who else is part of this" said Damon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vilalins-Unite HQ AKA Drakkens Lair<em>**

Vlad in his room turns on his computer and puts in the USB he stole from the prison.

It starts up, showcasing a black screen.

But then a red circle appears on said screen.

"Good evening, Malware" said Vlad who began to chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile in the middle of a jungle <em>**

A man with Hunter attire walks through the vast jungle, along with him a man carrying a spear.

The explorer was Rick Spartan and his partner Cachinga.

"You smell something Cachinga" he said, as Caching looks around.

"No Sir" replied Cachinga, who than turns around to the sound of thunder.

the two see a tear like portal in the middle pf the jungle.

"What in blazes!" yelled Rick who see's a creature walk out of the portal tear.

A platypus like bear walks out and charges at the two in a fit of rage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be Continued...<strong>_

_The team minus Ben go out searching for the escaped convicts, Puma Loco, The Monarch, and Drago to find out the secrets of the Society of Sin, but they find out a shocking truth, and meet a possible new member **El Tigre**_

_Ben on the other hand discovers a rift in the middle of Madagascar, releasing wild beasts from another dimension, with his partner Rook_


	12. Villains-Unite Part 4: El Tigre

_**Heroes United**_

_**Villains Unite Part 4-El Tigre**_

_**Questions and **_**_Answers_**

_Guest-Guy: 1) I was rereading your past chapters and was wondering other then adding Randy a.k.a Ninja and Manny a.k.a El Tigre, when you expand your team, are you adding coop(Megas XLR) & The Turtles( Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)? Or where they one time only chapters? _

_Answer: The team is limited, to at least 7, or 8 they make and have colleagues all over the world and yes TMNT and Coop do come back, i do plan on showcasing them as a teen Justice League Unlimited at some point_

_2) If you need any help with any idea's for character's/ or story, you can ask us review writer's for some help if you what. We can give you are top 5 or 10 Hero's, Villeins, Sidekicks, Pets, Hang out's or location's. But I doubt you need my help or this idea, your a pretty good author dude and this is your story._

_Answer: Sure if you message me on Fanfiction, i'm all ears and enjoy peoples ideas if i can implement it properly if you don't have an Fanfiction accounts just send me a question on Tumblr, and don't worry it didn't upset me i'm happy knowing people enjoy my writing _

_3) I feel like after missions the team could just to hang out as friends by transferring to the same School. Using the schools from the main five hero's show's be to expecting; But that's just me talking. If you want we reviewer's can think of few schools from Western Media for you._

_Answer: Nah, i gave them the teleporter buttons so i didn't have to place them all in the same place, sort of like Young Justice they all still have there own responsibilities back __home_

__also wouldn't make a lot of sense, the story takes place after the run of some shows, Kim being a graduate, Jake being a freshmen, Danny being however old he is and ect. would make it weird there all in the same school__

_4)At the end of the chapter 5 you mentioned a vile of Jake's dragon blood floated and some Villain fond it, I wonder who fond it and what diabolical plan he/or she has in shored with it._

_Answer: That's just a teaser, i honestly have no plans yet but it will be brought up_

_5) Which series of Turtle's did you use in chapter 5? the original 80's one, The 2006 TMNT, or the New Nickelodeon Version?  
><em>

_Answer: I didn't give a lot of context about it, but i like to imagine 06, but honestly its up to who you prefer, i don't plan on extending on who is what with TMNT_

_6) You mention'ed you might add Spider-Man in the story in the future?_

_Answer: I mentioned he exists, but just Spidey from Spectacular only, no other Marvel or DC hero exists_

_7) I still think Sonic the Hedgehog would make a awesome team member, reason's why; he has a kind heart, he keep's his cool under pressure, he risk's his own life to save his friend's. And before Sonic x there was western media cartoon's called Sonic The Hedgehog & Sonic Underground._

_Answer: If i were to use Sonic at all it'd be X that's like canon Sonic, like i said I want to keep it Western but Sonic is heavily westernized..._

_8) i love this fanfic its AWESOME you should have a chapter where Motor Ed and Fistrick team up that would be cool ._

_Thanks it means a lot, and thanks for the idea it works well_

_In other news, Kingdom Hearts: Worlds collide is finally going to be updated, 1st off i'm going to update the 1st chapter fix those nasty grammar mistakes_

_same goes for Rise of Evil, and a new Project Maxwell re-re-re-reboot, now that i decided to do some grammar edits_

_i'll be spending some time on that once the Villains-Unite arc is over, doesn't mean the stories done, it's only scratched the surface._

_but I need to focus on other stories as well, feel free to read them when you can._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miracle City!<strong>_

A spicy cesspool of crime and villainy,

This is the story of Manny River, better known as **_EL Tigre!_**

Son of the legendary hero **_W_****_hite Panthera!_**

Grandson of the evil super villain **_Puma__ Loco!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Over the vast ocean in Rook's Omni-Truck<em>**

**_1 day after the ocean had mysteriously disappeared and then returned _**

"Good to see, whatever caused the Ocean to disappear has subsided" said Rook to Ben who was in the passenger seat.

"Eh it's not like it was the 1st time" said Ben who was drinking a smoothie.

"What are we doing again?" he asked.

"The Plumbers detected an anomaly in the island of Madagascar" said Rook who opened up a birds eye view map of the island.

"A rather tropical island, inhabited by extremely rare animals" continued Rook as Ben lay bored on his chair.

"Perhaps it's best we discuss your situation with the Heroes-United team" said Rook as Ben grows an annoyed face.

"whats to talk about, I should have led that thing from the start" said Ben as Rook looks at him with a stern face.

"But Ben you aren't a good leader" said Rook as Ben smirks.

"Maybe not in a tactical military place like the Plumbers, but these are Super Heroes, these are my people" said Ben as Rook roll his eyes.

"Whats this anomaly anyway Rook?" asked Ben as Rook presses a button.

"Some dimensional event apparently, according to Majister Tenyson it is similar to the mysterious energy he and the other Plumber scientist found in that orb inside the ghost zone."

"you mean it's like ghost stuff?"said Ben with an eyebrow raised.

"Apparently not, more like cosmic i suppose?" replied Rook.

The two notice Madagascar in the distance and prepare to land.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-United HQ<em>**

**_Communication Room_**

Kim, Jenny, and Jake all look at the computer screen which showcased the captured villains so far, only 2 had been returned to custody, Tubbimura, and Himcules.

"Okay before we go out and capture the villains, i believe it's for the best we get the remaining members of the Society of Sin first" said Kim as she sets down 4 files with the names of the remaining members, Daolon Wong, Drago, Puma Loco, and The Monarch.

"As well as these three" she said as she sets down files with the names Vilgax, Dr. Drakken, and Vlad Plasmius.

"I believe these three are also involved with the Society of Sin and are planning something."

"Yo it's wack how Vlad is still alive" said Jake. "Is that why Danny's not here?"

"Yes, he said he had to go clear his mind a bit" said Kim.

"What about Vilgax, thats one of Bens enemies, and one of the most dangerous villains yet?" asked Jenny as Kim scratches her head.

"I have no idea whats going to happen with him" said Kim worried.

"When Danny gets back will go out and find Puma Loco in his home at Miracle City."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Amity Park<em>**

**_Under the shadow of Danny's Statue_**

Danny was with Sam and Tucker, he had a worried expression on his face.

"I remember when they put up this statue, i was flattered so much, but i'm not worth it" said Danny as Tucker pats Danny's back.

"Come on Danny, you're worth it, you stopped Vlad's original plan" said Tucker as Danny looks at a picture of him and his family.

"Yeah but at what cost, I miss being the loser kid who couldn't ask a girl out no offense Sam, I miss walking down the street and no one caring who I was, I miss being 2 guys in one body" said Danny as he gets up.

"To be honest Danny, we do too" said Sam as Danny looks at the statue put up in his honor.

"Now my biggest enemy is back, and he has something big" said Danny as his face changes from depressed to angry.

"I'm heading out, GOING GHOST!" yelled Danny who flew off.

Sam and Tucker watch as he flies away.

"I'm worried about him" said Sam as Tucker nods.

"He'll be alright" he said as he walks down the hill of the statue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Madagascar<em>**

Ben and Rook land on the beach, they look around to see any strange things.

"Anything dimensional-y, or space-y going on around here" said Ben as Rook scans the area.

"Yes in that direction" said Rook as he points towards the forest.

As the two walk towards that direction, 4 penguins run out.

"What the?" said Ben as he saw these 4 penguins jump into the ocean.

The last one looks at them.

"You didn't see anything, kapeesh!" he said as he jumps into the water.

"That was odd" said Rook as they here and feel loud stomps.

Crashing through the trees was a giant badger like creature, who was sniffing the area.

"What in the heck is that!" Yells Ben.

"I do not know, I've never seen a Badger of that magnitude before" said Rook as Ben slams his omnitrix.

Ben transforms into Humongosaur.

"Alright big, tall, and ugly, you're going down" he yelled as the Badger creature digs deep underground.

"I hate diggers" he said as the beast jumps right under Humongasaur.

Rook looks among the destroyed forest, he holds his scanner up and notices the signal getting stronger.

"Ben, hold off the creature, I will search for the anomaly" said Rook as he begins walking into the jungle.

"Yeah, you do that!" yells Ben as he bullfights the giant Mole.

"Let's dance" he yells as the Mole charges at him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miracle City<em>**

The four heroes teleport into the center of the city.

As the four heroes began walking, they look to see ugly looking men and woman giving them ugly looks.

"This place looks, unsafe" said Jenny.

Kim pulls out a big picture of Puma Loco.

She goes up to a random civilian.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen this man?" she asks.

"That is the infamous Puma-Loco a local super villain, sorry but he sort of comes and goes" he said.

He than shrieks and runs away, as four shadows overcame the four heroes.

"Hey Kim we have company" said Jenny as they look behind to see 4 small mafia dressed men.

The four men had long hand like mustaches.

They look at the four heroes in disgust, the eldest of the four was in a wheelchair.

"Whats this we got walking around our turf" said the the wheelchaired man.

"We'es got's real superheroes here boss" said the skinniest of the three.

"Super heroes?" he said as he scans the four of them who where all ready to attack.

"_Gruble gresb blab"_ said the biggest one, in an non-understandable voice.

"Good idea Big Man, let's show them who runs this joint" said the wheel chaired man once again.

"And who is that exactly old timer" said Jake.

"The Mustache Mafia!" he said as his mustache stretches and punches Jake into a fountain nearby.

"Heroes-United!, POSITIONS!" said Kim as the four heroes separate.

Jake dragons up and charges at the biggest of the three known as Big Man.

"Ey boss, I know's these heroes, they the ones who saved the world from em Irken aliens" said the shortest of the three known as Tiny.

"So these heroes mean business" said the Chaired man known as Don Baffi.

"And don't you forget it!" said Jenny who turns her hands into giant scissors.

"Get em boys, while I deal with this ghost child" he said as Danny who was still a bit angry got ready to attack.

"alright pretty lady, give up" said Tiny to Kim.

"In your dreams short stuff" she says dodging the mustached punches, and then shooting her grappling hook at Tiny who tripped on impact.

Knuckles, the skinniest of the three was a bit hesitant facing Jenny.

"Oh man what am i gona do" he said sending his Mustache fists directly at Jenny who sliced each one.

Don Baffi was faced to face with Danny who blasted ghost energy, Don Baffi deflected it with his massive mustache.

"Ok I've fought a lot of weird stuff, but you take the cake" he says as Don Baffi chuckles.

"A man is only as good as his mustache" he says using two extra mustache hands and pulls out a bolder, than proceeds to throw said bolder at Danny who phased through, the bolder almost striking pedestrians.

"Danny' be careful we don't want to hurt anybody!" yelled Kim who threw rocks at high speed at Tiny.

"Badabing princess" he yells as he see's an opportunity to intangle Kim in a tight mustache grip.

"Sorry!" he yells as Don Baffi punches Danny into the ground using his mustache and than continuously slams him with them.

Jenny cut Knuckles hair, but he kept growing it back.

"Sorry girlie, but you's ain't gona take me down" he said as he shoves Jenny into the fountain.

Finally Big Man kept shoving and pushing Jake.

"Oh come on yo" said Jake who blew flames at him.

"Blega bomga barabie" he said as he punches Jake with his fists, knocking him unconscious.

"These heroes was nothing" said Don Baffi. "Tie them up!" he exclaimed as Knuckles takes out some ropes.

"Not on my watch Mustache Mafia!" yelled a voice from a far.

"Oh noes boss, it's that El Tigre kid" said Knuckles.

"If he's hear, White Panthera must be around" said Tiny, as Don Baffi thinks.

"Alright lets blow this joint" he said as the 4 escape into an alley.

The four heroes look up to see there savior.

They find a short child, who was wearing a brown tiger like costume, complete with tail.

He had drill like claws on his fingers tips.

"Hey I know you guys" he said using his claws to remove the ropes that tied them up.

"You guys are The Heroes-United" he said smiling with glee.

"Yes, thanks again for saving us kid" said Jake.

"So you're a super hero huh?"

"I guess, I am the the wonderful, the fantastic...

**_EL TIGRE!"_**

He screamed posing.

"Nice show" said Jenny shaking his hand.

"What can I say, i'm the best at what I do" exclaimed El Tigre.

"But you can call me Manny, It sounds better in a sentence."

"So Manny, who were those goons?" asked Kim as Manny rubs his chin.

"They were the Mustache Mafia, a group of vandals, there pretty dangerous" he exclaimed.

"But my Dad and other heroes manage to handle."

Danny paused for a moment.

"Your Dads a super hero?" asked Danny as Manny nods.

"White Panthera is the cities most prominent hero."

"Maybe your Dad can help us find a specific criminal?" asked Kim.

"Who?" asked Manny.

Kim shows him the portrait of Puma Loco.

Manny's mouth drops to the floor in shock.

"Thats my Grandpa!" he said as everyone's eyes grew in surprise.

"YOUR GRANDPA!" they all yelled in shock.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rivera Residence<em>**

A knock can be herd from the door.

Puma Loco walked towards the door calmly, as if nothing big had happened in the last few days.

He than opens the door to the 5 heroes.

Kim, Danny, Jenny, and Jake all jump him.

"Hey knock it off!" said Manny.

His friend Frida was sitting on the couch watching the action unfold, but had a bored face.

White Panthera, Manny's father enters the room to see the commotion.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled as the 5 of them paused during the commotion.

"What is going on here!?" he yelled.

"Sir Panthera is it?, we believe your father Puma Loco is involved in a super villain conspiracy and we are to take him back to jail, for questioning.

"Papi, what did you do this time?" asked White Panthera.

"Oh well umm" he said rather nervous.

"I joined an evil sinister cult, but I wasn't going to help them, it was for umm selfish reasons" he said tapping his fingers together.

"Yeah you don't need to arrest Grandpapi" said Manny.

"This is the most interesting adventure yet manny" said Frida.

"Sorry Manny, but my Father has committed a crime" he said Tapping his foot and glaring at Puma.

"What, they were offering me riches, and the ladies, I couldn't say no, but I assure you I was going to bail eventually" he said assuring his innocence.

Frida and Manny got in Puma's way protecting him.

"Yeah you herd him, leave him alone!" he said.

"Yeah leave me alone!" yelled Puma who walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Another job well done, for El Tigre" said Manny as Kim eyes him with annoyance.

"I apologize, my father has always been difficult to work with" said White Panthera.

"As does my boy, and his friend" he said as he glares at Manny.

"Hey, Grandpapi may be evil, but uhhh... okay but he's still my grandpapi" said Manny.

"Well at least he isn't reacting with force" said Jenny.

Afterwards an explosion is herd outside, the group runs out too see Puma Loco crashing through the wall using the robot tentacles from his sombrero.

"He's getting away!" yelled Danny who went ghost and followed.

"Oh no, the property damage is going to be big" said Panthera as he jumps after him.

"DAD!" yelled Manny.

"Jake, Jenny go with Danny, we'll catch up" said Kim as the 2 fly off.

As Kim was about to leave, Manny went to the door.

"Get out of the way kid, we could've had him by now if it wasn't for you" said Kim.

"I'm going with you, he's my grandfather, and he's my Dad" he said as Kim rubs her forehead in annoyance.

"Fine lets go, but you need to follow my lead" she said as she runs through the door, Manny proceeds to follow.

"Umm, I'll just stay here" said Frida who turned on the News.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Madagascar<em>**

Wasps/Bee's with vulture heads were swarming around Rook, using his proto tool to swat and slash at the beasts.

Ben charges through the path Rook as creating and punched some of these Vulture Wasps.

This is some weird stuff!" said Ben as he claps his hands and crushes one of them.

"The scanner indicates the strange anomaly to not be that far ahead" he said as he slashes another Vulture Wasp.

Humongasaur than changes back into his Ben.

"Oh boy" he said as he tries to get his Omnitrix on.

Ben and Rook get surrounded by the vulture wasp creatures.

One of them charges, before he could make the attack it quickly get chomped by a strange lizard creature, green, long neck, dog like legs.

"Oh man?!" said Ben as three more of them come out and chomp the wasp vultures in there mouths.

He noticed they had saddles on them.

"Hey Rook, look?" said Ben as Rook looks at the Lizard creatures who walked to the beach.

"Saddles?"

Rook scans the beasts.

"They seem to share characteristics with Eels" he said as they all leave the two be.

"Well what do we make of these weird animals?" asked Ben.

"Genetic mutations, is Animo behind all this!?" said Ben as he slams his Omnitrix.

Ben than transforms into Swampfire.

"There is only one way to find out" said Rook as the two continued following the scanner.

Rook chops off some trees and looks beyond to see a tear like portal in the middle of the jungle.

surrounding said portal where strange badger/frog creatures all relaxing in the water.

"I believe we found our perpetrator" he said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miracle City<em>**

Puma Loco the antagonistic amigo of Manny Rivera, tries to escape the Heroes United and lands in the center of the city.

Jake, Danny, and Jenny manage to surround him in the area.

"No where to run Puma" said Jenny as she turns her hands into fists.

"Oh come on, give me a break i'm just an old man" he said cowering a bit.

Kim soon makes it with White Panthera, and Manny where with her.

"Look i can give you all your answers, but I assure you I was going to abandon them when I had the chance" he said kneeling and begging to be spared.

"Yeah you herd him" said Manny to Kim who simply glared at him.

White Panthera, goes up to Kim.

"Mrs. Possible please understand, he maybe a evil villain, but he is also my father" he said.

"Whatever crime he commits will be my responsibility" he continued helping Puma from the ground he kneeled on.

"Thank you son" he said grinning at the five heroes.

"We still have our questions" said Danny as Puma Loco frowns.

"Oh well you see, I'm quite worried my ex-accomplices won't be so forgiving of my betrayal" he said tapping his fingers.

"You're right Puma I am not!" yelled a familair voice from afar.

The group looks to see Daolon Wong along with the Mustache Mafia.

"Daolon Wong!" yelled Jake as Dalon takes out his weapon.

The Mustache Mafia members Big Man, Tiny, and Kunckles get ready to fight, while don Buffi watches in his wheelchair.

"S-S-Senior Wong" muttered Puma Loco.

"And the Mustache Mafia?" said White Panthera as the four gang members began to laugh.

"I came here to come get you, the Society of Sin still lives, so I went out to find Drago, Monarch, and you" he said glaring at the 7 heroes and Puma.

"But I see you have become a traitor to my society, and for that you die!" Dalong Wong said sticking up his small tree root staff.

He said a spell and the 3 henchmen began glowing in a black fog.

Don Buffi went forward,"Get them!" he yelled as the three henchmen went after them.

"Everyone keep Puma safe!" said Kim.

Puma Loco entered his robot suit, and got prepared to fight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Madagascar<em>**

**_Location_****_ of the tear_**

Rook using his scanner scanned the mysterious rip that was floating in midair.

"Remarkable, it appears to be a one way portal from another universe" he said touching the tear.

He noticed he could not enter said universe like it was blocked by some unknown force.

"So one way means, whatevers comes out here, can't go back in?" said Ben confused.

"Correct" he said as Ben crosses his arms.

"So how did it get here?" asked Ben as Rook scans one of the Badger Frogs that was laying around.

"If my knowledge of Dimensional travel is correct, some being from another dimension or universe jumped his way into ours, and the wave caused by it's creation opened tears all over our world" said Rook who checked his scanning device.

"We must find this traveler and find out what he used to travel here."

_"Hello is somebody there?..." _

Ben and Rook where shocked to hear a voice coming from the portal.

"Hello?" said Ben.

_"My name is **Korra,** who are you?" _continued the voice.

"I'm Ben and this is Rook?" said Ben as things remained silent for awhile.

Eventually a thunderous sound was herd between the two.

"What the heck?" said Ben as he looks around.

A small woolly like creature flies from the woods and lands behind, Ben and Rook.

"Is something there?" asked Rook.

_"Hello? do you know whats going on, are you spirits?" _said the voice from the portal.

"Shhh" said Ben who began going through his Omnitrix.

"GRARR!"

They both look to see a big 4 legged insect like creature, with fur, fangs and multiple eyes.

_"That... That sounds like a canyon crawler?" _said the voice again.

"A what crawler" said Ben who slams his Omnitrix and becomes Diamondhead.

"Well whatever it is, it's uglier than the last thing that tried to kill me" said Ben charging at the creature.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miracle City<em>**

Dalon Wong goes face to face with Jake who was holding a bird wing.

"My Gramps taught me some of this magic stuff, said it could work on your sorry butt" he said circling around him.

Daolon said a spell sending a burst of energy at Jake's direction, quickly Jake said a spell himself, and the energy blast went a different direction hitting one of the Mustache Mafia.

"Ey what gives" said Tiny rubbing his behind.

He was face to face with Manny who quickly kicked him in the behind hurdling him towards Big Man who didn't move an inch.

Big Man was punching Jenny with his fists, Jenny was quickly denting and was knocked towards a wall.

"eblo eba oba" he said cracking his knuckles.

He pulls Tiny out of his back, and throws him at Manny.

Tiny quickly readies his mustache and turns himself into a blade of some sort.

Manny quickly ducks from the bladed beard, however a top of his hair falls off.

"Oh man" he said readying his claws.

White Panthere, Kim, and Danny where facing Knuckles who had manage to exhaust everyone.

"Face it small fry, you lost" said Knuckles as his mustache ties the three up.

Daolon manage to sustain Jake in a sleep spell and walk towards Puma Loco.

"So you think you can escape the Society, and than back stab us!" he said pointing his staff at him.

"I'll make you pay for your treachery" he continued and began saying a spell.

Manny manage to kick Tiny afar again and then ran towards Daolon's way.

"Hey leave him alone!" he yelled.

Daolon than aimed his staff at Manny and blasted him.

"Be gone child" he exclaimed with a grin.

Puma Loco's face than changes to anger, he presses a button on his sombrero quickly transforming him into his mech suit.

"You leave my grandson alone!" he yelled punching Daolon to a wall.

Puma punches Daolon to a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Alright whose next" he said as the 4 Mustache Mafia members surrounded him.

"Get HIM!" yelled Tiny.

Jokingly Puma boxed everyone of them.

Then dark cloud around them had disparaged.

"Uh oh, the magic jumbo just wore off" said Tiny as Puma cracks his robot knuckles.

"Well thats my sign to scram!" yells Don Baffi.

"US TOO!" yelled the rest.

Puma looks to see the four mafia gangbangers running into the hot sunset.

Puma than goes to Daolon and grabs him by the shirt.

"Listen here Senior Wong if you ever come near my family again, you will have to answer to me."

Dalon quickly said a spell and then turned into dust.

"You haven't herd the last of me heroes!" he said as the dust was blown by the wind.

Manny and Puma quickly get up and run towards Puma embracing him in a hug.

"Oh Papi, thanks for not getting us killed" said White Panthera.

"Daw this looks sweet" said Jenny as Kim looks at them worried.

"I guess we can leave him here under your responsibility..." said Kim with a grin.

Puma grins in delight as well, "Muchas Gracias Miss Possible" he said turning back into his human form.

"Do not frit Seniorita Possible, I will tell you all I know" said Puma with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rivera Reisdence<em>**

"I met Daolon and the others when we were sentence at the World Prison" he said scratching his head.

"Daolon had this idea of creating a secret organisation of super villains, we were like a business in a way"

"The point of the Society of Sin was too help Villains achieve there goals, he knew the prison was having a breakout soon, and figured the World Prison would make a suitable place of operations"

"After awhile I stopped having faith in this estupid plan, so after we umm killed you, I was going to bounce" he said tapping his fingers.

"But If I can recall, Daolon had already made some small connections by the time the jail break happened" he said eating a sandwich.

Kim rubs here chin.

"Did you know if any one of them was vampire like?" asked Danny.

Puma shook his head.

"Sorry amigo, other than the ones you met at the prison, I don't know who else."

Danny snaps in frustration.

"Im going outside!" he mutters heading out to the porch.

"I'll go talk to him.." said Jenny.

Jake and Kim look at each other than at Puma.

"I theorize that Vlad, Vilgax, and Drakken are a part of this Society" said Kim as she looks at a family album of the 3 heroes and what appears to be the mother.

"yeah I agree yo, these villains there teaming up, they have something bigger planned than wanting to start some evil business" said Jake.

"How do we handle this?" asked Jake again.

Kim looks at Manny who was eating a sandwich with his friend Frida.

"We do the same" said Kim as he goes up to him.

"Manny?" said Kim as Manny looks at him with his mouth full.

"How you like to join **The Heroes-United**?" asked Kim as Manny's eyes widened up.

"Wow really?!" he said dropping his sandwich, he looks at Frita with a big smile.

"Thats so COOL, ME TOO RIGHT!?" she said gawking at Kim who had a worried smile.

"You got a deal!" said Manny as he shakes Kim's hands.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Madagascar<em>**

Ben as Diamondhead throws the insect creature at a couple of trees.

Rook scans the small woolly creature who had arrow designs through its body.

"How interesting" he said looking at the tear.

He went up to it, and spoke.

"Korra was it, who are you, are you responsible for this tear?" he asked scanning it.

_"No it sort of popped up in the middle of a swamp in the Earth Kingdom" _said the voice.

"I never herd of this Earth Kingdom, you're world must be vastly different?" said Rook.

"_What do you mean?" _the voice asked.

"The portal leads to another alternate universe, different things have occurred here" said Rook as he begans to examine the portal.

"_Look I don't want any explanations, but how do i get rid of it?" _she asked.

"Perhaps I may help" said a voice from afar.

Ben managed to defeat the creature who laid unconscious by the series of trees.

"Thanks for the help Rook!" said Ben as he looks at the direction of the other voice.

A floating old man wearing purple robes, and covered in a series of clocks appeared out of no where.

The man than transformed into a baby in a matter of seconds.

"W-Who are you?" asked Ben as the floating being floats up to the portal.

"My name is Clockwork" he said raising his hand over the tear.

"An old friend of two of your friends, Paradox and Daniel"

He puts his hand down, and just as he did that the portal began to slowly heal.

_"HEY IT'S WORKING!" _said the voice.

"_Thanks guys!" _she said before the tear finally sealed up.

"I'm afraid these animals are going to have to stay here" he said looking at the small arrow tattooed woolly creature who was rubbing up on Ben's leg.

"Is there a reason you came here?" asked Ben as Clockwork changes to a middle aged man.

"No but recent evens have lead me to believe we will cross paths again" he said ominously.

"Is something going to happen?" asked Rook as Clockwork looks at the fainted insect creature.

"One or the other" he said opening a ghost portal.

"Tell Daniel I said hello" he said changing into an old man and entering the ghost portal.

"What do you make of this Ben?" asked Rook as Ben pets the woolly beast.

"I think we need to call the plumbers and tell them animals from another universe are on the planet now, probably breeding and making more" he said crouching down to get a look on it.

"I think i'll keep this guy" he said as the creature began flying around them.

"I feel like the name Billy suits him" he said as the creature licks him in joy.

Rook sighed as he presses a button on his arm.

The Proto-Truck drives itself through the path the two heroes created.

"Come we must go speak with your old team" said Rook jumping into the drivers seat.

"Great" said Ben as he and Billy jumped into the truck as well.

"Are you sure you want to keep this creature around?" asked Rook as Ben smiles and pets him even more.

"Very well, call Majister Tennyson" he said as the Proto-Truck starts floating past the roof of trees and leaves.

Billy jumps out of the window and follows the truck.

"That's so cool!" said Ben as they fly away from the island.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Villains-United HQ<em>**

The five villains and shego sit in what appears to be a meeting room with a projecter.

"Vlad what was your reason for bringing us in here it's 2AM" said Drakken in his PJ's.

Vlad was in his human form.

"My dear Drakken, In order for my plan to go farther there is an item i need that the 5 heroes have" he said showing them a device on the projecter.

"This is a plasma capacitor, a very needed machine used to open a specefic portal."

"Stop being so mysterious and tell us where you oaf" said Vexus.

"Very well" said Vlad as he pulls out a toy decoy of what appears to be a ghost portal.

"The Ghost Zone!" he yelled laughing afterwards.

"Why in gods name would we need to do that Plasmius!" demanded Huntsman.

"I beginning to question your honesty Vlad, you still never shared with us the full extent of your plan?" asked Vilgax who stood up.

"Oh I was keeping it a surprise" said Vlad who sweated for a bit.

"I hate surprises!" yelled Drakken who began glaring at Vlad.

"My friends please" he said going ghost for his protection.

"There is an item in the ghost zone that I learned about" said Vlad as the 4 villains look at each other confused.

"An item perhaps Vilgax and Vexus know" he continued as Vilgax and Vexus glare at each other.

"_The Multiverse Sphere.." _he said as Vilgax and Vexus's eye widened.

Huntsman and Drakken both looked at each other and shrugged.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NEXT TIME:<strong>_

_The team decide to take a day off and enjoy Halloween, however things go haywire as the five villains attack there home, and leave a surprise._

_Ben in his mission to return to the team tries to stop Jack O'Lantern from trying to concur the world, and must team up with the hero team **Underfist.**_

_**Viewers beware...**_

_**you're in for a scare**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>SECRET MOVIE<span>**_

_**A Post apocalyptic City**_

_**Time: Unknown**_

In what appears to be a destroyed raining city, 2 people wearing robes where running through the streets, there faces hidden by there hoods.

Chasing them, where black colored skeletons wearing a variety of outfits from warriors of different times, including samurai's and vikings.

These skeleton warriors where riding, floating ships of some kind, and they where in hot pursuit of the 2 mysterious figures.

The 2 hooded figures past by many people who all looked down on the dumps, huddling over a flaming metal barrel's.

Eventually the 2 hooded beings entered an ally reaching a dead end.

the 2 hooded figures look behind to see the skeleton soldiers riding there floating contraptions.

The machines began scanning the 2 hooded figures.

_"Convict Number 224, AKA J" _said one of the floating machines.

_"Convict Number 232, AKA Universe" _said the same machine.

"J... you're going to have to go without me" said the rather fat hooded figure known as Universe.

"I cannot leave you here" said the hooded figure known as J.

"We got no choice man!, I can hold them off while you run for it" he yelled pulling out of his sleeve a small floating glowing sphere, similar to the mysterious sphere that the plumbers discovered in the ghost zone.

He hands the sphere to J, "All of reality, is in your hands" he said summoning a pink shield from his arm.

Universe removed his hood, revealing a balding man with a 5-o clock shadow, he wore any eyepatch.

The orb J was holding had shot a beamed to the wall behind them, opening a portal.

"GO NOW!" yelled Universe as he charges at the skeleton warriors, wielding his pink shield.

J than walks through the portal, which than closed.

As it closed, a wave of some sort blasted through the portal all around the city shutting off power, including the machines, leaving the skeletons at Universe's mercy.

As Universe began going near them four more Skeleton warriors this time with wings and assault rifles at there disposal appeared at the alley entrance.

With them was Vlad Plasmius in his ghost form, looking rather old and wearing what appears to be a a white dictator like costume similar to the charecter Magneto in the Marvel House of M arc.

"Vlad.." he said as he walks back to wall holding his shield.

"Where is J..." he said as Universe glares at him.

"I'm not spilling any beans" he said.

Vlad glares at him as well.

"Finish him" he said exiting the alley.

Universe's face teared up a bit before he closes them and lifts his head.

Outside the alley A dozen gunshots where herd.

Vlad than enters what looks like a giant Tank with the initials D.O.D.

The Tank than drives off, civilians looking and pointing at the tank.

all the skeleton warriors leave the alley, and follow the truck.

"It's hopeless" said one man warming up to a burning barrel close by.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bellwood<em>**

**_Time: Present day_**

A portal opens up on top of a high building in Bellwood.

The mysterious man known as J walks out of the portal and removes the hooded Robe.

He is seen wearing a torn up white samurai robe, showcasing the left side of his chest which has been covered in scars.

"I will complete this task for you Steven, for everyone" he said crossing his legs and sitting down.

_WACHA_


	13. Villains-Unite Part 5: Halloween Night

_**Heroes United**_

_**Villains-Unite Part 5-Halloween Night**_

_**Questions and **_**_Answers:_**

**_dr-fanmai-lover: idk why you type like that Amigo but okay, Korra and Ang will show up there vital, no Sailor Moon sorry, no DBZ, Back to the Future did have a cartoon so maybe, and no Bill & Ted  
><em>**

**_But you know I did have this concept idea for a cameo with a DBZ charecter I still don't have it figured out_**

**_JP-Rider: Are you thinking of having the GIW in the story? If so make them as the Friends of Humanity, like a purist group that are pissed off of Danny Phantom being the hero despite being a ghost.  
><em>**

**_Answer: yes Guys in White are planned to appear, they got a role to play when I start bringing in super hero politics_**

**_john: Korra!?_**

_**Answer: Don't worry the Avatar universe has a role to play in the major story, Korra and Ang both will appear**_

_**a GuestGuy 2 parter**_

_**GuestGuy: Do you think you can add Princess Vega & Jenny's Sister's XJ1 through 8 from "My Life As A Teenage Robot" and The Sym-Bionic Titian Cast to the Story, Mostly Vega. **_

_**Answer: Yes, yes to the sisters and her older brother, yes and yes again**_

_**GuestGuy's list ideas.**_

_**Stan Smith: Stan's ideals are too idiotic, although American Dad is a good idea**_

_**Master Splinter: Is too busy with his turtles, but he can works as a guide of some sort to a characters specific journey**_

_**Jackie: Jackie isn't a hero, he's an **_**_archaeologist_**

_**Samurai Jack: ;^)**_

_**Timmy Turner a.k.a Turbo Timmy: I already have the main line up decided it's a total of 8 or 9, anyone else is just a ally, but Timmy will shows up as Clift eventually**_

_**also weird dream, I once had a dream where I traveled to the future, and Timmy's dad was living in my house**_

_**also Sidekicks wouldn't work for these guys, but these sidekicks ideas work as allies to the whole team**_

_**Steven Universe: I'm teasing him to obviously, I even have a chapter planned for him**_

_**Frycade: Never seen the show, but I do need to showcase these guys doing stuff together I don't want them to be work buddies, I want them as buddy buddies, so you're right**_

_**The Park: World has talking animals, wouldn't work well here, but maybe i can showcase it somehow**_

_**Groovy Smoothie: gosh I should watch Totally Spiez again**_

_**Super Jail: 100/10 idea man**_

_**The Land of the dead : Underworld overall**_

_**Another question:**_

_**SUPER AUSTIN: Still Loving This Fanfic I have a Question Will Albedo Eon Or any of the Other Evil Ben from Alternate Universe be in the Story.**_

_**Answer: Thanks, and yes for the most part, Eon and Albedo show up, and as for the other Ben's, I like them a lot so i'll try to fit them in**_

_**Anyway, as for everything else, I plan on rewriting the 1st few chapters of the story make it so new reads don't vomit, also i plan on writing out some neat new stories including a Marvel/Full Metal Alchemist crossover, a(nother) reboot of Project Maxwell, a side story based off the crossover adventures of other heroes within this universe and more**_

_**it's all just a thought so don't be too excited**_

* * *

><p>Say hello to the fist<p>

_**Underfist**_

For some unknown reason, a lot of crazy events happen around Halloween.

Zombies, Demons, Ghosts, Halloween is a crazy time to be on the streets.

Of course that doesn't stop people from enjoying themselves

* * *

><p><strong><em>Endsville<em>**

Rook's Proto-truck was driving down the streets of Endsville trying to find some fuel for there car.

"This towns got quite a rep" said rook to Ben who was holding and petting Billy the recently adopted flying bull creature.

"How so?" asked Ben as he looks out the window.

"Paranormal stuff, it's all in the plumber files" he said as Ben looks at him confused.

"I should read those things" he said looking at Billy.

"There" said Rook as they see a gas station close by.

In the station there was a giant long tank with a Fist built on it.

Rook parked on the gas pump next to it.

Rook exits his car and looks at a big hairy red haired man wearing a bluish purple/black uniform pouring Diesel into his fist shaped vehicle.

He looks behind and notices Rook.

"What are you looking at Whiskers" he said putting the hose back into the diesel pump.

"I apologize" said Rook sliding a card on his pump.

He snarled and went to the mini mart close by.

Ben was laying on his hands by the window, Billy on the car floor.

He soon jumps at the site of a green creatures faced up against the window.

"What the!" he said as the creature breaths heavily on the window.

"Hi there, i'm FredFred Burger yes" he said smiling.

"Oh um hi" said Ben with a shocked awkward face.

"Hi whats your name?" he asked rubbing his fat cheeks around the window.

Rook goes up to Fred and picks him up.

"Excuse me" he said looking at the green elephant creature.

"Yes" he said smiling.

"Please pardon my friend" said a voice, Rook looks and see's a giant spider crawling to them.

Ben sticks his head out the window and looks in surprise.

The spider picks up Fred from Rooks hand and sets him down.

"Hi there i'm Jeff" he said sticking his hand out.

Ben exited the Proto-Truck and whent to examine Jeff.

"Sorry I know being a giant spider turns people off" he said shaking Rook and Ben's hands.

2 other characters exited the mini mart with grocery bags and walks to the 4 heroes and Ben's pet Billy.

One was a small African American child, with glasses, he was wearing a purple and black uniform with a Fist logo on his chest.

The other wore the same uniform but with a beret, he was tall and skinny with a huge scar across one of his eyes.

"Whats going on here Jeff, you where supposed to be scraping the giant insect corpse from the thumb window.

"Oh sorry Mister Skarr, I got distracted" said Jeff as the small black boy drops his groceries and gasps at Ben's sight.

"Y-Y-You're Ben 10!" he screamed with tears rolling down his eyes.

"Ben who?" said Skarr as he scans the two.

"He's a super hero!" he said kneeling to him.

"Whoa Kid relax, thanks but i'm just a normal guy like you" said Ben with a smile.

"B-But i'm just a humble nerd yo" he said as he gets up cleaning his tears.

"Ricardo quit crying" said another voice exiting the mini mart.

It was the big hairy man from earlier.

"Irving" corrected Jeff.

"Ben 10 huh, I herd about you" he said pointing his robot hand at Ben.

"I also know about how you transform into these demons or whatever" he said, he than proceeds to smell Rook.

"Feline..." he said backing away.

"I'm Hoss Delgado, Paranormal HUNTER, and leader of _Underfist."_

"I thought I was leader" said Skarr.

"I don't think we ever voted on it yo" said Irwin.

"Whats an Underfist?" asked Ben.

"Were a crime fighting team" said Hoss.

"We saved the world like uhh once" he said scratching his head.

"I knew it we're failures" said Skarr as he enters the Fist-Tank.

"Don't mind him he hasn't had any coffee" said Jeff, Fred quickly gets up and says yes.

"It's kinda cool" said Ben as he gawks at the Fist-Tank.

Fred begins playing with Billy and pets him calmly.

"Well team we have to head out soon, to the TV series will never have" said Hoss as he enters his Fist-Tank.

"Right yo" said Irwin who follows.

"Happy Halloween" said Jeff.

"Come on Fred." Fred quickly follows.

"I told you this town was weird" said Rook as they begin hearing a rumbling sound.

Ben thinks for a second, "Huh I forgot it was Halloween"

A huge earthquake occurs, opening a crack in the middle of the road that connected with the gas station.

"This can't be good" said Ben as he scrolls through his aliens.

A wall of flames burst from said Crack, and a man walks out of it.

The Man had clothes that were similar to a peasant from the midevil ages.

A remarkable trait was his pumpkin head, but something new he has this claw like gauntlet that appeared to be made from a black stone,

The flames departed, and so did the crack.

The Pumpkin headed man took a good wiff of the area.

"Ah the ol Endsville smell" he said glancing at his black stoned gauntlet.

"And this thing, excellent fashion choice" he said.

In a matter of seconds the Pumpkin headed man gets blasted by a fireball.

"What the" he said looking behind to see a humanoid creature covered in flames and rock.

It was Ben as Heatblast

"Nice get up, works perfectly with the holidays" he said charging up his flames.

"I don't care about this god for saken holiday anymore" he said holding up his gauntlet.

"But I do care about seeking my revenge on the Grim Reaper, and some little nerd who banished me into the underworld"

"Psh Magic" said said Heatblast as he throws the fireballs at the villain who jumped and dodged each move.

"Names Jack o'Lanter" he said running to Heatblast.

"Hey what are you?!" said Heatblast as Jack's black gauntlet gripped his face.

A strange black energy begins to surround Jack who grins as Heatblast changes back into Ben.

"what the?" said Ben as Jack's left arm began to transform into a hand similar to Heatblast.

"Oh boy" said looking at it.

Rook quickly made it to the scene and helped Ben up.

"Those guys at the Demon Bar weren't kidding when they said this hand could absorb peoples powers"

"Hahahaha!" he said throwing fireballs at them.

Ben and Rook quickly ran back to the Proto-Truck.

"Boy look at them run, now if there isn't any distractions, I need to find that despicable Grim Reaper" said Jack who began walking down the street doing a little dance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Villains-Unite HQ<em>**

Vlad in his human form had entered a room in Drakkens lair that contained what looks to be a giant 3D printer.

He was carrying the USB he stole from the world prison.

"Alright Malware, It's almost time to do the next big part of the plan" he said inserting the USB into the 3D printer.

The machine began printing with a red and black substance.

"Excellent" he said as he turns around and see's Vilgax.

"Oh Vilgax what a surprise?!" he said nervously.

"What is this?" demanded Vilgax as he looks at the black and red substance.

"Oh um just a little experiment" said Vlad grinning.

Vilgax looks at him and grabs him by his shirt.

"I suspect you will betray this alliance we formed" said Vilgax as Vlad entangles and escapes his clutches.

"I could care less what you do with these other filthy humans and machines, but If your antics get in the way of my revenge you will answer to me" said Vilgax as he walks to the exit.

"And don't think your ghost powers can protect you from me" he said as the door closed on him.

Vlad glares angrily as the door shut.

"Oh we're going to have to keep a close eye on him Malware" he said before also leaving.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-United HQ<em>**

Kim was giving Manny a tour of the lair, and even showed him his own personal room.

Danny and Jake where in the kitchen having a snack.

"So a new member huh" said Danny as Jake bites his sandwich.

"Yeah guess now we have an excuse to use those buttons yo" he said as he looks at Manny wearing his casual attire.

"You know with his grandfather being a super villain do you think we can trust him" asked Danny.

"I mean he tried to get us killed."

Jenny than intervened.

"Oh come on guys don't start assuming things, he helped us stop Daolon Wong back at Miracle City" said Jenny.

"Yeah well I'm keeping an eye on him" said Danny.

Kim and Manny walk to the three.

"Alright team, Manny is now our new member" she said as Manny looked around confused.

"What about Ben 10?, I recalled he was on the team?"

"Oh umm" said Jake, "Ah he's on vacation!" he said smiling.

"Vacation?" said Manny as he continues looking around.

"Well I can't wait to meet him" he said gawking around the whole lair.

He exits the kitchen to go check out his room.

"Well anyway team" said Kim as she pulls out a orange bag.

"I figured It's Halloween, lets throw a party" she said taking out a witch hat and putting it on.

"Yeah yo I could use a break" said Jake as he quickly changes into a vampire costume.

Danny lounges on his chair.

"Past" he said all chill and cool.

"What Danny too cool to do some Halloweening" said Jenny.

"Oh please" said Danny as he gets out a jar of candies.

"Regardless the lair is going to be a popular attraction for trick-or-treaters, so someone needs to stand guard" he said taking a handful and putting them in his mouth.

The team than hears knocking on there door.

"See what'd I tell yah" said Danny as he goes and opens the gates.

Much to his surprise Vlad was at the door.

Danny drops his candy jar and starts to get angry.

Vilgax, Vexus, Huntsman, and Drakken wearing a robotic suit where with him.

"Trick or Treat, young Daniel" said Vlad with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Endsville<em>**

Trick or treating kids and adults where running in fear as Jack was causing terror around town.

Using his Heatblast arm to cause massive havoc.

"Once I get revenge on these guys I am so going to prank until I burst!" he yelled gripping his Heatblast arm.

Ben, Billy and Rook have been following the chaos in Rook's proto-truck.

"What are we up against here?" asked Ben.

"It seems his name is Jack O'Lantern, a ancient prankster" said Rook as he scans the area.

It was nightfall and Ben realized that Kids will be coming out for trick or treating soon.

"We need to find this maniac, and figure out how he stole Heatblast from me?" said Ben.

The two began feeling rumble and Rook hits the brake.

"What's that?" said Rook as a the fist shaped vehicle from the gas station crashes from under them.

A drill was in it's finger, and quickly went back into fist form.

"It's those Underfist guys!" said Ben as the Fist-Tank begins to follow Jack's trail.

"We should help them out" said Ben.

Rook starts the truck and followed Underfist.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A small neighborhood within Endsville<em>**

Jack using his newfound Heatblast powers was setting kids bottoms a blaze and stealing candy in the process.

At the same time Jack kept a keen eye out for a specific house.

"Where are you" he said.

Soon Jack is shocked to see a fist shaped tank crash through a house.

The five members of Underfist walked out and posed.

They see a man in shock and tears at the sight of his destroyed home.

"Oh sorry about that" said Jeff.

"Who are you clowns?" said Jack.

"We're Underfist and you are messing with our turf" said Hoss.

"Skarr, take him down."

Skarr carrying a lazer rifle aimed at Jack and fired.

Jack quickly shields against it using his Heatblast arm.

"That usually works" said Skarr.

"Plan B, we kicks his butt!" yelled Hoss who changes his robot hand into a chainsaw and charged.

"Big Bummer" said Jack as he grips Hoss's head with his other hand that held the black gauntlet.

"What the devil" yelled Hoss as the same black energy that absorbed Heatblast was around Hoss.

The rest of team stood in shock as Jack's Heatblasr hand changed into a robot hand similar to Hoss's.

Hoss passed out on the floor as Jack let's go of his head.

"Ah very cool" said Jack as he changes his new robot hand into different tools.

"What did you do... to me?" said Hoss as he notices he has no control over his robot hand.

"I stole your powers, this gauntlet of shu-ron allows me to absorb anybodies powers and skills at will" he said now having an algamation of Heatblast and Hoss's powers on his left hand.

"Oh no Hoss!" yelled Irwin as he quickly transforms into his famed Mumpire form (half Mummy, and half Vampire.)

He quickly goes and picks Hoss's up, dragging him back with the team.

"Anyone else wan't a piece of ol Jack?!" he said turning his new robot hand into a canon.

"I kinda like those Monster powers" he said to Irwin.

"You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands yo!" he said charging up some form of energy.

"Wait I know you, you're that Irwin kid" he said aiming the canon at him.

"It was you who sent me into the Underworld!" he yelled.

"And I'll do it again suckah!" he said hissing.

"Over my dead body!" he yelled shooting him with fireball canons.

Before it struck Irwin however, a yellow ball jumped in and guarded Irwin from the fiery canonballs.

"Ironic ya know fruitface, Canonballs hitting Canonbolt" he said as he curls back into his humanoid form.

Canonbolt quickly changes back into Ben.

"you again!" yelled Skarr.

"Sorry heroes gotta do what a heroes gotta do" said Ben as he slams his omnitrix and becomes Deep Chill.

"FredFred Burger, Hoss both of you try to get these trick or treaters out of here" said Irwin.

"N-No I can help" said Hoss who couldn't balance himself.

"On second thought, okay" he said as he holds Freds hand and walk away.

Irwin, Jeff, Skarr, and Deep Chill are ready to face off Jack.

Rook decides to help Hoss and Fred and pick them up in his truck, Ben's pet Billy however sneaks off and decides to explore the FistTank.

Jack quickly runs to Irwin and tries to grab his head, but Irwin quickly changes into a bat and moves out of his way.

"Drat!" he yelled as Big Chill phases through him, quickly freezing him.

However thanks to Heatblasts arm on Jack he quickly thaws out.

Jack than changes his robot arm into a mace and chain.

He strikes Big Chill's stomach, hurting him.

Skarr quickly runs to him with a Lazer Sword and quickly tries to cut him.

"I could use some tech know how!" he said grabbing Skkars forehead.

"Uh oh" he said as the dark energy began being absorbed.

"Mister Skkar!" yelled Irwin as Jack drops him.

A big scar begins to form on Jacks left eye.

"Amazing, this mans main skill is weaponry, and now I know how to create and dismantle a million different types of weapons" he said as Skkar is weakened and struggles to get up.

Big Chill quickly changes into Ben again.

"What are we gona do guys!?" said Jeff.

Irwin and Ben looked at each other in suspense.

"AHHAHAHA" laughed Jack as his combination of powers went through his body.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-United HQ<em>**

Danny walks backward prepared to attack as the five villains walked in.

The other heroes except Manny got prepared to fight.

"Vexus!?" said Jenny.

"Drakken, Vlad, Vilgax, and Huntsman too!" said Kim.

"Good decisive skills gentlemen" said Vlad.

"Get them!" yelled Vlad as he blasts a stream of energy at Danny who crashed through the wall.

Drakken pressed a button on his robot suit and began somersaulting to Kim, than proceeded to continually punch her while Kim dodged each punch.

Vexus does a rocket pounce at Jenny, while Jenny was pinned, she quickly kicked Vexus into the ceiling and blasted off after all.

"Oh man yo" said Jake as the Huntsman charges his staff and points it at Jake.

"Dragon..." he said as Jake dragons up.

Jake flies through the same hole Jenny made and Huntsman followed via his staff board.

Vlad stares heavily at Danny who was growing angry.

"You seem upset Danny dear boy" said Vlad.

Before Vlad can go any farther Vilgax grabs his shoulder and grabs him.

"Where is Ben! Vlad?!" he yelled as Vlad phases through his grip.

"I wan't Tennyson!" he yelled as he begins making a massive tantrum destroying and punching the wall.

"And I won't rest until he's mine!" he yelled running into the hallway full of rooms.

Vlad distracted gets blasted by Danny and is thrown through the entrance.

"Vlad you're supposed to be dead!" yelled Danny charging his ghost energy.

"And you and the rest of the world was supposed to be under my rule!" yelled Vlad blasting back.

"I'm going to send you back into space and make sure you stay there!" yelled Danny blasting more ghost energy.

"Very harsh" he said making copies of himself and surrounding Danny.

Danny tried to blast every Vlad he could see.

"How amusing Daniel, all these years and you still can't master the duplication abilities yourself" he said as one of the copies blasted Danny.

"Oh yes I can!" he said as Danny began duplicating himself as well.

2 more Danny's poped up and jumped at Vlad who simply duplicated 5 more and threw them at Danny's duplication.

"Like I said you haven't mastered it..." said Vlad as he blats more energy at Danny.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes United HQ 2nd floor<em>**

Jenny and Vexus where brawling it out upstairs.

"You're on the wrong side XJ9!" yelled Vexus as she opens a portal sending out a swarm of clusters at Jenny.

Jenny managed to box the swarm using giant giant mechanical fists.

"I can take whatever you dish out!" she said as Vexus shoots beams from her eyes.

Jake was thrown at Vexus making her Beams miss.

"Thanks Jake" said Jenny as Huntsman walks slowly to Jake.

Vexus pushes Jake off of her.

"Huntsman, stop interfering with me!" she yelled as Huntsman grabs Jake by his neck.

"hmph" said Huntsman as he throws Jake at a wall in the opposite side.

"I'm going to peel each and every peace of skin off your body boy" he said walking slowly towards Jake's weakened body.

"Maybe some other time!" said Jake as he headbutted Huntsman.

"GAH!" he exclaimed clenching his stomach.

Vexus fired more beams at Jenny who protected herself using shields.

"What are you even doing working with these guys, you hate humans!" asked Jenny.

"Oh please I'm doing this for my own gain, and that gain is to destroy you and take this filthy planet as well" she yelled opening more portals summoning for cluster soldiers.

"GET HER!" she yelled as a swarm of Clusters engulf Jenny.

Huntsman gets up using his staff and fires energy blasts at Jake.

Jake struck each ball of energy with a fireball and swoops into the cluster swarm, pulling Jenny out and flying out of the room.

"DAMN!" yelled Vexus as Huntsman walks after them.

"Huntsman you oaf!" she yells as Huntsman ignores her and leaves the room.

Vexus opens a portal and sends the Cluster swarm back through.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-United HQ<em>**

**_Training Room_**

Kim was thrown into a box of dumbells, surprised to see Drakken somehow gain the upperhand.

"How did you do that!?" screamed Kim as the robot suit Drakken wore was releasing steam.

"It's my latest invention Possible, a Kung-Fu machine" he said kicking a hole in the wall.

"It gives me uber strength, and the ability to do Kung Fu" he said grabbing Kim by her shirt.

"Now taste defeat!" he said ready to punch her until Kim spit in his face.

"GAH GROSSS!" he exclaimed as he drops Kim and tries to clean his face.

"Why you little!" he said picking up a wooden staff.

Kim also gets a fighting stick and the two began circling each other.

"So you are working with Daolon Wong" said Kim as she tries to strike Drakken who did not even flinch.

"Did I mention the armor this baby backs!" said Drakken as he smacks Kim.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-United HQ<em>**

**_Hallway of Rooms_**

Vilgax was smashing each door trying to find Ben in a fit of rage.

"Where is HE!" he yelled smashing another door.

Inside this door was Manny who was putting up a poster.

"Uh hi" he said, Vilgax glares at him in anger.

"Where is Tennyson!" he said as Manny got ready to fight.

"I have no idea" he said running under Vilgax and going to the hall.

"GRARARA!" he yelled as he changes into his El Tigre costume.

"Pestilent insect!" he said turning around and quickly pulling out a sword.

Manny quickly used his claws to guard himself from Vilgax's blade as it wails down on him.

"Where is Tennyson?!" he yelled as Manny's got weaker.

Manny eventually stopped guarding and somersaulted away from the blades strike.

"Man I only just started give me a break" said Manny as Vilgax pulls the blade from the floor.

"I have waited too long, working with these foolish apes and machines, my goal is simple, give me Tennyson!" he said as Manny began to run down the hall.

"GARAR!" he screamed running after him.

Vilgax slowed down as he see's a room called the Communication Room.

"Hmm" he said entering it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Endsville<em>**

Irwin, Jeff, and Ben were running through the town from Jack who was shooting fireballs at them.

"I might as well get the spider and Mumpire powers while i'm at it" he said turning his robot hand into a arrowgun filled with flaming chainsaws.

"This guys has some weird stuff in this hand of his" he said shooting the chainsaws.

Ben quickly changes into Gravattack and stops them midflight.

"I guess gravity's not on your side heh heh" he said throwing them back at Jack.

Jack turns his hand into a shield guarding himself.

"Nice try silly willy" he said as he begins shooting flames at the three.

However Rooks Proto-Truck quickly jumps over Jack and lands in front of the three.

"GET IN!" he yelled as they all jump on top of the truck.

"GRR, enough wasting time" said Jack as he looks to his left noticing that it was the Grim Reapers home.

"Oh my" he said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FistTank Lab<em>**

Billy, Bens pet flying Bison was exploring the premise.

He walks and bumps into bookshelves showcasing different types of chemicals and concoctions.

One of them spilled all over Billy who tried to shake it off.

Billy than sniffs the liquid and begins to lick it.

He slowly began growing with every lick.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Billy's House<em>**

*Knock**Knock*

"OH BOY TRICK OR TREATERS!" yelled a big nosed boy who opened the door.

"Trick or Treat heheehh" yelled Jack who now had the powers of Heatblast, Hoss Delgado, and the weaponry know how of Skarr.

"GRIM!" he yelled as Grim shows up to the front door.

"What do you want mawn, i'm busy" said a man with a cloak and skull, he was the Grim Reaper, and the big nosed boy was his forced best friend Billy.

"Jack?.." said Grim as Jack grinned.

"In the flesh!" he said grabbing Grim and throwing him at the street.

He than grabs billy and throws him at Grim's direction as well.

"Taste revenge" he said walking to him.

Eventually Rooks truck drove right in front of them.

"YES!" yelled Fred who jumped out of the window and headbutted Jack and made him tip over.

"Why you little!" he said grabbing Fred and absorbing his ability.

Fred went to sleep afterwards and Jack got up.

"What can you do?" he said.

"Yes" he said and than covering his mouth.

"How funny I have a strange craving for, Na-chos?" he said looking at the rest of the heroes get out of the car.

"It's over Fruitface!" yelled Ben as he slams his omnitrix and became Ball Wevill.

"Acctually I think pumpkins are a vegetable" said Irwin.

"I thought they were a squash?" said Jeff.

"You're both wrong mawn, it's a root" said Grim.

"How can it be a root, it is plumped and juicy, most roots are smooth and solid inside and rough outside" said Rook as he puts down his weapon.

"Wait isn't a squash a vegetable?" said Jeff.

"No?... is it?" said Hoss again.

"GUYS!" yelled Ben as Jack got the upperhand and grabbed Jeff's forehead.

He quickly absorbed Jeff's spider DNA, two more eyes were carved into his pumpkin head right next to his original eyes.

"Now where does my new web come from?" he said trying to shoot them from his hands.

"Uh oh" he said as he felt web come out near his behind.

"Ewww he poops web" said Billy.

"Actually it comes from an area under the anus, pardon my french" said Jeff.

"OK ENOUGH!" said Jack as Ball Weevil quickly begins rolling a ball of green slime.

"UNDERFIST ATTACK!" said Hoss as he turns his arm into a club and tries pounding Jack.

But Jack managed to dodge and jumped on top of Rook's truck.

"Revenge is mine, and once I get a hold of Grim scyhte I'll kill you all and rule the planet!" he said turning around and shootings webs at them.

"Ok gross yo" said Irwin as he changes into his Mumpire form and charges Jack pummeling him into a house.

"Sorry KID!" he said grabbing Irwins forehead.

The gauntlet within his possesion began to break apart as Irwins abilities got absorbed into Jack.

Eventually Irwin changes back into his human form, and the Gauntlet turns into rubble.

"What happened?" he said as he began growing fangs, and mummy like bandages began growing out of his body.

"Looks like you chewed more than you bargained for" said Ball Weevil as he throws a giant ball of green slime at him.

"GAH!" he said looking at Ben.

"At least I got to keep these powers, and boy they feel great!" he said as he sends out tentacle like bandages and intangles Ben.

Ball Weevil quickly changes back into Ben as Jeff and Hoss help Grim and Billy up.

"You're reign of terror ends here Jack O'Lantern" said Hoss.

"Oh please with the combined abilities of Underfist I've become a top peak super criminal, yes" he said shocked to see he still randomly says yes.

He drops Ben who quickly notices Heatblast is up again.

"What are you doing?" asked Ben as Jack looks at a shadow hovering over them.

Ben turns around and see's Vilgax has found him.

"Tennyson, at last I found you" he said as Ben looks at him angry.

"I'm out of here!" yelled Jack as he runs off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes United HQ<em>**

**_A few hours ago_**

Outside the HQ Vilgax exits the base and looks at the fight Vlad and Danny where having.

"Pathetic" he said walking to the city.

Vilgax goes around looking for Drakkens hovercar, and finds it parked in a local cafe.

Vilgax see's Shego drinking up a cup of Joe.

"Shego!" he yells as Shego looks at him.

"Hey there Calamari" she said as Vilgax jumps into the Hovercar.

"Take me to Endsville, NOW!" he said as shego sighs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Endsville Present Time<em>**

"Vilgax?!" said Ben as the rest of Underfist looks in shock.

"Why are you here, where did you come from?!" he said as Vilgax pulls out a blade.

"Let's not discuss that, I have come here to finish the job" he said ready to strike.

But before anyone could say anything Vilgax gets headbutted by a giant sized version of Billy.

"GRARRRR" it screamed as Ben looks in shock.

"B-Billy?" he said as the creature guards Ben.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Demanded Vilgax as gets up.

"looks like you're weird pet Donkey took some of my super aging formula" said Skarr.

"Wat were the chances of that happening?" said Ben as Billy gets closer and closer to Vilgax.

"And he's not a DONKEY!"

Vilgax attempted to get close to Ben, but Billy would not allow it.

"DARN IT CURSE IT ALLL!" yelled Vilgax as he runs off.

"I will get you Ben Tenyson, and you're little pet too!" he said running away from Ben's line of sight.

"Another day, another job well done for Team Underfist" said Hoss as Grims throws a nickle at him.

"Whatever mawn" he said walking back into Billy's house.

"Wow we share a name, maybe we're brothers?!" said big nosed Billy as he jumps and hugs Billy the bison.

"Whats going to happen with Jack?" asked Rook to Hoss.

"Evil never goes out of commission, and neither does Underfist we'll try to find him" said Hoss.

"And if you ever need anything at Heroes United give us a call" said Jeff handing a card to Ben.

"Oh umm thanks" said Ben reluctant to tell Jeff he no longer worked with them.

"It was so amazing meeting you Mister Tennyson" said Irwin shaking Bens hand and then running off with his team as they walk away.

Ben notices Trick or Treaters coming out again cheering them and throwing candy.

Ben begins to miss the idea of being in a team, and kinda misses his.

Rook looks at Ben's pet Billy.

"He has grown rather large?" said Rook as Ben notices he is floating off the ground.

"Don't worry, he can fly on his own remember" said Ben as he pets Billy's big head.

"Good boy" he said climbing on top of him.

"Let's fly" he said as Billy begins floating in the air.

Rook frowns, "I wan't one" he mutters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside Heroes United HQ<em>**

Danny is weakened as Vlad's experienced abilities outweighed Danny's spirit.

Danny eventually reverted back into his human form.

"Daniel.. Daniel.. Daniel this all could've been avoided had you accepted me as your true father long ago" he said powering his energy.

"But alas, I will have what I want, imagine me on a thrown with Maddie on my side" he smirked and aimed at Danny.

Manny quickly grand Danny and saves him.

"What the?!" he said as Manny helps Danny and runs back inside.

"Who in bloody hell!?" he muttered as a sound came from his ear piece.

"Hello?" he said confused.

_"Vlad... It's me... **Malware**... the 3D printing is completed I'm back" _The voice from the earpiece said.

"Good... I guess" he said.

"_Did you get the piece for the Ghost Portal?" _he asked as Vlad facepalms._  
><em>

"I'm in the midst of some tragic stuff!" he yelled.

"I'll get right on it!, Vexus?, Huntsman, Drakken?, Vilgax?, I need one of you to find the Plasma Capacitor?" said Vlad as he walks towards the lair entrance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes United HQ <em>**

**_Training Room_**

"I got my hands full" said Drakken who was dodging Kim's kicks and punches.

"You never answered me, whats you're role to play in Daolon Wongs Society of Sin!?"

"Society of what?!" he said throwing dumbells at Kim.

Drakken thinks for a momment

_(Wait a minute, She thinks we're working with another team, where hiding in plain sight, that means we can cover our tracks even more)_

"Yes Kim Possible you discovered me again!" he said as Kim gets on a wall.

He than aims for Kim's head and punches, but the punch misses completely and gets Drakkens fist stuck.

"What the!?" he said as Kim looks and see's an energy drink not too far.

She grins and rushes for it.

"Hey Drakken, you look a little dehydrated!" she said taking the top off and throwing the drink all over Drakken.

"Oh no, I'm going to be all sticky!" he said the Kung-Fu armor begins malfucntioning.

"Uh oh" he said quickly pressing a button his chest that opened up the costume and allowed Drakken to escape and leave the training room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes United HQ<em>**

**_Living Room_**

"I thought you were going to get it Vlad" said Vexus as Huntsman sniffed the air.

"He's close" he said ignoring Vexus.

"I also am preoccupied Vladie, make Vilgax do it" she said as she shoots beams at the wall leaving holes behind.

Eventually Jake plops from the ceiling and lands on top of Vexus.

"You're a machine right, you must not do so well with electricity!" said Jake as he puts a device on Vexus neck causing her to short circuit.

"GAHHH!" she shrieked as she couldn't control her body.

"You filthy meat bag" she said as Vlad aims his staff at Jake.

"I have you" he said shooting a beam at him.  
>Jenny quickly gets in Jakes way and turns her stomach into a mirror of some sort.<p>

"New gadget, you like" she said as the energy from Huntsmans staff was being charged in her mirror device.

"I know when i'm beat" he said walking backwards to the exit.

Vexus using the strength she had left opened a cluster portal and dragged herself in.

Jenny than gets rid of her mirror, and burps.

"Sorry energy makes me gassy" she said high-fiving Jake.

"YEAH!, Jake and Jenny double J fighting team, MC whattttt" he said as Jenny chuckles.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-United HQ<em>**

**_Outside entrance_**

"Vilgax where are you!" yelled Vlad in his ear piece.

Drakkens hovercar eventually parks from the sky with Vilgax and Shego.

"What is it you filthy human" he said as Vlad glares in rage.

"Where were you, we needed you to get the Plasma Capcacitor!" he yelled as Vilgax glares back.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way, you are below me, below dirt" he said sitting back down.

"I only wan't Ben's head" he said waiting for something to happen.

A cluster portal eventually pops up above the hovercar and Vexus falls from the sky.

"Ouch..." she said.

Huntsman walks out as well, as does Drakken running in fear.

"Did no one even bother to get the stupid device!" yelled Vlad in rage.

"They overpowered us" said Drakken as he crawls into the hovercar.

"I figured you would've gotten it Plasmius" said Huntsman as he also jumps into the Hovercar.

"I-I got preoc... distracted" he said looking at the gates into the lair.

The gates then open up and Manny walks out with a device in his hand, the device had some sort of green liquid in it.

"Here's your crummy capacipator or whatever" he said as Vlad looks in surprise.

"Don't ever come back, you got what you wanted" said Manny as he walks back inside.

"You better hope you don't get caught in my line of sight hehe" he whispered as the gates closed.

Vlad grinned in surprise and shock.

"This was a Halloween well spent, HAHAHAHAH!" he said as the other 4 villains laughed, except Vilgax and Huntsman.

"That Tiger boy has no idea what he did" said Drakken as Vlad flies into the hovercar.

The Hovercar flew in the air and drove off

"Did you leave that little surprise gift?" asked Vlad as Drakken nodded.

"Heroes-United, is United no more!" said Drakken as he rubs his hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-United HQ<em>**

**_Ventilation _**

A cylinder metal device was inside the Air Condition system within the lair.

It had a logo of an M and two fists.

Once the timer hit 0, the top of the cylinder began secreting a green gas.

"_Stank Gas has been released" _said the device.

Roarsing screams, and monster noises were being herd across the ventilation system.

"GUYS WHATS WRONG, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU!" said Jenny's voice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Endsville Ice Cream parlor<em>**

Jack O'Lanter was drinking a shake talking to an unknown figure.

"So you see the powers of 6 heroes is now flowing within my veins" gloated Jack as he showcased his Heatblast arm and Hoss hand which had movied to his other arm.

The person he was talking too was Daolon Wong.

"Very good" he said grinning.

"Welcome to the Society of Sin, hahahah" he said as he eats his sundae.

"Oh wow this is good" he said taking another bite.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Villains-Unite HQ<em>**

**_Meeting room_**

"So you gona tell us what a _Multiverse Sphere_ is or what?" asked Drakken as Vlad shows them the designs of there new Ghost Portal.

"Oh, it'd be better if you see for yourself" said Vlad as he notices Vilgax isn't in the room.

He glares and than goes to the doors.

"But forget about that for now, there's a new member I wan't to introduce you too" said Vlad as he opens the door.

A red and black being with a gun like device on his hand walks into the room.

"Meet Malware, the latest member of the family" said Vlad.

Malware simply stood there examining the team

Drakken looked impress, and Huntsman seemed unintrested but he glared at him

Vexus glares at Vlad and Malware in suspicion.

And Vilgax was nowhere to be seen.

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Next Time:<em>**

_The team has been Stanked and turned into monsters, and are terrorizing Bellwood like animals_

_Only Ben and Jenny can go and find the mysterious Norsville Ninja and get his help to cure them._

_Rook decides to Team up with Ron and find out more about the Society of Sin_


	14. Villains-Unite Part 6:Who cut the Cheese

_**Heroes United**_

_**Villains-Unite Part 6: Who cut the Cheese**_

_**Questions and **_**_Answers:_**

**_Aztec 13's questions:_**

**_Is ben going to meet Korra Again cause I think that be cool and awesome samurai jack is coming I want the team meet jack please_**

**_Answer: yes_**

**_Hey can the team go to the future like ben 10,000s future and since this a au and I was thinking of the a episode of the justice league unlimited were they time travel and I was thinking the fighting between Kim and Ben could lead to them ending up marrying each other in that future_**

**_Answer: It's AU but it's contained as if it isn't, each charecter's destiny will be similar to there original shows to an extent, I won't ship past gags, and yes future shenanigans will ensue._**

**_Atom King's questions:_**

**_I hope to see more of this awesome story man and are going to be more guest stars in this story ?_**

**_Answer: I showed some, and yes more will appear_**

**_Gargoyles the guardians of New York_**

**_Answer: Totally, there in _**

**_J-P-Rider's Questions:_**

**_Vlad's the Baron Zemo to Danny's Captain America. Will there be a Winter Soldier-type character for Danny?_**

**_Answer: I never though of it like that, and oddly enough as much as I loved the Gamma World episodes of EMH, totally didn't cross my mind till I wrote that scene, gave me some inspiration though thanks._**

**_And a Winter soldier type guy for Danny?, IDK does Valerie count?, I had this OC villain planned for Danny, I guess he could count_**

**_So when will Samurai Jack appear? Soon I hope._**

**_Answer: Soon but not anytime soon ;^)_**

**_SUPER AUSTIN's Question:_**

**_will Zs'skayr generator Rex Zak Saturday Vulkanus The Evil Danny Phatom Aka Dan Phatom the rooters Elena Validus or Khyber be in the story?_**

**_Answer: Yes Zs'Skayr is cool, Rex is important later, Zak will appear soon, Vulkanus maybe, yes, yes to the Rooters, maybe, no, and yes_**

**_Skyline10's Questions:_**

**_Hey can diagon be like the final boss of this story like everything that vlad doing is only ending up being diagon back to life ?_**

**_Answer: Nah but he'd make a great episode villain_**

**_Hey is the Doctor going to be in this story to?_**

**_Answer: No cartoon or bust_**

**_Are hands of Armageddon going to be part of this story ?_**

**_Answer: Nah_**

**_Guest-Guy:_**

**_ So do plan on using the idea for Timmy being adopted by Maria Rivera? ? If not I understand._**

**_Answer: No sorry_**

**_ Since Billy was your original OC Pet/Little Buddie for Ben, do you plan on giving any of the other team members Pets/Little Buddies?_**

**_Answer: The dog from Danny Phantom, maybe Kim's giant cockroach_**

**_ I thought it might be funny if you made Tammy from "My life as a Teenage Robot" would try and hunt down Ben, and she force's him to Marry her. I was inspired by the episode "Ball and Chain"._**

**_Answer: I had an idea for all the Space Biker, but i like that, it could work_**

**_You said that you where planning to add Jenny's older Brother into the story. I might be wrong, but i'm sure Jenny didn't have a older brother in the series. Dose that mean Jenny Brother is your original character your adding in the future?_**

**_Answer: No, i doubt you'll find him by searching it, and she's never called her big brother, but technically he is XJ-0/Jenny's older brother and the oldest of all 9 of them, not an OC_**

**_The Hero's Unite Headquarters a.k.a The Irken Mother Ship has already been broken in by Skulker and Villains Unite. I was wondering where there headquarters is located anyway?_**

**_I should probably mention it, it's in a valley/wide hill on the outskirts of Bellwood, you can see the whole city from it_**

**_It's a Irken warship but the inside was remodeled i wish i could explain how it looks in words_**

**_Mysetrion: Interesting, i should watch the episode first_**

**_Static Shock: I was thinking of him, ya know Spectacular SpiderMan is in but the whole Marvel Universe isn't, so I can put Static but the rest of the DCAU doesn't exist_**

**_Danny/Jenny shipping_**

**_Answer: Just small gags and stuff, here or there_**

**_ I had a dream where Princess Vega fell in love with Ben, and was trying to fight Attea and Looma Red Wing to save him_**

**_Answer: Interesting idea, i might do it_**

**_Other Guest Guy:_**

**_Hey can the heroes in the final do like go in to their final mode like ben with alien x and Rex on omega powers_**

**_Answer: Idk not even close to the end of the story not even close, I have like 4 more arcs and filler to pull out of my braon, so you guys will be treated for awhile_**

**_Zexal:_**

**_Charmcaster?, Fistrick?, and The Vengers?_**

**_Answer: Yes,Yes can't say anything for Venger's tho_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>On the road to Bellwood<em>**

Rook's Proto-truck was driving to Bellwoods direction, Billy flying behind.

"Where will you keep Billy?" asked Rook as Ben leans on the passenger window.

"Well I was going to keep him in my house, but he's too big now" said Ben as Billy's shadow hovered over Rook's truck.

Rook hit the brakes stopping the car immediately Ben's face hit the front window and he looks to see a giant glass dome over Bellwood.

"What the?" said Ben as he and Rook jump out the truck.

There where plumber soldiers and Plumber equipment around the area, Max was also there, sitting on a desk.

And surprisingly so was Kim's boyfriend Ron.

"Granpa?!" said Ben running to Max.

"Ben I'm so glad you weren't trapped inside" said Max.

Max looks to see a giant woolly beast land as well.

"What is that?!" asked Max in shock.

"Remember when I told you that animals from another universe invaded Madagascar" said Ben as Max looks at Billy.

"Well one of them stuck" said Ben as he pets Billy.

Hey if where done talking about other universe, what is happening to my girlfriend!?" yelled Ron.

"Why is he here?" asked Ben as Max types in things on his desk.

"this is why" said Max as he shows them video footage of civilians who transformed into monstrous parodies of themselves.

"Gross" said Ron.

"and what about the Team" said Ben as Max types on his keyboard again.

The video shows Kim as a hairy gorilla beast with yolky eyes, Manny as a Were-Tiger, Jake as a green version of his dragon form only more wild looking, and Danny as some spectral oozing creature.

All of them had egg yolk eyes.

"God what the hack?!" said Ben disgusted.

"And whose that tiger guy!?" demanded Ben.

"He's a new member that was recently added, called El Tigre" said Max as Ben crosses his hand in annoyance.

"What happened to them?" asked Rook.

"The Heroes-United HQ has infected the whole town with a strange, smelly, gas that transformed them into monsters" said Max.

"Jenny's not there?" asked Ben.

"We haven't found her" said Max.

"Well whats stopping you?" asked Ben.

"Everyone transforms, mask or not" said Max as Ben thinks.

"What about Gutrot" said Ben as he hits his Omnitrix and transforms into Gutrot.

"Gas never effects Gutrot, I can figure out what happened to Jenny, and uh figure out whats en em gas and what not" he said as Max nods.

The entrance into the Dome'd Bellwood was a tube with metal doors on each side.

The door that leads into Belwood opens revealing the gas filled interior.

"Welp here I go" said Gutrot as he enters the city.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside the Bellwood Dome<em>**

"Will he be alright?" asked Rook.

"Gutrot's species are impervious to all forms of gas" said Max as he tried to get a transmission to Ben's Omnitrix.

"Thats true" said Rook as he see's Billy grow distraught.

Rook pets him.

"It'll be alright, Ben surprisingly can handle himself" said Rook.

"So Rook, long time no chit chat" said Ron.

"Yes chat!" said Ron's pet naked mole rat Rufus.

"Ah yes, good to see you again" said Rook holding his hand out.

"Heh how's being a Plumber" said Ron.

"It's been great, I still do action even when Ben is preoccupied" said Rook petting Billy's tummy.

"You should consider signing up for the Plumbers some day, you must have some skill correct?" asked Rook as Ron scratches his head.

"Um sure" he said Max turns to the two.

"Rook while Ben is dealing with this, we have an assignment for you" said Max handing a folder to Rook.

"Remember the World Prison breakout?" asked Max as Rook nods.

"Thanks to our 2 prisoners we figured out about this organization of criminals, and thanks to an inside source we learned there recruiting people and have some base of operations, we believe there responsible for this gas leak, and I want you to find it."

Rook nods, "I shall do my best" said Rook as Ron taps his fingers.

"Why don't you tag along Ron, it'd be nice to work with someone who isn't Ben for a change" Said Rook.

"Ohh.. umm sure?" he said hesitantly.

"Great we can take my car" he said walking to his truck.

"Oh man with Kim is one thing, but we're dealing with big bad guys" said Ron to Rufus.

Rufus squeaked.

"Yeah Yeah I shouldn't have lied" said Ron as Rooks waves at Ron.

"Are you coming?" said Rook as Ron walks up to the truck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bellwood<em>**

_"Ben do you hear me?" _said a voice coming from Ben's Omnitrix badge.

"Loud and clear boss" said Gutrot

_"Try not to turn into anything else, this gas might change any of those aliens into horrible beasts, and you're human form into something else" _said Max worried.

"Right" he said looking around.

_"Did you figure out whats in the gas?" _said Max as Gutrot lifts his hands trying to feel the gas.

"I can't quit make it out, there are some unknown gases in here, and something else?" he said confused.

"Hydrogen?.. Nitrogen?.. Methane?... It's the ingredients to a Fart?" he said in shock.

_"A fart?" _said Max equally as confused.

"Yes a Fart, but it's at a state where it's not flammable?, I can't make this up" said Gutrot as he see's shadows within the mist.

"Uh oh?" he said as Jenny was thrown from the gas and was rocketing to Gutrot.

"Jenny?!" he yelled as he grabs her robot body.

Jenny was shut down.

"Oh boy" said Ben as the 4 heroes walked up him.

"uhh Hey guys?" said Gutrot as Jake blasts green fire at him.

Gutrot quickly using his gas powers turns the fire into gas by separating it's basic gas.

"huh didn't know I can do that?" he said looking at his hands.

Monster Kim jumps down and picks up Gutrot.

"Oy vey Hands of the merchandise?!:" he said releasing a gas that makes Kim go dizzy and drops him.

Monster Manny charges at Ben and piledrives his way into a wall.

"So you're my replacement!" he yelled picking him up and tossing him aside.

"GRARRR!" he yelled rubbing his head.

Monster Danny phased through Gutrot and blew spectral energy at him.

Monster Jake also flew around Gutrot and blew more green fireballs.

"Oy vey come on" he said trying to transform the fart like gas substance into a flammable gas.

"Come on it was never this hard before" he said.

Eventually the sound of farting can be herd as a gas like substance secreted Gutrots body.

Unefected Jake blew flames at Gutrot but ended up burning his face.

"GRARGRR!" he screeched, and eventually flew away.

As did Danny.

Kim and Manny also quickly ran back to who knows where.

_"Ben, what happened?" _asked Max.

"The 3 "heroes" ran off likely back to the source, the HQ" said Ben picking up Jenny's body.

"I'm heading back, we can get some answers from Jenny" said Ben walking back to the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Endsville <em>**

Daolon Wong ancient chi wizard, and Jack o'Lantern evil prankster who had the combined powers of Underfist and Heatblast both left the Ice Cream Parlor.

"So Daolong wheres the rest of you're crew" he asked as Daolon snaps his fingers.

"There back at out current base of operations" said Dalon as he and Jack entered.

They ended up at a warehouse.

Also in there where 5 other villains.

Don Baffi a notorious mustached gangster, Catfish Booray a psychotic Cajun trapper, a rhino man named Rocksteady, and a pig man named Bebop, and Francis Lurman aka Frugal Lucre.

"Oh I see you brought the whole gang" said Jack.

"This isn't even the half of it" said Daolon grinning.

"What about et pricky critter ey" said Catfish who was sharpening a knife.

"Argit, it is clear he was not interested" said Dalon as he closes the portal.

"And if the little punk rats us out, we'll pummel him" said Rockstead punching his palm.

"Oh boy evil violence, all great things in being a super villain" said Francis.

"Who let little shrimpy here in ere ey" said Catfish.

"Hey I'm just proud to be with my fellow peers" he said as everyone grunts.

"Enough about the rat creature, you called us all here, what for?" asked Don Buffi sitting patiently in his wheelchair.

Dalon poofs a roll of paper into his hands.

He un-rolls it showcasing blueprints.

"I had designed this new lair, quietly hidden within Catfish's swamp.

"My casa, su casa amirite ey haha" he said.

"And within said lair, we can send a message to any super villain, super criminal, down on his luck bad guy, that we're all together in this, we are all SIN!" yelled Dalon.

"Very good, I will fund the project and get crewmen straight to work" said Don Baffi who pulls out a cellphone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside the warehouse peeking through a window<em>**

Rook was peeking at the conversation, and lowered his head.

"How interesting, but what does that have to do with Bellwood?" asked Rook.

"Umm maybe there not responsible, maybe theirs something more going on here?" said Ron as Rook writes things down on his notepad.

"Perhaps" said Rook who peeked at the window again.

"So do the others know?" asked Bebop.

"Not yet, but we will tell them to spread the word" said Dalon poofing his blueprints away.

Rook lowers his head again.

"Others huh, must be Drakken and his group, we must interogate them" said Rook preparing his Proto-tool.

"Wait you mean fight?' said Ron.

"Correct" said Rook as he gets ready to pounce through the window.

"WAIT ROOK I'M NO FIGHTER IM A WIMP!" yelled Ron as Rook already got up.

"WHAT!" he yelled as three shadows hovered over the 2.

It was Don Baffi's goons.

"Aber daba daba" said Big Man.

"Yeah what he said!" said Knuckles as he picks up the two with his mustache.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside Bellwood's dome<em>**

Jenny's eyes opened up to the site of Ben, she was resting on a chair.

"She's fully charged" said Max as Jenny hugs Ben.

"BEN YOU'RE ALIVE!" she said excited.

"What about the others?" she asked as Ben rubs his head.

"They've been monster'd up" said Ben.

Max showcased the video of the three walking around guarding the entrance into the Heroes-United HQ.

"That's right I remember" she said with worry.

"Ben, right as the gas started and the team began to transform into monsters, I was terrified and ran into the communication room" said Jenny.

"Well do you know what caused it, whose responsible?" asked Ben.

"Each of our biggest enemies" said Jenny as Ben's eyes widened up.

"Even?.." asked Ben as Jenny nods.

"Yes Ben even Vilgax" she said as Ben quickly began to think.

"But I do know a bit about this gas stuff" said Jenny as Ben listened.

"I went through Kim's computer and found out that Kim met a specific hero who has dealt with this kinda stuff before"

Jenny got up from the chair, and prints a piece of paper from her mouth.

"They call him the Norrisville Ninja" she said as Ben rips the paper out of her printer mouth.

"And the gas is called "stank", and even worse it's magic" she said as Ben snarks.

"Dang" he said folding the paper and putting it in his pocket.

"After saving the file in my brain, the power went out and the team broke in, and eventually I shut down" she said as Ben looks at Jenny, then at the dome.

"Well we better find this Ninja, and fast" said Ben as he looks at Max.

"The dome should keep the whole city perfectly safe, so don't worry, your top priority is finding a cure for these people.

"Don't worry Jen, I can fly us there" said Ben as he transforms into XLR8.

"I wanted Aerodactyl, but this works" he said picking up Jenny and running.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Villains-Unite HQ (aka Drakken's Castle)<em>**

**_Vlad's Room_**

"Delightful" said Vlad(Human Form) as he looks at the news screens in his room showcasing Bellwoods current state.

Vlad was laying in bed, and pressed buttons on his remote flipping channels.

He hears the door opened, Malware had barged right in.

"Vlad, we must talk about Vilgax" he said closing the door.

"What's to talk about, I cant kill him because I mean look at him" said Vlad as he gets up from the bed he was slouching on.

"I figured we can throw him in some abandoned area in the ghost zone."

"Vilgax's suspicions are infecting Vexus's as well, there both on to us" he said bothered.

"Vexus's is a bit of a playing card, I know she's suspicious, but If she see's our little team up and what it can accomplish, she would wan't to join, and she has some useful assets" said Vlad.

"She would also betray all of us if she could" responded Malware.

"Don't worry my friend, Vexus will stay, as for Vilgax when the time is right, he will be gone" said Vlad grinning.

"Very well, don't mess around" said Malware exiting Vlad's room.

Vlad grinned in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Halls of Villains-Unite HQ<em>**

Malware was walking down the hall as Drakken and Huntsman walked past him.

Both of them glared at Malware who just ignored him.

"There is something up with Vlad and this Malware" said Huntsman.

"You think?" asked Drakken.

"How do you tell?" he asked.

"It's a hunters instinct" he said continuing to walk.

Drakken decides to continue walking also.

The two make it to the living room area, the only one there was Vilgax along with two other men.

One of them was short, balding but blond, has a strikingly well trimmed mustcahe, and a huge robot arm with a brain on it.

He was Mc'Fist CEO of Mc'Fist industries.

Along with him was his skinny assistant Viceroy.

"Finally someone else is here, I have grown tiresome of this morons babble!" said Vilgax as he was eating a plate of spaghetti on the table close by.

"And this Spaghetti, truly is filth, I will obliterate it when I rule the galaxy" said Vilgax throwing the spaghetti at a wall.

"I'm going to Burger Shack."

Vilgax gets up and heads to the door.

"You must be Hanibal Mc'Fist" said Drakken holding his hand up.

"The pleasure is mine" he said shaking it with his robot arm.

"Whoa nice arm?" he said eyeballing it.

"You sir have good taste" he said as Drakken giggles bro-ingly.

"Your voice is nice, sounds almost like mine" said Drakken.

"Same to you" he said as they both giggled.

"I think this is the beginning of a great friendship" said Drakken as Huntsman glares at them, Viceroy simply rolls his eyes.

"Now I hope my Stank Tank did the job" he said as Drakken nods.

"Yes, but remember only the Heroes-United got fully stank, everyone else was stanked only by a little, which can be cured if the gas leaves there bodies" said Viceroy.

"Yeah it was a great haha, that showed those heroes, jokes on them hahahaha" said Drakken laughing, Mc'Fist joined in.

"Whatever" said Viceroy walking to the exit.

"Well I have to go too, keep in touch Dr. D" he said following Viceroy to the exit.

"What a cool guy" said Drakken.

"Whose brain is on his arm?" asked Huntsman as the two began to think.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Norrisville <em>**

**_Norrisville High_**

Randy Cunningham aka The Norrisvillle Ninja or simply the Ninja, was walking down the halls heading to class with his best friend Howard.

"Dude that was some mad heroing skills" said Howard hi-fiving Randy.

"Dude, I've been uping my Ninja skills lately, there is no Stank problem I can handle" said the arrogant Randy entering his classroom.

The two sit down as the teacher begins a lecture.

As the teacher was about to speak Ben 10 and Jenny burst through the classroom door.

"Is that Ben 10?, and Jenny the teenage robot?" whispered certain classmates.

"Can I help you?" asked the teacher in a stern voice.

"Oh umm we're looking for the Norrisville Ninja?" asked Ben.

Randy and Howard both look at each other worried.

"Does anyone know where I can find him?" asked Ben as the teacher smacks his head with a ruler.

"Interrupt my class will you!" she smirked swatting Ben again.

"Ow watch it will you" yelled Ben as he and Jenny ran into the hall, the teacher chasing them.

Randy whispered into Howard's ears.

"Howard, I am going to try to sneak out through the window, make a distraction" whispered Randy as he crawls under the desk.

"Gotcha bro" he said jumping to the front of the classroom.

Howard quickly took off his shirt and began spinning it, getting everyone's attention.

"I hope this is worth it dude" he thought as Randy crawls out the window.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Warehouse<em>**

Rook and Ron where both tied up and thrown in front of the seven villains.

"Well what do we have hear" said Dalon as the villains surround them.

"Found em punks snooping around outside" said Tiny.

"Oh man" said Ron.

"What do we do with em?" asked Bebop as Daolon thinks for a bit.

"I thenk we outta skin em boys, that fury one make a good coat haha" said Catfish as he takes out his knife.

"Have you considered fixing that voice of yours" said Francis.

"Shut it before I skin ya too boi!" said Catfish sticking his knife at Francis.

"Enough" said Don Baffi who wheeled his way to the two.

"Daolon you are our host, you figure it out" said Don.

"Fine.." he said taking out his staff.

Daolon said some chants and the 2 started floating.

The floor under them opened a portal, and the two see a hellish lava filled place.

"LAVA LAVAAAAA!" yelled Ron as he struggled.

Rook glares at them.

"What are you planning, why did you attack Bellwood!?" he demanded as they looked at each other confused.

"Child, the only reason we went to Bellwood was to recruit more precious ammo, and by ammo I mean villains!" he said clenching his fist.

"What?" said Rook shocked.

"Are you not in legion with Vlad and his party of criminals?" said Rook.

"Vlad Plasmius is alive?!" said Dalon.

The other looked in shock.

"How interesting" said Dalon.

"But we have nothing to do with Vlad and his group" said Dalon.

"Yes I herd, you wanted to create a organization of super criminals, too as Puma Loco said, help each other out" said Rook as Dalon began to enrage.

"That retched traitor!" said Daolon clinching his fist.

"ugh never mind, this portal will take you to the dimension of the Krylock" said Dalon grinning.

"Lucky for us it's a one way portal, so you go in and you and the Krylock can't come out" he said lifting his staff.

"NOW!" yelled Ron as the ropes fell of the two.

Rook quickly shot at the wall with his Proto-Tool and helped Ron.

The portal than quickly closed.

"good job buddy" said Ron using his finger to Hi-Five Rufus.

"GET THEM!" yelled Dalon as the villains charged.

"If you truly don't know how to fight, perhaps it is best if you hide" said Rook charging at Catfish.

"I shoulda skinned ya when I had the chance" he said transforming into a red cat/dragon creature and trying to bite Rook who managed to evade.

Rook quickly slides down Catfish's tale as Bebop and Rocksteady were at the bottom of the tale with big guns.

Rook quickly jumped from there line of sight and there guns hit each other instead knocking them out.

Rook than fired a small missile at Catfish's monster body, making him topple over and eventually change back into his human form.

"I got em guys!" said Francis as he takes out a super soaker water gun.

"It's filled with flesh burning acid" he said spraying at Rook who jumped from the distance of the spray.

"Oh boy this is so much fun" he said before being hit in the back of the head and falling unconcious.

Ron had hit his head with a wooden board.

Rook gave him a thumbs up as Ron grinned.

"LOOK OUT!" he said as Rook dodged a fireball.

Jack was firing Heatblass fireballs with his Hoss arm.

"We have unfinished business Plumber, too bad your little Ben 10 friend isn't here, would've made this revenge even sweeter" he said using his Mummpire wraps and trapping Ron who ran off.

"Excellent job Jack, now finish them off as I prepare a telporation spell" said Dalon who threw some dust in the sky.

"Don Baffi tell your men to get the rest of our subordinates" said Dalon as Don Baffi nods.

"you herd em boys" he said as the three of them go get the unconscious villains.

"Gotcha!" said Jack as his eyes began to glow, ready to fire Mummpire energy.

"Any last words" he said menacingly.

"Yeah.. ummm... RUFUS GET EM!" yelled Ron as Rufus quickly nibbles through the Mummy bandages.

"GAH!" yelled Jack as he drops the two.

"Why you!" he said pointing his behind at them and firing webs.

"GROSSS!" yelled Ron as he ran away.

Rook turned the Proto-Tool into a staff and spun at the web being flung quickly catching it at one end, then pointed at Jack.

"Jack, I got the portal open!" yelled Dalon as Jack runs to Daolon.

The two enter said portal, which then closed.

Ron walked to Rook.

"Hey Rook, sorry about lying to yah, I just didn't want you to think I was some loser" he said rubbing his head.

"It is alright, If I had known I would have not had you intervene" said Rook putting his Proto-Tool away.

"What happens now?" asked Ron.

"We must tell Kim that Vlad and his allies are not involved with the Society" said Rook walking to the Warehouse exit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside Norrisville High<em>**

Ben and Jenny eventually ran through the exit.

"AND STAY OUT!" she yelled as Ben pants.

Ben hears russling at a nearby bush.

"Hey you" The bush whispered.

Ben walks up to said Bush, and a head pops up.

It was the Ninja.

"NINJA!" said Jenny as she helps The Ninja out out of the bush.

"Randy Cunningham correct, don't worry we met once remember when your mask go stolen" said Ben as Randy thinks.

"Man it's still cool to see you" he said fist pumping Ben.

"What the juice do you want guys, you can't just barge into my class and demand me, my identity is a secret" he said as Ben and Jenny looked at each other.

"Kim's files said you where knowledgable of "Stanking" said Jenny as Randy nods.

"Correct" he said.

"My whole city has been stanked" said Ben as Randy's eyes widened.

"Oh..." said Randy in shock.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside<em>**_** the Bellwood Dome**_

Randy poofs into the area as XLR8 catches up and changes back to Ben, Jenny flies and lands with the two.

"Excellent timing" said Max. "Is this the kid?."

"Yep, Grandpa Max meet Ra.. uhh the Norisville Ninja" said Ben as Randy shakes Max's hands.

"Fancy meeting you here" said Randy who than looks at the foggy Bellwood trapped in a glass dome.

"Whoaaa" he said tapping it with his sword.

"Okay one thing I know, is that the only way to get rid of a stank is to destroy something of value to said person" said Rook taking out his Ninjanomicon

"That's going to be a hassle" said Max.

"That's why I'm checking out the old Ninjanomicon, guide to all things ninja" he said opening the book than fainting.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WITHIN THE NINJANOMICON<em>**

Randy was falling through a trippy, Chinese, state of existence and eventually lands within a forest.

Text began going into Randy's face.

"It is time for you to be the diction of the stank, by blowing away the competition" read Randy.

"For the gas that infects the people, have infected them very little."

"But the gas of four heroes, is 100% true"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside Bellwood<em>**

Ben was poking Randy with a stick, and he eventually woke up.

"Oh Randy, you're finally up" said Ben throwing the stick to his side.

"The Ninjanomicon said uhh It's hard to make out some times, i guess the citizens are not _"that"_ infected, we can simply blow the gas away, and flush it out of there systems" said Randy putting the book away.

"Except for your team, they've been fully infected and need to be taken out the old fashion way."

Ben and Jenny look at each other, than at Max.

"We got work to do" said Max.

Max presses buttons on his desk opening the door that leads to Bellwood.

As the three entered the tube, Ben slammed his Omnitrix and becomes Gutrot.

"Alright ladies and germs lets kick some butt" he said as the inner door opened.

A tentacle came out ad grabbed Jenny pulling her inside the fog.

"Yu oh" said Ben running after her.

Randy charged after them as well.

The two catch up to a chopped tentacle, Jenny with her saw and was flying and lands with the two.

The tentacled creature was insect like with a warped metallic body, and yellow insect like metallic eyes.

"Hey that looks like Pakmar" said Gutrot.

"Pakmar" said Rodney giggling a bit.

The stanked Pakmar grabbed Randy with a tentacle, but randy also sliced said tentacle off.

"GRARRR!" the Stanked Pakmar grew furious and went after Randy, who silently meditated.

"Okay Ninja powers show me what I gotta do" he said as time slowed down.

Markings began pointing at the samurai sword.

"Spin the sword" he said as time went back to it's normal pace.

"I get it bro" he said quickly spinning his sword.

The stanked Pakmar froze as the wind held his place in the sky.

The stank gas was leaving his body turning Pakmar back into his alien form.

Some stank around the area showcasing other stanked individuals.

They began transforming back into there normal selves.

"We need stronger wind eh" said Gutrot who changed back to Ben, who than changed into Terraspin.

Jenny began transforming into a fan blowing the stank gas.

"Keep blowing guys" said Randy as he stops spinning his sword.

"Okay let's see here" he said sitting criss cross and taking out the Ninjanomicon.

Randy fainted.

"Not again!" yelled Terraspin.

Eventually the Terraspin began to give out.

"Oh man" he said stopping.

"BEN NO!" yelled Jenny turning her hands into a fan and blowing the stank gas from Ben.

"Whats Randy doing?" asked Jenny, as Ben quickly changes into Ben and hits Gutrot's logo.

"Badabing!" he says get ready to fight stanked citizens.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside the dome<em>**

Max was getting no visuals of any activity on his security camera.

"Dang machine!" he said smacking it.

Rook's Proto-Truck eventually reaches the vicinity.

"Rook you just made it" said Max as Rook and Ron quickly exit the truck.

"Are they inside, I have urgent information!" yelled Rook.

"It's going to have too wait" said Max.

"Ben, Jenny, and this Ninja kid are excavating the premise now, I can't seem to get connection."

"Well I hope they can hurry up" said Rook as Ron bites his nails.

* * *

><p>Gutrot threw a small stanked creature at stanked Pakmar.<p>

"Come on tough guy!" he said as Jenny punches another one.

Jenny is shocked to see the Stanked creature she punched looked similar to Danny's friend Sam.

"S-Sam" said Jenny as Stanked Sam recovers from her fall.

"What are you doing Randy, wake up!" she yelled slapping Randy's body.

"W-What?" said Randy as he snaps out of his sleep.

"Why do you keep fainting, where in the middle of a brawl!" yelled Gutrot.

"Oh sorry, It happens" he said opening the book and pointed turns it around.

"Alright hold your hats" he said as the gas starts being sucked into the book.

The gas throughout the whole city began dissaperaring as they all get absorbed into the Ninjanomicon.

Gutrot changes back into Ben as the gas around him vanishes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside the Dome<em>**

Max, Rook, Ron, and whats left of the plumbers look in shock as the gas dissapears.

"The gas is dissapearing!" said Ron, as the other two looked in shock.

"They did it" said Max as he waves at the other Plumbers.

"Alright let's get rid of this dome" he said as he presses a button on his desk.

The Dome began floating up from the ground, and once it reached a good enough height began shrinking.

The Dome eventually is turned into a small Box, which then floats to Max's hands.

"Alien tech, what will we do without it" said Max.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bellwood<em>**

**_No Stank in sight_**

Randy closes the book as the last bits of Stank gas is sucked in.

"that's the last of it" said Randy exhausted.

"Wow well done Rand- urr I mean Ninja" said Ben smacking his back.

"Thanks dudes, but we're not finished" said Randy pointing his sword at the direction of the Heroes-United HQ.

"Your friends are still stanked."

"GUYS!" the three look to see Ron run to there direction.

"Hey isn't that Kim's sidekick?" said Jenny as Ron eventually gets to them.

"*huff*...Partner...*puff*" corrected Ron.

"Wheres KP?" asked Ron.

"And Danny?" said Sam who also walks up to them somewhat bruised.

"You really put a hurting on me" she said as Jenny shrugged.

"Well lets go" said Ben as Jenny and Randy nod.

"Hey I'm going with you" said Sam, "And uhhh me too?" said Ron worried.

"Oh no, you see kiddies this stuff is dangerous" said Randy.

"I'm no stranger too danger, Ninja boy... Are you even Japanese?!" she asked as Randy sweated a bit.

"Whatever, let's go we're in a hurry" said Ben.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-United HQ<em>**

Randy and his comrades eventually make it to the Heroes-United HQ.

They saw that the door had been mauled off.

"Wow" said Jenny as they walked to the entrance.

"Do you guys know what there most prized possession is?" whispered Randy.

"Not really, But maybe we can figure it out"said Ben.

The five eventually go into attack mode as they hear a growling sound.

"Ah Juice" said Randy as Stanked Kim smashes through the Door and piledrives Randy.

"The agony!" he screamed as he scraped through the soil.

Stanked Danny also emerges, floating and drooling ectoplasma.

Ben hits his Omnitrix and becomes the Irken (From Chapter 3)

"This guy?" said Danny as Stanked Kim runs towards him.

"come on new guy do something" he said as mechanical tarantula legs pop out of his Bookbag and allows him to dodge Kim's attack.

"ah, so the powers in this backpack huh" he said summoning two lazers from his back.

"Sweet, I think i'll name you BackAttack" he said as the mechanical legs bring him down to the ground.

"Okay Jenny, head inside and try to find, and stop Jake and that tiger kid" said PackAttakc as he fires lazer at Kim.

The stanked Dany fires ectolazers at Ben who deflected it from a shield in his book bag.

"HAHAHA! BackAttack always thinks ahead" he said firing blasts at Danny.

Ron and Sam hid behind a tree.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inside Heroes-United lair<em>**

Jenny is shocked too see the lair become an even bigger mess, even after the attack from the Villains-United.

"So umm whats the plan girlfriend" said Randy taking out his sword.

"We should snoop around Manny and Jake's rooms, to see what maybe is there most prized possession" she said silently floating.

"Lead the way" said Randy following unaware Stanked Jake was in the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jake's Room<em>**

The door to Jake's room in the HQ was messy, and had posters of rap singers.

"See anything?" said Randy standing guard.

"Aha!" she said exiting the room.

"I'm going to feel bad for this" she said showing Randy a picture of Jake and a blond haired girl, in what looks like a high school prom.

"Are you sure that's his prized possession?" asked Jake as Jenny shrugs.

"My best lead" she said as the two were struck by fireballs.

Randy quickly jumped and shoved Jenny out of the way, lucky enough to make it out also.

Stanked Jake lands from above and crawls towards them.

"Uh oh" said Randy as Stanked Manny also jumps from the other end.

"Ok, I guess for Manny we'll improvise" said Jenny taking out a ball and chain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside the Heroes-United HQ<em>**

PackAttack was able to with-hold the two for long but was beginning to grow fatigued.

"Oh come on, why do you not give up" he said as Stanked Kim grabs the tree that Sam and Ron were hiding in and threw it at PackAttack who cut the tree in two using a saw in his back.

He quickly jetpacks to Sam and Ron.

"You _Foolish Huamns _okay?" he asked as Sam and Ron looked at him funny.

"Sorry, I think this alien has some grudge against you and your filthy kind" he said as Stanked Danny began getting near them.

Stanked Kim grabs one of the branches like a club and walks to them.

"Is this the end!?" said Ron closing his eyes.

PackAttack begins thinking for a moment.

"_Ironically Kim is Ron's girlfriend, and Sam is Danny's girlfirend" _thought Ben as he grabs the heads of both of them.

"Sorry about this" he said as he proceeds to slam there heads together.

Ron and Sam shared a forced kiss and both looked at each other shocked.

Once Ben let go both of them stopped and began spitting.

"Oh my god ewww, underage goth girls, and Kim, KIM I'M SO SORRY!" said Ron comically begged at Stanked Kim who was also shocked.

"Ugh his breath was terrible, and it tasted like expired cheese" she said holding in her vomit.

Stanked Danny scratched his head in sorrow.

Sam than looked at Ben disgusted.

"What, you two are dating these guys, figured it might work" said Ben as Sam slaps him.

However, Stanked Kim and Stanked Danny began changing back into there regular form, shocked to see there hearts broken.

"Guys!" said Sam helping Danny up.

"Ohh..." grudged Danny as Sam helps him up.

"KP!" yelled Ron also helping Kim up.

"It's fine Ron" she said looking at Ben who had a red hand mark on his face.

"Thanks Ben... and hey" she said as Ben crossed his hands in annoyance.

"I wonder how Randy and Jenny are doing?" said Ben.

At that moment an unconcious Manny was thrown out of the entrance.

His pants were off, as his prize possesion was his El Tigre belt.

Jenny and an Un-Ninja'd Randy run out of the entrance as stanked Jake flies out.

"GRARRR!" yelled Jake.

"You guys still never Unstanked them!?" said Ben.

"sorry, we got occupied" said Randy.

"What the fruip Ninjanomicon, this isn't the time to teach me a lesson!" he said as Stanked Jake got closer.

"Sorry about this Jake" said Kim showing Jake's prom picture to Stanked Jake.

"Grarrr?!" said Jake as Kim tears it apart.

"GRAAAAARRRRRR!" he shrieked changing back into his dragon form.

"Oh man" said Jake as he lands and picks up the two pictures.

"W-Why?" he said with a sad expression.

"It was the only way to help you" said Jenny.

"I-I can't believe you tore something so important too me yo" he said trying to put it back together.

Unconscious Manny eventually wakes up.

"Ugh" he said somewhat weakened.

"Aw man my belt" he said looking at it.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S BEN 10!" yelled Manny at Ben sights.

"Ben, meet Manny" said Kim, "He's a new recruit in the Heroes-United."

"I am so honored to meet you Ben!" he said as Ben looks at Kim.

"You replaced me?" said Ben.

"No, we felt we needed more members" said Kim as Ben stares at Kim.

Manny realizes things were getting ugly and backed away.

"Lay off Ben, we needed a new member, you had nothing to do with it" said Danny.

"For what reason?!" demanded Ben.

"Our nemesis's are working together, Vilgax included" said Kim as Ben has a flashback of Halloween, when Vilgax surprisingly showed up during there fight with Jack o'Lantern.

Jenny ignored the fight as Jake was saddened by his only connection to Rose, before her mind got swept, a rather emotional and crucial moment in his life.

"Jake, I'm sorry" said Jenny trying to comfort him.

"No, you know what, with all thats going on Ben was right, this was a waste of time" said Jake as he dragon'd up and flew away.

"Jake wait" said Jenny flying after them,

"Oh no" said Kim as Ben and Danny glare at each other.

"I'm out of here" said Ben as he walks back to Bellwood.

"I blame Vlad for all this!" said Danny angrily.

"Danny calm down" said Sam as she tried to comfort him.

Danny neglected and walked away also.

Kim stood all alone with Randy and Manny looking at each other awkwardly.

Ron and Sam also look at eachother awkwardly.

Kim was a bit tear eyed, but wiped away quickly.

"I-I don't have time to babysit, I need to stop Vlad and his companions, by myself or with no one" said Kim as she gets her Kimmunicator and calls the president's repair crew.

"Wait Kim, what about Heroes-United!?" said Manny as Kim ignores him, and enters the HQ.

"It's just us now" said Randy as the four look at each other.

"Okay I'm not going to be a super hero, come on guys were going to being them back together" said Sam as she grabs Manny and Ron's hands and dragged them back to Bellwood.

"Aw Man, and things were going so smoothly" said Manny who began to follow them.

"Wait!" yelled a voice,

It was Rook charging to Manny,

"You, you are a member of the Heroes-United correct?" asked Rook.

"Was I guess?" he said.

"Was?..." said Rook.

"I have an urgent message to give to Kim, where is she"

Manny pointed to the lair.

Rook nodded and entered.

"Thank you" he said leaving Manny behind.

"What did I get myself into, and why did I give those villains that stupid device, looking back on it, this was there fault" said Manny who followed Sam, Randy, and Ron.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes-United HQ<em>**

**_Communication Room_**

Kim was researching the recent events, and was rather depressed doing it.

"Miss Possible" said Rook as the door opens.

"Oh... Rook... Hey" she said as Rook looked to see Kim was distraught.

"Whatever the problem is Miss Possible, and if it's with the team, I surely believe it will be resolved" said Rook as Kim smiled hessitantly.

"Thanks.. So whats the sitch" she said as Rook clears his throats.

"Vlad and his team are not working with the Society of Sin, and the Society had nothing to do with the mysterious gas that attacked Bellwood" answered Rook.

Kim had a shocked expression on her face.

"I was chasing a wild goose chase" she said laying her head on the desk.

"Oh man" she said worried.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Villains-United HQ aka Drakken's Castel<em>**

"And that's why I nominate Hanibal Mc'Fist into our organization" said Drakken as the other villains are tired and annoyed.

"For what reason?" asked Vlad.

"Well I herd that the Norissville Ninja was joining the heroes in there little adventures" said Drakken, Mc'Fist was sitting next to him.

"And In all accounts, I am the Ninja's most notorious enemy" he said clinching his robotic fist.

"And don't get me started on why Vlad, you invited that red and black blob, and all he does is sit in his room all day" said Drakken as the other villains look at each other in agreement.

"I say let them, we need more people especially if there now hiring new meat into that club of theres" said Huntsman.

"Very well" said Vlad.

Drakken and Mc'Fist hi-five in joy.

"This is going to be so much fun" said Mc'Fist as the other villains leave in disgust.

Once Vlad left the room and began walking down the halls, Vilgax proceeded to walk next to him.

"As much of an idiot as Drakken is, he made a good point" said Vilgax.

"And what might that be?" said Vlad.

"The mysterious acceptance of Malware, he has yet to put anything on the table for the master plan which a majority of us don't even know?" demanded Vilgax as they both stopped at Vlad's door.

"Have you even told Drakken, or Huntsman what the Multiverse Sphere is?"

Vlad began to think.

"In due time" he said before entering his room.

Vilgax glares and begans walking back to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vlad's Room<em>**

Vlad peeks out of his door for any rude intrusions.

"Close clear" he said pressing a button on his ear piece.

"Pericles, are you in my old lab?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad's Old Cabin in Colorado<strong>_

A small big headed Bird was examining a Danny like being floating in a green tube.

"Ai Dunkuff, do not worry, you will have your perfect solider so says _The Diciples of Darkness_" he said sinisterly as the floating Danny clone rested in ignorant bliss.

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Next Time:<em>**

_Enough about those smuck heroes, let's talk about the villains_

_The Villains-United are almost ready to began there ultimate plan, but the Society of Sin get's in there way_

_both duel, but who wins_

_and introducing a new villain OC (Sort of) into the mix_

**_Danzarro_**

_Stay tuned..._


	15. Villains-Unite Part 7: SOS vs VU

_**Heroes United**_

_**Villains-Unite Part 7: Villains-Unite vs. Society of Sin**_

_**If it's any consolation I'm gona start doing art for Heroes-United and put them up on Deviant Art, my names thechossen1, I drew one it's a picture of Vlad Lost in Space**_

_**Questions and Answers**_

_**Aztec 13: So the the team has been spit up and everyone has gone back home and will the team get back together? and who will be the heroes united team in till then ?**_

_**Answer: **Idk yet, but you know I like the idea of a substitute team_

**_J-P Rider: Professor Pericles? Awesome! Does that mean we get to see the Mystery Gang later? __Danzarro, he'd definitely fit for the Winter Soldier/Bizarro. The Society of Sin, they're the Legion of Doom in this story, right? Man, you're just mixing elements of Marvel and DC in this fic._**

**_Answer: _**_Yeah The Mystery Gang do show up, and I mix a bit from Marvel and DC in the fray also, the motives of the Society of Sin are inspired by the motives of Gorilla Grodd's Secret Society from Justice League_

**_SuperAustin-15:AWESOME Chapter this is one of my fave fanfic. I love the name packattack i made my own Ben 10 Alien art/BEN-10-Alien-OC-Warp-Blaster-Buzz-489596196 he doesn't have the best name i was wondering if you would like to use him in the story and tell me what you think of him if not i understand._**

**_Answer_**: _Thanks for reading, the credit for Packattack goes to Dudley of DeviantArt check out his work, I recall he named it too, as for using OC aliens, maybe? I would need to message someone about it first_

**_Zexal: awesome chapter will Dr. Psychobos Darkstar Sunder the Vreedle Brothers Dr Dementor or technus be in the story_**

**_Answer:_**_ Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, and yes Technus will posses Jenny in the future _

**_SuperSonic10:_**_Awesome story just curious have you read a comic series called Cartoon network super secret crisis wars if not and you don't know what it is its a corssover with Ben 10 Power puff girls Samurai Jack Dexter laboratory and Ed Edd and Eddy its a Awesome comic series._

_**Answer:**__Yes and i'd like to read it, but the closest comic store in my area is 30 minutes away I've been wanting to pick up a copy of Multiversity for a while_

**_Guest-Hombre's Ideas:_**

**_1. Aku: _**_keep reading friend ;)__  
><em>

**_2. Glorft: _**_Totally, maybe when I bring Megas back_

**_3. Lrr: _**_Interesting, maybe I can do something with him, I like it__  
><em>

_**3. Christmas Special:** Ive been meaning to do one, but I have to rewrite chapter 1, and I wana get the Villains-Unite Arc done soon, but I cant rush it, expect one after this_

**_ Song:_**_I would but it wouldn't work without a rhythm so nah_

* * *

><p><strong>A unknown planet, one year after Vlad was lost in space<strong>

Vlad Plasmius, who was scrapping by as a Space Hobo/Scavenger was walking through a robust and active marketplace full of aliens.

He wore torn clothes, with a big beard, and overgrown hair, his left hand was wrapped in bandages, and he wore a strange watch device on his right hand.

Vlad looked around disgusted by the sight of these beggars and thieves.

"Pitiful" he would often mutter.

He eventually entered a establishment.

Vlad was in some sort of pawn shop, full of space junk.

A strange looking purple alien dog was resting nearby.

"Hello-Whose there?" said a voice.

A man entered through a beaded entrance.

He was an obese green skinned being, with 4 arms, and raggedy earth clothes.

He walked on a crutch as one of his legs where missing.

"Are you the "Junkman?" asked Vlad as he pulls out a piece of paper.

"Whose asking buster?" he said limping his way to Vlad.

"I herd you were looking for something" he said showing him a map.

"Ohhhhh myyyy" he said taking out a magnifying glass.

"Where did you find this?" he asked examining the map.

"It's from a friend" said Vlad as The Junkman takes the paper and sets it on his table.

Junkman proceded to take out a devicce that then scanned the map, "This is a map of the Ectoverse, or as you humans call it The Ghost Zone."

"It's ancient" he said smelling the paper.

He soon noticed the map somehow change it's arrows and directions.

His eyes widened"Remarkable..."

Junkman was shocked.

"This is a map leading to the Multiverse Sphere"

"You actually found it hahahahha"

he then grasped Vlad's shoulders.

"Bwahahah!" he laughed as Vlad swatted dust off his shoulders.

"Come with me, in the back"

Junkman limped into a room, his alien dog followed.

Vlad glared, and then followed him

He enters a room full of more junk, a computer made of modern supplies, and in the center a doughnut shaped device.

"Feast your eyes" he said typing something.

The doughnut shaped device showcase a hologram of a strange glowing orb.

"Let me just dim the light a bit" said The Junkman as he turned a switch.

The orb of light dimmed down, showcasing a golden orb covered in odd symbols.

"As old as time itself, the orb is one of the universe's mightiest mysteries"

"It's origins are unknown, some say it caused the creation of life as we know it, or was the essence of an almighty creator"

"But it holds immense power, allowing the user to scale the cosmos, and travel to any dimension, universe, time line it's endless"

Vlad tried to touch the hologram.

"And most interesting of all, it can hold the secret to ultimate power" said Junkman as he typed more buttons.

"These being have all tried to find and absorb the mighty Multiverse sphere, Auntie Roon, Pariah Dark, The The Eliminators, and even Maltruant"

"And it's mine..." he said grasping the paper.

"Soon I can get a new ship, and have my revenge on that big haired brat, who took my leg, I'll take his brain and feed it to Roxy!" he remanrked while Roxxie barks.

"I could care less Junkman, give me my pay, I haven't eaten in weeks" he said as Junkman limps to a drawer.

"Listen Vlad, I may be a down on his luck guy scrapping by in this ocean of a universe, but if there's on thing I know about the business i'm in..." He then turns around holding a lazer.

"Is to not trust anybody when It comes to the valuables"

Junkman fired the gun, but Vlad phased through it.

*gasp* you're an EctoBeing" he said in shock.

Vlad wen't full ghost.

"You dare strike me!" he said multiplying and surrounding the Junkman.

Roxy hid behind the donut shaped device.

"Thanks for the inside scoop Junkman, I'll be taking the map, and the money!" he said as the two here someone enter the store.

"Hello, this is Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, I herd some comotion" said the authorities.

Vlad glared at Junkman.

"You think I won't call you out chump" whispered Junkman as Vlad snatches the map.

"Keep your dumb money" he said phasing through the floor.

Junkman snarled and got up, then went to speak with the man who entered the store.

"Don't worry officer just a little mishap" he said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Villains-United HQ present day<em>**

**_Meeting Room_**

"And that's the story about the Multiverse Sphere" said Vlad too Drakken, Huntsman, and a recently recruited Hanibal Mc'Fist.

"The Sphere is located within the ghost zone, but it's constantly moving" he said taking out the map from a suitcase he brought with him.

"The easiest way to find it is with the map itself, said map changes to wherever the sphere is located" he said pulling it out.

He showed them the map which began changing.

"It seems the Sphere has found a new destination" he said putting looking at it.

"Well what are we waiting for Vlad, you got the plasma-what's it, shouldn't the portal be operable" said Mc'Fist.

"Not yet, we need one more piece" said Vlad.

Vilgax entered the meeting room with a bag full of fast food.

"As much as I despise you Humans, your "hamburgers" are truly a delight, I will not destroy them when the universe is under my IRON FIST" he said taking a bite out of his mighty sandwich.

Vexus also enters and takes a seat.

"Where is Malware, he's never here for these stupid meetings!" said Vexus.

"I have him doing some important research my dear" said Vlad.

"Now where was I, Oh yeah the last piece we need are a material known as Irongolium"

Vlad pulled down a white screen, showcasing a map.

"I found some Irongolium, in this swamp located in the town of Norrisville"

"We need at least a bucket full, it's to help the portal send us to a location we want, instead of taking us to random parts of the Ghost Zone"

"Very well, when do we start?" asked Huntsman.

"Soon, I have something important to do first" said Vlad grabbing the map and putting it back to his suitcase.

"While i'm away I would kindly ask you do not touch the Ghost Zone portal, it's functional but it has no destination, it will take you anywhere in the ghost zone, and trust me there are things in there you don't even wana smell" he said leaving the room.

"Are things always intense?" asked Mc'Fist.

"Nah, sometimes I put in a movie and everyone watches" said Drakken.

"Which reminds me I choose the next movie!" yelled Vexus.

"Ugh I hope it isn't-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Villains-Unite HQ<em>**

**_living room_**

"Terminator alternate ending: The Humans lose..." said Drakken as all the villains minus Vlad and Malware where watching.

"These humans are so weak, I would have torn through there skulls" said Vilgax.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Villains Coffeeshop in Undertown<strong>_

_**Early Morning the next day**_

Outside the entrance the talking chicken Liamm, and the cybernetic giant fisted fighter named Fistina where chit chatting.

"I'm surpirsed they opened one of these here BWAK" said Liam.

"But it's wonderful no?, now us villains can enjoy a nice cup of coffee and a croissant in the morning" said Fistina as the two entered the establishment.

There are tons of villains inside enjoying coffee.

Skulker was standing in line with Technus.

"So Skulker what do you think about this "big event" going on down in Fistricks arena?" asked Technus.

Skulker shrugged, "It better be worth my time coming to this backwater town, what a bunch of freaks" he said typing on his PDA arm.

"What did you call me"" said the big female Vaxasaurian Suemongasaur.

"Oh umm nothing" he said grinning idiotically.

At the register, a big hulking man with metalic spider like teeth was holding up the line.

It was the villain, Piecemeal an enemy of the Secret Saturdays.

"You got anything with rare cryptid blood?" he asked as the annoyed Coffee helmet wearing barista.

"Sir all we have here is coffee" she said with a tone.

"Fine, just gimme a Capuchino" said Piecemeal annoyed.

"Curse this infernal machine!" yelled a voice in the toilet.

The door slammed open and out came Doctor Animo.

"I did much better living in the sewer" he said trying to kick the toilet paper off his shoe.

"Excuse me?" said a voice that surprised Animo.

Animo looked to see a small rather fat woman.

"The names DNAmy, I herd you dabble in the animal DNA business" she said twinkling her eyes.

Animo grinned.

"Baby you have no idea" he said as the two held hands and skipped to a table.

"Why aren't you getting a drink?" asked Zombozo too a man in dentist scrubs, this man was Doctor Diente.

"Do you know what that stuff does to your teeth?!" he said as someone taps on his shoulder.

It was the villain Knightbrace.

"Tell me about it" he said as the two fist bump.

Someone then slammed through the restaurants entrance.

It was Catfish Booray, riding on two alligators.

"Ei ladies and gents, it's meh Catifsh Booray, here to announce that there arena in Fistrick's gym be hosting the 1st big meeting for the Society of Sin, which you all been selected to join" he said in his broken english.

"If ye be interested head there now" he said leaving the shop on his crocodiles.

"This is gona be so outrageous seriously" said Motor Ed who was drinking from a large coffee cup.

* * *

><p><strong>Fistrick's gym<strong>

**Arena**

The seats throughout the arena are full of scum, villainy, and ne'erdowells.

They were all waiting for an announcement involving there new organization

the Society of Sin.

Eventually three beings poofed into the center of the stadium.

It was Daolon Wong, Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Greeting my brothers!" said Daolon as the villains cheered.

"For years, the age of the hero have defiled us, ruined our plans, and made a mockery of us"

"But when I left the World Prison, I knew it was the beginning of this new dream I had, a dream where we weren't separated by our enemies, and we worked as one!"

"I created the Society with five other villains, 3 of whom are in the audience tonight"

"And my goal was to have us all connected with each other, any villain that needs help will get help, wana rule a island of monkey people but The Tick won't let you?"

"Simply call us up, and I will use my dark chi powers to turn the Tick into stone!"

More cheering could be herd.

"Not all of you will be interested of course, but we always accept new members"

"But starting today, the new lair of the Society is currently almost done being built within the swamp of Catfish Booray"

"And starting tomorrow, the Society will be opened,too all of you!"

Cheering and applauding can be herd.

"Thank you for your time, as you leave my associates will hand you posters containing the address to said swamp"

As all the villains leave, The Monarch arch enemy of Venture Industries walks up to Daolon.

"Well well well, if it isn't the coward" said Daolon.

"Oh shut up, it was a bad situation!" yelled Monarch.

"Lucky for you fool, i'm in a good mood, what do you want!?" yelled Daolon.

"Wanted to talk, I'm surprised you got this whole country club of evil to keep going after that backfire at the World Prison?" said Monarch.

"It's not a Country Club fool, it's a way for everyone to help each other out, you need something, and we'll go get it for you" replied Daolon.

"Whatever man, this will not end well" he said leaving the premises.

A phone rings in Bebop's pocket.

"Hello?" he answered.

"It's for you boss" he said handing him the phone.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's me the Don, we're almost done building that lair of yours" said Don Baffi.

"Excellent, so whats the issue?" he asked.

"We found something?" he answered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vlad's old Cabin in Colorado<em>**

The evil talking Parrot, Proffesor Pericles was messing around with the computers in Vlad's lab.

The cloned Danny was still floating in his tank.

"Ai this is so boring" he said flying to the shoulder of a giant robot.

"good thing I kept a spare"

The robot quickly turned around and pointed his gun to Vlad, who just arrived.

"Nein you are here" he said flying to Vlad's shoulder.

"What can you tell me about Daniel clone #125?" he asked observing the tank.

"His DNA has bee replicated just as you demanded, however it is not a perfect clone" replied Pericles.

"Much like you're past mistakes dunkoff, this clone is not perfect, but unlike your past mistakes he won't dissapear or melt like the others"

"He has the intelligence of a 4 year old, and his concept of everything is backwards, no means yes, fight means befriend, yada yada" he said turning a nob.

The gas tank around the clone began to rise.

The green liquid inside poured out as the Danny clone falls to his knees.

"Father...?" said the clone.

Vlad smiled in glee.

"Don't hold your breath" said Pericles as Vlad frowns.

The clone began to mutate horrible, his skin changed to white while his hair became black.

His outfit was white with black gloves and boots, and unlike Danny had no logo.

He began to grown more bulky, and caveman like.

and the uniform tore apart.

"What the devil?" said Vlad.

"Me no devil, me am Danny Phantom" said the beast.

"No dunkoff you are not, but you are Bizzare" said Pericles flying around the clone.

"That's it, I will call you Bizzaro.. no!.. Danzarro!" he said landing on Vlad's shoulders.

Vlad was eyeballing Danzarro.

"Do not frit Vlad, Danzarro is designed to do as you say, so long you mean the opposite"

"Really?" said Vlad.

"Danzarro, run over there!" said Vlad as Danzarro nods.

Danzaaro began walking slowly to the direction he pointed.

"But what can he do in a fight?" asked Vlad as he glances at Pericle's machine.

"Danzarro, play with that thing!" ordered Vlad as Danzarro charges at the robot.

"That was rude Vlad" said Pericles, as Vlad grins.

"Good boy" said Vlad petting the beast.

"Vlad make Danzarro happy" he said rubbing up against Vlad.

"Alright Pericles you did a swell job" said Vlad handing him a cracker.

"Report back to the others, tell them it's almost time."

Pericles nibbled through his cracker.

"Nein they will be pleased" he said flying out the window.

Vlad looks at Danzarro.

"Let's take you out for a test run" he said as Danzarro smiles.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Catfish Booray's swamp<em>**

A portal opens up in the middle of a almost completed construction site.

the building was dome like, and stood on pedestals each dugged into the swamp.

however a small part of the back of the construction was incomplete.

Daolon exits with Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Don Baffi what is the hold up!?" he demanded as Don Baffi, wearing a construction hat was overseeing workers.

"This is" he said pulling out a odd looking metallic stone.

Daolon examines the stone.

"Amazing, this is Irongolium?"

"Iron-what-ium?" asked rocksteady.

"Irongolium you fool, a unstable mystical type of stone, used to make countless mystical jewels and weapons, it's name comes from the fact that it's what Golum's are made of... is there more?" he asked as Baffi nods.

The 4 of them reach a whole nest of Irongolium's, however they where blocking the way of the unfinished area.

"We need one more pedestal to fully complete the building" said Daffi as Daolon examines them closely.

"There are rather valuable, we need someone who could destroy them" said Daolon as he points at the rocks.

Bebop and Rocksteady began punching and kicking the stones.

"Fool, I already tried all I could to move these stones" said Baffi.

"Well Irongolium is impervious to most magics, It may take some time but perhaps I can find a spell" he said taking out his root.

"Bebop, Rocksteady stay with Baffi, I shouldn't take long" he said opening a portal and then vanishing.

"Uhhhh?" said Bebop as he looked at Rocksteady.

Two construction hates and pick-ax's landed on both of them.

"Stop standing around and try to pummel this Irongolium" said Don Baffi as he rolled away on his wheelchair.

"Doh" they both said as they began hitting.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Downtown Bellwood<em>**

Minus Vlad and Malware, the rest of villains unite were riding downtown on Drakkens Hovercar.

"Where are we going?" asked a frustrated Shego who was driving the vehicle.

"Vlad said to follow these coordinates!" said Vilgax whose big size and weight was lowering the bumper of said Hovercar.

"He didn't say for what did he?" asked Drakken.

"This Vlad guy, do you trust him?" asked Mc'Fist.

The five villains look at him.

"What?.. he just seems sketchy"

"And that Malware guy, what was the point of him joining?" asked Shego.

"There is some obvious game Vlad is playing" said Huntsman as he sharpened his staff.

"But as long as that dragons hide is mine I do not care."

"Well what if he's backstabbing us?" asked Vexus.

"Even worse, you don't suppose Vlad and Malware are working together for some even bigger threat?"

The villains stayed quite.

"Where here" said Shego as they landed at the entrance to Undertown.

Vlad was there with his colleague Danzarro, and Malware.

"Greeting friends!" said Vlad in joy.

The villains exited the vehicle as it parks.

"Well look who decided to butt in" said Vexus as Malware bucks at her.

"I am not required to get involved with your group machine" he said as Vexus glares at him.

"Filthy Mechamorph!" she yelled.

"Foolish Machine!" he replied.

"Friend please, we must not forget the big picture!" said Vlad as he got in between them.

"Taking out our enemies" he said as Vexus backs down, as does Malware.

"Good... Good" said Vlad as he changes into his human form.

"The clue to our next mission lies in here" he said pointing to the hole.

"In Undertown?" asked Vilgax as Vlad rolls his eyes.

"Yes Vilgax in Underown" he replied sarcastically as Vilgax glares at him.

"And whose this?" asked Huntsman as he points at Danzarro.

"Oh almost forgot, gentlemen and lady, meet Danzarro!" replied Vlad.

"I cloned him on my lab, from Daniels DNA" he said proudly as Danzarro was picking his nose.

The rest of the villains laugh in unison.

"What kinda joke is this!" said Huntsman.

"Not a joke, Danzarro's my new henchmen, an "Igor" I might add" he said patting him on the head.

"He does whatever I say, no questions asked" said Vlad grinning.

"Enough with this stuff, let's get going" said Vexus as she gets back into the Hovercar.

"Alright Danzarro, use those sense of yours and find Catfish Booray!" he demanded as Danzarro began sniffing the ground.

The villains each got on the Hovercar and began heading towards said direction.

Danzarro quickly flew ahead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Undertown Marketplace<em>**

Catfish was picking up bags of groceries, he was walking through the marketplace with the tow dentisrty themed villains Dr. Diente (American Dragon), and Nightbrace (Kids Next Door).

"Why are we with you again?" asked Diente.

"Boi I need one of em dental check ups, my teeth aint as clean as you ay" he said showing them his disgusting rather busted teeth.

"PEE UUU!" said Diente.

"That is disgusting" said Nightbrace.

"Just come wit me to me RV, fix it there while I head to me swamp" he said as Danzarro jumps in his way.

"What in tarnation!" he said as Danzarro drooled a bit.

"Me am Danzarro, here to befriend you!" he said as the three villains looked at each other.

Drakkens Hovercar parked behind the three.

"Excellent work Danzarro" said Vlad as the seven villains got out of the vehicle.

"What's going on here!?" asked Nightbrace as he pulls out weapon like dentists equipment.

"We're here for Catfish!" yelled Vlad as Booray's eyes turn purple.

"SCREETCH!"

Bat's fell from the sky and began attacking them.

"I'll pay double to you boys if you take care of em clowns!" yelled Booray.

Diente and Nightbrace look at eachother.

"50/50?" asked Diente.

"Deal!" said Nightbrace.

Nightbrace charged headfirst at Vlad who simply phased through.

Nightbace landed on Mc'Fist instead.

Vlad, Vexus, and Shego surround Diente.

"Oh boy you might wana stand back" he said taking off his glasses.

Diente began transforming in a tall monster made of teeth.

"Gross" said Shego as Diente swatted her at a store stand.

"Oh dang!" said Catfish as Danzarro gets a hold of him.

"Let go of me!" he yelled as Danzarro simply held tighter.

"Grrr!" grunted Diente as he summons tooth soldiers from the ground.

The Teethmen punched Danzarro who let go of Booray.

Nightbrace using floss spun around trapping Vilgax, and then tripping him.

Before Nightbrace gloated however, Vilgax ripped through the floss.

"Taste defeat human!" he yelled pulling out his blade.

Danzarro threw the teethmen back at Diente destroying them.

"Danzarro am doing bad, that make Danzarro angry!" he yelled shooting red energy blasts at Diente's tooth body.

The civilians in Undertown try to evacuate the area.

"We need a super hero!" one yelled.

"Wheres BEN 10!" yelled another.

"No wheres HEROES-UNITED!" yelled a third pedestrian.

Vlad noticed the people escaping.

"Oh no, were being too obvious!" yelled Vlad.

Nightbrace quickly hid behind Diente's monster body.

Diente quickly summoned more teethmen.

"Come on let's blow this Popsicle stand" said Nightbrace as he and Booray run off.

Diente quickly changes back and follows the two.

The three Teethmen ran to them till they were desinegrated thanks to Malware's blaster.

"Your welcome" he said slowly following them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Catfish's Swamp<em>**

**_Unfinished part of the new lair_**

While all the other workers were working, Bebop and Rocksteady were both sleeping using the Irongolium as pillows.

A portal opens up, and Daolon exits it's premise with a potion in hand.

His face turns raging red as he witnesses both there slothfulness.

"BEBOP, ROCKSTEADY WAKE UP!" he yelled as the two got up and gave a salute.

"What is the meaning of this!" he demanded as the two stuttered.

"Never mind, wheres Baffi!" he asked as the two point back to the desk where the blueprints where.

Daolon eventually makes it there.

"Good timing" he said sarcastically.

"Good timing indeed, this potion should be able to make the Irongolium easy to smash and even use!" he said showing the bottle to Baffi.

"Well good, what are we waiting for" he said as another portal opens up.

"what the?" they both said as an RV drives out.

WONG! EY WONG!" yelled Catfish as he jumps out the driver window.

"Somones be looking for me!" he shirked as Diente and Nightbace exited the RV as well.

"We took care of em, and den came straight here!" he said as Daolon and Baffi facepalmed.

"You imbecile !, you led this enemy straight to us!" he said as Catfish pauses for a momment.

"Oh.." he said as eight villains walked through the portal.

It caused quite a scene as all the employees stopped working on the base.

"Es them boss!" he yelled hiding behind Daolon.

"Well.. Well... Vlad Plasmius, alive and kicking" said Daolon as Vlad glared.

"And you are?" he asked rudely.

"Dalon Wong, and your trespassing!" he said glaring back.

Vlad looked around and realized he was in the correct swamp.

"My sources informed me that a man named Catfish Booray had a swamp containing Irongolium" said Vlad as Daolon gets a shocked expression.

"And so I followed him here, and boy I am surprised to see you have some little operation going on" said Vlad.

"That is none of your concern, and we don't have your dumb rock, so get out of here?!" demanded Daolon as Vlad raises his eyebrow.

"Danzarro, you despise me don't you?" asked Vlad to Danzarro.

"Uh-Huh me hate Vlad, me do anything for him" replied Danzarro.

"Excellent... I mean terrible, anyway go get them!" he replied as Danzarro charged at Daolon.

"Starscream!" he yelled as a robot lands from the sky and kicks Danzarro to a tree.

"I finally leave that putrid Megatron, I'm not gona let you screw it up!" said the treacherous decepticon robot.

"Villains-Unite!" yelled Vlad.

"Society of Sin!" yelled Dalon.

"Attack!" they both said simultaneously.

Danzarro phases though Starscream and surprises him with energy blasts.

Vilgax and a Diente in his teeth monster form where both fighint, and Nightbrace was taking on Shego with his dentist equipment.

Bebop and Rocksteady where circling Drakken and Mc'Fist.

"This is an excellent chance to try out the upgraded Kung-Fu suits, Drakken my boy" said Mc'Fist as Drakken nods.

"Not suits 30-minute pills!" said Drakken as he gulps on and Mc'Fist gulps the other.

Both Mc'Fist and Drakken gained immense knowledge of martial arts and began going toe on toe with Bebop and Rocksteady.

Vexus was dodging the punches being done by Don Baffi's mustache.

"Listen here lady, this here is a private party!" he said as he grabs her and began slamming her around and around.

Eventually she sawed her way through, and shot beams from her eyes.

Huntsman and Catfish were at a stand off.

"So I here ya hunt boi!?" demanded Catfish as Huntsman glared.

"A good hunter be prepared fo anyting!" he yelled as his eyes turn purple and panthers began surrounding him.

"Childs play" he said preparing to fight.

Daolon was blasting energy as Vlad who blasted back.

"He eventually pounces at Daolon and both fall in the swampy water.

Malware having no one to fight begans going around the in construction Society of Sin base.

"Danzarro do his worst for Vlad, Vlad is my mortal enemy!" said Danzaroo as he swats Starscreams arm at it's original owner.

Eventually Starscream is stuck in the mud, and Danzarro hammers him using his current weapon.

"Me do bad job, Vlad be disappointing in me!" he said flying back to help the others.

"Kun, Cho, Shwee!" said Daolon who summons out three red warriors.

"Destroy him!" he said as the three warriors began attacking Vlad.

Vlad became intangible, but the punches still hit him.

The warriors had metal brass knuckles, with Chinese markings on them.

"Ow what the!" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Oh you didn't know Vlad?" said Daolon sarcastically.

"Metal isn't really good for a Ghosts diet!" he said as the three warriors punched him again.

Malware eventually finds the Irongolium.

"Excellent" he said as he tried to pick it up.

"Hmmm" he said looking at Vlad being pummeled as Daolon watched in glee.

He noticed he had a bottle in his hands.

"I see" he said touching the unfinished base.

He was able to control a robotic tentacle from within the swamp, and used it to snatch the bottle.

"NOOOO!" yelled Daolon as Malware got his hands on it.

"Perfect" he said pouring it all over the Irongolium.

He than grabs them all and walks back to the portal which had stayed open.

"You dare!" said Daolon as he blasts at Malware, but it was too late he had entered the portal.

Vilgax who was in Diente's grip quickly smashed his way out.

Drakken and Mc'Fist headbutt Bebop and Rocksteady.

Shego tied up Nightbrace with his own floss, and then checked her fingernails.

Vexus had tied up Baffi with his own mustache.

Danzarro eventually came back and entered the portal.

The rest followed.

Vlad was still struggling with Daolon's dragon warriors.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled.

"EEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Vlad created a ghastly howl that sent the dragon warriors rocketing.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Daolon as it also destroyed some work that was done on his lair to be.

Vlad was shocked to see what he did.

"I did the Ghastly Howl!" he said proud of himself.

"HEH.. HAHA... HHAHAA.. MWAAHAHAHAHHA!" he laughed floating his way back to the portal.

"If you know whats good for you, don't butt in" said Vlad who entered the portal, then closed it.

Daolon was red with rage.

"Ohh it's okay Wong, doesn't look like they did much damage" said a tied up Baffi.

A window the pops out from the dome shaped structure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Villains-Unite HQ_****_Drakkens Lair_**

**_Drakken's lab_**

All the villains were present at Vlad as he puts the finishing touches to the Ghost Zone portal.

Vlad installs a piece of Irongolium into the Plasma-Capacitor, then installs it into his Ghost Zone device.

The Ghost Zone portal then turns functional.

"Good job team" he said as the 6 of them looked in astonishment.

"We can now began, Operation Multiverse Sphere!" he said as the villains began leaving the lab.

"Oh umm Vilgax, I need to speak with you in private" said Vlad as Vilgax glared.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On the roof of Villains-Unite HQDrakkens Lair_**

"Destiny brought you and me together didn't she dear old Vilgax" said Vlad in his human form drinking some wine from a glass.

Vilgax looks at his glass than crushes the glass with his hands.

"Your point creature" he said sternly.

"My point is, it seems your attitude is cramping the operation" said Vlad as he finishes his glass then throws it over the building.

"Attitude is not important to me, neither are you and these fool of a team!, I wan't Ben and the Omnitrix!" said Vilgax as he stares eye to eye with Vlad.

"I don't need this idiotic team, I can destroy Ben, heck all of them on my own" he said walking to the door.

"but don't worry when the universe is mine I'll kill you all last"

As Vilgax opens the door, Malware stood in his way aiming his gun arm.

"What the?" he said as Vlad goes ghost.

"Truth is Vilgax, you could have been a value member of the team" said Vlad as he pulls out a weapon.

The weapon looked like the Null-Void Projector, but with green technical marking on it.

"You like it, I took the technology and replaced Null-Void with Ghost Zone."

Vlad aims it at Vilgax.

"I knew you and Malware had some plan to betray us" said Vilgax as Vlad grins.

"There is more to me and Vlad's partnership then you might assume Vilgax" said Malware.

"Me and Vlad are dealing with forces beyond your understanding" Malware continued aiming his gun arm at Vilgax.

"I've set these coordinates to a deep, far away place in the Ghost Zone, too make sure you don't come back" said Vlad.

Vlad then blasts a portal.

Vilgax began being sucked in.

"HOW DARE YOU, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" he yelled as he gets sucked in.

"Tah-Tah Vilgax have fun concuring the Ghost Zone!" said Vlad who began to laugh.

Malware simply stayed silent.

"You know Malware, if were gona be working together try getting a sense of humor" said Vlad as he and Malware go to the exit to lie to the rest of Villains-Unite about Vilgax's "departure."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uncharted area of the Ghost Zone<em>**

Vilgax was floating through spectral space, which to him looked really strange.

"This Isn't over Vlad, I mean it!" he yelled as he falls head first into an asteroid which was orbiting a castel.

"Ow" he said rubbing his head.

Vilgax looked around to see nothing but green skies, and floating doors.

"Great!" he said sitting down and laying in his hand.

"BEWARE!" a blue skinned being yelled.

Vilgax jumped in fear as a blue skinned surprised him.

"Why you pestilent!" said Vlad as he grabs Box Ghost's throat.

**_To be Continued..._**

**_Next Time:_**

_On Christmas night, on Christmas dawn the Heroes-United remained unstronged._

_But when the evil Brainchild tries to get in Santas way._

_Destroying kids dreams of wanting new toys to play._

_Now the Heroes must unite and save the day._


	16. Christmas Special

_**Heroes United**_

**_Christmas Special_**

**_Questions and Answers!:_**

**_JiP Rider: _**Excellent, can't wait for the Heroes Unite rejoining together. Did I mentioned that I'm super jealous of this? I wonder if you're going to use Big Hero 6? If so, have them fight the original villains beside Yokai, The Fujitas. They were deleted villains for the movie but didn't make the cut. I'm also interested to see Stan Smith as an Agent Coulsen character. If they're going to save christmas, are the Elfa Strike Team going to appear? If so, that would be awesome!Finished the review, keep up the good work!

_**Answer: **_Well thanks for being jealous?, I still haven't seen Big Hero 6,Stan Smith as a Coulson role?, idk I like the idea of him playing a similar role however

_**Guest: **_I won't start reading if ther is not a chapter 1

_**Answer: **_Oy it's not that I know I have to, it's just that I don't wana, i have these future ideas and boy do i wana write em out

I promise after this chapter, cross my heart

_**Animation-Fan: **_Nice name, yeah I know I needed too, and i'm way late for delivery

_**Hologram Head guy: **_You mean David Bowie?, maybe I like the idea, but idk how to introduce it yet

**_Little Gir Robot: _**I dig it, and you might've given me an idea for a chapter

_**Aztec 13:**_ Civil War?

_**Answer: **_no, Civil War was a convuladed mess anyway, and I don't plan on mimicking it into the story

* * *

><p><em>Christmas had been around for years, a earth holiday about kindness, and family.<em>

_The Earth holiday is famous throughout the galaxy, once earth became one with the universe, it's culture began expanding throughout the universe._

_A few planets even adopted it and are celebrating it as we speak._

_But how can we talk about Christmas without a man in red and white._

_Santa Clause!_

_While most people have met him, and his existence proven during one summer in which two woman sued Santa for hurting a old woman by mistake, most people in the public still beleive he's fake, and that the lawsuit was all a publicity stunt._

_Regardless recent events have subdued, and our jolly friend is gona need some jolly help._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The North Pole: right before <em>****_Christmas_**

A childish, joyful factory was releasing smoke in the cold wasteland of the North Pole.

Inside small elves are hard at work creating toys for children to enjoy, singing, and smiling, and laughing.

Except one, a gritty smaller, but buffer elf was resting on a chair with a fedora over his head.

He had a candy cane in his mouth, which he held like a cigar.

He was Wintergreen, leader of the Elfa Strike, a team of super powered Elves who use there powers to save christmas.

One Elf holding a clipboard, and wearing glasses was overseeing all the action.

"Everything is going in tip top shape" he said to himself while Wintergeen broke another candy cane that stuck it in his mouth.

"And it looks like no troubles going to be brewing anytime soon, this is our first safe Christmas in awhile" said the Clip Board Elf.

Wintergreen slept while The Elf glared at him.

"Wintergreen, again with the sleeping!"

Wintergreen glared at him, and went back to rest.

"Look Chuck, it's not my jurisdiction" he said while the elf named Chuck grew red furious.

*SLAM*

All the elves stopped to notice the door was blown up.

A robotic dog with a brain in a jar walked through the rubble and starred menacingly at the elves who all quivered in fear.

Wintergreen noticed the intrusion and drew out his candy cane claws.

"Alright Bub whose the rude guest!" he demanded as a small child also entered the factory.

"It is I BRAINCHILD!" he yelled.

He was a boy, whose brain could be seen in a jar on his head, he wore shorts, and a green shirt with yellow stripes.

Wintergreen charged, "ELFA STRIKE FORCE ATTACK!" he yelled while 4 other evles appeared behind him wearing strange helmets.

"What the?!" said Wintergreen who stopped mid jump.

"Your Elves are under my control!" said Brainchild pulling out a control.

"ATTACK!" he yelled as the 4 super powered elves charged into the factory.

"MY TEAM!" yelled Wintergreen as he snarled at Brainchild.

"If you attack me, I won't hesitate to destroy your friends brains!" he yelled while the Elfa Strike member Coniferous tried to grab him.

"Oh no you don't bub!" yelled wintergreen, as he grabbed Chuck and ran straight to the end of the factory.

"Coniferous was about to go after them till Brainchild stopped him.

"Let them go, it will only delay my evil plan!" he said pulling out a strange looking computer chip with the name The Friendly Robot Factory on it.

"You Nutcracker take me to Santa Clause!" demanded Brainchild while the Elfa Strike member named Nutcracker nodded and walked to Brainchild's destination.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Christmas Time: Bellwood<em>**

The holidays have arrived, and Bellwood is no stranger to celebration, the city was paved with holiday ornaments.

A Christmas tree stood proudly in the middle of a market, until Ron Stoppable was thrown at it.

He rubbed his head, as he looked face to face with a ogre looking beast in a suit.

"The boss man sends his regards" he said cracking his knuckles.

2 more suited ogres walked behind him and threw Sam, Manny, and Randy at the tree.

Randy groaned as the three ogre's walked into a portal and vanished.

"good thing no one was around to see that... " said Manny as gets up and helps Randy.

"This _"Boss Man" _is now on my buttkick list dude!" said Randy as he changes back into his human form.

"Should we investigate?, I kinda don't want too" said Ron helping Sam up.

Sam groans, "Your right we can't investigate, only the team can" said Sam cleaning the dirt off her hair.

Ron sighed in relief, while Randy and Manny looked at each other.

"Where all that's left, so we need to figure this out" said Manny tapping his chin.

"Yeah we can't deal with most of this stuff... I mean magic!" said Randy while everyone looked at him.

"Well not my type of magic?" he said with an attitude.

*beep*beep*

"It's my kimmunicator?" said Randy taking it out of his pocket.

"Hey how come I don't have one?" asked Randy.

"I was in the team before they disbanded, so I got my own copy before it was too late" said Randy pressing a button.

"Hello?" said Randy while Wade got on the screen.

"Hey guys, we have another emergency update" said Wade typing on his PC.

Sam, Ron, and Randy looked over his shoulder.

"You know about The Friendly Robot Company, well were robbed of an experimental AI chip" said Wade sipping on his drink.

Sam grabbed the kimmunicator from Manny.

"AI chip?, as in this chip can think on it's own?" she said while Wade nodded.

"He didn't give much info on what it was for, but he said the culprit was a robot dog?" said Wade confused.

Sam ended the call and looked at the rest of the heroes.

"Before we do that we better see what had happened at the Friendly Robot Company" said Sam handing Manny his Kimmunicator.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Friendly Robot Comapny<strong>_

The four heroes were following a security guard in a mighty factory.

the security guard eventually takes into two big doors which lead into a big office.

"Mr. Friendly, you're guests have arrived" he said holding the door for the 4 heroes.

"AH welcome, welcome and happy holidays" he said with a smile, the man was old, balding, with wrinkles and a cane.

His most distinctive feature was his robot arm.

"I am Mr. Friendly, founder and CEO of the friendly robot company" he said shaking Sam's hand.

"Is this the whole team, I was under the impression they're were like 7 of you?" he said scratching his head.

"Oh umm we're going through some problems" said Manny, "These two are just our umm substitutes?"

Sam and Ron glare at him while shrugs.

"Please come with me..." he said walking to the doors.

The 5 of them went on a moving hallway, which took them to a factory.

They saw a conveyor belt building cliche looking robots.

"I founded this company a couple years ago, back when Mermaidman and Popeye were in action, now those, those guys were some super heroes" he said proud of himself.

"At the time we built military weapons, and what not, but then I had an epiphany instead of killing other countries I use my company to help create robots, robots were the future of our society!"

"We haven't been able to produce many, but we still make do by other business's" he said grinning.

The floor/escalator stopped in front of a destroyed vault.

"Is this it?" asked Ron while Mr. Friendly nods.

"The device stolen was the Robo-Santa 2000 chip, a work in progress machine designed to easily and properly do the work dear ol saint Nick could do" he said walking into the vault.

Sam looked at him confused, "You wana replace Santa?" she asked.

"Of the sort... yes" he said as the others scratch there heads.

"It's a long story, but it was important robotic equipment take from under our noses... by a robot dog" finished Mr. Friendly.

"What the juice... " said Randy, "How many super villains use a robot dog?"

A man walked into the vault.

"Robot dog huh?, chances are it was my son" said the man with a smile.

"your son?" said Sam while he nods.

"Jim-I'm sorry I mean Brainchild, he likes to be called by his villain name haha" he said still smiling.

"If you see him tell him he still has some chores to do" he said leaving the vault.

"Well looks like we found our first suspect!" said Manny.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Museum of Alien Artifact, (Night)<strong>_

A woman in red suggestive clothing revealing her cleavage, and an eyepatch was knocked into a wall, she had with her a golden tablet covered in odd symbols.

The man who kicked her was wearing white sweatpants and a white hoodie, he had sandals on, and wore a straw hat.

"Who do you work for, and why does he wan't that tablet?" he asked while the woman grinned.

She was Molotov Cocktease, a infamous mercenary.

"My employers are paying big money for this tablet" she said firing her guns.

The mysterious man deflected each bullet, except one which shot off his hat.

He was the mysterious samurai known as J.

"That tablet will cause a political disaster in the near future, for the sake of the world please don't follow through!" demanded J.

"I don't care about the politics of it all mister uhhh?" she thought while J glared.

"Jack, my name is Jack" he said charging at her with his sword.

Molotov quickly dodged, ducked, and kicked Jack on his behind.

Jack tried to get up but Molotov pointed a gun at him.

"If you get up, I'll shoot!" she said holding the strange tablet.

"Listen I am Jack, I come from the future to stop a terrible event from happening, one of those terrible fates is within that tablet!" said Jack while Cocktease knocks him unconscious using her gun.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Heroes-United HQ<strong>_

The HQ has been repaired thanks to the president's repair men, whom also decorated the HQ with Christmas decorations and a tree.

"They did a nice job?" said Ron who saw Kim slouching on the couch, looking at the T.V dead.

"She's still sore about the whole disassembled thing?" said Sam.

"Ok you know I can't stand to see her like this dudes, Sam and Ron both of you are tasked with bringing back the rest of the team, we need them to be together, me and Manny will investigate the missing Chip" said Randy as he barges into the kitchen.

Manny looked at Ron, "Ron, try talking some sense into Kim" said Manny as he walks into the hallway containing his room.

"Then I'll go and get Danny" said Sam as she walks out of the HQ.

Ron looked at Kim worried.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Undertown<span>_**

Wintergreen and Chuck were walking around trying to find some help before Christmas time.

"Excuse me" said Wintergreen to Fistrick who was trying to mug a stand.

"Hi uhh listen we need some help, and it's to save Christmas and all that?" he said confusing Fistrick.

"Bro, you need to chill, like seriously, I'm trying to mug here come on man show some class" he said while the man being mugged shook his head at him, disappointingly.

"What now Wintergreen?" asked Chuck while Wintergreen broke another Candy cane.

"Them Heroes-United chumps, they can help us" replied Wintergreen.

"You sure I herd they've been discarded?" said chuck.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>New York<em>**

**_Home of Jake Long_**

Jake was sleeping in his bed when his father barged in, "Jake my boy, rise and shine, you have guest!" he said with a smile.

"Ughhh DAD!" yelled Jake as he sticks his head on his pillow again.

"Come on sport, it's that girlfriend of that ghost kid, whats his name Danny Phantom" he said as Jake got up.

"Sam..." he grunted getting up on his pajamas.

Jake eventually got down in his casual attire, and went to the opened door.

"Hello Jake" she said crossing her arms.

"What is it Sam?" he asked rudely.

"Charming, look I cam here because I'm trying to bring the Heroes-United back together, you guys need each other!" she said while Jake rolls his eyes.

"How did you even get here?" asked Jake as he saw Ben's pet flying bison Billy.

"Bellwood isn't that far from NY, but that's not the point!" said Sam.

"Look Sam" said Jake, "We did the whole team shtick, and I guess it didn't work out yo, we did fine before as solo's, now go home" said Jake about to close the door.

Sam put her foot in the door, "The threats are becoming bigger Jake, ever since you guys decided to form a team, and the world certainly changed letting aliens into the fray!" said Sam while Jake thought.

"Heck you guys helped bring back a lot of heroes, and will need them now more than ever!" she said while Jake rolled his eyes again.

"Sam then grabbed his shoulder, I know it hurt to see that picture torn, but was it really worth losing the team."

Jake sighed and left the house, closing the door behind him.

Jake smiled, "Well yo, you inspired the am-drag but what about everyone else?" asked Jake.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Undertown<strong>_

"Look see I didn't see anything!?" yelled a muscular man, he was being threatened by Danny Phantom who threw him to the ground.

"If I find out your lying to me about Vlad, you better wish those arms of yours good bye!" said Danny flying back to the top of Bellwood.

Danny took deep breaths and landed on the snowy sidewalk, then changed into his human form.

"Ok Danny, I need to relax, perhaps I have taken this Vlad thing a bit too far" he said looking at a woman pushing a baby stroller.

"Oh what a cute baby" he said looking at said child.

Danny screamed as he saw the baby's heads was Vlad's.

The baby began to cry as the woman slaps Danny's face, her head was also Vlad's.

"GET AWAY FROM MY CHILD!" she said pushing the stroller.

Danny began to sweat nervously as everything around him reminded him of Vlad.

Danny eventually slapped himself and saw everything go back to normal.

"Oh thank god" he said sitting down on a bus stop.

No too far away from Danny, Jenny was with her friends Tucker and Brad.

They were looking at a store selling T.V's, the news anchor will Harangue was on.

_"I used to only despise Ben 10, but over time I realized all heroes are a menace that need to be taken down, and if my bill passes I will singlehandedly hunt each and every one of them!"_

"What a creep!" said Brad, "Anyway thanks for inviting us to Bellwood Jen, never been here" he said as Jenny stayed quite.

"Hello?" said Brad getting her attention.

"Oh haha, sorry still worried about Jake... " she said.

"I still wan't to be part of Heroes-United, but not without well my friends, I just hope I can see Jake and apologize... " said Jenny.

"I'm sure they'll come around, there loss" said Tucker drinking a warm hot cocoa.

Jenny noticed Danny sitting tiredly at a bus stop.

"Danny?" said Jenny.

Jenny then noticed it began to snow.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Heroes-Unite HQ<span>_**

"Come on KP, snap out of it" said Ron while Kim just stood there expressionless.

"If you stay like that any longer, you could I don't know die or something?"

Ron scratched his neck and sighed, "Ok no more mister nice Ron!" he said slapping himself.

"WAKE UP MISSY!" said Ron splashing her face with a glass of water.

"W-what?!" yelled Kim.

"Your name is Kim **_Possible, _**_not _Kim CAN'T DO IT!" continued Ron while Kim had a shocked expression.

"The world needs heroes Kim, are you gona let a little team drama get the best of you!, I know you are better than that, so show them whose leader here!"

Kim got up with a positive smile, "You're right Ron, I have let myself become weak, i'm Kim freaking Possible, I can do anything!" she said while Ron smiled.

Kim kisses Ron's cheeks and runs to the hallway with the rooms.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Another part of Bellwood<span>_**

Ben 10 was thrown into a building by by a green skinned ogre.

"We warned you Heroes-United to butt out of the boss's business" said the ogre.

"I'm not with those losers anymore, I herd your boss was working with the Society of Sin, so im investigating!" said Ben as he slammed his Omnitirx.

He became Humongasaur and punched the Ogre to a wall.

He looked around and realized people were wondering who he was fighting.

"Oh uh, it's an alien.. nothing magical" he said as the Ogre got up.

"You mess with the wrong man alien boy" said the Ogre who poofed in a cloud of dust.

Ben changed back and looked at the destruction he left behind.

"Oops.." he said quietly walking into the street.

He whistled suspiciously before bumping into Jenny.

"Jenny?" said Ben while Jenny smiled.

"Ben!" she said while Brad and Tucker's jaw hit the floor.

"Mister Ten me and my brother are big fans!" said Brad as he pulls out a autograph book.

"Anything for my adoring fans" said Ben as he signed there books.

"Ben!, we need to get the team back together!" said Jenny as Ben glared at her.

"I'm not doing anything, my experiences is what got me this far, a team that I can't lead, it's just slowing me down" said Ben while Jenny got angry.

"That's dumb Ben, Kim has better leadership skills" said Jenny while Ben phased her out.

The two yelled at each other while Danny slept comfortably near by.

As the two argued a shadow hovered over them.

"What the?" said Ben as they look up to see a robotic santa with fangs and a rocket launcher.

"You've all been naughty..." the robot said firing two rockets at pedestrians.

Jenny quickly rescued them at high speeds.

"Oh hohohoho no you don't!" said the Robot Santa as he pulls out an AK-47.

"Merry christmas!" it exclaimed firing bullets.

The pedestrians managed to escape into stores or cards while Jenny and Ben faced off with Robo-Santa.

"Jenny Wakeman: Once stepped on a crack, most likely breaking her mommy's back!" he said then scanning Ben.

"Ben Tennyson, destroyed the bond of a super hero team for selfish reasons, very naughty!" it exclaimed as Ben slams his omnitrix.

He became Bloxx and charged head first.

Robot-Santa fired the AK which was hardly hurting Bloxx.

Jenny quickly flew to Danny who was still resting on the wooden bench.

Jenny grabbed him and flew to the top of a building.

"Ben try to take care of the issue, i'll take Danny to safety!" she said landing onto the building.

To her surprise the real Santa Clause was frozen in an ice cube, he was surrounded other Santa's who had the logo of an M on there suits.

"what the?" said Jenny.

Brainchild came flying in using a flying chair, his robot Dog then lands behind the two.

"What's going on here!" demanded Jenny.

"The names Multiple Santa tots, and we were hired by dear Brainchild here to take care of any pests!" He then pointed at her, alerting the other Santa's to attack.

Jenny turned her hands into giant fists and punches the many santa's.

"So your behind all this!" yelled Jenny.

"Yes robot, the name is Brainchild!" said the big brained child.

Danny began to wake up, and notices Jenny is in trouble.

"Uh oh!" he said getting up and going ghosts, he then begans blasting the other multiple Santas.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Heroes-United HQ<strong>_

Kim was with Ron, Manny, and Randy and were suiting up to go and retrieve the other team, until they herd knocking on the door.

Ron opens it and see's two small elves.

"Hey there bub, named Wintergreen, and we need some help... " said Wintergreen.

He and Chuck entered the HQ, ignorant that 4 multiple santa's were watching close by, each holding weapons.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Back with Ben<em>**

Ben managed to punch Robot-Santa at a wall.

"Attacking ol robo Nick is very naughty boy!" said Robosanta as he breathes fire, making Ben back off for a bit.

"What are you?" asked Ben.

"I am Robo-Santa, designed to tell the difference between naughty and nice, and deliver presents accordingly" It said pulling out a minigun.

"By killing them?" said Ben.

"My original programming demanded me to be peaceful, until Brainchild gifted me this body, and weapons and reprogrammed me" he said getting closer and closer to Ben.

"But why?" asked Ben while Brainchild flew over Robo-Santa.

"Why... us naughty kids and bad guys always get coal, so I figured I'd replace Santa with a naughty is nice robot, but I figured, heck im evil, I'll program it to kill anything evil, from the smallest detail, to end of the world big!" yelled Brainchild while Robo-Santa began firing his minigun.

Jenny pushed one of the Multiple Santa's at the Robo-Santa making it miss Ben completely, She and Danny then brought there fight down to the road, making the other Multiple Santas follow them.

"So many Santa... " said Robo-Santa while small sparks began flying out of it's brain.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Heroes-United HQ<strong>_

"This Brainchild is a supervillain from far away, according to his file he is an enemy of The Tick" said Wade on Kim's Kimmunicator.

"That big brained brat took control of my Elfa Strike Team, and now he has Big Red hostage" said Wintergreen.

"Hey KP, you might wan't to see this" said Ron as he directs to the T.V, and see's Ben, Danny, and Jenny fighting a wide range of santa's, a robot Santa, a robot dog, and a kid with his brain in a jar.

"Welp that was easy" said Randy as he went Ninja.

The power went out, and the team see's the entrance to the HQ open.

They see three of Multiple's santa's dopplegangers blocking the exit.

"Uh oh... " said Ron.

Wintergreen took out his candy cane claws.

"My claws have been acking for some action!" he yelled charging at the Santa clones.

Ron tried to tip toe into the area with the bedrooms before bumping into a man covered in pine trees.

"Oh no..." said Ron as he was face to face with Coniferous.

Snow Angel, and Nutcracker soon came out behind him.

"Always something..." muttered Chuck.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The skies of Bellwood<em>**

Jake and Sam were on top of Billy, who was about to land in front of the HQ.

Sam notices police sirens evacuating the populace.

"Looks like we got some sort of problem yo" said Jake as dragon'd up.

Sam picked up her Kimmunicator.

"Uhh guys what's going on right now?" asked Sam, but she could not get a signal.

"What the?" she said as she began to feel a breeze.

"Somethings up?" said Jake as the two are attacked by a giant blizzard.

The Elf known as Snow Angel was attacking Billy.

"Looks like we got company" said Jake as he flew straight to Snow Angel, and charged at her, making them both crash into the lair.

"JAKE!" said Kim, Manny, and Randy who were fighting the Multiple Santas.

Coniferous punches Jake in the face and flings him at a wall.

"Ow" remarked Jake as he hops off.

Wintergreen guarded Jake and drew his claws.

"Come on guys don't forget who you are!" he said charging at them.

Sam landed Billy right outside the HQ and opened the door, she then see's the three santa's thrown out of the lair.

"Don't see that everyday?" said Sam while the 4 heroes walked out and saw the three clones got up again.

"These guy's don't quit" said Jake.

Coniferous then walks out of the HQ along with the rest of the Elfa Strike Squad.

"Leave them to us" said Nutcracker who dissapeared, reappeared at the santa and dissapeared again dropping him from the sky.

Coniferous made his leaves grow bigger, and punched the other santa while Snow Angel used her blizzard powers to incase the third one in snow.

Wintergreen smiled, and broke another candy cane.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back at Bellwood<strong>_

"Don't let the multiple santa's confuse you Robo-Santa, destroy the naughty people!" said Brainchild while Robo-Santa looked around confused.

"So many me's?" he said to himself.

the three heroes were tossing Multiple Santa's at other santas.

"Ah forget it!" yelled Robo-Santa who then shut down.

Brainchild was confused, "Wake up you bad of bolts!" demanded Brainchild.

Robo-Santa then began to short circuit releasing countless sparks of electricity around the area.

One of those sparks hit a santa, which made it dissapear, a cycled then began as all the Santa's began to dissapear.

Back at the HQ, the three santa's in the middle of fighting Elfa Strike dissapeared as well confusing the heroes.

"NO... NO... NOOOO!" yelled Brainchild as he got down from his floating chair.

"My plan, my glorious Christmas themed plans!" said Brainchild as he gets on his knees.

The last remaining Multiple Santa was charred from electricity and fainted on the spot.

The robot dig Skippy then began licking Brainchild, while Ben went up to the kid.

"Sorry junior, you know how it works" he said while Brainchild glared at him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Christmas Morning<span>_**

**_Heroes-United HQ_**

_"the villain Brainchild, and Multiple Santa were sent to the World Prison and the city is saved once again by the seven heroes, whom everyone thought disbanded more at eleven" _said a news lady on the T.V

The 7 heroes along with Sam, Ron, Brad, Tucker and Elfa Strike were being congratulated by Santa Clause himself.

"I don't know how to repay you, you saved christmas and just in time too, you 7 really are great heroes!" he said sipping hot cocoa.

"Are you going to be alright yo?" asked Jake.

"Hey I'm Santa Clause, cold is my shtick" he said as the Elfa Strike and Chuck surround him.

"I hope that you rescuing me gave you enough of a reason to become a team again, wither separate or equal, it seems like you guys work best as a team" he said poofing a sack of presents.

He pulls one out with Ben's name on it, he then hands it to him.

"Ben, you are a smart, and powerful being, out of the entire team you are the most powerful" he said While Ben grinned.

"But... Power has it's limits, and you're going to want people backing you out of any jam, I trust you decession about the team is a smart one" he said while Ben looked at his present.

He then hands one out to everybody.

"Now i'm off, Christmas only comes once a year you know hoohohoho" laughed Santa as he turns into a entity of snow and blew himself away through the hole Jake made.

Wintergreen shook Kim's hands.

"I can never thank you enough tots, granted this might happen again next year" said Wintergreen as he and the rest of Elfa Strike also turned to snow dust and blew through the hole Jake made earlier.

The team look at each other.

"I wan't us to be a team again guys, we may not be alike in anyway, but It just feels right, the world is a more dangerous place and well it's best we have each others backs" said Kim putting her hand down.

"What do you guys say?" said Kim, Manny and Randy place there hands.

"Were in 100% dudes" said Randy.

Jenny also puts her hands in, "Of course, and Jake i'm sorry..." she said as Jake smiles.

"Don't sweat it..." he said putting his hand down.

Danny was still tired, and was out of it.

He had a flashback of Vlad confronting him when he and the Villains-Unite attacked there HQ.

He then snapped out of it and put his hand down, "I'm in..." he said.

The Team looked at Ben who was looking at his present.

Ben sighed, and turned around.

"Fine i'm in... for now" said Ben placing his hand down.

"Vlad and his group of evil, and the S.O.S are no match for us,I'd like to see them attack us now!" said Kim while everyone raises there hands up.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Christmas Night<strong>_

**_The Friendly Robot Factory_**

**_A lab full of broken junk_**

"The chip is damaged beyond repair sir, and it was the only one" said a scientist to his boss Mr. Friendly.

"I guess we're gona have to put Project Hot Cocoa on ice huh, whatever it was a dumb drug induced idea?" he said while the guard stared at him.

"I-I mean it was a dream, yes a dream" he said as they both exit the lab.

Robo-Santa's eyes then became red, and a quite hohoho could be herd.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Drakken's Castle<strong>_

Vlad was in the living room explaining to the team that Vilgax tried to betray them, and left when he discovered his sinister plot.

"See this is why I can never trust alien war lords... no offense Vexus.

Vexus scoffs then glares at Vlad.

"Quit your suspicion machine" said Malware.

"So what now then?" asked Huntsman.

Vlad rubbed his hands together.

"Now we strike!" he said pointing to the path leading to the lab.

In the lab he showcases the ghost portal, now full operational.

"Now we can began my diabolical plan!" he said looking at the Multiverse Sphere map and typing in coordinates.

Drakken comes into the lab riding his Hovercar.

"Alright ladies and germs, fasten your seatbelts" said Drakken while the villains got into his vehicle.

He then drove straight into the portal.

Danzzaro was watching everything while eating popcorn in the lab.

"Me hate popcorn!" he remarked eating more.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Meanwhile in the New York Sewers<strong>_

The three Ogre goons from earlier were walking through the sewers and saw a door on the sewer wall.

They enter it and appear in Catfish Booray's swamp.

Dalon Wong was overseeing the finishing touches on his mighty new base of operations.

He turns around and see's the ogres.

"What news do you bring me" he asked.

"We can't steal money anymore boss, the Heroes United are back in business" he said while Daolon snarls.

"Never mind then, we can make do with what we have, and soon I'll have it all!" said Daolon grinning.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Next Time:<strong>_

_The Villains-Unite began there master plan, they enter the Ghost Zone in search of the mysterious Mulitverse Orb, and now the team must follow them and stop them, but can they deal with what lurks deep within?, or will they be torn apart?_

_Find out next time!..._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>SECRET MOVIE<em>**

_**Christmas Night**_

_**In the middle of a dark alley**_

Molotov Cocktease was holding a briefcase waiting for someone to show up.

Two men in white suits entered through the shadows.

"The Guys In White?... you are my employers?" she asked.

"Incorrect" one of them said while a green skined, one eyed man with two tentacles for arms came out in between the two.

"**_Will Harangue?_**" said Cocktease, "In the flesh" he said opening a briefcase full of money.

"Do you have the tablet?" asked Will while Cocktease opens the suitcase she was holding.

"Good, now we exchange" he said handing her the briefcase, which she then hands him.

"It's been pleasure" said Molotov as she turns around and heads for her car.

Will grinned and drooled a bit at the sight of the golden tablet.

"Sir what exactly will this do?" asked one of the G.I.W's.

"Change the course of history for america, or better yet the whole world!" he yelled.

"HEY KEEP IT QUITE DOWN THERE!" yelled a voice who threw a shoe at Will.

"Ow" he remarked as the three of them turn around and head back into the shadows.

_"_Drinks are on me boys!" he said calmly.

Santa's sled shadowed over the bright moon


	17. Villains-Unite Part 8: Rematch Part 1

**_Heroes United_**

**_Villains-Unite Part 8: Rematch Part 1_**

**_DAMN almost at 100 reviews, thank you guys so much_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Questions and Answers!:<em>**

**_: Phineas and Ferb?_**

**_Answer: Yes_**

**_Aztec-13: _****Really will harangue this is going to blow in his face , so the venture bros is in this world can we see Brock killing henchmen or beating up darkken to a plumb and can do a age of ultron ?**

**Answer: None yet at least, I try to keep this PG like an actual cartoon**

**Aztec-13: Gargantua-2**

**Answer: Maybe, my Venture Bros takes place a few episodes before the Gargantua 2 special, but i wouldn't mind doing something similar**

**Guest: Fear Itself**

**Answer: the comic event?, no sorry**

**JP-Rider: Robot Santa, see you in next Christmas. Brrr. What's Will Harangue up to now? And involving the Guys in White? And what secret movie is this? A Heroes-United special movie? What kind of movie is it? Cannot wait for the Heroes United vs the Villains United, and will Samurai Jack join Heroes United for help? This is going to be epic! But man, Danny is so tired he's starting to see Vlad. But in all else, I'm glad that the Heroes United are together again. Hopefully Ben will learn and realizes that being on a team is a good thing for the world. Question, since Spiderman exists, does that mean we're gonna have J. Jonah Jameson to appear? If so, I would like to see JJJ a huge Ben10 fan, and calls out Harangue that what he's doing is wrong, since Heroes-United are basically the only ones who never wear masks, unlike Spiderman. Another question, will you have some robot character that'll be like Ultron? If so, maybe Megatron or Soundwave since the Transformers basically exists in this universe. Well, I'm out of breath, so keep up with the updates.**

**Answer: Samurai Jack has a really important role to play, as for Spiderman, it's the incarnation from Spectacular Spiderman so yes JJJ appears, i like the idea of him being a Ben fan, as for a evil robot character one does come to mind, but nothing to reveal yet**

**AniamtionFan: Thanks for considering the robot idea, and sorry I haven't written back in a while. I been busy with work non stop.**

**Question 1; You said you'ed only use western media cartoons, are cartoon pilot's exceptional?**

**Well that's the only thing that I can think of right now, til then amigo.**

**Answer: Yes, I could use pilots, but there is not enough in there worlds to build off of**

**Disney-Girl:Oh my God . . . That was AWESOME! I was wondering when a fanfic with these heroes would finally come out! And now, it has! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**

**Answer: No problemo, as for the Team Teen thing, I had this name all ready out and posted before Doodley gave it a name itself, I kinda preferred not deriving them as Teens at all, them being teens don't matter, they are heroes, also Teen Team sounds too Kiddie sorry Doodley, luv ya man**

**AnimatonFan:Hey, it me, ****I came up with an idea or two.**

**idea 1) Steven fusees with the heroes, creating a Gem Fusion Hybrid of Awesomeness.**  
><strong>Question &amp; request ) You said you like the Irken Robot idea. Well if you haven't come up with a name for the robot yet, would you like to use one of the names I came up with?<strong>  
><strong>Robot Names;(Gigabyte, Zoom, Overload, Echo Blaster).<strong>  
><strong>Locations; Nowhere from "Courage the cowardly dog, The Mall from "6 Teen", Planet Insanus from "Robotomy", The City of Townsville from Power Puff Girls, The Future maybe?<strong>  
><strong>Villains Candidates; Golan The Insatiable from Fox's Animation Domination, The Shredder from "TMNT" <strong>  
><strong>Possible Plummer employees;<strong>  
><strong>Gary a.k.a Henchman 21 from "Vengger Brothers"; Ever since Sphinx was destroyed for good, he lost purpose and I honestly felt bad for him.I mean, he actually like being a hero.<strong>

**Answer: Ben fusing would be cool, don't worry Steven is important, 2. I like Zoom because im hyping on Flash right now, Locations: Nowhere: Maybe, The Mall: Yes i do like that, Townsville is of course relevant, haven't seen much of Robotomy but I don't recall hating it, and for the future well, read on **

**Aztec-13:****Hey I think you should do like a Suicide Squad thing this story with characters like Charmcaster Demona from gargoyles, Karai from ninja turtles Jack Spicer , Doyle form the secret saturdays and red x or the red hood and do like one shots of the team members on what their are doing separated from each other .**

**Answer: I like it too, nothing planned yet and I like the roster you choose**

**Atom-King: Hey you say in a different dimension so why not do one chapter in his dimension like his version of heroes united .**

**Answer: Idk what you mean, but I plan on exploring the countless possible worlds that may exists**

**Atom-King: I have the idea can other cartoons like be in the same dimension as Generator Rex like Jackie Chan adventures , witch , Johnny test , and since you're having some anime like the sonic x one so can you add some other anime like bleach ?**

**Answer: maybe, still working the screws**

**OKAY ANOUNCMENT:  
>Sorry I took so long, things have been slow but I dedicated myself to getting this done for all of you, so here is part 1 expect part 2 soon<strong>

**Another thing, for all the requests and questions about what exists and what not, I'll make this specefic, any popular western cartoon, non-anime and non Marvel and DC with the exception of Spider-man and Static Shock, exist in one way or form**

**All of em are here, I may not use all of them, but they exist in a way**

**Please, the request can be a tad overwhelming, I love you guy's you're all beautiful people.**

**And finally, i've been working some ideas for new stories, one involving games, and one involving MARVEL**

**Work in progreess, but I hope to have it up soon**

**Thank you and enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Bellwood<span>_**

**_The day after christmas_**

People were running and screaming in fear.

The air was still cold, the snow was no longer soft, but sharp as weak glass.

Gun shots could be heard right outside the Billy Billion's building.

Cops were firing there guns at a powerful adversary, much to no avail.

Low and Behold the antagonist was Doctor Animo.

"I have returned Bellwood!" he yelled.

He was riding a mechanical gorilla body, it had no head, which was replaced with a cylinder cockpit, the beast machine was carrying a minigun which he fired everywhere.

Animo was pulling levers and buttons giving him total control over his magnificent ape body.

The Gorilla suit had a backpack on, which held another villain.

DNAmy, Kim's genetic splicing rival.

"DNAmy my love once I get revenge on that Tennyson boy, i'll use our money to buy the fanciest dinosaur embryo's in the world!" said Animo while DNAmy squeeled like a school girl.

Animo began firing his minigun at the cops who were hiding behind cars.

"BRING ME TENNYSON YOU WORMS!" he yelled aiming his gun again.

But before he could fire his arm was hit with a blast of ghost energy.

To his surprise Kim Possible, Ben 10, Jenny Wakemen, Danny Phantom, Jake Long in his dragon form, Manny Rivera and Randy Cunningham appeared and ready to fight.

"I was hoping to face you alone Ben, but i guess you got your little cavalry back together!" yelled Animo while DNAmy hopped off his backpack seat.

"DNAmy if you may" said Animo while she pulled out a gun.

The team jumped down and surrounded the two.

"Alright DNAmy hand over the weapon!" said Kim.

DNAmy smirked and fired it at a pigeon close by.

The pigeon began to grow and act more ferocious and wild.

"Alright Heroes, attack!" yelled Ben as the team dispatches.

Randy sword fought with the Mutant Pigeons talons.

Manny attacked it's underbelly by digging in the ground and headbutting right under it.

Jenny and Ben who transformed into Four Arms surrounded Animo.

"Nice gorilla suit, works with the smell too" said Ben angering Animo.

"Shut up you pestiferous child!" he yelled firing his minigun.

Jenny turned her arms into shield and covered Ben from the bullets.

She then charged at Animo with the shield but he used the Gorilla suit to sustain her force.

Ben then jumped over her and tried to punch him from the sky.

Animo jumped out of the way while Four-Arm's fist crack the concrete.

"Nice try Tennyson, but this ape body I built is not only strong, it's versatile!"

Animo grabbed a lamp pole and swung at Ben who caught it.

"not today dude!" he yelled pulling the pole to him then swinging at his enemy.

Jenny flew behind him and stretched her arms entangling Animo's arm.

"Let me go you old computer!' he yelled, but Jenny's gripped stayed strong and broke Animo's suit.

As the Gorilla suit began to break apart and smoke, Animo jumped out and quickly ran to the fight with DNAmy and her giant mutant Pigeon.

The Pigeon picked the ground trying to crush Kim with it's beak, but Kim kept dodging each strike and mocking it afterwards.

DNAmy was riding the creature commanding and cheering it on as it attacked the team.

Animo climbed onto the creature observing the heroes surrounding his latest creation.

"Oh dear.. " said DNAmy as she held her Mutant Ray gun tightly.

Animo looked around as Jake, Danny, and Jenny surrounded them in the sky.

"Animo my dear I don't think we're gona win this one" said DNAmy as Animo looked worried.

Animo turned the knobs in his helmet.

"Not yet we don't" he said commanding the pigeon to fly and escape.

The Mutant Pigeon began trying to take flight only to be swatted by Jake's tail.

Kim flew up high with the help of Danny who dumped her on top.

"Hand over the gun Amy!" demanded Kim as DNAmy aims the gun at her.

"Sorry Kim but I'm gona need you to stay back hehe" she said with an innocent smile as Animo grinned.

"DNAmy my dear you are one in a million!" said Animo as he and DNAmy rub noses.

Kim got grossed out, but she noticed DNAmy was distracted and kicked the fun off her hand.

The gun flew and landed on Kim's hand.

"oh dear" said DNAmy who put her hands up.

Animo frowned and did the same.

A little while later the pigeon was reverted back to normal and flew off, the authorities handcuffed both DNAmy and Animo and confiscated Animo's gorilla suit.

"I'll get you for this Tennyson!" yelled Animo as the officer shoved his head into the car.

The team smiled together as they got a small cheer from the civilians.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Heros-United HQ<span>_**

"You guys have been busy" said Fuu Dog who was watching T.V.

"Well now that we're back together, we have to show some of these bad guys we're still in business yo" said Jake as he hops onto the couch.

"Before we celebrate another mission success!" says Kim. "I have an announcement."

Everyone payed close attention to Kim.

Kim turns to Ben and shakes his hands, "Ben as the leader of this team I feel like we need a second in command to lead the team when I can't" she said as Ben's eyes widened.

"Ben I'm making you the second in command of Heroes-United"

Ben smiled and shook her hand as the team applauded.

"I won't let you down team" he said.

"_Aw man I wanted to be second in command_" thought Manny.

The team congratulated Ben until they herd a knock at the door.

"I got it" said Danny as he goes to open it.

He see's the small general from when they helped Coop and the Megas XLR from Drakken.

"G-General!" said Danny giving him a salute.

"Save your salutes for your mommy Fenton!" he yelled as Danny put his hands down.

"Now whose in charge here!?" he yelled as Kim and Ben walked up to him.

"We are sir" they both said.

"Ok you two, I need your help" he said as Kim and Ben looked at each other.

"Help with what?" asked Ben.

"Those villains that turned all of Bellwood into smelly monsters, well we found there base, and from the looks of it they entered the Ghost Zone" he said.

Danny clinched his fist, while Ben and Kim looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Drakkens HQ<span>_**

The team was a bit shocked to see Drakkens lair full of scientist and soldiers, who were all scanning and dusting the area.

"You guys really are dissecting this place?" said Randy.

"When we face a national emergency the gloves are off son!" said the general.

The general takes the team to Drakken's lab that contained the Ghost Portal.

The team notices that it's still open and operational.

"How long has it been on?" asked Danny.

"15 hours" said one of the scientist.

Danny knew Vlad was in there and looked at Kim.

"We gotta go after them" he said clenching his fists.

"We will..." said Kim.

The general observed them.

"General, we would like to enter the Ghost Zone" said Kim, the general nodded.

"We wish you luck Heroes-United" he said as Kim and Ben salute.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ghost Zone<span>_**

Vilgax who was marooned deep in the Ghost Zone by Vlad and Malware, he was jumped from asteroid to asteroid.

"That insolent bafoon thinks he can betray me!" he spouted jumping from rock to rock.

"Once I find him he'll wish he never came across me!" he said standing on the last asteroid. He see's a clock like fortress within the distance.

He glared at it and floated his way there.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Floating Fortress Entrance<span>_**

Vilgax enters the odd fortress, and is awed at it's clock liked design.

Vilgax continues exploring until he see's face to face an small odd glowing orb, covered in unique symbols, floating in mid air.

He witnessed a million glowing gold strings under it, all entering a strange looking small portal.

"What is this?" he said reaching his hand out to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that..." said a voice.

Vilgax witnessed a robed being with a staff, he had a scar, and a clock on his chest.

"I am Clockwork..." the being said, Vilgax simply glares at him.

"Master of T-" before he could finish Vilgax drew his sword at Clockworks neck.

"You're very polite" said Clockwork as Vilgax grinds his teeth.

"Is this the Multiverse Sphere?" asked Vilgax as Clockwork phases through the warlord.

"Correct, one of the most powerful objects in reality, how rare it is for it to appear in my home..." he said tapping it with his staff.

"But that would only mean whatever event you're involved in is going to pop up here"

Clockwork summoned a recliner chair.

"Please relax till then" said Clockwork before dissapearing.

Vilgax was confused, even worse angry.

He roared as he punched a massive hole in a wall close by.

He then looks at the Sphere.

"If this Sphere is so valuable to Vlad, then let him come..."

Vilgax pulled the chair in front of the small sphere and began admiring it.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Somewhere close by Clockworks Fortress<span>_**

Drakkens hovercar drove through the green space.

The villains aside from Vlad watched in shock.

"I only herd stories about the home of the EctoBeings, never thought I'd get to see one..." said Vexus.

"You mean ghosts?" asked Mc'Fist.

"Ugh it's what Aliens called being like Ghosts, look it's hard to explain!" said Vlad as he looked at the map.

"The Multiverse Sphere is not too far ahead, and once it's on mi-I mean in our possession, Heroes-United will bow down to our feets!"

Vlad pointed ahead and Drakken began accelerating.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Back at Drakken's Lab<span>_**

The scientist began typing things on the computer screen, all the heroes aside from Danny were present.

Jake was playing with his cell phone, and paid attention to the date December 26's 2015

"I've never been to the Ghost Zone or understood it really?" asked Ben.

"It's a zone, where the ghosts come from?" said Manny as everyone shurgs.

The team herd honking outside the castle, and went to investigate.

Outside they saw an odd looking vehicle floating in mid air, the odd vehicle than landed on the bridge leading to Drakken's castle.

It was the **_Specter Speeder, _**The Fenton families official flying device.

"That... Is... AWESOME!" yelled Randy while the ship smoothly lands on the concrete bridge.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker exited the vehicle.

"Hey there guys!" said Danny as the team look in awe.

"The Specter Speeder should be able to allow us to freely drive through the Ghost Zone with ease" said Danny.

Kim looked at him worried, Ben didn't mind as he kept fiddling with his Omnitrix.

"Danny, I know that your history with Vlad has been hard, but you shouldn't let that get in the way of the mission..." she said while Danny tried to listen.

One of the scientist went outside to speak with them, "Pardon me Heroes-United, we're ready for you" he said as the team looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Inside the Lab<span>_**

The Ghost Portal was booted up and the Specter Speeder began hovering off the ground.

Danny was not in the ship, he went ghost and was going to lead the pilots.

Sam and Tucker waited outside and waved at them good bye.

"There he is our boy is all grown up" said Tucker tearing up a bit.

Sam rolled her eyes as the heroes fly into the portal.

"What now sir?" asked one of the scientists.

"We pray for a miracle..." said the General.

"What the?!" yelled a scientist as the computer screen short circuited, and the portal shut down.

"DANNY!" yelled Sam and Tucker in shock.

"I WANT THAT PORTAL UP ASAP!" yelled the General.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Inside the Ghost Zone<span>_**

The Specter Speedster drove through the green space, the team are in shock at the sight of this world.

"So this is where all those ghost monsters and villains come from" said Jenny.

"It's a pretty juice place?" said Randy.

"Yeah, but be careful there is danger at every corner... " said Danny before he bumped into something scaly.

He looked up to see a black skinned dragon smoking from his nose.

"Uhh hi..." said Danny with a smile.

The dragon roared and tried to bite Danny who quickly got out of the way.

The dragon roared again as it began following him and the Specter Speedster.

"Yo this ain't how it works!?" said Jake as he looks at the Side-View mirror.

"Let me talk to it, I'm a dragon!" said Jake, Kim nodded and Jake suited up and hopped out of the speedster.

The dragon was on Danny's tail till Jake guarded Danny.

"Aight hold up yo!" he said stopping the dragon in it's track.

"Do you think this will work?" asked Manny.

"Probably not" said Ben as he slams his omnitrix, transforming into Upgrade.

"Not who I wanted, but we make it work!" he said absorbing the ship.

The dragon sniffed Jake.

"Look yo" said Jake, "I know the only difference here is that you're a ghost but we're still dra-!" before Jake could finish the black dragon struck Jake who swirled into oblivion.

"JAKE!" yelled Jenny who flew out of the Speedster, The Speedster now upgraded shot some missiles at the dragon.

Jake eventually charged at the Dragon and both crashed into a large asteroid close by.

Jake was flying through the Ghost Zone screaming while Jenny was flying after him.

"Jake!, try to slow down!" yelled Jenny, but Jake couldn't listen with all his screaming.

Eventually a portal opened up, and Jake was headed straight towards it.

Jenny noticed and tried to speed up.

However Jake flew into the portal before it closed on Jenny.

"Oh no…" she murmured.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Unknown location<span>_**

Jake now human flew out of a portal and crashed in the middle of a wasteland.

"Where am I?" he said rubbing his head and looking around.

Jake saw a city not too far of this dead land, and noticed it looked kinda familiar.

"W-Where?" he asked again until he noticed something in the distance.

Jake tried to get a good view and noticed that 4 cars were driving at high speed to them.

He realized one of them was Under Fist's Fistmobile, a race car, a Jeep, and an old SUV.

Jake tried to find a place to hide, but did not succeed once the vehicles made it and began surrounding him.

"Yo this is not cool what's going on?!" yelled Jake.

Jake dragoned up and got ready to fight, however the cars eventually stopped.

Jake confused watched as the Fistmobile's doors opened up.

"Yo whoever you are, you better tell me where you got that ride?"

Jake noticed all the vehicles looked broken and worn out, covered in duct tape, and the SUV had a built in gun.

Jake then saw someone walk out of the Fistmobile.

He was an orange mammal creature, his head was that of a weasel, however his body was buffed to the extreme, and he dressed similar to the character Rambo.

"Greetings!" the creature said, "I.M Weasel at your service!" said Weasel as he bowed politely.

"I.M Weasel?" said Jake as he turned back into a human.

"You must be Jake Long, it's been a long time" said Weasel as Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Oh umm, never mind forget I said that!" he said letting go of Jake's hand.

4 other beings exited the other vehicles.

One of them was a small buff naked mole rat.

"Y-You look familiar, yo… RUFUS!?" yelled Jake.

"Incorrect I am Rufus 3000" said R3000, the other 3 beings were scavenger looking people.

"Okay yo, this is crazy where am I?!" asked Jake again.

"You look young, he must be Jake from the past" said one of the scavengers.

"T-The past!?" said Jake.

"Oh you're umm, how do I put this gently, you are in Bellwood year 2023" said Weasel making Jake sweat a bit.

"THE FUTURE!" yelled Jake shockingly.

"Jake please calm down!" said R3000.

"Come with us, we need to get you out of here, it won't be long till they arrive!" R300 said as he hops back into Jeep.

"Who?" asked Jake.

"US!" yelled a voice from behind.

The three wastelanders pointed there weapons at 4 characters floating in jetpacks.

"I.M Weasel!" yelled the baboon character, this character was a lot more beefed up, had military armor on and had a shirt with the words I.R Baboon on it, he also had his brain in a jar on the top of his head.

"It's been quite awhile!, man did I miss you!" said the Baboon as he pointed his weapon at Weasel.

"Baboon… " said Weasel threateningly.

The other 3 characters were also primates, one was Future Doctor Animo in a gorilla body, however one of his arms was robotic, another one was the villain Mojo Jojo holding two SMGs, the third monkey had Asian like attire, a staff, and a big grin he was the Monkey King.

"What the hey!?" said Jake as R3000 got in front of him.

"It's The Mercenary Monkeys!" said Rufus who pulled out a small pistol weapon.

Animo and Jake noticed each other.

"YOU!" yelled Animo who flew a tad closer the the lot of them.

"I thought you perished a long time ago, you look so young, this must be some time travel stuff!" said Animo.

"Then we better let the boss know!" remarked Baboon.

"NO!" Weasel shouted as he pulls out his weapon,"Over my dead body!" he said firing a beam of light, it missed but it go there attention.

Baboon snorted and crashed right into Weasel.

"Weasel how many times do I have to tell you, you're on the wrong side!" said Weasel, Baboon wasn't listening however.

"You're just jealous because I became smarter, for years I was the biggest fool but not anymore now I work for the big leagues!" said Baboon before charging directly at Weasel and wrestling him.

The other apes charged at the characters, and Animo specifically tried to strike Jake.

"Back for more I see!" said Jake as he dragoned up.

"You know I'm still a bit disappointed that I never got a hold of your DNA, looks like today that's going to change!" said Animo who pulled out a giant lazer canon and fired it.

R3000 dodged each attack by Monkey King and fired his lazer.

The Monkey King quickly dodged and struck Rufus with his staff firing him at the Fistmobile.

Jake managed to knock Animo unconscious and saved the other three characters from Mojo.

Weasel was still fighting with Baboon.

Eventually Weasel managed to kick Baboon off of him.

"Rufus!" yelled Weasel, "Take Jake out of here!, he maybe our only chance to change all this!"

R3000 got up, "I can't leave you weasel!" he yelled.

"DO IT!" yelled weasel as he also tried getting up.

R3000 teared up and nodded, "Jake get in the Fistmobile hurry!" yelled Rufus as the other scavengers got in there car and drove to the destroyed city.

"W-We can't just leave him!" yelled Jake as he ran to Weasel.

Weasel pulled out a lazer pistol and shot near Jake's foot.

"This is not up for debate!" he yelled as Jake with a scared look got into the Fistmobile.

The Fistmobile eventually drove towards the city as well.

Animo, Mojo, and the Monkey King eventually got up.

They noticed Weasel trying to get off the ground, before being pushed by Animo.

Mojo eventually kicked Weasels legs, making him kneel.

He got on his knees and was handcuffed by Mojo.

Baboon got off the ground and swagged to his rival.

"Now whose dumb one Weasel!" he said to Weasel's face, Weasel glared at him in anger.

Baboon eventually pulled out a Cell Phone like device and pressed a button.

"_Welcome to the Disciples of Darkness official call line, may I ask who is speaking, and who you wish to speak too?" _said the device.

"This is I.R Baboon, and I'm looking for Lord Vlad!" said Baboon.

A hologram of Vlad in odd dictator clothes came on.

_"What is It Baboon!?" _demanded Vlad.

"We found some rebels on the outskirts of Bellwood your lordship, we managed to get a hold of their leader Weasel"

"_That's great, now kill him!" _said Vlad making Weasel big eyed for a moment.

Baboon paused for a moment, and then snapped out of it.

"R-Right… b-before that we bumped into a younger version of Jake Long, Animo says it's time travel!" said Baboon, Vlad's face changed from annoyed to worried.

"_I see… kill Weasel and wait there for me!" _said Vlad as Baboon hung up.

Baboon sighed for a bit and turned to Weasel.

"Baboon… please… this can't be the future we're stuck with…. " Weasel said while Baboon looked at him straight in the eye.

Inside Baboon was dead.

"I'm sorry Weasel… " said Baboon before firing a shot at weasel's chest, and watched his body go limp.

"It's nothing personal…. " he said with a angry tone.

"Now we play the game of waiting, where we must stay put here until our higher up reaches this destination!" said Mojo.

Baboon nodded

_Back at the Fistmobile._

"I can't believe we just left him there…" said Jake.

"Weasel is a trained professional, have some faith" said R300.

"Rufus… I mean Rufus 3000, what happened, why is Bellwood like this?!" asked Jake.

"Not just Bellwood Jake, the whole world is like this" said R3000.

"Why?" Jake asked,

"... **_Aku_**" said R300 while the Fistmobile entered the city of Bellwood.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Ghost Zone<span>_**

"Where could Jake have gone!?" yelled Kim as she kept clicking on the Speedsters scanner.

"I don't know what to tell yah!" said Danny through the intercom.

"The Ghost Zone has portals that can lead to anywhere!" Danny continued as he searched the areas close by.

"There is no sign of him" said Danny on his ear piece.

"I can't believe we lost Jake now of all times!" Yelled Ben.

"Cool your jets man, yo Danny how big is this place anyway?" asked Randy.

"I have no idea…" responded Danny, worrying Randy a tad bit.

"We're going to have to split up" said Kim, Ben glares at her.

"Are you sure that's a "swell" idea" said Ben rudely.

"One team can go after Villains-United, while the rest search for Jake!" said Kim to Ben's face.

Ben grinds his teeth, "We don't know anything about the Ghost Zone to wana go about by ourselves, we lost Jake, Danny said it himself the portals here are random!"

"Look Ben, we have no time to do both whatever Vlad has planned he's in full force, and we need to act fast!" yelled Kim.

"Man I thought we were over this" said Manny causing both Kim and Ben to stare at him.

"FINE!" yelled Ben as he turns into Ghost Freak.

"Jenny, Randy you're with me, we're going after Vlad!" said Ghost Freak as Jenny grabs Randy and flies out along with Ghost Freak.

Danny, Kim, and Manny stay behind.

Kim was silent for a moment, "Danny is there a place here that might know how to get Jake back?" asked Kim to Danny.

"There is one person, his name is Clock Work, I don't think we're too far off either" said Danny in the head piece.

"Great head over here, and we can get going!" said Kim as she got in the pilot seat.

Danny nodded and flew back to the ship.

"Man I hope we find Jake, I don't trust this place" said Manny as he looks out the window.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Somewhere else in the Ghost Zone<span>_**

Villains-United flew out of a cave where a worm like beast chased after them, they managed to escape and the worm caught nithing before squirming back into its cave.

"Vlad you imbecil, do you even know where we're going!?" yelled Huntsman.

"Friends please calm your selves" said Vlad as he looks at the map.

"See we're only a couples miles there" he said pointing onward.

"Then I will make this faster…. " said Malware as he began upgrading the Hovercar.

Once he took full control he began driving faster.

"Why didn't you do this before!?" yelled Drakken as he tightened his seatbelt.

"Who cares this is awesome!" yelled Mc'Fist.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Clock Works Fortress<span>_**

Clock Work watched as Vligax continued to gaze at the orb.

"You're pretty dedicated" said Clock Work.

"I feel immersed in this artifact…. " said Vilgax.

"This thing is all powerful…. It must be mine!" said Vilgax who then turns to Clock Work.

"I hope you understand that a being like you could never truly possess this power, it could split you in two…. "Clock Work said while Vilgax growls.

"Your warnings offer little persuasion, once I rid myself of Vlad and his crew I will take what's mine" Vilgax said as he stares back at the sphere.

"Speaking off, it looks like they're here now" said Clock Work as he disappears.

Vilgax gets up and marches to the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Outside Clock Works Fortress<span>_**

Vlad and the others walk towards the two heavy doors.

"It must be in here!" said Vlad as he opens up.

To his surprise Vilgax stood in the doorway.

"VILGAX!?" everyone yelled.

"Hello Vlad, you and me have some unfinished business" said Vilgax as he grabs Vlad and throws him at a wall.

Vlad could not phase through the walls, due to the laws the Ghost Zone abides by.

Vlad then goes human and tries to get up.

"Funny how you ended up here Vilgax" said Vlad as he whipped the dust off of him.

"You left me to rot Spirit, and for that I will break you!" said Vilgax as he shoot lazer beams from his eyes.

"Since when could he do that?" asked Mc'Fist.

The rest of the villains shrugged.

They then ran to Vlad's aid.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Bellwood 2023<span>_**

"What's an Aku?" asked Jake as R3000 drives.

"I don't think I'm on the liberty to tell you, I don't quite understand Time Travel and the last thing I want is to cause some problems in the time stream" he answered paying attention to the road.

Jake looked out the window and was shocked at what he saw.

He saw people huddled around burning metal barrels, coughing, laying on the ground hungry.

"Man I know for a fact Bellwood was a lot more pleasant then this" said Jake.

"We're Here" said Rufus as he parks inside an old parking lot.

"This is the HQ of the Rebels-Unite" said R3000 as he opened the Fistmobile's doors.

Jake and R3000 leave the vehicle and see a small group of individuals surrounding them.

He noticed Hoss Delgago, Coop's friend Kiva, A girl who looked similar to Danny, a skinny paled white woman with a peral on her forhead, and a couple others.

"Whoa..." said Jake in a bit of shock.

The Rebels-Unite had turned the parking lot into a state of the art hand me down lair, it was chock full of old cars, and makeshift beds, weapons, random junks, and on the wall Jake noticed Skulker's suit, however it seemed to be turned off.

"Long time no see Jake" said Hoss as he shock Jake's hands, he was older and now his whole left arm was robotic.

"What do you mean?, am I dead?!" said Jake while Hoss shrugs.

R3000 shushed Hoss, "We don't talk about the future unless we know what we're dealing with" said R3000 while Hoss nods.

"Yo look I know you guys are in danger, and I wana help, but I think the best way to do my stuff is to get back to my time!" said Jake.

Everything turned silent as the lot of them herd the elevator go down.

"That must be T" said Kiva.

"T?" asked Jake.

The elevator doors opened revealing a muscle bound African american man, with an eye patch, bandanna and glasses.

Jake was shocked.

"Tucker!?" he yelled as T walked towards him.

"J-Jake!?" he said in a deep voice.

"I can't believe you're alive, young, but alive!" said Tucker as he fiddled with Jake's face.

"This has time travel written all over it!" said Tucker in his new menacing voice.

"And were is Weasel!?" demanded Tucker.

R3000 ducked his head.

"He sacrificed himself to save Jake, and I do not believe he survived" he said looking at his feet.

All remained silent.

Tucker then glared at Jake.

Jake did not pay much attention as he was looking at R3000 with a broken, worried expression.

"You will call me T, that's how I go by now" said Tucker as Jake turned to him.

"And you will tell me, everything that's happened… " Tucker said removing his sunglasses and revealing his big scar.

"We were in the Ghost Zone" said Jake,

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Back at the wastelandish outskirts of Bellwood<span>_**

A giant flying Tank shadowed over the deserted land, flying by it were skeleton warriors in hovercars.

Inside the Tank a older Vlad sat in a throne like captain's chair, he was in his ghost form.

He watched over a crew of people typing on the computers.

He then looked at the window at the dead trees, and barren dirt.

A burning crown then began forming on his head, as did a green ring.

"Show no mercy" he remarked as the flying tank with the marks D.O.D drove faster

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Clock Works Fortress<span>_**

Vilgax arms were being restrained by Vexus and Huntsman.

Vlad who was being helped up by Drakken and Huntsman grinned at Vilgax's position in all this.

With his strength Vilgax free'd himself from Huntsman and punched him into a wall close by.

"You ignorant fools!, Vlad and Malware are using you!, it's all been a lie!" remarked Vilgax.

Drakken and Mc'Fist look at each other.

Huntsman recovering from his blow stares at Vlad suspiciously

Vlad cleans the dust off his suit while Malware walks up to him.

"We found the Sphere Vlad… " he said pointing his weaponized arm at Vilgax.

"Excellent, let's take care of our friend here and get to work" said Vlad as Malware begans powering his weapon.

A blast of energy struck Malware's arm stopping him from finishing off Vilgax.

It was Jenny, along with Randy, and Ghost Freak.

Ghost Freak changed back into Ben and got ready to hit the Omnitrix.

"Tennyson…. " said Vilgax menacingly.

"The games over Vlad!, we're here to take you in!" said Ben as Jenny and Randy got ready to fight.

"The games only just began boy!" said Vlad.

The six villains ignore their fight with Vilgax and got ready to face off with Ben and his party.

Mc'Fist, Vexus, and Vilgax then pounced at the three of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Somewhere within the Ghost Zone<span>_**

Danny continued to fly by the Specter Speedster, leading Kim and Manny to Clock Works lair.

"So you know this Clock Work guy because your future self was a psychopathic maniac who tried to destroy your future?" said Manny to Danny via ear piece.

"It's pretty complicated" said Danny as Manny scratched his head.

Kim was piloting the Speedster with little distraction, she was lost in thought wondering if making Ben second in command was a good idea.

Manny was thinking about how this might be his fault, how he gave the Villains there plasma doohickey, and that it had something to do with this.

_"Oh man…" _he thought, _"If they find out I might be out of the team for good!" _

Danny was also lost in thought, "_Won't be long now, soon I'm going to finish what Vlad started!" _thought Danny as he went ahead of the Speedster.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Unknown<span>_**

_Jake was trapped in the future._

_Ben, Jenny, and Randy are at odds with their greatest enemies._

_And Kim, Danny, and Manny are lost in thought trying to find there friends._

Clock Work appears, watching the battle with Ben as Kickin Hawk, and Vilgax.

_"The clock is ticking Heroes… "_he said as he turned into an old man.

_"And **HE **is coming…." _

**_End of Part 1_**


	18. Villains-Unite Part 9:Rematch Part 2

**_Heroes United_**

**_Villains-Unite Part 9:Rematch Part 2_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Q&amp;A<em>**

_**Atom King**_: Hey the first question I asked was will Rex have his own version of the heroes united team with other heroes from his dimension? and I think they should call them selves the united heroes get cause it's the team name but the words are switch around anyway that's the question.

_**Answer:**_ That's not a bad idea, I originally had Rex planned as a original member but i think Jenny fit the quota better

_**Guest:**_ Hey are you going to use camp Wanwanakwa from total drama island later in the story like a filler where the heroes were invited to play the show for charity .

_**Answer:**_ yes, I do plan on using the island

_**JP-Rider: **_So Aku is considered the Thanos or Darkseid of the story? Clever, man.

Awesome fic as usual, wonder how will Jake find his way out? And Rufus 3000 should tell Jake about the future since its important when you live in a bad future.

Also if youre looking for any version of the Transformers, I suggest the Transformers: Animated version, since Sari Sumdac is the best human character who isnt annoying.

Wish you lick on the second chapter.

_**Answer: **_Thanks, and Yeah the version of Transformers im using is from Animated

_**Aztec 13: **_Aku the shape shifting master of darkness the only villain i know who ever successfully take over the world awesome man , hey can Shendu and Demon Sorcerers be like akus generals that be awesome , please continue

_**Answer:**_ That's not a bad idea

** -mai**: wow-about-time-kimposslibe-used-her-brain-for-once something-is-buging-me-who-in-sapce-saqud-beides-l&s&atomibatty&sapcegohst so-here-my-hunch staer-buttefly&maigthy-med-salyer-storm&phins&freb look-into-my-hunch

_**Answer: **_Space Squad is still a maybe?, it's a bit hard to do when there isn't a lot of space hero characters, but i am considering i, you gave a good roster though hmm

_**Aztec 13:**_So you're doing a days of future past kind of arc cool hey since aku is a Japanese demon can the oni masks from the jackie chan adventures be in here like few of the characters from other shows being force to wear the masks and work for him in the future .

_**Answer: **_huh I guess it is kinda like Days of Future's past, and yeah I like the idea of the Oni demons, there minions will come into play soon

_**Atom King: **_Do you do you remember the MASK movie cartoon ?

_**Answer: **_Hot Dawg you're a bottle of inspiration, I should totally use him for something

_**Skyline 10: **_Hey you say you're going to use sonic x anime but instead why not use the new cartoon sonic boom ?, it's western cartoon and it's doing surprisingly well anyway , I have a question do these items exist in this world , the eye of Odin , the stone of destiny, the Phoenix gate, the praying gargoyle and the grimorum arcanorum ?

_**Answer: **_hmm, you give a good point about Boom, I actually do enjoy the show, as for the Gargoyle Items, yes but idk if they'll be put into play

_**AnimationFan: **_Hey buddy, it me again

Just wanted to say thanks for reading my last review, your the best.

(Question 1) while reading some of my comic book it made me realize, most Super Villain have a Back Story telling why they turned evil. Most of the Villain you listed I already know there Back Story. Could you come up with some for the one's that don't have any?

(Question 2) Some Heroes become corrupted and turn Evil, some Villains start to regret there actions and start to convert to good. Will some minor characters later on become Good of Corrupted?

(Idea Request) I fond this picture created by astropr1ncess on Tumblr, it was a pairing of Samurai Jack and Queen Vexus. She wrote that she had a Dream that Vexus fell in love with Jack. Personally I the thought never cross my mind, but I like the pairing. I mean makes scents to me, Jack 500 years old and Vexus is 2000. If you can't find the picture, try and Google it. If you don't like this idea, I understand. Just felt like I should ask is all.

_**Answer 1: **_I like that, I should totally go back on the character origins

_**Answer 2: **_Maybe, maybe more? :^)

_**Idea Respone: **_Maybe in some other thing, not in the main universes, Vexus hates humans of all sorts, and she's hesitant/disgusted to do anything with them let alone love one

* * *

><p><em>Alright let's began<em>

* * *

><p><em>Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape-shifting Master of Darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But a foolish Samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future-<em>

_F-F-Future...*Sound of static*_

_But a foolish Samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. and well he defeated me, trapping me within his blade._

_I did not go easy however, I had sent the fool years into the future_

_forever trapped in time._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Clockworks Fortress<span>_**

Ben as Diamond Head was tossed at a wall by Vilgax.

"Did you think you've beaten me Tennyson!" he remarked.

"Vlad and his pets will have to wait, you and me are finishing this right now!"

Vlad charged at Diamond Head, but Ben quickly created a diamond shield that Vilgax simply crashed into.

"What do you mean Vlad has to wait?!" demanded Ben before Vilgax broke the shield with his fists.

Ben changed back into his human form, while Vilgax grabs him by his shirt.

Jenny and Vexus were fighting outside the fortress.

"Working with humans is so not like you Vexus?!" said Jenny as she fires her with a lazer.

"What can I say a robots gotta do, what a robots gotta do" said Vexus as she entered her cluster portal dodging Jenny's lazer.

Jenny turned around quickly as Vexus appeared behind her and shot summoned Clusters after her.

The Clusters each gripped on Jenny's arms.

"I'll offer you a chance XJ9, join me or be destroyed!" she said setting up her lazer eyes.

"Neither!" she remarked stretching her head and headbutting Vexus.

Using her strength she free'd herself from the clusters and shoved them into the Ghost Zone.

"You've made a grade mistake girlie!" said Vexus as she dives right into Jenny and crash back into the Fortress.

Randy kept jumping wall to wall as Mc'Fist fired at him with his pistol lazer.

"Stand still will yah!" he remarked.

"Not a frooping chance dude!" said Randy as he hopped from wall to wall.

Mc'Fist ran out of ammunition and tried grabbing him with his robot brain arm.

"I am going to defeat you even with my last breath!" he yelled eventually grabbing Randy by his scarf.

"Never had a problem with the scarf before" said Randy as Mc'Fist slams him on the ground.

Randy eventually threw a smoke bomb and dissapeared as Mc'Fist tried to fan the smoke away.

Mc'Fist snarled and kept looking around for Randy.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Deeper within Clockwork's fortress<strong>_

Malware, Vlad, Drakken, and Huntsman continued searching for the Multiverse Sphere which has made shelter around the area.

"Right in that room" said Malware as he pointed to two giant doors.

"Perfect!" said Vlad as he ran to the doors and opened em.

To his surprise there before him stood a small glowing sphere, toed by glowing strings, each entering a small portal.

"This is it... " said Vlad as he tossed the map to the side.

"The Multiverse Sphere!" he exclaimed going near it.

Malware was right behind him as Drakken and Huntsman looked at each other.

"You know how Vilgax said that Vlad was playing us?" said Drakken.

"I too am growing suspicious of our "_Leader_" said Huntsman as he pulled out his spear.

Drakken glared at the two as Vlad drooled over the sight of the artifact.

Drakken swallowed a Pill and began to feel ready to fight.

"These Kung-Fu pills do wonders!" he said.

Huntsman pointed his spear at the two, "Vlad I smell treachery!" he said.

Vlad grinned and turned around.

"Yes, and no..." he said going ghost.

"But I guess Vilgax is just more trustowrthy then me Drew and Huntsman... "exclaimed Vlad as Malware aimed his weaponized arm.

"I knew you were hiding something Vlad, you with Malware, you two had something else in mind!" said Huntsman powering his spear.

Drakken charged at Vlad and spun kick only for Vlad to blast him at a wall.

Huntsman then faced off with Vlad firing green energy at him.

"I recall here in the Ghost Zone, you are the one whose flesh!" he remarked as Vlad quickly dodged his attack.

"Smart, but that won't save you!" he said creating dopplegangers.

Malware walked to the hole Drakken was in and dragged him out.

"Your stupid pill won't keep you alive for long human!" he said aiming his gun.

"C-Cant we talk this out!" he said kicking Malware away from him.

The Multiverse Sphere layed dormant.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Bellwood 2023<strong>_

Jake sat on a chair and was surrounded by whats left of Rebelers-United.

T (future Tucker) payed attention to Jake's story.

"Weasel is right" he said giving signals to some of his cohorts.

"We need to get you back to your time, to stop Aku from taking over!"

Jake looked at him confused, "What's an Aku anyway?" asked Jake as T stared at him.

"Aku... he's evil incarnate" said T as Jake payed attention.

"There used to be a legend of how a brave samurai who went face to face with an evil being from beyond the stars!"

"This evil being was Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness!"

"It was said this demon became imprisoned in the very sword of the samurai, and the Samurai dissapeared from history"

Jake thought for a second, "Yo I herd of this" he said as T nodded.

"Well the legend was true, the Sword was sent by entities into the Ghost Zone in a place called the _**Cave of Blades**_"

"And Jake, he was sen't to the future last year to be exact, err late 2022"

Jake was surprised.

"And where is he?" asked Jake.

"He and another one of our friends were cut out by Vlad and the D.O.D... " said T.

"The Disciples of Darkness"

Jake scratched his head and worried.

"That's all you really need to know, anything else may cause some "damage", time is tricky like that" said T as he puts on his sunglasses.

"Now come on, we need to get you back to the wastelands and hope another portal opens up"

T tossed a helmet to Jake who simply looked at it.

"Jake what have you gotten yourself into... " said Jake as he got up.

Jake followed as the rebels were repairing vehicles, they stopped at the Fitsmobile and T talks with one of the rebels.

Jake looked around shocked at how much as changed, and from the looks of it, he is dead?

"Hey Tuck- I mean T?" said Jake getting T's attention.

"What happens to me?" he asked as T rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um It's best if you don't know... " he said as a small flying vehicle drove in front of him.

It opened up and two small aliens were driving it.

It was Driba and Blukic.

"We got your plumber flybike operational T!" said Driba who was saluting T, and then noticed Jake.

"Jake you're al-!" before Driba could say anything T quickly slapped him away.

"There was a fly on him" said T as he nodded at Blukic and got in the vehicle.

"We modified the Sky Bike and fixed up her scratches she's good to go" said Blukic giving T the thumbs up.

"Great, come Jake we need to get you home!" said T.

Jake got in as Blukic gave him a salute.

The Sky Bike then covered there heads with a roof and began floating in the ground.

"Alright we need to make it in due time, I have no doubt the Monkey Mercenaries are still out there so we're gona need a bit of back up, so I sent Rufus 3000, Daniel, and some others on the Fist Mobile to the area" said T as the Sky Bike flew out of there parking lot lair.

"Yo this thing is cool and all but aren't you guys wanted men?, wouldn't flying this thing out in the open be obvious to this "Aku" guy?" asked Jake.

"Nah thins are under wraps here, Bellwood is kinda ignored, everything big is in New Aku City" said T.

"You mean my city man!?" yelled Jake.

"Yeah, Aku messed things up, which is why Weasel risked his neck for you, if you know the future, you can maybe prevent this!" T said looking down at the Post Apocalyptic Bellwood.

"We had an original plan, were we sent two of our operatives back in time and warn you guys, but from what it seems Vlad got to them first."

Tucker dived slowly into the city as a storm brewed, Jake looked out and saw the people living like bums again.

Jake saw people huddling around fires, he saw kids running around trying to live it up while they can, he saw people getting mugged in alleys.

"I gotta tell the others, this what Vlad and the other villains had planned all along, they were working for Aku yo!" yelled Jake.

"Shhhh, don't be so loud this thing isn't sound proof, and the walls have ears" said Tucker as he parked within a familiar alley.

"This part of Bellwood is under the thumb of the Mustache Mafia, and they won't hesitate to turn you over to Aku if they find out what we're up too" said T as he exited the Sky Bike.

He was soaking in the rain scanning the alley with a device.

Jake got out also and looked around.

He saw chalk marks of a dead body, as well as soot and damage to a wall.

"What are we doing here?" asked Jake.

"Just checking up on stuff" he said spotting a weird looking shiny rock.

"This is where our two operatives who we sent to the past met there fate" he said picking up the weird looking piece of Quartz.

He pondered and put it in his pocket, he then noticed a reading.

"Sweet Mother of god I'm sensing Chronotrons and other science stuff!" said T.

"What does that mean?!" asked Jake.

"It means J made it back in time, Jack did it!" said T in joy.

"Rest in Peace Steven, I hope you realize we did it!" he said putting the scanner back in his pocket.

"Let's move you got a portal to catch and a samurai to meet!" said Tucker as he hopped in the Sky Bike.

Jake was confused but got in and the two flew off to the Wastelands.

"Alright Tuck-I mean T" he said.

"Just call me Tucker" responded Jake's ally.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ghost Zone<strong>_

_**Close to Clockworks lair**_

"Guys I have a confession I need to make" said Manny rubbing his neck.

Danny was inside the Specter Speedster resting on a chair and Kim was navigating.

Both turn to Manny as he began looking nervous.

"I gave Vlad some weird device that I think helped them get there Ghost Portal running" said Manny, who then closed his eyes ready for whatever yelling was on his way.

"WHAT!?" yelled both Kim and Danny.

"Wait that's why the Ghost Portal has been acting up, you took one of it's parts!" said Danny as began grabbing on his head.

"I-I'm sorry, I wanted to get them out of the HQ as fast as I could, so I gave them what they wanted, I didn't think much of it!" said Manny as Danny grabbed Manny by his shirt.

"You big idiot, Vlad is close to doing whatever crazy plan he has and you helped him!" yelled Danny, Kim quickly got Manny away from Danny.

"Danny calm down, remember we have a mission, whatever issues we have with Manny can wait when this is all over" said Kim as Danny mellowed down a bit.

"Fi-" before Danny could finish Jenny and Vexus crash into the Speedster.

"JENNY" the three yelled as she was trying to stop Vexus's arms from reaching her face.

"Hey guys glad you made it!" said Jenny as she struggled to fight off Vexus.

Jenny rocketed out of the vehicle and took Vexus with her.

"Danny, go help Jenny!" said Kim, Danny nods and then flew out.

"Manny you're with me we're going in!" said Kim as she hopped off the Speedster.

Manny with a worried expression followed.

Both Danny and Jenny surrounded Vexus.

"You brought your little human pet XJ9, but even with both your powers combined you are no match for me!" said Vexus.

Vexus created a electric force field and fired lazer beams at Jenny who turned her hands into reflective shields.

The beams fired at her butt deflected her shield.

Danny quickly tried to phase through the portal and tackles Vexus into a close by asteroid.

"Get off me ape!" she yelled as Danny became tangable again.

"Forget it!" he said as Vexus pulled out her sharp wings which Danny quickly floats away from.

_"Vexus!" _said a voice through Vexus's ear piece.

It was Vlad, "_We need you dear... " _he he said causing Vexus to begin grinning.

Vexus then flew back into the Fortress.

"Where is she going!?" asked Jenny confused.

"Looks like it's plan time!" said Danny who then followed after her.

Jenny also followed, "Hey that's my arch enemy!" she remarked.

Inside the Fortress Vilgax as still trying to destroy Ben who was now Chromostone.

"Vilgax you said you were here to stop Vlad, give me some details man" he said blocking Vilgax's lazer beams.

"It does not concern you Tennyson!" he said charging another light blast.

Before he fired though he felt the blast of wind hit his head as Vexus and the other two flew by.

"What the?" said Vilgax before being stunned by Kim using a weird lip stick like tazer device.

"Ya know I can't help you out of trouble all the time" said Kim as Chromostone smiled.

Manny helped Randy in taking out Mc'Fist, the two fist bumped after the ordeal.

Kim looked at Manny and began scratching her head.

_"Maybe, Maybe it's best we keep this under wraps" _she thought.

"_But I would need to keep Manny and Danny quite about it" _

Chromostone tapped on Kim's shoulders.

"Did you find Jake?" he asked.

"No" she responded, "Danny said some guy named Clock Work might now how to find him"

Ben remember meeting a ghost name Clockwork the day he went to investigate Madagascar and met Billy.

"Well then we better move, the sooner we get Villains-Unite out of here, the sooner we can find Clockwork!" said Ben.

Kim nodded and alerted the other two.

"Come on dude let's get our game face on!" said Randy as he jumped his way ahead.

"I hope this all works out" said Manny as he follows.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Bellwood 2023<strong>_

"We're under attack!" yelled Tucker as his Sky Bike was being followed by what looked to be troublemakers on Sky Bikes.

"Yo let me handle em!" said Jake as he was about to dragon up.

"No!" yelled Tucker, "We can't risk losing you!" said Tucker as he he opened up the roof and fired a lazer gun.

"Any Rebels-Uniters close by, please we need back up!" yelled Tucker.

"Nah, I'll be fine!" said Jake as he dragoned up anyway and flew out.

"NO!" yelled Tucker as he U-turned the Sky Bike.

He witness Jake single handily take out the Sky Bikers.

"RETREAT!" yelled one of the Bikers as he flew back.

the others followed as Jake grinned.

"Yean you better run punks, no one can beat the American Dragon!" yelled Jake before being caught in a metalic net.

"What the!" he remarked before being Reeled down into the city.

"JAKE!" yelled Tucker as he drove the Sky bike after him.

Jake landed on top of a city and was stunned at who caught him.

Tucker also was stunned as he parked the Sky Bike on the roof.

"F-Fu Dog!" said Jake as he looked at a tough, powerful looking robot body with Fu Dogs head.

"I missed ya kid, come give old Fu Dog a hug!" he said as he gives Jake a big power hungry hug.

"Fu Dog you're crushing me!" said Jake before Fu let him go.

"sorry, I havent seen you in so long, man I missed you!" he said crying a bit.

"I thought you were killed?" said Tucker as he shakes Fu's robot hand.

"Nah, I went into hiding, lost my body, head stayed alive because of some crazy voodoo, mad scientist owed me a favor, yada yada you don't need details!" said Fu.

Fu let Jake out of the net, and the net was sucked back into Fu's robot fist.

"What the heck happened to you man!?" asked Jake as he scanned Fu's robot body.

"I'm a bounty hunter" said Fu as Tucker glares at him.

"Easy kid, I bounty hunt criminals and bring em to whats left of the law here, I need to make a living somehow."

Fu then went over too Jake, "Kid what are you doing here, there is a warrant for your arrest!" said Fu scaring Jake.

"W-What, we're just trying to get me back home man!" said Jake while Fu thinks.

"Then we better get a move on!" said Fu as he presses a button on his wrist.

A flying truck flew over them and landed on the roof.

"Here Tucker, you can stick your little bike in the trailer!" said Fu as Tucker jumped into his bike.

"And kid, keep out of sight!" said Fu as he walked to his doors.

Before Jake could say anything a Dart quickly flew by his face.

"What the!" said Jake as he saw someone on the Roof next door aiming an blow dart at him.

He saw the Roof got surrounded by the previous Sky Biker Gang from earlier.

The other man on the roof throw away the blow dart and pulled out an arrow gun.

He walked into a visible view, and was revealed to be a man with white hair, green outfit, and make shift armor.

"Valmont!" said Tucker pulling out his lazer pistol.

"T, and your crew of rats, how rewarded I shall be when I take you all to Aku personally!" said Valmont as he fired multiple arrows at the three.

"Quick good go and hide, we gotta keep you safe!" said Fu while he turned his right arm into a lazer canon.

"but I wana help!" said Jake as Fu grabbed him and threw him into his truck.

"Take care of these urchins, i'll go and get the dragon boy!" ordered Velmont.

The Sky Bikers landed on the roof and took out swords, guns, and other weapons.

Jake witness Fu and Tucker take on the Bikers one by one.

Fu kept firing his lazer cannon at Valmont who kept dodging it.

"Idiot Mutt, I have perfected my body beyond human capabilities, You can't hope to defeat me!" he said kicking Fu to the wall of his trailer.

"I ain't going out like this, and neither are they!" yelled Jake who dragoned up then flew straight to the door and tackled Valmont with it.

Jake then flew as Valmont pushed the door to the side.

"How charming, the magic master of Heroes-United is alive and well, It's nice to see you again after what happened to your team!" sad Valmont as he pulled out his Arrow gun.

"When Aku personally killed you in front of the whole world!" he remarked shooting arrows at Jake.

Jake was stunned but kept dodging.

"I knew I was dead!" he yelled.

"Well you shouldn't have known, you knew enough about the future, who knows how things will change!" said Tucker as he tossed one of the Bikers at a group of them, each one fell off the roof.

"Oh yes, and what a gruesome death it was!" yelled Valmont as he kept dodging Jake swipes and flame breath.

"Yo man keep that to yourself!" said Jake as he finally wrapped Valmont in his tail.

Valmont was strong however and broke free.

"How filthy" he said dusting himself off.

"Rude!" said Jake as he flew to his face and punched him.

Valmont however didn't even flinch.

"That tickled... " he said before he began to get covered and ice and froze like a sculpture.

Jake was stunned til he saw that it was Fu Dog who had set his arm canon to freeze.

"We've got not time to waste, if he's here other bad guys must be close by!" he remarked.

Jake nodded and changed back into a human.

"What about this guy!" he said worrying about Valmont.

"He'll be fine, I think, I just frozen him" said Fu as he started up the truck Jake got in and the Air truck began floating off the roof.

The truck flew faster than the Sky bike and was on it's way into the wastelands.

"So i'm dead?" said Jake.

"It's best you don't know anymore of anything future related, you know enough, and you'll meet Jack too, he'll let you know what you need to know" said Tucker.

"Time is tricky business kid, you gotta follow the rules" said Fu as he peeked at his front window.

"I'm gona go on a limb here and assume that the place with the Gorilla jumping at us is the place" said Fu as Anime grabbed onto the truck.

"Got you dragon boy!" he yelled dragging the Sky Truck closer to the ground.

Jake dragoned up and flew the Tucker out of there, Fu flew out with his rocket shoes.

The Sky Truck with the Sky Bike still inside crash landed along with Animo.

"Man I just paid for the thing!" said Fu as the other Monkey Mercenaries surrounded them.

"What did you smelly apes do to Weasel!?" yelled Tucker.

"We took care of business like we're supposed too!" said Monkey King.

"And now it is you who will meet his same fate and that fate is death!" said Mojo as he jet packed into the air and tackled Tucker.

Monkey King pulled out his staff and began fighting Fu who kept guarding each swoop.

Jake got ready to face with Baboon.

"This is for Weasel!" he said charging at him.

Before the two fought however a blast of energy was struck at Jake.

"Why does this keep happening!" said Jake as he saw Vlad on a hover car with some skeleton soldiers.

"Hello Jake, long time no see!" he said powering his hand with Ghost Energy.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Clockworks Fortress<strong>_

Kim, Ben,Manny, Randy, and Jenny reached the doors containing the Multiverse Sphere, to there surprise Huntsman was fighting Vlad, and a Kung-Fu'd Drakken was fighting Malware.

"What the!" said Kim before they all noticed Vexus attacking Drakken as well.

Vilgax and Mc'Fist also caught up and watched the brawl.

"HUNTSMAN!" yelled Vilgax getting the attention of the three of them.

"Vlad is mine..." he said walking towards Vlad.

"No, Vlad is ours the three of them betrayed us all!" yelled Huntsman.

Malware, Vlad, and Vexus got close to the orb as the heroes and villains surrounded them.

"This is ironic, enemies working together!" said Vlad.

"This is a serious matter Vlad, quit laughing!" said Vexus.

"It's over Vlad, you can't possibly win!" said Danny.

"It's over when I say it is Danny my boy!" yelled Vlad.

"Malware protect me as I start the Sphere up!" said Vlad, Malware nodded and aimed at them.

"We need to stop them!" yelled Ben.

Vilgax then looked at Ben, "Tennyson, transform into a Crystalsapien!" demanded Vilgax.

"You mean Chromostone?" Ben said before realizing Chromostones powers may hold off Malwares energy.

"Good idea!" he said slamming the Omnitrix and becoming Chromostone.

Ben then flung himself on Malware and held off his beam.

"ATTACK!" yelled Drakken as the 11 heroes and villains charged at the three of them.

Vexus fired lazer beams hoping to hold them off, "Vlad, we are horrible outmatched here!" said Vexus.

"Patience is virtue my dear!" said Vlad as he plucks the Sphere from the many golden strings closing the small portal under it.

"Beautiful" he said admiring the sphere.

Vlad created a big forcefield around the three, pushing Ben away from Malware.

The 11 characters attacked the force field with all there mights.

"How the heck are you doing this!" yelled Danny.

"Experience my boy, experience, and a few upgrades from the spheres powers!" he said tapping on the sphere.

"Next step, the Cavern of Blades!" yelled Vlad as the Orb shot a beam at the floor, which then turned into a portal.

As the portal manifested a wave of energy struck through the fortress blasting the characters away from the three villains.

The three of them then got sucked into the vortex and vanished.

"Where did he go!" yelled both Danny and Vilgax.

"I don't know, but I know how to find him!" said Mc'Fist as he picks up the Map Vlad dropped.

Kim the snatched it from him.

The six heroes, and the four villains then jumped onto opposite sides.

"Hand over the map girl, Vlad has some answers to give us!" demanded Huntsman.

"We can't trust you with this thing!" said Manny.

Danny looked at him angrily.

"STOP!" yelled Chromostone who then changed back into Ben.

"Guys this is one of those Good guy, bad guy teams ups!" said Ben as he walks to Vilgax and puts his elbow on his leg.

"We work together, stop Vlad, and go our separate ways" said Ben before Vilgax shoved him off.

The four villains huddled.

"You got a deal!" said Drakken as he took out his hand.

The heroes looked at eachother than at Kim who hesitantly shook Drakkens hand.

"Then we have no time to lose!" said Kim as she opened up the map.

"Vlad traveled far into the Ghost Zone, it may took awhile to get there!?" said Mc'Fist.

"Not if you're a master of time" said a voice from above.

Clockwork in kid form phased from the ceiling and went to Danny.

"Clockwork?, I forgot you lived here with all that's been going on?" said Danny.

"I forsaw all this Daniel, and more, the cosmos has told me not to tell you about it, but it never said I can't help you get to your target... " he remakred turning into an old man.

Clockwork opened a portal outside his home.

"This will take you close enough to the Cave of Blades, whatever happens cannot be corrected."

"Before we go ClockWork, we lost a friend deep within the Ghost Zone, Jake we need him back" said Danny as Clockwork nods.

Clockworks snapped his fingers and a portal showed up.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Bellwood 2023<strong>_

Vlad was holding Jake's neck and stared into his eyes.

"Vlad you big jerk, what did you do!" said Jake as he began choking.

"What I did was finally reached my ultimate potential, look at me!" he remarked as he held Fu Dog's neck, Tucker layed unconscious on the floor.

"I am not only ruler of most of the planet, but I am also the King of Ghosts!" Vlad shouted laughing hysterically.

Everyone then noticed a portal open up in the sky.

"That's the one!" yelled Jake as he began struggling to get out of Future Vlad's grip.

"Idiot Lizard, I am too strong for you!" said Vlad.

"Not a lizard you idiot, a Dragon!" yelled Baboon as he threw a gernade near Vlad's face.

It exploded released grey slime that covered Vlad, it was the same slime Animo used to keep Danny from phasing, however it also imobilized Vlad on the spot.

"What the, Baboon!?" said Jake confused out of his mind.

Jake then noticed Weasel helping Tucker and Fu Dog up from the ground, as well as the Monkey Mercenaries knocked out, and the skeleton warriors retreating to the Mother Tank.

"Baboon was my spy all along Jake, he's a was with us all along!" said Weasel as Tucker gives Weasel a big hug.

Baboon, Fu Dog, Weasel, and Tucker waved at Jake.

"Go Jake!, go to the past, stop all this from happening, and when you meet me, don't tell him how buff I became!" said Weasel as Jake waves, nods, the flies to the portal.

Tucker froze for a moment, "Oh damn, almost forgot!" he yelled.

"Yo Jake!, I need to tell you something important!" he yelled getting Jake's attention.

"It all begins at the election, it all begins with Will Harangue!" yelled Tucker confusing Jake.

Jake noticed the portal fading and he quickly flew in.

"We better move!" said Babbon. "the slime only last a couple of minutes."

"Welcome to the team Baboon, Fu Dog" said Tucker as he shakes both there hands.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Clockworks Lair<strong>_

Jake flew straight through the portal and into Huntsman.

"Wha?" said Jake until he he was on Huntsman.

"HUNTSMAN!" he yelled quickly hoping off and getting ready to fight as did Huntsman.

Randy stopped him, "Yo Jake-O, we're working together" said Randy as Jake looked at him funny.

"W-What!?" he said as Randy hugs him.

"Good to have you back budy!" he said as Jake looked at Vilgax, Mc'Fist, Drakken, and Huntsman.

"W-Why?" he asked.

"Because we have bigger fish to fry... " said Kim.

Jake then looked oddly at Kim.

"You're telling me" he said as he and Huntsman looked at each other.

"This is a short term partnership, once it's over, i'm wiping you off the map!" said Huntsman as Jake gulped.

"Where did you go anyway Jake?" asked Manny.

Jake then looked at Manny.

"F-Fiji?" he said with a weird face.

"Fiji huh?" said Manny.

"I told you anywhere in the world, in time" said Danny as he wathced the villains closely.

Jake scratched his head, and noticed Clcokwork looking at him, then disappearing in the shadows.

"We've got work to do team, let's move out!" said Kim as all 12 of them walked to the entrance of the lair.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Cavern of Blades<span>_**

The three villains walked into the cavern from a portal in the wall.

"Is this it?" said Vexus.

The cavern looked like any other cave, however swords and claymores, and hook swords, and katanas were stabbed into walls and the sandy ground.

"There she is in all her glory!" said Vlad as he put attention at a Japanese Katana that was in a stone.

The katana was covered in a strange black cloud.

"Alright friends, the future waits for no man" said Vlad as he walked towards the sword

_**To be Continued...**_

_**NEXT TIME:**_

_**THE FINAL CONFRONTATION IS HERE, HEROES-UNITED JOIN FORCES WITH FOUR OF THERE ENEMIES TO STOP VLAD, VEXUS, AND MALWARE FROM DOING WHATEVER IT IS THEY PLANNED?!**_

_**WILL MANYY FACE PUNISHMENT FOR HIS MISTAKES, WILL JAKE TELL THE TEAM WHAT HE WITNESSED IN THE FUTURE, WILL DANNY GO INSANE?, WHAT WILL DRAKKEN EAT FOR DINNER!?**_

_**ALL THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE THRILLING CONCLUSION**_

_**HEROES-UNITE VS VILLAINS-UNITE**_


	19. HEROES-UNITE VS VILLAINS-UNITE

**_Heroes United_**

_**I'm sorry for the lat update, i've been extremely busy, I moved into a new house so i'm without glorious internet for now so this is being put up in a starbucks, and i was busy working on an original story on Fictionpress called Beach Bum Super-Hero, give it a read when you can**_

_**anyway my internet should be back tomorrow so expect updates again, I apologize for the inconvenience.**_

**_Q&A_**

**_Guest: Where's Paradox in all this_**

**_Answer: Chilling_**

**_Guest: Paradox, Clockwork, Puck_**

**_Answer: That's pretty smart actually_**

**_Atom King: Swatt Kats?_**

**_Answer: Yeah it's another universe_**

_**Animation Fan: Hey buddy old pal, it me again**_

_**Question 1) I been watching some old classic shows fro the 90's CN and CW, back then it was called the WB. And I was wondering if you like to hear them on my next review?**_

_**Question 2) Do any of the Hero's have Sci-Fi Vehicles or automobiles? Ya know, like Sea and Space Ships, Motorcycles, and stuff.**_

_**Question 3) Gadgets? Maybe for some missions there powers and skill won't be enough to save the day. They might need some Gadgets & Gizmo's for certain situations.**_

_**Answer:1) Sure share if you want**_

**_Answer: 2) I plan on making the Specter Speeder their go to vehicle but I plan in using more_**

**_Answer:3) See above, Gadgets would be cool but let's wait and see_**

**_Atom King: Have you read the Samurai Jack story from this week?_**

**_Answer: Nope, I should get to it tho_**

**_Guest: Who is Cartoons Doctor Doom?_**

**_Answer: It can vary I suppose_**

**_Atom King: Forever Evil?_**

**_Answer: That sounds cool, but uhh I don't wana copy and past M/DC stories, I do take influence from them das et, maybe who knows_**

_**RandomGuy: ****Not bad, explains back story's well and seems to the point. you've notably gotten Dib's and Zim's names swapped at some lines.**_

_**Answer: Thanks, as for Chapter 1 I probably did the early chapters got some bad grammar, either that or you're reading it off but thats my fault for wording it weird, I should rewrite it soon**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Villains-Unite Part 10:<em>**

**_HEROES-UNITE VS VILLAINS-UNITE_**

_Heroes_

_Villains_

_Good_

_Evil_

_Just two sides of the same coin_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Clockworks Lair<span>_**

"Alright Drakken, I hope I put my trust in the right person" said Kim as Drakken gave a big smile.

"Look Possible, I want to stop Vlad as much as you, I mean did you see what he did too Vilgax, he was gona cut us out!" he said taking out a small plastic sword handle.

"But once this is all over, it's back to our pity rivalry!" he yelled laughing maniacally afterwards.

Kim raised her eyebrow.

She then proceeded to her team who were waiting outside the Specter Speeder just as Drakken walked to his team who were inside his HoverCar.

"You sure this a good idea Ben?" asked Kim.

"Look me and Vilgax did a partnership once, we're after the same guy, for now it's best we stick together!" said Ben as Kim nods.

"Guys" said Jenny as she fiddled with the computer.

The team surrounded her, "I can't connect to the outside world!" she said typing buttons.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Drakken's Castle<span>_**

The General, Sam, and Tucker ran through the halls as they were being chased by Danzarro.

"WHY DOES THIS GUY LOOK LIKE DANNY!" yelled Tucker.

"NO IDEA, JUST KEEP RUNNING!" yelled Sam.

"Vlad no like people in house, Danzarro must smash!" yelled Danzzaro as he threw red energy at the General disabling him.

"General!" the two yelled.

"J-Just go on ahead kids!" he yelled.

"I'll be alright!."

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and hesitantly ran off.

Danzzaro walked up to the general.

"Must Save!" he said grabbing his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Drakkens Bedroom<span>_**

Both Sam and Tucker hid under the bed in fear, "Oh man we're in for it now!" said Tucker.

"This things probably shut down the portal!" said Sam as she peeked out from under the bed.

"What do we do?!" yelled Tucker as Sam scratched her head stress-fully.

The two herd knocking on the door.

"Me smell you in there!" said Danzzaro as he broke the door down.

"Sam!, Tucker!, me am going to befriend!" he said waddling into the room.

Sam quickly dashed to the door with Tucker.

Danzzaro growled and he followed the two.

"Did we lose him!?" asked Sam.

Tucker turned around and saw him practically drooling.

"GAH!" yelled Tucker who then saw a slightly opened door.

Tucker shoved Sam into the room before Danzarro could see them.

The two quickly closed the door as Danzarro flew by not noticing them.

"I think he's gone now?" whispered Sam.

Tucker turned on the lights and saw the a briefcase with the name Vlad Plasmius on the bed.

"Oh man, this must be Vlad's room!" said Sam.

"Whoa, there must be something in here to help the team out of there" said Tucker as he began digging around.

Sam opened the suitcase and found papers and documents as well as a lewd drawing of Danny's mom Maddie.

"Ew?" she said throwing it in the trash.

Tucker secretly picked it up and forced it in his pocket.

"Found something!" said Tucker as he pulled out a Null-Void projector like weapon.

"It's a Null-Void projector, but it's slightly off?" he said looking at how it had a small touchscreen at the rear sight, the touchscreen had words on it.

"Ghost Zone Projector?" read Tucker.

"This must be some portal gun?" said Sam as she took a look at it.

She touched the screen and saw that it was a keyboard.

"Maybe if we type the right location we can open a portal and bring Danny back, we need to get in touch with him!".

"We can't go back to the lab with that Thing out there!" said Tucker worried.

"We don't have too?" said Sam as she points to the nearby window.

Tucker and Sam saw Danzzaro carry a net full of soldiers, scientists, and the general away from Drakken's castle.

The two looked at each other.

"I can maybe work something with my PDA, but we gotta act now!" said Tucker as the two leave with the Ghost Zone Projector.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ghost Zone<span>_**

The 4 villains sat in Drakken's hover car waiting impatiently for Kim and her gang to get ready to go.

"This is ridiculous I wish to slice Vlad in two, then rip Tennyson's head off!" yelled Vilgax.

Mc'Fist sweated and gulped after hearing Vilgax's comments.

Drakken had his hand on his head and began growing impatient.

"KIM POSSIBLE!, WILL YOU HURRY IT UP WHERE ON THE CLOCK HERE!" he yelled getting Kim's attention.

Kim looked and then turned away and grabbed both Danny and Manny.

She dragged them both and took them behind the Specter Speeder.

"Ok you two we need to talk" she said, Danny then crossed his arms, while Manny tapped his fingers together

"We can't let this little detail ruin the team, so I'm asking you as leader to keep it between us for now... " she said shocking Danny a bit.

"Whoa really?" said Manny who then looks at Danny hoping he can come to terms.

"Last I checked Kim, being in a team meant having trust and not hiding stuff from everyone!" yelled Danny.

"It also means doing the best for the team, even if you don't like it!, right now is not a good time for people to chew out Manny" said Kim as Danny grinds his teeth.

Manny smiled and then frowned as Danny got close to Kim.

"Maybe Ben is starting to sound like the right one here" said Danny as he left and headed to the Speeder.

Kim looked worried and followed as did Manny.

"What did I get myself into" said Manny as he got into the Speeder.

Drakken was half asleep till he woke up from a transmission in his hover car.

"Alright Drakken we're ready!" said Kim as the Specter-Speeder began hovering in the air.

"about time!" said Drakken as he began hovering and following them outside Clockworks Fortress.

Both teams saw the Time Portals and watched in awe.

"You guys ready!" said Kim.

The four of them nodded.

"Ready!" they shouted.

Inside the Specter Speeder Kim was pressing buttons ready to fly into the portal.

"Alright team, Clockwork said this portal will lead us deep into the Ghost Zone, using the map we find Vlad, we stop what he's doing and we put their sorry butts in jail!" said Kim as she put the pedal to the metal and dove into the portal.

Villains-Unite followed as the portal slowly closed on both of them.

Clockwork watched from his lair as the portal closed.

"It's time to see how _He__'__s_ is doing" he said phasing into the lower levels of his lair.

He enters a huge glass full of green energy, and clocks.

He then goes to a small chamber with a vault and taps on it.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE FOREVER CLOCKWORK!" yelled the voice from the vault.

"I'M GETTING SMARTER EVERYDAY, I'LL GET OUT, AND WHEN I DO EVERYONE WILL BE SORRY!"

Clockwork phased back into the upper levels as the weird entity began yelling some more.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Deeper within the Ghost Zone<span>_**

The two vehicles appeared out of a portal which shortly closed afterwards.

"We're here?" said Randy as they look outside the front window.

They realized this part of the Ghost Zone only had asteroids, no floating islands, or castles, just deader then it is.

"This is... empty... " said Danny as Kim pulls out the map.

"Alright we gotta move!" she said seeing the Map showcase the Sphere not too far ahead.

Huntsman got on the transmission screen.

"Do we have a plan?" he asked.

"We go in and smash them!" yelled Jenny.

Huntsman sighed, "I'm working with amateurs" he remarked.

"Better listen to this guy, he could beat us all in a heart beat!" said Mc'Fist as Huntsman glared at him.

"I dare him... " said Vilgax as Huntsman ignored him.

"Vlad is no different than any ghost, and his powers are similar to humans here, I'm sure you have Ecto-Cuffs and collars in there put that on him when you get the chance!" said Huntsman as Danny looked in a kit under one of the seats and finds the Ecto-Cuffs and a Collar.

"Malware's species Galvanic Mechamorphs care weak towards magnetic fields which I'm sure XJ9 can do as well as Ben" said Huntsman as Ben scrolled through the Omnitrix to find Lodestar.

"As for Vixen, well she's nothing more then a machine, but if you don't feel like destroying a toaster, all you should do is shut her down!"

"Now we move" he said ending the conversation.

Kim started up the engines.

"Alright, we do it his way!" said Kim as she began flying deeper into the Ghost Zone.

Drakken and his goons soon followed.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Cavern of Blades<span>_**

Malware was struggling to pull the Magic Katana from the stone.

The black smoke then shocked Malware sending him flying to the wall.

"Magic, always magic!" said Vlad as he studied the stone.

"It won't be long till they all find us!" said Vexus to Vlad.

"We need to get this done now!" she yelled as Vlad glared at her.

"Do not rush me woman!" he yelled shaking the swords that were above them a bit.

All three of them dodged as some of the blades fell from the sky.

Vexus then went straight to Vlad face.

"Don't you dare scream at the Queen of Cluster Prime human!" she yelled as the two grinded there teeth at each other.

The three of them then felt loud stomps.

"What is that noise?" asked Vlad as a being walked out from the caves.

A blue giant waist armored being with 4 arms carrying four swords appeared and began spinning it's blades around.

"You dare defile the Cavern of Blades mortals!" he yelled scaring the three.

"I heard there was some guardian of this place!" said Vlad as he began throwing energy at the creature.

The blue creature began monologing as Vexus and Vlad tried to get rid of him.

"I was crafted long ago by mighty deities to defend the sword of the Samurai from reaching the grips of his followers!" he stated stabbing the sword were Vexus was until she dodged it.

"I thought I would never see the day!" it remarked as Vlad created copies of himself and tackled the creature.

"Great then you won't mind me killing you!" said Vlad as the guardian tossed the Vlad's and turned them into dust.

Malware continued to struggle to move the sword.

"This insufferable peace of metal!" he said as he fell on his back.

The energy surrounding the sword continued to blossom as Vlad grabbed swords and threw them at the Guardian.

"Keep at it Malware, we have work to do!" he yelled as Vexen drives herself right into the Guardians back and pushes him to the cavern entrance.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Drakken's Castle<span>_**

**_Lab_**

Tucker was working on his PDA and fiddling with the tech from the lab.

Sam was hovering him.

"Sam... " said Tucker as Sam payed attention.

"Please don't hover over me this is some weird tech I can't screw up!" said Tucker as Sam rolled her eyes and began looking at the portal.

Sam was having fond memories of there past adventures with Danny.

She remembered Danny receiving his powers, and how out of the three of them she was the only one obsessed with them.

She watched as Tucker kept fiddling with his PDA.

She continued searching through papers and documents trying to find any clues to what the Villains have been working on.

"Something about all this feels off?" she said going through page after page.

She eventually finds some documents about an old legend of a Samurai and a Demon.

"Vlad was sure into this old Japanese story?" said Sam as she skimmed through it.

She noticed the name Akuma was circled, and had words near it.

"Real name was Aku?" she read confused.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Cavern of Blades<span>_**

The Blue Skinned Guardian fell out of the cave into the empty Space of the Ghost Zone.

Vlad looked at Malware who continued struggling.

"This is impossible!" yelled Malware in rage.

Vlad began getting angry and was about to shout until they felt a loud thud.

"Is that thing back!?" He demanded until he was struck by a fireball.

He swatted the fire off and saw the 7 heroes and 4 villains got ready for battle.

"It's over Vlad, you and your little gang are going to jail!" said Danny as Vlad growled.

"We need more time!" yelled Vlad as Vexus nodded.

Vexus opened a Cluster Portal and a swarm flew out.

Vlad created doppelgangers and both charged at each other at full force.

Danny specifically charged at the main Vlad and both charged, and then flew to a wall knocking some swords from the wall.

"Nice to see you again Daniel" said Vlad grinning.

"We're finishing this now!" demanded Danny.

"I agree!" replied Vlad who powered ghost energy on his hand then punches Danny.

"So I'll finish this fast!" he said as Danny stared at him in rage.

Ben as Bloxx and Vilgax tackled Malware and kept him away from the sword.

"What's Vlad's master plan Malware!" demanded Ben.

"It is not Vlad's plan!" he remarked firing his weapon.

It sent Bloxx flying but Vilgax stayed put.

"I'm going to enjoy shedding that skin of yours fool!" said Vilgax as he pulled out his sword.

"I dare you!" yelled Malware as he oozed his way out of Vilgax's grip.

Randy, Manny, and Jake were dealing with the Vlad clones and Vexu's Clusters.

Jake blew fireballs, dodged, and flew around them.

Randy sliced and diced with his blade, and Manny did the same with his claws.

With each swoop Vlad's clones disappeared into dust, and the cluster's into scrap metal.

Kim was in the Specter Speeder trying to find the Ecto-Collar, "Where is it!?" she thought, she then turned around as Huntsman stood at the entrance holding the collars in his hands.

Kim and Huntsman where face to face, "What do you want Huntsman?" asked Kim as Huntsman scoffed.

"I need you to promise me and my team complete freedom!" he said pointing his spear at Kim.

Kim glared at him, "I guess you found out we weren't going to let you guys go" she, she then nodded.

"We got a deal" she said, Huntsman then nods, "I will put the collar on Vlad's neck Miss Possible, but you or Daniel must detain him!" he then added.

"I hope this doesn't bite me in the butt" said Kim as Huntsman scoffed, "No promises" he said running out of the ship and into the fray.

Kim saw Jenny turn her hands into saws and the sliced the doppelganger and clusters in two, Helping Randy and his team.

Kim jumps out of the Speeder with a cube like device in her hand, she pressed the button it and a suit came out of it and attached itself to Kim, It was her blue/white power suit.

Kim in her suit charged at the remaining Cluster/Vlad's, Mc'Fist took out a energy canon and fired a ray in Kim's arm which she then flung at Vexus, Vexus dodged it only to be tackled by Jenny, both flew out of the cave onto the meteor the blue guardian creature landed in.

Vexus and Jenny where soon face with a draw, Vexus snared "So XJ9, you still fight for the apes I see" said Vexus as she turned her hands into blades.

Jenny turned her hands into saws and blocked each of Vexus's swings.

"Why the change of heart Vexus, first you use human magic, then you join a team of them, bad show!" said Jenny who then punched Vexus onto the edge of the floating meteor.

Vexus then glared at her foe. "I have bigger plans in mind!" she said firing beams from her eyes.

Jenny prepared for them only for Drakken and Mc'Fist t fly down holding energy shields.

"GET HER HUNTSMAN!" yelled Drakken, as the mighty Hunter who was secretly behind her put a chip like device on her back shocking her, and paralyzing her.

"You dog!" she yelled as Huntsman stabs his spear on the floor beside her head.

Huntsman scoffed, "When this is over I will mount you on my wall!" he said looking back at the cavern of blades.

Danny and Vlad were flying around the floating cave firing green energy at each other.

Danny dodged Vlad's blast then shot an ice beam at him.

Vlad dodged that as well and tackled Danny back into the cave where the other heroes remained.

Ben had changed from Bloxx to Lodestar, and had paralyzed Malware using a magnetic wave.

Vilgax kicked the limp body, "Try and defy me will you!" he shouted.

Ben then pushed Vilgax away from a pinned down Malware.

Vlad was unhappy, "You imbecile get up!" shouted Vlad as Malware groaned.

Jenny and the rest of the villains entered the cave and helped the rest surround Vlad.

Kim got in a fighting stance, "Times up Vlad" she said, then she and Danny both charged at Vlad surprising him, and in the fray Huntsman turned his spear into a longbow and fired an arrow containing the collar.

"What the!" shouted Vlad as he changed into his human form.

Vlad was now weakened.

Vlad fought his way out of the dogpile Kim and Danny did, "I am human in the Ghost Zone I still have control!" he shouted until he was hit on the head by Vilgax's sword handle.

Vilgax then set aside his blade. "Be quite you worm" he said as an unconscious Vlad began drooling.

"It's about time!" said Manny as he prepared a high five with Vilgax only to be ignored.

The heroes then looked at the villains faced to face.

"Huntsman..." said Kim

"Miss Possible..." said Huntsman.

"Me.." said a voice from the cavern entrance.

Both sides looked as a bird chirped on the shoulder or a robot aimed there loaded arm canons at both sides.

"Do as I say and no one will get hurt, this canon is weaponized with otherworldly energy and i would hate to ruin that nice costume of your keendah" said the parrot.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Drakken.

"I heard about you!" said Ben, "You're Professor Pericles!" he added making Pericles giggle.

Pericle's robot aimed its other weaponized hand at Huntsman, "You herd of me... How nice, but enough of this introductions" he said walking towards the group.

"Miss Possible to ensure the safety of your teammates I ask for you to do one simple task!" he said as Kim glared, "What?" she asked.

"Pull the sword" said Pericles in a sinister voice.

Everyone looked at the mysterious samurai sword which lay dormant on the stone in the center of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Drakken's Castle<span>_**

**_Lab_**

"GO IT" yelled Tucker, "We need to send a message to the Spectre Speeder!"

Sam closed Vlad's book and walked over to her friend, "Well what are we waiting for?" she said.

Tucker nodded and fiddled with his PDA screen, after typing he tried finding the Speeder's signal.

The two then heard a loud quake, Sam and Tucker realized Danzarro returned from his little trip.

"OH NO!" yelled Tucker, Sam then ran to the door.

"You keep searching for the team, I'll hold him off!" said Sam.

"What!" yelled Tucker, "You can't go you'll die!" he shouted.

"Keep looking!" she yelled, Tucker knowing he really didn't have a choice.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Drakken's Castle<span>_**

**_Living Room_**

Sam tip toed her way into the living room and saw Danzarro lifting the couch to find something underneath.

Sam hid behind the wall, "Come on Sam, you can do this" she whispered.

She then charged at Danzarro only to be blasted back and knocked over by Danzarro's energy blast.

"You am not hurt Danzarro!" the beast shouted, "Danzarro am not hurt you!" he said again charging his red energy hands.

"W-Why do you wana hurt me?" asked Sam scared.

"Vlad no like Sam or Tucker, Vlad want me to not destroy Danny's happiness!" he said getting closer to Sam.

Sam thought for a moment, "But uhh Vlad doesn't like you Danzarro was it?" she said hesitantly.

Danzarro paused for a moment, "You lie Vlad loves Danzarro!" he said powering down his arms.

Sam grinned, "Yeah he does, I mean Vlad hates Danny to kingdom come right?" she said, Danzarro nodded.

"Then he obviously hates a messed up "clone" of Danny" she added.

Danzarro thought for a moment, then gasped.

"You am right, Daddy hate Danzarro!" he shouted flying through the roof and into nowhere.

Sam sighed, and then worried a bit about Danzarro as he flied into the blue sky.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Cavern of Blades<span>_**

Kim was right next to the mysterious Katana that lay dormant in the stone, all of her friends and enemies had guns behind their backs.

"How much longer Miss Possible" said Pericles, his robot then began charging energy.

"Trust me Dunkoff, this energy can rip your organs in two" he said as Kim put her hand on the blade, she was shocked to see black lightning bolting around her arm.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

Pericles giggled, "You have my word as an evil parrot" he said crossing his heart with his talons.

Kim pulled the blade.

Kim watched as the blade she drew broke in half, releasing black lightning and an ominous black shadows jumping out of the sword.

Pericle's grinned at the sight, Malware then wakes up and watches in awe as well.

"Excellent" he remarked as the many shadows scattered around the cave knocking down it's blades.

The heroes and Currently-Reformed for a time villains ran close the Speeder to keep safe from the falling swords.

Jenny had the unconscious Vlad on her back and watched in awe as the shadows all crashed into the same spot on the ground and fused.

They all herd laughter as the shadows began transforming into a slick figured, soon a green mouth formed as did two eyes, and then the eyes set a flame giving the illusion of great flaming eyebrows.

The shadowy creature stood higher than any creature the team ever saw.

"I HAVE RETURNED AHAHAHAHAH!" said the mysterious being.

Pericles's robot bowed as did Malware at the mighty black being that crackled at every movement.

"W-What is that?!" demanded Ben.

The being looked at the heroes and villains in confusion.

"I AM AKU, THE SHOWGUN OF SHADOWS, THE GOD OF GODS, THE KING OF EVIL!" shouted the being named **_Aku._**

"For eons I have remained trap within the blade of that foolish Samurai warrior, waiting for the day my followers came and released me!" said Aku as he began coiling around the 11 characters.

Malware got off his knees, "Master Aku These eleven heroes have come to defy your rule!" yelled Malware.

Aku frowned, the grinned.

"I'll give you to the count of three!" shouted Aku at a ready to fight Kim, "To bow before me or be destrooooyed!" he then added.

"And let you rule the world!" said Kim, "I don't think so!"

Aku shrugged, "Don't say I didn't give you a chance!" he shouted blasting energy beams from his eyes.

"HEROES-UNITED!" yelled Kim.

"VILLAINS-UNITED!" yelled Huntsman.

"ATTACK!" they both shouted.

The 11 characters all charged at Aku who phased through each attack, swatted each hero, and entangled each villain in his many tendrils.

Aku laughed a thousand laughs.

"Truly you Heroes are the most pathetic the world has to offer!" yelled Aku as he froze each one in place.

"I Aku had been destined to rule your world, no all worlds!" said Aku as he raised his hand teleported Malware, Vexusl and Pericles.

"I will let you live as a warning, interfere again, disrespect me again, try to KILL ME!" he shouted.

"I will not hesitate to banish you to the worse worlds in existence!" he said summoning a black and white spiral portal above him.

"I Aku will rule once again!" he added jumping into the portal snake like.

Everyone unfroze and was shocked at the sight of Aku's power.

Especially Jake.

"What in the name of Azerkon-9 was that!" said Vilgax in shock.

Drakken fainted.

"T-That was Aku!?" shouted Jake.

Kim was in shock, and looked at the broken Sword Aku was trapped in.

"W-What did I do?.." she said getting on her knees and crying.

Huntsman glared at Kim.

"That was Vlad's game all along huh?" said Mc'Fist as Kim got up her knees and got both sword pieces.

Vlad was the only of the three to remain and lay lifeless on the ground.

Danny looked over him, "Now what?" he asked.

Ben patted his back, "Now we go back and stop him...".

The heroes and villains were across from each other.

"We had a bargain Miss Possible" said Huntsman at the saddened Kim.

"We are leaving, do not follow, do not pursue, whatever little plan this Aku has... Leave us out!" said Huntsman as he gets on Drakken's HoverCar.

"You let them leave!" said Randy as Jenny grabs his shoulder and gets his attention, she then shakes her head.

Manny then looked at Jake, "Jake what did you mean "That was Aku?" he asked suspicious.

Jake scratched the back of his head, "When I disappeared... I went to the future" he said as everyone looks at him.

"And it was pretty ugly, we're dead and the world is under rule" added Jake as everyone looked at him shocked.

"It was under rule by a guy named.. Aku" he said rubbing his head.

Everyone looked at each other, "Then we got work to do" said Kim as she gets in the Speeder with the broken sword.

Jenny drags the sleeping Vlad into the airship as well, the rest of the team soon followed.

Villains-Unite was already too ahead to chase after them.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ghost Zone<span>_**

**_Villains-Unite HoverCar_**

"Now what?" asked Drakken as he drove through the Ghost Zone trying to find an exit.

Huntsman was sniffing the air, "I can track us back through a different portal, within the Huntsman academy" he said sitting back down.

Vilgax snarled, "Then what!" he demanded.

"I have a plan" said Huntsman.

"Who died and made you boss?" asked Drakken.

Huntsman glared at Drakken eye to eye, "I am more qualified then you chimps, and I doubt Vilgax will be interested in staying with us!" he said scaring Drakken a bit.

Drakken and Mc'Fist looked at the always angry Vilgax.

Vilgax snarled again, "I refuse to continue being a part of this stupid club, once we escape the Ecto-World, I am going back to doing what I do best" he said getting up.

"DESTROYING BEN TENNYSON!" he shouted.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ghost Zone<span>_**

**_Specter-Speeder_**

"I still can't get this thing to work!" shouted Jenny as she tried getting communication to the outside world, Manny and Ben where with Jenny.

Randy, Jake, and Danny where helping Kim who was observing the strange sword.

"This is a pretty basic blade, if it was magical it must've died out" said Jake.

"I've been around the Ghost Zone for years I never knew it could go this deep let alone hold a weird shadow god" said Danny.

Randy took a look at it, "Not related to me, sorry dude" he said handing the broken sword back to Kim.

"I'll have someone put some analysis to it" she said putting it in her book bag.

"I GOT A LOCK ON!" yelled Jenny, soon a portal opened up in front of them.

Kim smiled and got on the pilot seat, "Let's go team" she said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Drakken<span>_****_'_****_s Castle_**

**_Drakken_****_'_****_s Lab_**

The Speeder travels through the portal into Drakken's lab and then parks.

Sam and Tucker both smiled as Danny comes out of the ship perfectly safe.

Sam hugged Danny, "I'm so happy you're alive again!" she said hugging Danny tightly.

Tucker high fived his friend, "Dude did you know Vlad had a clone of you flying around... Again!" said Tucker as Danny face palmed.

"Of course he does" he said as the rest of the team comes out with a sleeping Vlad in cuffs and collar, The two friends noticed the team looked worried.

"W-What happened?" asked Sam.

Danny looked at his friends, "Something big is going on, and we need to find out what" said Danny to his friends.

Kim was the last one off the ship, "What we need" she said.

"Is more connections..."

Sam and Tucker noticed Kim looking the most worried.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Catfish Booray<span>_****_'_****_s swamp_**

**_Society of Sins Base of Operations_**

A small canoe was sailing through the foggy swamp, Huntsman, Drakken, and Mc'Fist lay inside along with an older looking gentleman in a black leather jacket, torn jeans, goatee, and spiky black hair.

The canoe parked at a shore, and the villains got off the boat to see the robot Starscream in their way.

"Ah you made it!" said Starscream.

"I heard you can help me and my colleagues in our little dilemma, who is in charge here?" asked Huntsman as an old man poofed in front of them, it was Daolong Wong.

"So you want to join our little get together" said Daolong with a smile.

He looked at each villain, but when he saw the mysterious black haired man he frowned.

"We herd you guys where the biggest of the big, well show me what you got geezer!" yelled Mc'Fist.

Daolong snapped causing the ground to tremble..

Low and Behold a building of sorts grew straight out of the ground, with villains at the entrance as far as the eye can see.

"Welcome brothers, To the Society of Sin!" Daolong shouted as an army of evil lay behind him.

"Sign us up" said Huntsman.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>TO BE CONTINUED...<span>_**

**_Next Time:_**

_Whatever happened to the Rebels-United in the future?_

_Jake left then what?_

_Well you__'__re about ti find out _

_Next time on the epic tale, we explore the future as it has never been explored before!_

_Next Chapter: **Future Imperfects**_


	20. Future Imperfect Part I of II

**_Heroes United_**

**_I'm sorry I took long with this hiatus, when i started writing I kept hitting Writer's block and such but I finally figured out where to take this, just know i'm back and blacker then ever_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Future Imperfect Part I of II<span>_**

**_QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS TIME_**

**_Atom-King: _**The three gods from Samurai jack should appear to heroes And forge weapons for them Like in the marvel comics event fear itself

Answer: I plan on introducing many gods, those 3 specifically, and 1 more from a show that didn't last long

**_Aztec 13: _**Aku has been unleashed this is going to end well, any way can any of the elements from Samurai jack going to appear like the lava warrior, the four seasons of death, the three gods Odin, Ra, and Vishnu , the sirens , the three elements, the servant of set, the the golden scarab , the gems of cronus , the rope of time, guardian of the time gate , the lost monks , and I think that's it please continue

Answer: See above, tho don't expect everyone lol

**_Skyline 10: _**Wait if Pericles is in this world so dose that mean the scooby - doo team is here too , but if you're using the mystery incorporated version then the blue falcon and Johnny quest is in this world too right?

Answer: Yes and Yes, tho with things like TMNT and Scooby i'd like to imagine them as being amalgamations of all of there incarnations while giving focus to there best parts, Johnny Quest and Blue Falcon exist but I woudlnt say it's 100% accurate to Mystery Inc.

Here's the rule about who shows up, there isn't, aside from anime (maybe), games, and live action characters everyone here hails from a cartoon in one way or another

**_Guest-Guy: _**Samurai Jack and Jackie Chan team-up?

Answer: Maybe, i'll let you know lol

_**Guest-Guy 2:**_ Is there going to be a speed racer like chapter like the heroes racing for the fun of it ?

Answer: That does sound like a lot of fun, thanks!

_**Animation-Fan:** _90's Candidate I promise; Road Rovers; Super Hero Mutant Dog's who not only fight crime, but also are the pets to 5 of the World's Leaders. Freakazoid; He was just normal Computer Geek named Dexter, until one day when was given a incomplete computer chip as a Christmas present. After a freak accident he was sucked into Internet, turning him into the Freakazoid. Gaining incredible speed and Strength but also vast knowledge from the Internet, but since the chip was incomplete he Super Crazy. I kinda see him as a Comedy Relief in the story, driving the bad guy's nuts Hahaha.

Answer: Freakazoid will show up, Road Rovers I fondly remember it somewhat, so maybe, thanks for the recs it helps build story when i think of how to integrate them

Guest-Guy 3: Hi

Answer: ayyy

_**Guest Guy 4:**_ OdinS eye should make appearance Like the golden Scarab and use it to call Odin or give them a power boost liked in The gargoyles cartoon

Answer: Maybe, i'd have to re-watch the whole series to try and integrate them perfectly, i need to get to that

_**Guest-Guy 5:** _The shredder should be The Ra's al Ghul Of This World

Answer: Shredder will show up, idk how you mean as Ra's al Ghul but i think i'll make him a recurring villain

_**Aztec-13:** _I been watching a lot of total drama lately so I'm wondering if some of the characters from the show be come a part of this story like becoming pumbers, or helping the heroes stopping Scarlett from destroying the world or something like that

Answer: Probably not, but I have an idea involving Chris

_**Guest-Guy 6:**_ Aku vs bill who would win ?

Answer: Aku, or at least my Aku idk how the cosmic scales would work since these 2 would likely never meet but in my story there is a cosmic order of being stronger then the other and Aku is WAY up there

_**Aztec-13:** _I was watching tron uprising And I was wondering if the heroes can Somehow enter into the grid and help tron and beck stop tesler and clu . I wonder what will the heroes look like in the grid that would be awesome.

Answer: Nice idea, I didnt see a lot of Legacy when it was on, but I know it was good and ended early, I would like to have this fic feel like a good send off for shows that died young so i'll check it out

_**Crossover Fan:**_ The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, awesome, although it makes me a tad worried, are more cartoon characters based on comics going to show up, because I liked how it was just cartoon characters. Equally important which TMNT are we talking here? One Kraang & News reporter April, No Kraang & Former Scientist April, or Army of Kraangs & Teenage April? (Those are the biggest difference I could think of) I do really love the story I think you're doing an awesome job.

Answer: thanks for reading, TMNT were iconic cartoons that got more popular then the Mirage comics so I hope it doesnt ruin the mood for you, i have another idea i wanted to integrate from a cartoon based off a show, and Marvel and DC wise I only have Spidey from sepctacular, and Shock from Static Shock, I dont plan on ever expanding that and I hope it doesnt ruin the mood for you, regardless about which TMNT im using consider it as i said before an amalgam of all of them, and using the best and iconic parts of both of them, i'm using 2003 April, but i like to think Bebop and Steady are from the new show, do you understand?

_**Aztec 13:** _Have you watch gravity falls lately I'm wondering if you could add it in the story like Stan was part of the plumbers when he was younger or something like

Answer: Stan isn't, but Ford had run ins, Ford plays a big picture, and remember Plumbers used to be top secret so a young Stan wouldn't even know they existed

_**Dr. Fan-mai lover's answer:**_ i'll look into your ideas sure, also sorry no Henry Danger

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outskirts of Bellwood 2023<em>**

Fu-Dog, Future Tucker, Baboon, and Weasel were driving Fu's flying truck into the city of Bellwood trying to avoid Vlad's Skeleton Soldiers.

"Are they still after us?!" demanded Fu-Dog, T looked outside the window and saw the skeleton soldiers returning back to where the portal once was.

"It looks all clear gang" said T, the part sighed as they flew over the ruined city of Bellwood.

"Do you guys think this will change anything?" asked Weasel, T rubbed his neck, "I have no idea, but we still have work here-lokk!" he shouted as the giant monitor screens scattered through the city had wanted posters with all four of there heads.

"Every bounty hunter within a thousand yard radius will be after our heads, we need to move!" yelled Baboon.

"Fu-Dog fly us to the heroes-Rebel base!" commanded T, Fu-Dog very quietly flew to that direction.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Vlad's Mother Tank Office<span>_**

Vlad walked out of his personal shower with a towel over his waste and hair, "Stupid anti-ghost gel" he muttered turning on his big screen T.V, putting on Saturday morning cartoons.

Vlad had the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire on pedestals, as he put on his dictatorish attired someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it!" he demanded, "One of your soldiers, your lordship" said the voice as the door opened revealing one of Vlad's many skeleton warriors.

"We have found the lair of the Heroes-Rebellion" said the Skeleton warrior, Vlad grinned.

Vlad then giggled and sat down on his desk, "What a great day to be evil" he said pulling out a microphone.

"Attention my mighty warriors, we have found the location of the greatest thorn in my side, follow these coordinates and capture everyone you see"

he let go of the mic and typed in his keyboard, "Lord Aku is so giving me a medal for this!" he shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Heroes-Rebellion parking lot HQ<span>_**

Fu-Dog's truck parked with the other ships, and the 4 heroes exited the vehicle surrounded by rebels of all sorts, "Did you send Jake back in time?" asked a war-scarred Hoss Delgado on a wheelchair.

"We did, but we still have a lot of work to do here!" said T, "Your heads are plastered on monitors everywhere, you guys better lay low for now" said an older Dani Phantom, Danny's clone created by Vlad himself.

Dani then gasped as Baboon exited the truck as well, everyone around aimed there weapons at him.

Baboon had his hands up as the muscled Weasel shielded him, "Team don't fret" he said guarding Baboon "Baboon has always been one of us!" he added as everyone looked at him confused.

Haley Long, Jake's younger sister was now a full grown woman in stealth armor, she walked with T through the base.

"T, I saw your head on wanted screens all through the city" said Haley as T entered a room titled armory.

"We had a little mishap returning your brother to the past, I'm sure it will blow over in due time" said T as he fiddled with the many different weapons.

"Is the Omnitrix still safe?" asked T as Haley nods.

"It won't be for long though, we need to destroy it before the DoD get there hands on it" added Haley.

"Or we can use it as a weapon, I think it's time we get someone to wear it!" said T as he walked to a vault with a hand scanner.

Haley gives a disdain look, "With the way the world is today, I think it's better if we get rid of it" said Haley as the vault opens revealing a metal ball.

T presses the center button, opening it, revealing the omnitrix inside, back to it's original form.

"Who did you have in mind to give it too?" asked Haley.

"I know who, the boss, the leader, the one who brought both factions together" said T as he grabbed the device.

Haley was worried again, "We don't even know where he or she is, let alone who she or he is?!" said Haley as T watched the Omnitrix glow.

"It can't be me" he said, "Next time we find the leader we give it to him or her understand" said T as he puts the Omnitirx back into it's ball case and then in a futuristic suitcase.

Haley followed T into the break room, "When is the next arrangement to meet him?" asked Haley, "I have no idea" replied T.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rebels-HQ -Break Room<span>_**

Hoss Delgado who was old and weak, lost both his legs and goes around in a wheelchair now.

He sat around with Weasel, Baboon, and Fu Dog.

"And then I slit his throat with my teeth!" told Hoss to the disgusted Fu Dog.

T walked in with the suit case and saw some of the rebels were all in the same room, "Alright guys, I need to make a little trip to "**_The Lab_**", make Fu Dog feel welcomed he's here to fight the good fight!" said T as he raised his fists in the air.

"As long as you got a good supply of food and sleep i'd be happy to help, being a bounty hunter was hard and i never liked doing it" he said biting into a meaty ham sandwich.

Before T could say anything they felt a rumble, T looked around in worry.

"This doesn't sound good"said Hoss as another explosion could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rebels-HQ Docking bay<span>_**

T and the other ran to the docking bay to see the rebels firing lazer and bullets at incoming skeletons and shadowkhan ninjas.

"They found us!" yelled Haley as she dragoned up.

Hoss tossed his cigar, "Underfist go!" he shouted as his Wheelchair transformed into armor that wrapped around his body, he then jumped into the action as 2 Underfist members entered the room.

It was super Buff Erwin in his usual Mummypire attire, "I'm here Hoss" he said in a super manly voice, next to him was a buff Fred Fred Burger who was holding a cigar, both then jumped into the fray.

"How can this be?!" asked T as he took out a tiny lazer pistol and fired at incoming skeleton warriors.

Baboon barged through a whole pile of them with his animal instincts.

"It was you wasn't it!" yelled one of the soldiers aiming his weapon at Baboon.

"N-No it wasn't me!" he said as they punched and gutted the Skeleton/Shadowkhan armies.

T punched a skeleton as Fu Dog threw a soda machine in a swarm of them, he turned his robotic hand into a gun and fired.

"Now's not the time to point fingers we need to get sciddadle!" yelled Fu as T nods.

Before T could say anything he was blasted in the back and fell face to the ground.

It was Vlad in his diabolical dictator attire, all the skeletons and Shadowkhans stopped and bowed to him.

"Vlad!" said Weasel as everyone aimed there weapons, Vlad scoffed.

"Don't be an idiot, I can phase through anything!" he shouted as he picked up the suitcase.

"I should thank you Baboon you traitorous fool, we may have made you smarter, but clearly your not smart enough to remember we put a tracer in you!" he said as Baboon looked at his revealing behind to see a glowing chip.

"Skeleton warriors!- take these fools away and clear out every room in this god forsaken joke of a lair!" yelled Vlad as everyone aimed there weapons.

"Aku is going to love this!" he said opening the suitcase and taking out the sphere, he saw a post it note attached to it.

"What the?" he said seeing a picture of a ":P", the sphere then exploded and covered him in gray cement like material.

"Anti-Ghost Gel!" he said as T tripped him from the floor, he was holding the real sphere.

"I'm always prepared Vlad!" yelled T as Vlad pounces at him.

Tucker dodged as Vlad went head on into the Shadowkhan swarm.

T grabbed a plasma sword and got ready to fight, "What are we supposed to do?!" yelled Haley as Vlad began floating breathing heavily in anger.

"Haley, get as many people as you can and get out of here, take the Omnitirx and try to find Leader" said T as Haley stuttered, "But I can't leave you here!?" she yelled as T sliced a Shadowkhan in half.

"That wasn't a request-Fu Dog go with Haley, Baboon, Weasel, Underfist and the some soldiers help me fend them off!" he ordered as the buffed weasel took out a mini-gun, Baboon took out a crossbow that used flaming chainsaws, whats left of Underfist also shielded the 3.

"You got it chief!" yelled Fu Dog as he grabbed the Sphere then ran with Haley into the halls.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rebels-Unite Room's<span>_**

Fu Dog sliced another invading shadowkhan in the halls, he then opened a compartment in his chest-sphere sized and inserted the device into his chest.

Haley took out a handgun and shot a skeleton that tried to jump Fu.

"Good shot kid!" said Fu, Haley giggled, "It's nice to see you again Fu" she said as Fu nods, "We can share stories later it wont be long till more of those skeletons and ninjas get deeper in the base, where is everyone else?" he asked.

Dani, Danny's female clone whom was also older entered through the walls.

"Hey guys" she said, she was older of course and had a costume similar to her old one, "Excellent we got one" said Fu as he scouted ahead.

"Dani are you okay?" said Haley as Dani nodded, "Not for long, they're breaking in through the ceilings and everything, we managed to hold some off- I went looking for help, whats the plan?" asked Dani.

"Tucker said to gather who we can and to escape as soon as possible" said Haley as she and Dani followed Fu Dog down the hall.

"Shouldn't we be helping instead?" asked Dani, "I would, but we need to take the Omnitrix to that Leader we don't know" said Haley as Dani gave a concerned face.

the trio finally reached the living room that had doors leading to different areas, they saw R3000 and other naked mole rats fending off Shadowkhans, Blukic and his friend Driba were running around and then got behind Fu Dog's feet.

"They're phasing through the walls!" yelled Driba as Fu Dog shot grenades at a couple, R3000 took out a lazer canon and fired a shot then retreated back to Fu Dog.

R3000 fired more Lazer blasts as more skeletons and Shadowkhan entered the room.

R3000 fired another, "You guys need to get out of here!, there should be some teleporter buttons in the warehouse!-it's laced with anti-ghost material these things should not be able to enter" he said firing another, "GO!, we'll hold them off!", Fu Dog hesitated but he and the rest of the gang ran into one of the hallways while R3000 and other Mole-rats began firing there weapons.

Haley dragoned up as she, Dani, Fu-Dog, Blukic and Driba ran into what seems to be there Warehouse.

She turns around as Fu Dog tries to shut the door with a valve, "We can't just leave them like that!" yelled Dani.

"We don't have much of a choice kid, we need to get who we can and escape before Vlad get's every one of us behind bars or worse!" yelled Fu as he finally shuts the door, he begins hearing the enemies knock and slam the door trying to get in.

"We need to find those teleporters!" yelled Dani as she goes deep into the warehouse, Blukic and Driba follow tearing out box by box.

"This may hold off the Skeletons and Shadowkhans but i'm sure Vlad has more plans up his sleeves kids, let's get those teleporters and scram!" said Fu Dog.

Haley was getting worried, they were leaving people on Vlad's mercy.

She then flew up the high boxes, only finding clothes, batteries, other junk.

"Not a lot of useful stuff in this warehouse huh?" asked Fu as he dug through a box of Ghost Hunting tech, he found a PDA device and attached it to his arm.

"This was where we housed what was left of our belongings, all the Heroes-United members that Aku could find where hunted down-whoever was left split into to factions here in Bellwood, and the other in Middleton" said Haley as she found a box full of old comics books.

They heard an explosion, Fu Dog aimed a weapon at the door in case anyone opened, "Well we better get our highneys over to Middleton pronto!" said Fu.

"I found them-I think?" said Driba as he takes out these teleportation buttons.

"How do these work exactly?" asked Dani.

"It used to be that they'd teleport you back to the original Hero HQ, but since that's been destroyed, I can modify it to take us into the city sewers- but we need time!" said Driba.

Eventually the entrance exploded, and walking in was a chubby man in a glittering suit with a cowboy hot.

"Who the heck are you?!" demanded Fu.

Haley handed her button to Driba and got prepared to fight with Fu, Dani did the same.

"It's Gideon, a magic user and one of Aku's henchmen!" said Haley.

Gideon smirked, "How sweet you remember me, but you know why we're here!" he said pointing his fingers like a gun.

"KABLAMO!" he shouted then firing fireballs into the 3.

"AFTER THEM!" he demanded as the shadowkhans barged into the warehouse.

Haley dodged and charged head on into them, crashing back into the living room where the Rufus's were dealing with there problem.

Dani followed Haley to help her and Fu was left with Gideon.

"I won't let you get away with this kid!" said Fu as he took out a lazer combat knife.

"You don't scare me dog!" said Gideon as a third eye grew on his forehead, he began floating and being surrounded by mystic energy.

"I am an all powerful God among man thanks to Aku, and I ain't gona disappoint him!" yelled Gideon as he fired a lazer from his eyes.

Blukic and Driba hid inside a hole in the wall with a teleporter.

"Okay Driba do you know what your doing?" asked Blukic as Driba opened up the device revealing the weird Irken technology.

"Believe in me or whatever and help me figure this out!" said Driba as he began pulling wires.

Back in the living room Haley was whacking the enemies with her tail, breathing fires and others.

she and Dani were then back to back, R3000 soon joined them in there circle of backs.

"We're outmatched" said R3000 as he took out 2 giant lazer pistols.

"but not Outsmarted!" said Haley as the 3 charged into the horde.

back in the rat hole Blukic and Driba were making the finishing touches on the buttons, "Scalpel!" said Blukic as Driba passed him a scalpel.

Blukic fiddled with it and closed the lid, "It's done!" he said carrying it outside.

Haley in human form, R300, and Dani were unconscious in a pile, Gideon punched Fu Dog into the pile as well.

"Now where are those 2 pests" said Gideon as he scanned the area with his 3rd eye.

"We're right here!" yelled Driba as pounces on Gideons one eye and then to the top of pile holding Blukic who had a button on his hands.

"Sayonara!" said Blukic as he presses the button causing all of them to poof away.

Gideon tossed his hat on the floor and threw a tantrum.

"I want a search party after there tushies this instant!" he shouted till Vlad flew in, "No don't!" he demanded.

"Let them go, they'll be back-they won't let there whole little team be under our control" said Vlad as he held Tucker by the shirt collar.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Desert Wasteland<span>_**

Haley, Dani, Fu, R3000, Blukic, and Driba poofed in the middle of a hot desert.

"D-Did we win" said Fu who was missing his right arm and armor parts.

"Ugh-I'm afraid not" said Dani who had changed back into human form, "I can't believe we left them in Vlad's mercy" she added.

Haley got up, "Fu do you still have the watch?" asked Haley as Fu pulled it out of his chest compartment.

"Still in tact, we better get to this Leader of yours and see what he or she says" said Fu as he put i back in.

"What about Tucker, what about my Rufus's?" asked R3000, Haley sighed, "If were lucky Vlad didn't kill them... and will hopefully keep them alive to lure us into a trap" She said kinda worried.

"Man what would Jake do" she said to herself as she looked around seeing nothing but broken buildings, cars and sand.

She sighed and started heading east, "It's gona take some time but we need to find a place to stay" she said as the others get up.

"I thought you said the buttons would take us to the sewers?" asked Dani, Blukic sighed "I guess in the racket i might have miscalculated, it doesn't matter either way as the teleporters are damaged now" he said hopping on Fu's shoulder.

"How long will this take kid?" asked Fu.

Haley sighed, "I have no idea" she muttered.

Driba and Blukic noticed the teleporter had been smashed into smitherines, both sighed, then followed.

Hours passed and night was dawning, the party reached a abandoned house and decided to stay the night.

"What if someone owns it?" asked Dani as Fu and R3000 smash down the door.

"Doubt it, house is deserted" he said as everyone entered.

"No food or water, we're gona die out here!" said R3000 as he layed on the floor.

"Well Haley, Tucker left you in charge... what's the plan?" asked Driba.

Haley looked at the team who looked to be losing hope.

Fu was making repairs to his body, "We find someone willing to take us to Middleton as cheap and fast as possible, the leader of Heroes-Rebel should be there along with his or her faction and we stay with them, work with them in taking down the DoD once and for all!" said Haley as all stayed silent.

Dani got a fire up, "Danny taught me this" she said as everyone huddled around.

"Why is this "Leader" so important and why are we breaking our backs for him or her or whatever?" asked Dani.

"I dont mean to be involved with any argument but I am on Dani's side here, we must go and save my brethren" said R3000.

"I would too guys really, but Tucker gave me specific orders and he knows more about this than us" said Haley as Fu sat next to her.

"Girls right guys, Tucker wants the best weapon we have on our side and he agrees this leader of ours should be the one to utilize it" he said holding the sphere.

"I'm with yah!" said Blukic on Fu's shoulder.

"Blukic!" yelled Driba.

"Don't be dumb, I dont wana waste my time hunting down someone we dont know who or where or what he even is!" yelled Driba as he hopped on R3000's shoulders.

"Whenever T and I had a meeting with him he'd wear a gas mask and voice changer and layers of clothes to keep us from finding out, each meeting would be in the Middleton base with him and we'd discuss the next move like attacking one of there camps, stopping cargo deliveries, and just being a thorn in Aku's side" she said as the fire continues crackling.

"Haley I hope you understand why we're arguing here, things are just bad and I wana save my friends" she added as Haley sighed.

"Sorry Dani, I have a mission-no we have this mission to do!" yelled Haley.

Dani gave a her a stink eye and rested on the floor, everyone looked at each other awkwardly and also rested, having to be ready tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Morning<span>_**

The party were struggling to stay afloat in the wasteland heat, they have chosen but didn't reveal to one another that the 3 of them were going to go there separate ways once they found a place with transportation.

However the long travels with very little food and water has put them on the verge of giving up and accepting death.

"H-How much longer?" asked Haley was she crawled through the sand.

Fu Dog fainted, "I have no idea" he muttered.

"W-We're gona die out here!:" shouted Driba as the only one still pumped with energy was R3000.

"Pump it up people it's just a little heat!" he said jogging place.

Dani then plopped on the floor, "not everyone was genetically altered to undergo such harsh conditions Rufus" said Dani as she huffed and puffed.

R3000 shrugged and layed on the sandy floor too waiting for the team to rejuvenate.

"Sorry guys we dont have anymore water" said Fu as he threw out a empty water bottle.

Everyone grunted and passed out on the sand, R3000 simply rested waiting to see what was around the corner.

Hours passed and the six continue to breath heavily as the clouds covered the sun which helped keep them from getting burnt.

"Are we gona die?" askied Driba, "Maybe" said Blukic as he saw something coming to them from a distance, he saw a small green house with a purple roof crawling through the sand on 4 robotic spider legs.

"It's heading this way!" yelled Blukic as the party got up and saw it heading there way.

"Let's get moving!" yelled R3000 as the others began running as fast as they can, which wasn't fast at all.

They were all too tired and malnourished, the heat was also beginning to affect R3000.

"W-We're not gona make it!" said Dani as she fainted on the ground.

The party stops as the crawling house hovered over them.

Haley looks up as a giant tube began sucking each of them into whatever crazy being lives in this mysterious house.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Unknown Location of EVILLLLL<span>_**

Vlad was walking down halls with soldiers in mask accompanying him, he then enters a room and the 2 guards guard the room once the door closes.

Vlad then looks at Tucker who had been bind to restraints, he looks beaten.

"Now now Tucker, Aku would most certainly consider letting you off easy if you give me the information we require" said Vlad calmly.

"Your better off killing me!" said T as Vlad frowned, he then sighed and pulled a switch shocking him.

T's screams can be heard through the halls.

"Tell me who is the true leader of the rebellion and where the god forbid Omnitrix is or else Aku wont be all you'll have to worry about!" he yelled.

"I won't let you guys win, you've ruined the world and if the team was here now-!" he said before being terrifyingly interrupted by Vlad.

"Well they aren't we killed them, Kim, Ben, Jake, all gone- especially Daniel!" he said looking a tearjerked Tucker.

"Don't you dare mention his name!" he shouted.

Vlad grinned, "I have Danny an opportunity to join me- we could have ruled the world together as father and son!" he said pissing Tucker off.

"He may not have been my son, but i saw myself as his true paternal figure I mean my powers were far advanced then his, I was rich, and I was smart and he left me to die with his idiot friends on national T.V too!" said Vlad as he pulled the lever again.

"The rest was simply taking out every single "hero" and possible traitor we can find which was easy with Aku's powers and the Multiverse Sphere!' he said hitting the switch again.

"The rats that survived were lucky enough to hide out in the Null Void forming a genius plan to take back Earth from Aku!" he said pulling the switch again.

He stopped and looked T in the eyes, "When we caught Heroes-United we gave them a chance to join us-or die, they were fools, so Aku sent them to a dimension with no oxygen and to make sure they died the dimension was set on fire-don't ask me the science of it just pretend it makes sense" he said as Tucker was breathing exhaustively.

"Too bad Ben had taken off his watch before we executed him, but we figured once you guys rolled in you'd have it- so we hunted you down-tracked you" he said gently gripping the lever.

"How sneak of you to separate into two parties one led by you, and surprisongly one led by an anonymous person whose done more damage then you've done in 3 months" Vlad let go of the lever and looked T in the eyes again.

"I'd rather not posses you, so just tell me... " he said as T got angry.

Vlad also got angry.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Inside the unknown walking House<span>_**

Haley woke up to in a dark room, she saw lights aiming at her face blinding her.

"H-Hello?" she asked as she got up.

"Ah good morning!" said a familiar voice, Haley woke up in a comfy bed with a tray of breakfast on her lap, with her was the Irken Zim in an apron.

"Z-Zim?" said Haley in shock, "How nice you actually remember me, I figured after becoming good and helping opened that portal to the Null Void that everyone forgot about me!" he said removing the apron.

"W-Where are we?" asked Haley, "Oh it's my old house, it's been modified to travel Gir is in the computer he controls everything!" he said heading to the door.

"Your friends are downstairs if you need anything!" said Zim in a delightful tone.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Living room of Zim's house<span>_**

Haley walked downstairs fully rejuvenated as her friends all ate breakfest at a table, on the couch watching T.V was Zim's old masters Purple and Red.

"You're awake?" said R3000 as Haley sits down.

"Ey Zim can i get another batch of Eggs here!" said Fu as Zim drops a plate of scrambled eggs.

Fu drooled and chowed down the whole thing.

"Zim we thought we'd never see you again?" said Dani as Zim shrugged.

"I've been in hiding with the Tallest in my mobile, selling scraps and parts to small settlements in the wastes!" said Zim.

"Hey keep it down in there my shows are on!" yelled Tallest Red as a soap=opera popped up on T.V.

"And those two?" asked Fu, "They required a place to stay, they are my MASTERS so i let them" said Zim.

"We told you the Irken Race is dead it's just us, stop calling us master but please we do appreciate being served" said Purple as he drank a soda.

"So where are you headed?" asked Zim.

"We were trying to find some civilization with wheels" said Haley as Zim nods.

"Then we were going our separate ways" said Dani as she and Haley looked at each other angrily.

"Then we don't have time to lose!" said Zim.

"Gir take us to the nearest civilization!" yelled Zim.

"WOOOOO!, I HOPE WE CAN EAT TACOS!" yelled the house as it began moving into an unknown area.

"Does Gir know where we're going?" asked Driba.

"Maybe, i'm never sure!" said Zim.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Outside in the Wastelands<span>_**

Zim's walking house was walking through a destroyed city, not knowing that they were being watched from a mountain.

there were two bike super bikes covered with spikes, armor, and guns.

In one was a buff Incursean in makeshift armor, another was a troll in the same get up with a small Leprechaun in the sidecar, he was also in makeshift armor.

"Yo boss they're entering our territory do we go after them?" asked the Troll.

The Leprechaun looks though binoculars and watches them, "Not yet Eddie, they're going into Amazon territory" said the Boss as he puts the binoculars away.

"I wana see how this plays out chap" he said as the Incursion fiddles with his weird gun.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Deep within this Unknown City<span>_**

Zim's house was entering a area that was getting covered in grass and other plants, "This the greenest place I've ever seen where are we?" asked Driba.

"I'm not sure, but this was the closest form of civilization Gir could find" he said looking a device.

Eventually the house stops, and everyone felt a huge thud as the House lands on the grass, it's 4 legs lifted off the ground.

"W-What was that!" yelled R3000, "We're here!" said Zim as everyone drew their weapons.

Fu Dog creeps to the door and exits.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Inside of the Jungle City<span>_**

Fu Dog and the others had there weapons aimed at armies and armies of females carrying spears and other such weapons, only one guy was around a large old man carrying a stick.

"Um we come in peace" said Zim before a spear almost strikes him.

Zim see's a tall blued skinned, winged woman standing above him, "I am Angela, 2nd in command of the Wasteland Amazons, state your business or die!" she shouted aiming a spear again.

"This wasn't a good idea" said Driba hiding behind R3000.

"Wait stop!" yelled one of the woman who charged in there place.

Much to the parties surprise it was Danny Phantom's old friend and lover Sam Manson.

"Sam?, do you know these people?" asked Angela.

"Yes, they're old friends!" she said wearing armored clothing and such.

Everyone sighed in relief, especially Dani who was happy to see another old friend.

The Amazons lowered there weapons and Angel flew down to Sam and her old friends.

"I'm sorry for the attempted killing Green one, we must be wary many come through here for selfish reasons" she said pulling the spear from the ground.

"Sam is that really you?!" said Dani as she hugs her old friend.

"Dani man you got tall!" she said as Dani laughed, "And you got old!" she said as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fu Dog, Haley, Zim, Driba and Blukic so great to see you!" she said until she looks at R3000.

"Oh um hi, Rufus?" she said, "Greeting Miss Manson, I am Rufus-3000 leader of the super Rufus's" he said bowing.

"Right" she said awkwardly.

"I'm so happy to see you all again, kinda weird you're traveling in that thing but details" said Sam delighted.

"I truly am sorry for attempting to attack, Sam is a great leader and I'm happy to meet more of her friends" she said shaking Fu's hands.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Meanwhile in the Wastelands<span>_**

"I'M ACHING FOR AN ATTACK NOW!" said a Appoplexian in makeshift armor as he and others on bikes and war-machine built cars wait inside destroyed building and such.

"You'll get your action laddy" said the Leprechaun from before as he snapped on goggles.

The members of this Leprechauns gang varied from humans, to aliens, to mythical creatures all of whom had weapons and monster machines used to hunt down unlucky passerby's.

"What happens when we catch em boss" asked a familiar Spider-Monkey on one of the bikes.

"We give em to Aku, imagine the reward, we can buzz off with this wasteland biker gang crap and leave this hunk of junk planet for good!' he yelled with a grin.

Everyone cheered as said Leprechaun prepared his mini-minigun.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Next Time: _**With the help of the Wasteland Amazons, Haley and her party travel onward to their mission, Dani attempts to follow her own and goes off to rescue her friends, enemies are made, and they all come face to face with the true master of it all Aku!

**_End of Part 1_**


End file.
